Where Life Can Take You
by ZoeEngland
Summary: Destined to be famous, Bella deals with her damaged heart as she falls in love with guy to guy. But who will her one true love be? Can she trust anyone with her career success? R
1. Sign me up!

**Hi y'all gonna love this one! This is my idea, and you have ALOT of drama to look forward to!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga, and I own the plot. ;)**

**Read And Review please!**

**Check out my other story, on my profile, called 2 Weeks Changed Everything.**

**XOXO**

* * *

User name: Bells19

Name: Bella Swan

Age: 12

Location: England

Email: BellaSwan(at)live(dot)com **(A/N- fake)**

Do you want to receive weekly emails? Yes

Do you want to hide your email from the public? Yes

...

I was signing up for a chat thing on the Internet. I was bored one night and I saw the page out of the corner of my eye, so I thought- Why not? I know, I know, you're probably criticizing me right now that chat-rooms are 'bad' and 'you could meet someone who will lure you somewhere and rape you then kill you'. If you're not, then you should read newspapers more often. As soon as I learn how to use a computer, my Mum lectured me on what to go on, and what not to go on. Obviously, chat-rooms were not on the good list. So now that I am older, I believe that I can have some credibility to know when someone random is asking for your address or number. And I am not trustworthy enough to give them my details. That's how it all starts. For all I know, most of the people on this thing are middle aged perverts who are all pretending that they are 16 and 'loving life'. Soon it'll get so bad that they find that the perverts are luring the perverts to meet them face to face. They'll get a big surprise, I'm sure.

...

Sign me up!

...

I clicked the button and waited for my account to be registered. I was bored, so decided to have a little chat with a randomer.

...

Bells19 has signed on.

DawgyBone has signed on.

Bells19: Hello.

DawgyBone: Hello. ASL?

Bells19: ASL? What is that?

DawgyBone has signed off.

...

Well, that was a success. I switched off the laptop and decided to call it a night. I checked my messages on my phone, and smiled when I saw my boyfriend's name pop up. Alec. I smiled. Me and Alec had been dating for almost 6 months, and I was sure I was close to being in love with him.

_Hey Bells :) Fancy a little smooching before bed? ;) xxx_

I grinned. there hasn't been a day this month that he hasn't come over. He usually arrives at 9, then leaves about 10, before my parents realise. He is such a gentleman to ask though, every-time.

_Come on up ;) xxx_

I went over to my window, where I recognised Alec's mob of brown hair as he climbed his way up the tree next to my room. It was freezing cold, so I only opened to window to let him in when he reached the window. He jumped through, making a loud noise, as I shut the window. I heard my Dad start to stomp up the stairs. I looked at Alec, who had already ducked under my bed.

"Bella?" I heard my Dad call, the noise muffled by the closed door. I went over and opened the bedroom door.

"Yep?" I looked at him with my best casual but innocent eyes. He looked at me suspiciously. My dad was the town's chief of police, which I used to my advantage when I was in primary school if anyone teased me. It was such a scary line back then- 'I'll get my Daddy on you!' Cue a few childish laughs. 'My Daddy has a GUN!' And all laughs stopped together. I grinned.

"I thought I heard a crash? If everything O.K?" He tried to peer through my door, but I moved in his way so I covered the gap to my bedroom.

"Uh...No I dropped my hairdryer again." I smiled, trying to cover up my lie. My Dad shook his head, amazed.

"You'll wonder why that thing still works..." He said to himself. I laughed politely.

"It's truly a miracle. Byee!" I stepped slowly backwards as I shut the door, keeping my eyes on him until the door blocked all the hallway light seeping into my room. I flicked the lock as I felt cool arms wrap around my waist, cool from being outside less than a minute ago. Alec kissed the side of my neck, just under my ear.

"You could become an actress, baby." I turned around in his arms and he pushed his head closer to mine, so that our lips touched. He shuffled us to my double bed, then leaned down so I laid flat on my back. We were way too young to know anything in relationships besides kissing, so we continued to do just that until my eyes started to weigh heavier than before.

"Alec..."I mumbled against his lips. "Bedtime..." He groaned, releasing me. I reached up to his head to flatten out the mess that I causing, pulling at his locks, and he smirked, giving me one last peck.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Bright and early." He stepped back and moved towards the window, where he climbed over the wooden surface and stepped on the thickest branch he could reach. I shut the window behind him, feeling cold. I then went to the bathroom with my bag, and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then climbed into my pajamas and tucked myself into bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

The next morning I woke up to my radio alarm, blasting rock music into my room. I heard my older sister, Angela, bang on the wall to shut the music off. I smiled and turned it down so I could get ready while listening to it. I was going through a rebellious phase, I admit, so I listened to rock music, wore darker clothes and makeup, the clothes having less material on them, and the black eyeliner. I started a new style trend in school with my new fashion sense. I swear, they all copied me. I wore my new eyeliner which I bought randomly when shopping with my folks in the city, to school. The next day half of the girls in my year all had wore cheap black eyeliner they bought at the tacky makeup store in town. I should strike a deal with the store, to change my style every so often, giving them business from my school. I'd be rich. And then I dared Alec to let me put eyeliner on him, and then when everyone saw me and Alec wearing eyeliner, the guys all started wearing it too. They were so predictable. And now I hear that the makeup store are selling guy-liner. Pfft. I got changed into my school uniform, or my edition of it. Today shall be...black skinny jeans with the school's white 3/4 sleeved shirt and tie. Hair shall be...tied in a messy bun. I then did smoky eyes and red lipstick, then headed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie has gotten used to my new style now, but at first he threw a fit at how dramatic my makeup was. He never expected that eyeliner to be used, just for sentimental reasons.

I sat down on the table and poured myself a bowl of Cheerio's cereal. Yum. I then slipped my black pumps on, grabbed my bag and headed out for school. I saw my group of friends waving for me and I smiled. Alec came rushing for me and picked me up, spinning me around then giving me a kiss. When I reopened my eyes, I saw Alec had a bit of lipstick on his lips. I smirked, wiping my fingers on his lips in an attempt to get it off. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my friends. We had quite a large group of friends, but since this is the first year of High School, I expect that during the 7 years, we'll split up. This school was a sixth form as well, so On our fifth year, we can either choose to go to another college, or stay here. This school was pretty well known for it's sixth form, so I don't think many people will transfer. I looked fiercely at Vicky and her wannabee Vicky, Jess. They were much worse than I was with the lack of material. There is a point where it is acceptable, to where if you go any further, you are a slut. Vicky and Jess were past that line. I saw Vicky looking at Alec, and what was there of her boobs, she shoved out meaningfully. I hadn't developed much in the chest region, but that what comes to show that it isn't all boobs and stuff to get you popular. I have a good reputation- I even had a few good boyfriends before Alec. Alec is my longest one, though. He put his arm over my shoulders as we chatted to our friends, and I saw Angela wave me over from a distance. I groaned and walked off, telling them 'I'll be back'. When I got to Angela she pulled me away from her friends, because I'm guessing one of them was checking me out. I call out what I see. Not my fault.

"Ang, what do you want?" I sighed, shaking off her grip on my arm.

"Dad forgot to give you your pocket money. Wanna go shopping after school?" Me and Angela had a good sisterly relationship, and we had been planning to go to a concert together soon. We were just waiting for The Blacks to do a UK tour, and we were there. The Blacks were an upcoming band in America. When we went to America we saw them perform on an open mic night, and we knew they were destined for something. I even spoke to them, telling them they were awesome and I was gonna be one of their first fans. There were four of them, and I heard rumours that they were signed by some big record company, or they were going to be signed soon.

"O.K. Meet me at the gate." Angela nodded and went back to her friends. Angela was two years older than me, and I've always looked up to her. And she always looks up to my fashion sense, taking me whenever she goes shopping. Mum owns a dress making shop, so she earns allot from that, as she is based in London, where all the celebrities go to. I rarely see her, as she works up in London almost constantly, and rents a flat there, so she can work longer there. She is even more busy around awards times, where she gets more customers with big pay checks. It pays the bills, though, and gives me and Angela spending money often.

I went back to the coven of my group, and I saw Vicky had pulled Alec to the side, and they looked comfortable. I was far from it, but then the bell went and I went to form. As I walked alone, I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder and a dark skinned hand was shoved in my face.

"Tyler!" I whined, and tried to shake his arm off. He laughed, and move his hand so I could see.

"Aw...don't be like that baby!" He flirted, and I was remotely disgusted. I then heard Tyler yelp and the Alec's face came into view.

"Get off my girl, Tyler!" Alec threatened, and put his arm over my shoulder, weighing me down again. He released me as I went to my own form, which was upstairs, and Alec gave me another kiss before I left him.

"You got lipstick on you, Alec." I laughed and tried to wipe it away. He moved his head back, then licked his lips.

"Wanna wipe it off now?" I leaned back, giggling as he tried to touch me with his wet lips.

"Gross! Alec!" I screamed and jumped out of the way, running up the stairs. I saw him laugh then go through a door to his form.

I got to the classroom and sat in my usual seat next to a boy and girl in the year above. I got on really well with the girl, Tia, but the boy, Diego, was a bit of a player. Not bad looking though. He had that bad ass attitude about him that made me feel slightly attracted to him, and he made it obvious that he liked me. I kept on telling him I was with Alec, though.

"Hey Bella!" Tia greeted me, waving. The purpose of having a form was to know people in other years, and to register the person in. It worked- I had met everyone and got on well with the whole form, as well as being registered in.

"Tia! How's the boyfriend?" I grinned. Tia was dating a boy called Benjamin in her year, and I've seen them together- they look adorable!

Tia blushed. "He took me out for a movie last night- we didn't watch the movie." I caught on a wiggled my eyebrows, causing Tia you giggle loudly. When she thought she had finished laughing, she snorted, causing us to go into a fit of giggles again.

Once we had calmed down, she asked the same thing.

"It's all good." I said, looking down, blushing myself. I couldn't wait for first lesson, when we had art. The bell went just after our form tutor signed us all in and then I headed for the Art block. I walked in and sat down in my usual seat next to Alec, and he grabbed my hand under the table. My best friends, Bree, and Corin, were opposite me, and next to Alec was his close friend, Alistair. In front of Alistair, the 6th person on this table, was Riley, Corin's boyfriend of a month. I had dated Riley before, and I could sense some signals from him coming my away, but I had always ignored them, as I am happy for Corin.

"Okay...CLASS QUIET DOWN PLEASE!" The teacher shouted through the class chatter. "Good. Now today we will be focusing on our self portraits again, and if you have finished that-" She looked pointedly at me,"-then you can paint or draw anything you want until the others have finished."

I was top in the class, as I was naturally artistic. Mrs Crowley had the same thing with Angela. Creativeness and the skill of art flows through our veins, I guess. I got a piece of paper and started to draw absentmindedly. I heard someone call my name.

"Bella. Bella. B-"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I heard a faint giggle.

"What are you drawing?" I then focused on what was on the sheet of paper. It was of a boy. He had a strong jaw, and shining eyes. he had thick, messy hair, and thick brows. Alec peered over my work, examining it. He frowned when he saw it wasn't him. I reached for the colours, and coloured his eyes a emerald green, and used a lighter colour for definition of the eyes. I then used the brown to do the hair and brows, and the fianl result made it look auburn in the light. The boy had a crooked smile, and I shaded his face, to highlight his cheekbones and jawline, and drew his ears. I then brushed the back of my hand on the paper, to rid of any lead. I then lifted it to show Bree, and she gasped.

"Wow. That's really good, Bella! He is a beauty!" I laughed, and put the sheet down. Alec looked at me quizzically. My face fell.

"What?" I was worried, but he shook his head and went back to his portrait, which looked nothing like him. I shrugged the thought off and drew the background. I made it so his arms were behind his head, and he was lying on grass, which had specks of purple flowers dancing around in the imaginary wind. I sighed, content as I finished it, just in time for the bell to go. I put my work in my bag and headed off for music, where we were seated next to a keyboard. Mum taught me how to play aged 6, but with the piano. I was used to tapping my feet as I played a piece. Alec decided to walk with Alistair and I walked with my girls as we headed for the music, drama and dance building. These rooms were soundproof, as the music could get quite loud, which would be disturbing otherwise. The doors were extremely thick, and there was a metal door after the first one, which made it even more soundproof. I got seated, and put my headphones on my head, to listen to only my music, not everyone elses. I tested the keys, getting a familiar feel of the notes, then tapped my feet as my fingers moved along the notes. I wrote the different notes that I played, and started humming to myself as I played. I was in my own world. I was pleased that I finished my piece and looked up, noticing a few people staring at me. I pulled my headphones down my neck, letting it stay there.

"What?" I questioned, and they all looked back to their own work, pretending to be busy. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Lunch soon arrived after History and Geography, where we learnt about the USA, and I walked with my girls to the steps, where we usually hung out. We saw two kids who we didn't know trying to cause a fight with each other, and a huge amount of the school crowded round, shouting, before a teacher cleared them all away. I realised I couldn't see Alec.

"Hey, Bree. Where's Alec?" Bree shrugged.

"Dunno. Do you wanna go for a walk to the cafeteria? He might be there." I nodded, and headed down the side of the school, where it is more deserted, to get there. We were close to the door, when I heard a giggle and a noise coming from behind the wall near the bins. I looked at Bree and silently laughed. Teenagers these days- couldn't keep their hands off one another. Me and Alec weren't that bad in the PDA department, we weren't loud. I put my finger to my lips to shush Bree, and we creeped around to the other side of the wall to get a glimpse. What I saw was far from what I expected. I stood for a few seconds. Wondering if I was actually dreaming.

Crushed to the wall was Vicky, wsould was in a make out session with Alec! I let out a little squeak and covered my mouth. tears pricked at my eyes and Alec looked my way, as shocked as I was.

"Bella." The word came from his lips as I did a U-turn and ran to Bree, who had seen what happened. She ushered me back down the same way we came, and I heard Alec following. I stopped in my tracks and saw a worried Alec next to a smug Vicky. I stepped forward to Vicky and shoved her, and then kicked Alec in the balls. Tears ran down my face as I turned back to Vicky.

"You know what you've just done, slut?" I threatened. "You've just lost your whole life here at this school. I'll make sure you regret what you've done." Vicky shook her head, laughing.

"No I will never regret this. Making you cry, having your boyfriend. This is what it is meant to feel like. Accomplishment. I won, Bella. You Lost." She said in her whiny voice.

I looked her in the eye, then at Alec, who was cupping his balls in pain. "And you. Alec. We are OVER. For good. Never speak to me again, dick."

I turned away and headed for the girls toilets with Bree. Once we got in there, I pulled my phone out and dialled. Course she won't regret it. Ha!

"Hello?" A female voice spoke.

"Hi, is this Victoria's mother?" I sweetly asked. Bree's eyes widened and her lips curled into a smile.

"Yes it is. Who is calling? Victoria is at school right now."

"Oh, I know. I just want to inform you that Victoria is not who you think she is. Just a second ago, I found her kissing MY boyfriend of 6 months, and it has broken my heart. I really thought I loved him, and your daughter has ruined that. How would you feel if your husband was stolen by your friend?" I heard silence on the other end.

"Well...Miss, I shall deal with Victoria as soon as she arrives home. Thank you for...the information. I am sorry for what she has caused and I did not raise her this way, I promise you she will be dealt with as much pain as she has caused you. Goodbye." The phone went dead and I lifted my cell phone from my ear, a grin on my face. Revenge is sweet.

* * *

**Review please! Check out my other story, 2 weeks changed everything, which is about Bella, Alice, Jess and Angela who go on holiday and meet... :O read the full summary on my profile, then read the full story xD**

**Thanks! :))**

**XOXO**


	2. Edward Cullen

**XOXO**

**Howdy! Daily updater! This one is 5000 words +! Which I myself am pretty proud of :P**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot ;)**

**Read and Review please :))**

**XOXO**

**P.S- to one of the anonymous reviews- they are 12, but they're not getting at it, they just kissed. No biggie. Plus, they move on to a few more years later soon anyhow. :)**

* * *

BPOV

I walked out of the girls bathroom, linking arms with Bree, and everyone started shuffling around us, asking questions. Vicky and Alec kept their distance, that they should, however they were together. My eyes narrowed and I spoke under my breath.

"Yeah- you go together. Bitch and Dick. I could totally take you both on." Bree looked at me, eyes questioning what I said. I shook my head as I made my way through the crowd of year 7's. I sat on the steps as I pretended like I didn't care as I explained that me and Alec were over. It seemed like the biggest news to them. That made it worse as they fussed over me and gave the culprits the stink eye. I finally made my way through the day, and then soon I was walking home, across the school field, alongside Bree and a few other friends. I ignored them all, as I daydreamed about Vicky's reaction tomorrow morning. Ha!

"It's so good to keep your head up when you are going through this..." One of the girls who wanted to be my friend said. I groaned.

"Will everyone PLEASE stop talking about me and Alec!" I saw the girl go off to another person. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was go into my bed, and eat fatty ice cream.

"You want me to come over? I give good opinions." Bree offered. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna go to bed." She nodded, and gave me a hug as we parted ways. As soon as I made my way through the door I ran to my room, and turned my radio up. I then got into my pajamas, and went downstairs to grab the ice cream. The only one there was was low fat. Burgh. I don't want that- it tastes like crap. I groaned and chucked it back in the freezer and trudged back upstairs. I didn't even notice when Angela was in my room, shaking me awake.

"Bella! Come on! Where were you today? I was waiting!" I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and itched to rub my eyes, but my makeup would smear. I turned down the radio to the minimum, and the silence was deafening.

"I'm sorry. I've had a bad day." I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah. I heard. Well if it helps, a few guys are happier." I smirked.

"Mm...Ang...? How can I tell the good ones from the douche bags? I'm having a tough job finding signs that Alec was one, before I saw it with my own eyes..."

Angela sighed. "When you want to believe who they really are, you ignore the flaws. And that is good. It is good to not concentrate on their flaws, but to see all of what he is. What she is. And to be honest, that Vicky girl is a bitch. 100%. It just so happens that allot of guys in High School like easy girls, and until then, you've just gotta keep your head up. Keep your hot reputation at its best, and don't stoop as low as being like those sluts, or be with any tools. Got it?" I grinned and nodded, leaning over for a hug.

"So...wanna go shop?" Angela grinned.

"Hell yeah." I nodded excitedly. I went to the bathroom to fix my face and got changed again. We called a cab and went to the city, to go spend! I decided to buy a chunky headband with a bow, as well as turning my style more floral, rather than dark. I was over it already. Angela got a similar style, and I decided to buy some light makeup to go with the bow tomorrow at school.

"So...how are you and Stefan then?" I looked at her as we walked with our bags, grinning. She shrugged.

"Meh! We are okay, but I'm not feeling the 'spark' anymore. I think we should be friends." I nodded.

"Go for it. Just tell him that." I started dialling for another taxi. Soon the taxi arrived and we got in. I chucked all my bags on my bed and sighed, popping my new CD in my player. Country. I smiled and pretended I was plucking my own guitar strings. I'd always wanted one, as soon as I could play the piano, guitar was the next instrument. Preferably acoustic. I'd begged my father for one, but he told me to be quiet. I should've save my money from today for it. I sighed again and unloaded my stuff, popping them in their organised places. I logged online onto the chat-room, and tried to be better at it. I before hand looked on the Internet for what ASL meant, and apparently it meant Age, Sex, Location. Okay. That was simple enough.

...

Bells19 has signed on.

HarrietHoli has signed on.

HarrietHoli: Hiya =] ASL?

Bells19: Hi :) 12 f uk. you?

HarrietHoli: Kwl. 18 f ny

Bells19: ny?

HarrietHoli: New York ;)

Bells19: Cool. So, how long have you been on this site?

HarrietHoli: actually this is my first time. you? :P

Bells19: second time xD. first time the person signed off straight away. nice isn't it?

HarrietHoli: yeah. Manners much? Sorry g2g I have school now cya.

HarrietHoli has signed off.

Bells19: Bye then...

...

Well, that went better... I shut off my laptop and decided for a early night. Alec wouldn't be here tonight, for sure. I locked the window just in case. I groaned as I hit the bed, and shut my eyes.

2 weeks had passed, and it seemed like it was 2 years. I separated myself slightly from the world, and Alec moved to sit elsewhere, with no replacement. I got up, as usual, and put on my headband. I wore my old clothes before, having decided that I didn't feel put out to wear a new style. I felt better, as Vicky was distraught with what I had done that day, and started screeching things I couldn't even understand. Apparently she is banned from 'seeing' Alec, and was grounded for the rest of the year. Ha! Shows her. I got changed into green skinny jeans, and my white top, tie, and headband. I didn't really care if the school gave me a detention for wearing light green bottoms. They usually overlooked it, anyway. I grabbed my tan bag and slung it over my shoulder, then put on my favourite converses. I stepped outside, and started walking. There was news that there was going to be a new guy at school, who was there temporary as he was in a movie and needed to be in school during breaks when he wasn't working. I was quite interested to see what he looked like. Apparently he has been in some films already, even aged 13. It was the latest gossip on the block, and so I put a little more effort into my look today. Another reason for waiting to wear a newer style today, so nobody can copy me. I walked through the gates, and there was a loud chatter. I walked up to my friends, and they appraised my look, nodding, and slowly planning to use the same outfit for tomorrow.

"Hey guys! What's new?"

"Hey Bella! We heard some new stuff about that guy- Edward. he is arriving when we are at form, and he will be in our classes! Because his study programme is what we are currently learning, so he could be in our classes, or the other half of the year's classes- Boy, I hope it's ours!" I nodded, smiling. It was our first newbie, so it felt odd to invite someone in like that. I looked around casually, to see if the bitch was here. The bell went, so I went with Tyler to form. Alec had no right to shove him off now. However I hated that shit eating grin that Tyler wore, like he owned me or something.

"Tia!" I giggled in form. She opened her arms out and hugged me.

"Hey chickas! Have you heard about that new guy? I saw him just- and he is hottt! But don't tell anyone I said that." She winked at me. "Benjy will kill me." I laughed.

"Oh really? Well I shouldn't be surprised, cast in a film and all that." I grinned. Tia smiled and nodded happily.

"Not kidding, though, he seriously is a babe. Diego, you have competition!" I turned to my side and glanced at Diego, who was slightly too close for my liking. He looked pretty confident.

"Nah. I can't seem to get away from all the lovely ladies." I snorted, laughing, and his face dropped. "Hey! I'll have you know, I snogged a hotty last night..." My eyebrows rose in question. "Yeah...she's an older girl. Year 10. You won't know her."

I didn't believe him for a second.

"Who do you think you are? James Bond?" I laughed, then mocked him. "Ah yes, I can get any hot girl I want just by flashing a smile." I turned back around, annoyed and got myself registered, then I headed for PE. I was decent at PE, depending on what sport it was. I have a basketball post at home, so I am good at scoring net balls and baskets. Only the netball post doesn't have a backboard, which sucks. The main reason why I am good at hockey is because everyone is so afraid I'll harm them with the hockey stick that they back off, basically letting me score. It's because I go close enough to threaten their shins, and I am fast and knock the ball hard. I got into my PE kit, and they told us that we were doing basketball, and that we are having a sub. Great. Sub teachers don't know shit at what we are doing. I sulked as I walked out into the cold air. We walked to the indoor gym, and took our seats on the benches. The teacher still hadn't arrive five minutes later, so I did some practice shots alone. I then heard a throat being cleared, and turned around, letting the ball bounce on the ground. There stood, who I assume was Edward, the movie guy. My breath hitched as I took in his appearance.

Bronze hair, bright green eyes, a cheeky crooked grin and slight muscles for a teenager, he stood slightly taller than myself. He smiled at me and asked for the ball, which I passed to him and sat back down.

"Hello, everyone. As some of you know, I am Edward Cullen, and I am spending about 2 weeks or more here while the movie is in this area. They are sorting my schedule out now, so I offered to teach you today, as I know basketball. Basketball, as you know, involves bouncing a ball. Up and down, and you must learn...to think fast. So if I throw this basketball to you now." He paused, then pretended to throw the ball at a poor girl, who screamed and covered her face. She looked embarrassed to see him still holding the ball, and flicked her hair. I grinned.

"You must be able to think fast. And catch the ball. Simple. Okay, now everyone get a partner, and pass the ball from one another, trying to do it when they least expect it." Me and Bree partnered up, and I caught every ball she aimed at me. Now because I was good, but because she made it obvious to me when she was about to throw it. I had the ball now, and pretended to throw it, like Edward had done. I made it look like I was going to throw t really hard, so when I did it, Bree got scared and lifted her arms at the head, to cover. I laughed.

"Bella!" She whined, eying something behind me.

"BELLA! Think fast!" Shouted a male voice. I turned around, alert, and still holding the ball. The ball slipped from my hands as I tried to grab the ball coming at my face. I was frozen for a few seconds, the scream in my throat never making it's way out, and opened my eyes. The ball he threw at me was in my hands. I threw the ball back at Edward, annoyed, so he sent him back a step as he caught it. He laughed, a sound so nice I wanted to hear it again. i'd fall over, to hear it one more time. I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised his hand at his ear, surrendering, as he held the basketball with the other hand.

"Don't do that!"I scolded, laughing weakly. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Edward laughed again, and I blushed. He then called the class to start a game, and use the techniques of thinking fast to their game, so the game will flow quicker and at a faster pace. As usual, I was down one end, and everyone threw the ball at me to shoot. It was good for the first few minutes of the game, where I got a few baskets, but got annoying when everyone started to mark me, so I couldn't be seen under everyone. I sighed and shoved my way out, going on the other end.

"Someone switch places with me!" I said, frustrated. "I can't even see down there!"

We won 5-1, and my side cheered as we made our way to the changing rooms. I got dressed as soon as possible, wanting the cold fresh air to help me cool down. As soon as I walked outside, I heard my name being called. I turned around, as Edward came running up to me.

"Bella. I know this is a bit forward, but I don't know anyone here, and you seem friendly enough. Do you mind accompanying me to the reception, where I pick up my schedule?" I nodded. "Okay, great. Give me one minute." He then dashed into the PE block again. I waited outside, relishing in the cold temperature. As promised, a minute later he arrived, and I walked him to the reception.

"So...what movie are you in? I never knew anyone was filming here. It is such a small town." I pondered, glancing at him.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's this action film called Face Punch. We are filming down by the meadow close by. It may take a while as the production are sorting some stuff out. I'm one of the main characters." I nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Have you done many films?" He shrugged.

"Some. Not many big roles. This is my first main role, and I'm pretty psyched about it." He smiled. "So, tell me about yourself. How long have you lived here?"

"Well, I'm Bella, as you know. Lived here all my life, and I came to this school in September."

"That's cool. So...any boyfriends...girlfriends?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I giggled.

"If you are asking me whether I bend both ways? No. I'm straight as...a ruler." I laughed.

He smirked. "Rulers can bend, you know. I can show you if you like." He joked.

"Haha. Well I'm straight as a building then."

"Ever heard of the leaning down of Pisa? That's bent." I let out another laugh.

"Straight as a tree."

"Trees can bend, Bella, silly."

"A Rock."

"What?" He laughed. I nodded.

"Rocks can't bend, can they?" He looked at me in amazement. I laughed.

"Fine. You win. So, back to the main question. Boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Split up with him 2 weeks ago. Douche bag made out with a slut." I shrugged, sad, and before I knew it, Edward was putting his arm around my shoulder and giving me a squeeze.

"Not all guys are like that. Promise." I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked. We made it to the reception and the receptionist handed Edward a timetable.

"Okayy...I have PSHE next..." he scrunched up his nose, holding the sheet away from his face dramatically.

"Oh! I have that too." I said, and his eyes lit up. "Let's go."

He beamed and put his arm around me again, as I turned us around to head towards that block. As we walked through the door, all eyes went on us as I took my seat. Since Alec didn't sit next to me anymore, I pulled Edward to sit next to me, and he grinned.

"Thanks." He whispered in gratitude, and I nodded my head, staring at the teacher.

"Bella Swan, why is it that you are not wearing the proper school uniform?" She looked at me pointedly. I shrugged.

"Sorry Miss. My iron broke, so I couldn't iron my pants." She raised her eyebrow, as a few titters went throughout the classroom, then moved on to do her job. Edward leaned in my ear as soon as the teacher's eyes went off me.

"Badass, aren't ya?" I grinned as Edward moved back. The lesson was of Sex Education, which is pretty pointless seeing as we are like, 12. Most of my class probably don't even know what sex is. I sighed, remembering my Mom giving me the 'sex lecture'. Ugh. I shivered as Miss held out a condom packet and ribbed it open, putting it on a banana. Everyone giggled as I rolled my eyes. Immature. I heard a tapping noise, and I saw Edward had written me a note, and was tapping on the table where it lay, for me to notice. I picked it up and eyed it, then wrote a reply.

...

E: So I have every lesson with you?

B: I think so. ;)

E: ;)

E: Do you want to do something tonight? Maybe just hang out? I'm not due on set for the time being.

B: Okay :)) Trade numbers?

...

Edward nodded and handed me his phone. I typed my number in and he pressed a few buttons, and popped the phone back in his pocket. A few seconds later, while he was writing the next note, I felt my phone buzz against my bra. He heard it and looked in it's direction, smirking. I shrugged at him, smiling myself.

...

E: Sent you message with my number :) Nice cell holder ;)

B: I know. It's the best thing since sliced bread :P

E: Its the bomb :L

B: It rocks.

E: You and rocks. Seriously you need to find something that isn't bent.

...

I laughed, and tried to cover it up with a cough, although it was pretty pointless seeing as everyone was still giggling over the banana and the lesson. I saw Alec from the other side of the classroom, looking at me and Edward, an annoyed expression on his face. I frowned.

...

B: A guitar neck.

E: ...Well done. I don't think you can get bent ones xD You play?

B: I've always want to. I'm pretty musical.

E: I play a bit. I want to get into music when my career sets off.

B: You should show me what you can do ;)

E: Ooh Bella you go too far. ;)

...

I laughed again, and looked at Edward, who had that crooked grin on his face as his wriggled his eyebrows up and down. I sat on my chair, smirking, as I wrote the next note.

...

B: You know you love it.

E: I sure do ;) You know me ;)

B: LOL you have a dirty mind.

E: Well you can understand me can't you? :P

B: Well you are a bad influence.

E: Ouch :P Look who's talking. The girl who doesn't wear proper school uniform. Ooff!

...

I shook my head, then drew a little picture of a rock with a smile on his face. He saw it and laughed, then drew it a rock friend.

"Rock buddies." He whispered, grinning.

"Okay class pack up before the bell rings." I put my pencil case in my bag and stood up, tucking my chair under the table. Edward did the same.

"What's now?" He asked.

"Break time!" I grinned.

"Do they have a good music block here?" I nodded.

"I want to show you my skillsss" He drawled out the word, smirking "Tomorrow. I want to bring my guitar here." I nodded and the bell went, signalling us to leave.

"Wait- before you go, homework is to watch the TV show that is suitable for teenagers, about sex. It is on at 7pm on Thursday. Don't forget-" I shut the door as we walked out. Edward grabbed my hand as I directed him to the hall.

"I'm gonna grab some grub. Wait here." Edward nodded as I got in the short queue. I brought a hot chocolate and a baguette for lunch. I sipped on the hot chocolate, careful to not burn my tongue. I looked to find Edward, and saw him crowded by girls. And Vicky was trying to talk to him. I rushed over and called his name. He looked up and looked delighted to see me- he stepped forward, out of the way of the surrounding girls, and I saw Vicky give me the evils.

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologised. He shrugged, taking my hand again. " You know the red head? That's the girl slut." He looked back with a disgusted look on his face. When he turned back, Vicky sneered at me.

"Want some?" I held up my drink and he took a sip. He jerked back.

"Ouch. Burnt tongue." He yelped and I grinned.

"Sucks." We both said simultaneously, and laughed together. He tugged at my hand.

"Show me around the school?" He asked, and I nodded, taking another sip. I led him around the school, and every ones eyes were on us. I showed him most of the blocks, then led him to History, where our next lesson would be. Most of my lessons, I sat with Alec. SO now with him gone, I had a spare official seat. Just random people had replaced him before, now Edward sat here, officially for the next few weeks. I introduced him to the teacher, Miss Stroy, who happened to be Raoul's Mum. Raoul was this hot guy in the year above, who topped Diego any day.

"Hello, Edward. We are learning about the USA, so if you haven't learnt about it yet, it may be difficult to catch up, but I'll try my best to not make it too complicated." Understatement. Even I find this lesson is like she were teaching 5 year olds. II turned around to roll my eyes, and Edward's lips twitched upwards.

"Oh, that's okay, Miss Stroy... I lived in the USA for a year, and studied US History there." He nodded, politely, as I took my seat before class. He sat next to me and then the bell went, so everyone started piling through the classroom doors, chatting and shouting loudly.

The day passed by quicker than I expected it to, and soon it was just me and Edward, sitting on the swings at the local park close to school. Nobody had bothered to empty the bins, so trash was spilling out of them. Ugh. We were swinging side by side simultaneously, and just chatting about anything that came into our heads. It was very comfortable. Edward grabbed my hand again as we swung, and I had to clutch onto the chain with my one hand to stop myself from falling. However it knocked our momentum and we started swaying and we had to stop.

"Wanna jump off the swings?" I asked him. I loved to do it. He nodded excitedly and I picked up speed and on the count of three, we both let go and jumped, landing on the chips of soft wood, laughing. And it was unexpected, but it felt in the moment, when Edward cupped my jaw and pressed his lips to mine. I was unresponsive for a moment, before I kissed him back. He let go, but I leaned forward, pushing him to lie on his back as I used what kissing skills I had. I felt him smile under my lips, and he traced his tongue on my bottom lip. What did he just do? I pulled back and looked at him questionably. He smirked.

"You're a good kisser. But you need to learn tongues." He then stuck his tongue out, wagging it a little. I cracked a smile and raised my eyebrow.

"Explain."

He then got on his knees and lifted my chin to face him. "Just go with the flow, and let me show you."

He then kissed me, and I swear my heart went flying and back. He then did the tongue thing again, and I wasn't sure what to do, before he pushed my lips open and my mouth followed. His tongue met my own, and soon we were kissing in a way I had neevr experienced with Alec. Of course, Alec didn't know how to do it- I was his first girlfriend, and he never watched TV, so would never question his kissing skills. Which weren't brilliant, if you'd ask me. We sat there, kissing each others faces off before I realised I needed to breath, so I pulled back, smirking.

"Can I ask? How did you know how to kiss like that?"

"Call me weird, but my parents kiss allot. And I watch them." He had a straight face, and I felt my eyes go wide. He then burst out laughing. "Nah I'm just kidding. My older brother, Emmett- he taught me."

I wiggled my eyebrows, and Edward got the picture, and scrunched his face up, leaning back. "Ew Ew no not like like. He DESCRIBED it, Bella. You have a sick mind." He grinned. I smiled and stood up, pulling him up with me. I then walked him to my house, and invited him in. I fixed myself a drink from the fridge, and Angela came downstairs, and looked surprised to see Edward. She looked at me, her eyes signalling a message towards me.

"Ang, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my sister, Angela." I moved my hands backward and forward, and they shook hands, greeting each other politely. I felt it start to get awkward, so I pulled Edward to my room, and locked the door. He looked around, nervous.

"You can sit down if you like." I sent him a nice smile and he sat down next to me.

"Bella. I know this is rather forward...but I don't have much time, and I REALLY like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded, speechless.

"I know you only have 2 weeks approximate, here, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible." I mumbled, and he pecked me on the cheek. He then stood up and scoured my collection of music and books.

"You have a great collection. Lots of variety." He muttered, and I smirked, walking up and taking his hand. He looked down at our connected hands and smiled up at me.

"I go through many phases. You should have seen me last week. Black, rock and eyeliner." He laughed. He then noticed a scrap book and pulled it out. My piano pieces.

"You write your own music?" He looked at me, shocked. I walked to my door and unlocked it, and went outside.

"Come on." I called and I heard hid loud footsteps from behind. I led him through some rooms, and then to the grand piano. I sat down and scooted over on the small bench for Edward, and lifted the hard cover for the keys. I played around for a moment, until I felt Edward sit down, and played from the heart. It must have been a few minutes before I realised Edward was there, and sloped out of the music, ending the song. I looked at Edward, who shut his mouth and gulped.

"W-w-wow. You're amazing..." He grinned, then pulled my chin to his, softly kissing my lips.

* * *

**How do you like it? Review please before next chapter!**

**Check out my other story- 2 weeks changed everything.**

**(If I have made anymore stories in the future when you are reading this, check those out too ;) I'm sure they'll be decent ;))**


	3. 3 to 1 Bring It ON

**Howdy! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own plot and made up lyrics. **

**Don't mock the lyrics XD they're just off my head :L I was kinda going for a special tune, more innocent.**

**XOXO**

* * *

"Ahem...I'd hate to break this up...but have you guys ever heard of PDA?" I pulled away from Edward. Edward had to work for half the day on a small scene, so I missed him. What was the problem with that? I glared at the bitch who interrupted me. Jessica Stanley. I shrugged, then pulled Edward back by the collar to kiss him again. He smirked under my lips and I then let my tongue glide along his bottom lip. He laughed as he opened his mouth and our tongues met. I pulled back, giving Edward small pecks and then turned back to Stanley, who had her jaw open wide.

"Er..we are leaving now..." I stepped aside and headed home with Edward. We continued our make out session in my bedroom...and it was good.I was probably grinning like that cat off Alice In Wonderland. He taught me some techniques that Emmett had taught him. Thank YOU Emmett. I bit his lip in the moment and he moaned slightly.

"Huh. Em never taught me that. Guess This'll be the first thing I teach him!" Edward smirked, leaning into me.

"How old is he?"

"17. And he's had many girls. I doubt he's still a virgin." He shrugged. "He actually knows this guy in the city, who does tats. Do you want to get one with me? I want one on my shoulder or something. A clover."

"Aren't we not legal to have it done? The guy won't do it, will he?" I was slightly scared to actually have one done, it sounded painful.

"Nah. He can do them, but maybe I might wait a few years. Don't want it to stretch as I grow, and all. If you had a tattoo, where would it be?" Edward leaned over me, as my back was on the bed. I lifted my shirt slightly and pulled on the side of my pant, showing my blank piece of skin on my hip.

"Probably here. Or the inside of my wrist." He looked at me and leaned down and kissed that spot that I showed him. Deep inside I felt a jolt of electricity, and I pulled him up, kissing him deeply. Secretly I felt too young, and I wanted to distract him and myself from what just happened. I pushed him back, then immaturely got off the bed to do something casual. He groaned and lay on the bed for a minute.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream or something." I called and left the room, smirking. I went down to the kitchen and Angela was there, eating some of the good ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and tucked in too.

"Where's Edward?" Angela asked casually.

"Where's your new guy?" I shot back. Yesterday she started dating this guy called Ben. She broke up with her ex just after I suggested her to. He was fine with it and felt the same way.

"Touché" Angela grinned. I hummed in agreement.

"He's upstairs." I told her, and she wiggled her eyebrows. I scoffed.

"I'm 12, Ang. I'm not gonna lose my V-card just yet! 16. I'll lose it then."

"That's what they all say..." She mumbled into the ice cream tub. I looked at her pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I accused. Angela shrugged, too innocently, I thought.

"You haven't..." Angela's eyes went wide, and she shook her head.

"Bella. I'm 14. That's almost as bad as being 12 and losing it."

"Well your already half-way to my target anyway."

"Go away." I huffed and went back upstairs to find Edward coming from the bathroom, looking satisfied. Ugh. I do not want to know about Edward peeing. He glanced at me, and had a slightly panicked emotion on his face. I smiled and took his hand, leaning in to give him a peck.

"I got a call from the set..." He stated, reluctant. "They want me there. Now. I have to have my makeup done, and I may not be at school tomorrow, so don't wait up." I pouted, and Edward kissed it away. I waited at the door for the car to pick him up, and I hugged him as the car pulled up our drive.

"Miss you." I mumbled into his ear and I felt his facial muscles move. He smiled at me and kissed me one more time before whispering the same line and running to his car. The driver opened his own door, then went around to go into the driver's seat. The car sped off, and I returned to my lonely bedroom, grumbling about nothing in particular.

Wednesday. Usually my favourite day, as I had Chelsea in double Business Studies. This was hilarious, as I usually gossip to Chelsea about anything, and she is hung over this guy called Fred, who is messing with her head. I sat down, and waited for Chelsea to arrive. SHe walked in, shoulders dramatically slumped. I sighed.

"Chels, you need to get over him! It's been- what- a year?" I threw my hands in the air, overreacting.

"Bells! He sent me this text last night. Should I reply?" She shoved her cell in my face.

_I miss you Che-Che :'( xxx_

Ugh. Vomit almost ruined her phone. I swallowed what sick had almost come up, and groaned, looking out for my girl.

"No. Actually, wait. Give me your phone." I grabbed her phone and ignored her protests. "I'm only gonna send what I see fit, Che CHE!"

_Hi this is Chelsea's best friend Bella. Fuck off and stop messing with her head. Hurt her one more time, even if you don't realise it, and I will cut your dick off with my cheese grater. Got it? Kthxbai :) xxx_

I sent it and gave it her back. She started at me, panic on her face.

"W-w-w-w-w-wh...Huh?" She then started bursting out in laughter. "A-a-a cheese grater, Bella? Really?" I grinned.

"Only the best for my Che Che-" She put a hand over my mouth, smirking.

"Never use that name again!" She shushed me. I let my tongue escape my mouth, and she jerked her hand back, wiping her hand on the boy next to her, whining.

"Bellaa!" She groaned. "That's so gross!" I smirked and waggled my tongue.

"Okay. So tell me...you and Edward?" I raised my eyebrows, mimicking her expression, then laughed and relaxed, looking down.

I hummed. "Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"SO...? Gimme the gossip!" Her eyes were slightly wide and she leaned forward. I pinky promised with her, which was our signal that we would never tell. I then leaned in her ear.

"I really like him." I whispered."We kissed, with tongues." Her eyes went wide, as I leaned back, and she made a face, raising her eyebrows in astonishment. I nodded, blushing crimson.

"Wow. That's big." She muttered. I giggled as I nodded my head in agreement. She sighed and groaned.

"Ugh. I have RE next. With Vicky." I cringed. Edward said he would have had art today. Ugh! She's gonna be all over him!

"If she does go all over Edward, she get whats coming to her." Chelsea nodded, interested.

"Edward's got RE?" I nodded, putting my hand on my forehead. Urgh. This was crazy. I then heard a knock on the door, and I turned around to face the door. Raoul stood there, and held a piece of paper, to which he handed to our teacher. Raoul glanced at me and smirked, waving. I raised my eyebrow and faintly waved. He winked and I sighed, turning back to Chelsea. What is wrong with guys? I mean, honestly! I rolled my eyes, disbelievingly.

My next lesson soon came, and word had got around that I was dating Edward. I knew Chelsea hadn't told them, because I just was with her, and she wouldn't do that. I kept my head held high as I walked into class, which was Media. I liked media, because we watched films almost every week, but today's film I've seen before. 3 times before. I prepared myself to be bored for the next lesson. I may have drifted off to sleep for a few minutes as I was suddenly being shaken awake, my partner telling me to wake up.

"Isabella Swan?" The lady at the door called. I groaned, lifting my head. I got my bag and followed the lady through the door.

"Is it anything important?" I casually asked as she led me outside to another block.

"I'm not certain, I was just notified that Mrs Athenodora requested to see you." So I was heading for RE. Hope Vicky hadn't tried to get revenge just yet. She led me through the Religious Education and ICT block and to a doorway, and I peeped my head through. The first thing I saw was a mob of wild, uncontrollable bronze hair. I grinned and skipped forward, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" I giggled. Edward turned around and beamed brightly at me, then hugged me.

"Bella!" He sounded overjoyed. "They let me off for the rest of the day! I missed you!" He then kissed my neck lightly as I squeezed him. From the corner of my eye I saw Vicky glaring at me. If looks could kill...the cliche went through my mind, and I shuddered.

Edward sat me down and we chatted and we watched an episode of a TV show, as it had religion in it. I cuddled up close to Edward as we watched it, and I could smell his minty breath as his chest rose and fell.

Soon lunch arrived and we spent the whole of that playing tonsil hockey, if you know what I mean, underneath the big oak tree on the edge of the field. I saw some year 7 wannabees, aka Vicky and some of her friends, glowering at us as we cuddled under the shade. I saw Vicky get up and I warned Edward.

"Incoming! Edward!" He opened his eyes and narrowed them as Vicky sauntered over with 2 of her girls.

"What do you want?" he groaned, so lightly it was barely audible, and I snuggled in closer to him. Vicky stopped when she was close enough and coughed.

"Eddie. I would like a word?" She flicked her hair.

"What about two words? Fuck Off." I then flipped her off, and she looked at me, livid.

"Eddie! Here! Now!" I really wanted to tell her something lame like 'talk to the hand because the face don't wanna listen anymore' but that was so primary school.

"Anything you wanna say can be told another time. I'm with my girlfriend." Edward said rudely. Vicky tensed her jaw and carried on talking.

"I can't believe you want to hang around with a tramp like Bella! I mean, Alec told me that Bella let him do anything to her, so it's pretty obvious that you're only with her because of how easy she is. She will be the next girl on that teen pregnancy show!" I pulled Edwards arms off from around my stomach and climbed up, making a stance in front of Vicky and her girls. 3 to 1. Bring it on.

"You wanna talk to my face, Bitch?" I gave her a little shove backward, and she fell into the arms of her 'friends' "You're so pathetic! Why don't you go off with my ex. take second leftovers?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and was held back by Edward as Vicky shrieked profanities at me. I would beat her to a pulp if Edward hadn't calmed me down. I stormed off, across the field, with Edward trying to keep up.

"Bella! Bella, wait up." He managed to grab hold of my arm, and tugged me to stop."don't let that bitch get on your nerves." He then held me clse and pecked my lips sweetly, and fingered my hipbone, where I said I'd have a tattoo one day. He put his arms around me and rocked me from side to side, calming me down.

"I'm sorry. But she can hardly talk when she calls me a tramp." I mumbled. He then let me go and guided me off the field by the small of my back.

"I know. But I would never date a tramp like her. You, my lovely, are anything but a tramp. You are beautiful, inside and out." He kissed my forehead and I shut my eyes as we walked. I trusted Edward to keep me alive and away from any bars or steps.

The days flew by, and me and Edward spent everyday together, unless he was called for by the set. It was almost the end of the first week, and I brought Edward to the music room for lunch. I locked the doors and led him to the teachers' keyboard.

"Play for me, Bella." I sat down and shut my eyes. I felt the keys under my fingers and played with my heart. I then drifted the music to one of the pieces that I had written, then started to sing along with it...

"...When I look in your eyes  
I can see the fire burning in them  
Lost then I'm free flying high  
And I can see the power tonight..."

I continued to sing, not bothering to glance at Edward, otherwise I may freeze up and lose what I had going on. I hadn't sung in front of anyone before, and I trusted Edward not to tell anyone unless I wanted him to.

"...Give it one shot  
Gimme one shot  
Take the burning man I see Tonight...

Because when I look in your eyes  
I can see the fire burning through  
I am free when I realise  
Where life can take you...  
Where life can take you...  
Oh...  
When life. Can. Take...you..."

I opened my eyes, and looked at Edward. He was frozen, and I immediately started to panic.

"W-w-was that bad?" Tears started to block my sight. Music meant everything to me, and I'd hate to find out I didn't sound as goo as I thought I had.

"Bella...that was beautiful! Did you write that?" I grinned, and a single tear fell. He reached forward and stroked my tear away with his thumb, then kissed me deeply. His eyes were wide with excitement, and it encouraged me.

"That was amazing, Bella! Did you really write that?" I nodded. "You have a brilliant voice! Better talent than myself! Do you have anymore?" I nodded again, then played throughout the lunch break, and I had a unbreakable smile on my face when I went home, straight back on my grand piano to write another song. That night, I got a text off Edward, as he was called to the set, again.

_Bella. We shall continue the music topic ;) seriously you should get into it. You're amazing! I can see if I can hook you up, send your song to my director?xxx_

_Really? You could do that? That sounds really cool, but would they want it?xxx_

_I'm positive. You have a very powerful voice. They can't turn you down. Why don't you come over to the set tomoz? I can send a car for you? xxx_

_Um...OK. It's a Saturday, so OK xxx_

* * *

**Okay okay okay... don't mock the lyrics! :P I just made them up just so if they were real lyrics of a singer you wouldn't laugh at them, but their not sung by anyone, so just don't laugh xD I fancied adding the title in there, to give it a bit more meaning and all :L**

**R&R :) xxx**


	4. I'll see her again

**Hey Y'all know the shizz ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot and made up lyrics**

**XOXO Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Dude. Wake UP!" I was shaken awake in my trailer. Ugh. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. Emmett was munching on an apple as he surfed the Internet on my laptop.

"Bruv. Why are you waking me up? It's a Saturday!" I groaned, and face planted my pillow. I got no answer, so I let my body accept the sleep that was pulling me deeper.

"Dude. Wake UP!" Emmett repeated, louder. He then did the kind thing of pulling my duvet off, revealing the cold to my body. I groaned again, and turned, falling off the bed with a thump.

"Ouch!" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my head. "Em what is wrong with you? Really? What time is it?"

"11am", he said casually, clicking on the laptop.

"Fuck." I swore as I jumped up and got some clothes on. "Shit. Fuck. Ow. Grr!" I hit my head on the cupboard door that was left open.

"Dude you're gonna be late. You are meant on set in 5 minutes. Makeup and Wardrobe came like half an hour ago for me to get you up. Sorry. Forgot."

I grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. "Emmett you Fucker."

As I ran out, I heard him say "Ouch, Cause that really hurt." I rolled my eyes and tripped a little as I made my way to the right department. I rushed in and was hurried by a runner to get a move on. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Tanya, my lovely makeup artist shoved me into a chair and started working on me.

"For goodness sake, Edward. You're gonna get me fired if you don't turn up on time!" Tanya started applying some coloured liquid to my face by a brush. Lauren, my hairdresser, started on my hair. She did nothing with it, which was pretty pointless, just sprayed a bit of stuff on it, which made me choke. Even Emmett could do a better job.

"Sorry, Tan, Em forgot to wake me up." Tanya sighed.

"If you fucking call me Tan again, I'll start calling you Eddie. Or worse." She smirked as I shut up. "How does Eddie-poo sound? Eddie-kins?"

"Okay I got the message" I laughed. Someone grabbed my hand and started digging under my nails, causing me to wince.

"Edward- stop getting dirt under your nails!" I heard someone say. I pursed my lips, then remembered that Bella was coming today.

"Hey, where's my phone-" I patted my shirt and coat, and found it in my jean pocket. I dialled Bella's number and put the phone to my ear. I heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar female voice say.

"Bella? Hey! When are you wanting to come over? I can get someone to pick you up..."

"Um...Give me half an hour?" I nodded, which caused Tanya to groan loudly.

"Stop moving Edward!" She moaned.

"Who's that?" I heard Bella ask.

"Nobody. I'll send someone now, 'cause it'll take half an hour to get there anyway. See you."

"Okay. Byee" I ended the call and smirked, waiting patiently for Tanya to finish.

"Who's that then? New girl?" Tanya made conversation as she turned around to face the makeup counter.

"Just Bella. From school." Tanya's eyebrows rose.

"Girlfriend?" I nodded, then winced.

"Shit! That's gonna give you a red eye! Edward- tilt your head back!" She then shove my head back and forced my damaged eye open, dropping a liquid in. She then dabbed my eye for any leak. "Seriously. A yes or no answer will do."

"Yes." I said, angry.

"Don't get pissed at me! You should listen to orders."

"Hey, where's a runner that can drive?" I wondered out loud.

"CHARLOTTE!" Tanya screamed, and a tall, slight girl with long black hair and glasses ran up to Tanya.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She spoke in a English accent.

"Edward needs you to pick up his friend. Where does she live, Edward?" I politely gave Charlotte the address and name and she wrote it down. I thanked her and she disappeared. I hated having runners. I felt like an irrespective douche bag. Ordering people around like I was a diva or something. I stopped my reflex to shake my head.

Tanya was soon done and I was rushed to be dressed and I was shoved into Wardrobe who gave me my outfit. I was soon done and I then went to meet the director.

"Hey, Aro?" I saw he wasn't busy, and he looked like he was in a good mood. He turned and his face broke into a smile as he saw me.

"Edward! How are you? Have you read your lines? I have an excellent idea on how it should be shot." He laughed and patted my arm.

"Um...Aro...can I ask for a favour?" Aro nodded, curious.

"My friend, she is an amazing singer, I think that her voice would go well with this film, maybe the romance part of it. On the soundtrack. Would you listen to her? See if you think the same?" Aro looked as if he was deep in thought, then nodded his head dramatically.

"I can pull some strings" He smiled. "What is her name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan. We have a keyboard, or piano here, right? I swore I saw one earlier today."

Aro nodded. "Yes we have a keyboard. She plays?"

"And writes her own music." Aro looked impressed.

"Send her over to me when she arrives, okay? Now, your scene is up!" I then spent the next 10 minutes on the scene, and I was getting frustrated as my co-star was screwing up allot. No wonder we spent 2 weeks here. A few minutes later, I noticed Bella watching on the sidelines, smiling. She looked beautiful. As soon as I heard 'CUT', I ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Bella! My director says he'll check you out!" I grinned, happy, and pulled her over to Aro. He greeted her and we followed him to a trailer. Inside was a keyboard, and Bella sat down, pressing the keys. She looked at us for assurance, and we both nodded, ecstatically. She smiled and shut her eyes, playing a sweet piece on the keys. It then flowed into a different tune, and the lyrics left her lips, surrounding us in her words and music.

"...I gotta try stay str...ong  
For me, for us, for everyone

Tell me why you let it go SO far?  
If you knew that we'd soon be here  
I can't move on. Leave me bleeding  
Watch your face as you run with her...  
Into the sunset. It should be me...  
Gotta get a move on...  
I gotta try stay strong  
For me, for us, for everyone... "

She slowly ended the song, and left her eyes shut as she let out a heavy breath. She then looked back up at us, and I looked at Aro, who was stunned. He then slowly started clapping and talking very fast.

"That was VERY good! I think I can work some stuff out, and get that song on the soundtrack! I think I know what scene this should be in. I want the chorus in the film! Maybe at the death scene, or..." I blocked him out as I walked quickly to bell and hugged her. I then had to rush to my next scene so I took Bella to watch backstage.

"I'll be done soon. You can watch if you want, or find something to eat or whatever..." I pecked her on her lips as I walked to my co-star and read through the next lines with her.

"Maggie, seriously." Maggie pouted at my reaction. "You need more...Umph!" I gestured with my hands as I explained. "You're meant to be a ass-kicking chick who fights the bad guy. Don't seem too...umm...shy?" In fact I was going for dumb. But I couldn't think of a word. Maggie shrugged and carried on reading her lines. I stopped her after a minute.

"Mag, don't add your own lines."

Maggie groaned. "But it's like improvising, isn't it?" I shook my head.

"That..." I moved my hands to her direction. "Wasn't improvisation. Here...just read...yeah?" I pointed to her script. "Go."

An hour later, I looked around for Bella, but couldn't see her. I called her, and she picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" I heard giggling in the background.

"Bella? What are you doing? I'm on my break- where can I meet you?"

"Oh ok...uh...hehe...I'm in wardrobe." I then jogged over and sifted through the mounds of material and people. I heard giggling, and headed for that. What I saw made my laugh out loud. Bella had tried on one of the costumes, and was wearing a multicoloured wig.

"Where did that come from?" I was almost on the floor now. Bella waggled her head around.

"I have no idea, but I had to try it on." Elizabeth, the wardrobe designer, had a luminous pink Afro wig on. And was doing a funny dance. Hilarity at it's best! Bella took off the wig and shook her hair out, and she looked lovely. The dress outfit she had put on was tight around the waist, and flowed around. She started unzipping, and told me to turn around. I smirked, slowly turning and waiting.

"Okay. You can turn back now." And Bella was back in her normal clothes. I pouted and walked forward for a kiss.

"Baby, I need to go back home. I have homework. I also need to watch that homework that I recorded on Thursday. Because we missed it when we were...kissing." I smirked at the memory.

"I'll have someone drive you." I mumbled against her lips, and she pulled back, giving me a adorable puppy face. I pouted, and she pecked the pout away.

I waved Bella off, then carried on doing my job. I was knackered by when we finished shooting today, and I crashed in my trailer bed. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Emmett insisted to come with me, and employed himself as my bodyguard. So he gets paid for being his overprotective self with his younger brother. I sighed as sleep fell around me quickly.

The days past by quickly, and my feelings for Bella increased to rocket high. We spent Sunday recording in the studio, where Bella did her piano notes, and sung. Aro thought it best if we edited it a little, to make it sound better, and I made sure it was to a minimum. I then recorded my own voice, as I was singing a song on my guitar, mostly my guitar, as it fit the mood more. I spent Monday and Tuesday here on set, Wednesday at school with Bella, and I was going to meet Bella after school when my work here was done. All they had to do now on this location was a scene without me, and we would be relocating elsewhere on Friday afternoon. Me and Bella knew it was coming, so I spent as much as I could with her. I got dropped off at Bella's house, and I made my way upstairs, as the side door was unlocked. Bella was on the bed, her eyes shut, and earphones plugged in her ears. I smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She responded almost instantly, and I let my tongue glide over her bottom, lip, my tongue begging for entrance. She obliged and I put my leg over her, hugging her with my whole body. She wrapped her arms around me and tugged on my hair, causing a moan slipping from my mouth. I felt my one muscle twitch down under, and I freaked a little, turning us, so she was above me. I've had the sex talk with my father, but I always assumed that I wouldn't feel that way, until I was older. But she was 12. 12! I needed to get rid of...whatever...now. I spoke, spoke the truth, that I'd been meaning to say, but not at this moment in time.

"Bella...I love you." Bella froze from above me. I was worried the moment was gone and she'd tell me to leave. But I was wrong.

"I love you, Edward." She then dipped her head again and carried on kissing me. My erection was there, and I needed to cool down. It wasn't the first time. Whenever I kiss Bella, it twitches, but I can usually think of something to get rid of it. I needed to think of something before she feels it. Or sees it. I pulled back, and Bella groaned.

"Edward..." She groaned, and I turned us back around.

"I'll be back in a minute." I then got off the bed to the bathroom, to wait for it to disappear. I shuddered.

Friday arrived soon, and me and Bella were waiting in our last lesson, unprepared for the inevitable. Many people were disturbing us, saying their 'goodbye's and I nodded, saying it back. Most people I didn't even know. The bell went, and I looked sadly at Bella, mouthing 'I love you'. We walked to the gates, and the car was waiting for me. A tear slipped from her eye, and I wiped it away. I kissed her deeply, and had my speech prepared, but I forgot it all. I just spoke from the heart.

"Bella. Promise me you'll keep in contact. You have my phone number. I'll try call whenever I can, and you call too! I don't have an email, yet, but once I do, I'll send it to you via text. Now...you've been paid for the song, haven't you? When the film is out, contact me and I'll get you a car and people with a dress and everything for the premiere. I want you to concentrate on your music, and come find me. Do not forget about me. Promise me that." She nodded, and tears filled up in my eyes too. I will not let them fall. Sadly, I felt them spill over, and Bella stroked them away. "I love you." I gave her a kiss and walked slowly to my car, backwards. I turned around as the car drove, watching her fade away, waving, with one hand to her mouth. I sucked in a deep breath. Time to work, Edward Cullen. Keep your head in the game. I have her number. It is okay. I'll see her again.

BPOV

I cried myself to sleep that night, and the rest of the day I spent writing music and changing my style. Back to the wallowing black. I then logged onto the chat room.

Bells19 has signed on.

BlackBoy has signed on.

Bells19: Hi.

BlackBoy: Hi yourself.

Bells19: ASL?

BlackBoy: 13 M USA you?

Bells19: 12 F UK.

BlackBoy: Haven't met any English on here before.

Bells19: no?

BlackBoy: Nahh usually all 40 year old pervs who want to see what they don't have.

Bells19: you're not wrong there! Agreee :)

BlackBoy: LOL. So tell me about yourself

Bells19: Um...just broke up with someone. Ouch.

BlackBoy: Uhuh been there done that, babe.

Bells19: Babe? No kidding, right?

BlackBoy: Okay...Bells?

Bells19: Got it ;) What can I call you?

BlackBoy: um...BB, for now. ;)

I carried on chatting to him, and he turned out to be really cool, so I saved him as one of my friends list, and he did the same. He told me about himself the next day, because I had to sign out.

BlackBoy: I'm in a band. Sounds bad, me being so young, but we are really good. We're getting there, slowly.

I grinned, and typed a reply.

Bells19: Eh? Have I heard of you?

BlackBoy: Doubt it. xD We aren't touching the UK yet.

Bells19: Haha. well good luck with that.

BlackBoy: Ha! You sound like we are gonna make it big. Ha!

Bells19: Well I've recorded a song before. For a movie.

BlackBoy: Yeah Yeah...anyone can make up anything online. Good one.

Bells19: er...yeah...you caught me!

BlackBoy: You serious?

Bells19: It is gonna be on the soundtrack.

BlackBoy: Not kidding?

Bells19: FacePunch. Look out for it.=]

BlackBoy: Yeah I've seen that ad...it looks good. Not gonna be on yet though.

Bells19: I'm going to the premiere.

BlackBoy: Isn't the premiere next month?

Bells19: yeah.

BlackBoy: Thats awesome. I g2g. see ya later xx

Bells19: Byee xxx

BlackBoy has signed off.

I sighed and shut off the laptop. Talking to guys online were my way of trying to move on from Edward. I'm 12. I can get over it easier. But BB made me realise that I will see him in a month. I can't move on when I'll see him so soon! I'll try after that month. I felt my phone buzz. I smirked, knowing it was Edward.

_Bella! How are you? E xxx_

_Eddie! I'm okay. Been better. With you. How about you? B xxx_

_Belly-welly! Same same :( Miss you sooo much :'( E xxx_

_Eddie-poop! N'awwhh! :'( B xxx_

I left my phone on the side as I tucked myself up in my bed and let sleep take me as usual, shedding a tear and the last thing I remember was it hitting the pillow.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please no mocking the lyrics, I just find it slightly annoying when people post the whole of a song on their story, so I made mine up :P Please review :') xx**


	5. Hear Me Now

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**I own plot and made up lyrics**

**That's all folks ;)**

**R&R xx**

* * *

BPOV

"Mom?"

"Hi Honey? What's up?"

"Er...nothing, can I ask for a favour?"

"Um..sure. What is it?"

"Can you make me a dress, in 2 weeks?"

"Well, sweet you should have given me more notice, but I think I can sort something out, family discount, of course, 100% off"

"Really? Thanks Mom."

"Can I ask the occasion?"

"Premiere."

"W-what? Honey you aren't going to a premiere..."

"Oh yeah but I am. Face Punch. I'm on the soundtrack, so technically I'm invited."

"Really? But I never knew you could sing..." I sighed. Of course you didn't Because you're never here.

"Hun, I have a customer, I'll see you soon. Come up today so I can do measurements. Bye and I love you." She hung up. I sighed and logged on to the chat room, signing on with my favourites.

Bells19 has signed on.

BlackBoy has signed on.

Bells19: Hiyah

BlackBoy: Hey Bells! How's it going? I have big news!

Bells19: I'm good. What is it?

BlackBoy: Last night, we signed the contract. I'm gonna be touring the USA!

Bells19: Holy shizzle. NO WAY!

BlackBoy: YES WAY!

Bells19: Fuck! This is your dream! This is a big deal BB! Why didn't you tell me you were spotted?

BlackBoy: It wasn't certain, and I didn't want to raise my hopes too high. I'll be touring allot with my band...

Bells19: Wow. Just wow.

BlackBoy: Okay...never mind about me, hows it going over the seas? When's your premiere?

Bells19: 2 weeks time. I just called my Mom about hooking me up with a dress. Keep it in the family, you know.

BlackBoy:Sure thing. Do you write your own music then? I'll buy the soundtrack when it's out ;)

Bells19: Yeah. maybe I'll send you a song one time ;)

BlackBoy: I'll take you up on that offer ;) Do you get paid allot?

Bells19: Well I got paid for the song and music, but the more sales the CD gets, the more I earn. It all goes in the bank account ;)

BlackBoy: Ah that's awesome you rich girl ;) Oh Bells somethings come up. I'll talk to you later. Byee xx

BlackBoy has signed off.

I sighed and turned off my laptop, shoving it lightly away from me, so it touched the back of the wall. Me and BB had turned into friends, which I was happy about, and I was excited for him. Overjoyed. I know a rising star! That I know of...you can't be sure that he's real...he could be a psychopath for all I know...

I dialled a cab service, and got some money out of the drawer.

"Ang! I'm gonna visit Mom! Wanna come?" I shouted loudly enough for her to hear. I heard a thumping and then Angela barged into my room.

"Ok. When?"

"Cab will be here in 10." Angela nodded then left the room. I got changed into sweats and a stretchy t-shirt, and tied my hair up in a ponytail. Screw fashion. I waited downstairs for Angela to arrive and I got into the taxi. We soon pulled up in front of Renee's and I handed the driver the money.

"Tah" I mumbled as I climbed out. We waited for Mom to finish with her customer, then she greeted us and hugged us tight.

"I missed you! Okay...measure...ments..." She then measured me and we chatted about how things are going.

"Mom can you make me a dress?" Angela asked, as sh sifted through the rack.

"Maybe on an occasion, sweet. Prom."

We spent the rest of the day there, and when I returned home I was knackered, so went straight to bed. This was new for me, usually I can't sleep for ages!

The 2 weeks past by in a blur, and soon I had the dress in a bag, and was in my hotel room provided by the company. I hadn't met anyone I knew, besides Charlotte, and people came in to do my hair and makeup. One was called Tanya, and she was a chatterbox.

"So, Bella. Why are you here?"

"I've seen Edward."

"Where's that dress?"

"Have you had speaking training yet? Don't say anything that could be compromising. I'll get someone to tell you the basics."

I was glad when she was done, and I was starving! But nobody thought food was an option, so I starved for most of the day. Someone helped me into the dress, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I hummed at what I saw.

Mom had made me a silver floaty dress that revealed my back and had thin straps. My hair was done up and was left in it's natural waves on top of my head. The makeup was dark, but shiny at the same time. I did a turn as I spun to heck myself out. Tanya rushed me out and I was ushered into a car. Throughout the short drive I thought back to what that trainer had told me. And once the door was opened, all I saw was flashes of camera bulbs. Someone came up to me and led my to one interviewer.

"Hello. What is your name?" The man gave me a fake grin. I smiled back politely.

"Bella Swan." I said confidently. The man nodded.

"And who are you wearing, Bella?"

I looked down at my dress and pushed my shoulders back. "Renee Swan."

The man looked surprised, but nodded in interest. "Ah, yes, the famous Renee? Family relation?"

I sent him a tight smile. "Uhuh."

"So, I hear you have a song on the Face Punch soundtrack. Is this true?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. I'm honoured to be a part of the soundtrack."

"So tell me about the song...?"

"Ah you'll have to wait and see..." I winked.

"Okay...thank you for talking, Bella Swan." I nodded and moved away for another person, who asked similar questions. I ignored the questions that were too personal or involved me and Edward, until one interviewer, who I knew off the TV.

"So...rumours say that you and our rising star, Edward Cullen are in a relationship...care to confirm?"

"Well, me and Edward are very good friends." I sent a white lie. We were over now. He nodded.

"Thank you, Bella." I moved away and scoured the red carpet. I then noticed the familiar bronze head. I grinned and stalked forward. He was grinning as he posed for a picture, then glanced at me, and did a double take.

"Bella!" He shouted in joy, and enveloped me in a hug. "Bella! Bella!" He spun me in a circle, and I ignored the shouts of the interviewers as I relished in this moment. His wore a shit eating smile as he stood there looking at me.

"You look beautiful, as always." He smirked, and led me to an interviewer.

"Hello, Nahuel." Edward greeted, and I looked up at him in astonishment. He sounded so calm and confident.

"Hi Edward, and is this the famous Bella Swan we've heard so much about? How are you both?" I felt myself blush crimson, and I looked down.

"Yes it is, Nahuel. I am very happy to be here, and I look forward to everyone's reactions to this film."

"And you Bella? How are you? We've heard your participation to the soundtrack, and we love it." Edward gave me a squeeze, and I gained instant new found confidence. I beamed at Nahuel.

"Yes, thank you, I am very good and so excited to be here. It seems so...surreal. And thank you! I'm glad you all like the song. Its a very special song to me, and I'm so delighted to share to with the world." I winked at Nahuel and he grinned.

"Edward, care to explain what Face Punch is really about?" He turned his attention to Edward, and I relaxed, listening to Edward describe the summary of the film, and then we left to take more photos.

"Just keep smiling, Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, and he departed, kissing my on the cheek. "I'll see you later, I have more interviews." So I did. I grinned, waved, and posed in front of the cameras, as I made my way down the carpet. I couldn't help but spot some famous celebrities, to which I was excited about, and even spoke to a few people. I finally finished, and was led to my seat, and soon Edward sat next to me. He look my hand and squeezed.

"You did so well." He whispered, as the film began. I watched the film intently, and admired Edward's stunts and acting skills. It was a great film. As underage, we all went to our rooms after the film, and I hugged Edward tightly as we were separated.

"Call me." I mumbled into his shirt as I shed a tear or two.

"Don't worry. Nothing can stop me...besides bad signal." I laughed weakly, and his lips touched mine softly before he turned around and left. I got out of my dress and put it back in the bag, and put on my sweats again, and climbed into my bed. The next morning, I was served my breakfast, and then it was time to go, back to my home in town, back to my normal life.

_Have you left yet? B xx_

A few hours later I got a reply.

_I had to leave when I said goodbye last night. I had an interview with Carmen. E xx_

Carmen was a talk show, that showed in America first, because it was based there. I should be able to watch it online, tomorrow. The next few days were suffocating. Everyone crowded around me when they saw the magazine pictures of me. Ugh Ugh Ugh! It was worse on Monday...

_Flashback_

_I was late for class that day, and once I entered Math, all eyes went on me, and they completely ignored the teacher for the rest of the lesson, glancing at me from the corner of their eyes, as if they were expecting me to run out of the classroom any second, or as if I weren't real. Th bell went, and I took my time to get my books away, and into my bag. I could see that my class were taking their time too, as the next class were already outside the door, peering in to see me. This sucks. I then jumped up and walked at an inhuman pace out the door, and everyone just happened to finish what they were doing at that time. Bree was waiting outside the math block, and gave me a look. I could trust her. I turned a corner with her at my side, heading for the music room. Once i shut the door behind me, Bree looked at me pointedly, tapping her foot on the ground. _

_"Explain. Why didn't you tell me?" I groaned._

_"Don't tell anyone- ok?" She nodded quickly, as I explained how I scored a contribution to the soundtrack. She sat down and promised over and over again that she will not tell a soul, not even if we fell out. _

_"Can I hear?" She looked up at me, and I sat at the keyboard, nodding._

_"...Just answer me this  
tell me now before I leave  
Did you really love me  
Oh was this all a hit and miss?..."_

_I sung my heart out, as I always had, and I saw Bree start to cry once I finished._

_"That was...beautiful...w-was that about Edward?" I shrugged as I went over to give her a hug. Her makeup had run, and I told her so._

_"I don't give a shit, Bella. You are meant to sing. Go on a talent show or something." She let out a weak laugh_

_End flashback_

I logged online and started my fun conversation with BB. He was talking on a high today, as today he was going to perform a concert. I had to laugh at his excitement. He commented how he missed the Carmen show, which reminded me to check it out online. I signed off and searched the video. I found a successful one, and clicked on it.

There was applause as Carmen was introduced, and she introduced Edward, who strolled on stage.

"Hello, Carmen!"

"Hey Edward! So, how are you? This is your first time on here, right? You're a bit over friendly, stranger." A few laughs were heard.

"It is, Carmen. Techincally I am not a stranger. More like stalker- I've watched almost every one of your shows."

"Okay...that's not weird..." More laughs, and Edward smirked.

"So...Edward, tell us about your new film."

"Well, it's called Face Punch, and it is basically an action packed film about me and my co-star, Maggie, who are sent to take down these bad guys. It was really fun to shoot."

"And you had to go to school, while you were filming, did you not? Was everyone all over you? Don't lie, now." She waggled her eyebrows, and Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Pretty much...I didn't stay long in every school, though. Just until we were done shooting in that particular area."

"There has been rumours that you met someone over in one of those school, who you hooked up to be on the soundtrack, is that correct?" Edward nodded.

"Yes, Bella Swan. I met her on my first day at this one school, and we grew close. I heard her singing voice and took her to my director, Aro, to let him hear her. Once he did, he made room for her vocals and music to be in the film. She has an amazing voice, and writes her own songs." He spoke with such interest and enthusiasm, and I hadn't realised, but I was grinning.

"Well, we must get a performance of her... and you yourself ar eon the soundtrack, too? And you are going to perform it here, live, with us?"

"Yes, it's called Hear Me Now."

"Well why don't we hear it now. Ladies and Gentlemen, Edward Cullen, with his new single, Hear Me Now!" The lights dimmed as the crowd cheered. Edward moved onto the platform, and grabbed his acoustic guitar as he fingered the notes, and started plucking.

"...Listen, Can you hear me now?  
Do you understand, where I'm coming from.  
Love, can you hear me now?  
Or are you just ignoring me.

I don't try, to, be, anyone I'm not  
Please just hear me...out...

It was one time, it was crazy  
I had no idea what was going on  
All the memories are fuzzy  
Just please, stop, turn and  
hear me now  
hear me now  
hear me now  
Just Hear me now  
I can explain, just please would you  
Hear me now..."

* * *

**Don't mock the made up lyrics (if you think they're good then please say so xD)**

**R&R xx**


	6. Make me a star

**Read and Review!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight! I own plot and lyrics ;)**

* * *

BPOV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I went downstairs, and Mom, Dad, Angela and Bree in the kitchen, surrounding a lit birthday cake. I giggled and ran to everyone, giving them a hug each. As I hugged, Bree, she whispered in my ear.

"I came early for my bestie!" I giggled again hysterically. Angela put a large badge on my white shirt, and I read it. 'It's my Birthday!' I grinned.

"It is!" I struggled with what words to say as I looked over the cake.

"Presents first!" I heard my Mom screech.

"The candles-" I shut myself up. There was no point in arguing. I was turned towards the sofa in the living room, which wrapped items were scattered around. I jumped for the largest one first, which I tore open, and what I saw was the most awesome present ever. A natural acoustic guitar. I was lost for words. I made what I recall, a squeak, and jumped up and down in glee. I looked expectantly around, looking for the other presents, and the wrapping off those went just as quickly. I smiled and hugged my friend and family, then ran to the cake, because the candles were on their last leg.

Please...Make me a star.

I blew the candles forcefully, as to blow all of the candles out, and I heard everyone clapping. I released my hair, not worried they'll get sizzled off by the flame, and grabbed the cake knife to cut everyone a slice. As I did so, Angela hesitantly pulled out the 13 candles, careful on the blade in my hand. I munched happily on the cake, a Victoria sponge cake. Yum. It was school today, which sucked, and Mom had to go back to work, so I walked with Bree to school, to be greeted once again by cheers of 'happy birthday'. Tyler came up from behind and slapped my butt.

"Hey instead of 13 punches, why not 13 slaps on your behind." Tyler grinned cheekily, and I shoved him away.

"Get off me doofus! And no, if you hit me, punch or slap, again, I will humiliate you. I don't give shit for you." I exploded. He looked at me, stunned.

"Boy, with age your mood just gets bigger." He dodged another whack, laughing. "Hopefully when you hit 16, you'll get looser..." he said in a hard voice, and turned in another direction. I frowned. It's as if he's on his period. God! Boys are so confusing. When I got to form, Tia grinned at me and mouthed 'Happy Birthday' I nodded and thanked her quietly. She knew how I didn't like to make a huge deal over my birthday. Diego looked deep in thought.

"What's up, Diego?"

"The sky." it took a second for me to get it, and once I did, I laughed hard, practically on the floor.

"No, seriously. What's wrong?" He shrugged, then looked into my eyes. I froze, speculating what was different about him.

"A-a-are you wearing...contacts?" He shook his head.

"It's the light." I frowned. I swear they weren't that colour before...I looked down to my lap, confused.

The lessons went by quickly, and once I got home, I went straight to my guitar, which I decided to to call Eddie, for my first inspiration for getting into music as a career. Unfortunately, he hasn't been texting me back, and I've sent him at least 5 texts. I don't know where he's got to, and I missed him. It's been 2 weeks since the last text.

At 6pm, I signed online for mine and BB's daily chat. This worked for he was awake at this time in the USA. Apparently he was doing better in his band, and their tour was a complete success, and they were getting more popular. Too bad not so much in the UK, but he promised to tour there soon, when they could. They released a debut album, but he wouldn't tell me their band, which was suspicious, but I let it go.

Bells19 has signed on.

BlackBoy has signed on.

BlackBoy: HAPPYBIRTHDAYBELLS!

Bells19: ARGH! How did you find out!

BlackBoy: I have my ways...aka it's on your profile. Shouldn't put your real birthday if you didn't want me to find out ;)

Bells19: Fuck you BB

BlackBoy: Ooh touchy today are we? The stick in your ass not in enough?

Bells19: No I'm pretty disappointed. The ad said it will go further...:)

BlackBoy: LOL nice one ;) xx

Bells19: I'd recommend it to you, but I think you've found one that goes higher ;)

BlackBoy: I know. Mine was cheaper as well. You got a run for your money Bells...

Bells19: Did you find it in your front garden?

BlackBoy: Verryy funny ;) LOL.

Bells19: I know. I'm such a catch ;)

BlackBoy: So is my Mom.

Bells19: I wanna meet your Mom.

BlackBoy: Marry my Mom why don't cha?

Bells19: I will. Give me her number and I'll propose this minute!

BlackBoy: You want to be my Mom's wife?

Bell19: I do.

BlackBoy: Well I just forgot that my Mom is married. To my Dad. Sorry.

Bells19: The ice cream tub is coming out now.

BlackBoy: Oh NO! Not the ICE CREAM! What will we do?

Bells19: 'we' meaning you and your Mom?

BlackBoy: And Dad ;)

Bells19: I want to meet your Dad.

BlackBoy: Moving on already are you? ;)

Bells19: it'll be your dad's son next ;)

BlackBoy: me?

Bells19: Yes. Unless you have another brother...or maybe your your Dad's daughter?

BlackBoy: Shh! Nobody is supposed to know! ;)

Bells19: I'll keep it a secret ;)

BlackBoy: G2G, school, but I'll speak to you tomoz xxx

Bells19: byee xxx

BlackBoy has signed off.

I shut the laptop off and looked at the clock. 9pm. We've been at this for 3 hours! It's my birthday! I should socialise more! I walked downstairs, and looked around. Nobody was here. Huh. I slowly walked back upstairs and admired Eddie again. I picked up my pick and started plucking again, learning the notes form the book that came with it, and I was at it all night, and by the end I managed to play a decent tune. I spent the day playing the guitar, and I started to make up my own music, and it came from the heart. By lunch, I zonked out for a while, and when I woke up, it was 5pm, so I went to get some grub. Soon I was back on the laptop typing to BB.

BlackBoy: So, when can I see some lyrics, missy? Have you been working on some?

Bells19: In fact, I have. Hold on.

Bells19 is requesting a sending document. Accept or Decline?

Sending Accepted.

Bells19: Do not steal. That is my voice and music. I worked it along the guitar today. It's not the best quality, but I wrote it, after you.

"...I haven't seen your face  
But I know that it's beautiful  
I haven't seen your smile  
But I know its always beaming  
right here everyday  
I haven't seen your eyes  
But it's gotta be something  
that make them shine so brightly..."

The minutes went by, without a reply off of BB.

Bells19: You there?

A minute later...

Bells19: BB.

BlackBoy: You have a really good voice. And that song...is spectacular. Really. It's really good. I love it. You have a beautiful voice.

Bells19: Er. Thanks. It means allot to me.

BlackBoy is requesting a sending document. Accept or Decline?

Sending Accepted.

Bells19: What's this?

BlackBoy: My band's music.

I pressed the button to listen, and I heard guitars, drums, and then voices.

"...You can't tell me it's over  
When had the fat lady sung?  
Don't walk away. Please don't  
walk away from the laughs the kisses  
the thing between us was so strong  
Think before you call this love over..."

The song was really a great song. I lost all doubt that BB's band wasn't getting somewhere.

Bells19: That's amazing! Please tell me your band's name!

BlackBoy: Nooo I knew that if I'd show you that you won't stop begging! Nuh! this song isn't even on the album, so you can't find it like that! HA!

Bells19: Ouch :( It's a good song though. Not sure about the voices thoughhh :(

BlackBoy: Ouch :'( that hurt allot. And when we are already technically celebrities.

Bells19: WTF? Stop being a jerk and TELL ME NEWS!

BlackBoy: Only if you take it back :'( my heart hurts ATM :'(

Bells19: You know I was kidding, but I take it back...

BlackBoy: Okay :) You're forgiven.

Bells19: So? Celebrity are you? Eh?

BlackBoy: We are going on a UK tour next year.

Bells19: Okay now you definitely have to tell me your name. I want to get a ticket!

BlackBoy: Nope.

Bells19: Nope? YES!

BlackBoy has signed off.

Holy SHIT! BB did not just do that! Fucker! I groaned and sent him a text.

_TELL MEE! :') XX B_

_NEVER! J X_

_J? B X_

_typo error :P BB X_

Huh. Well that was interesting. i saved that text so I would remember. His name started with a J? Well that was an interesting piece of information...what could it be? James? John? Jim? I didn't reply, not wanting to think I suspected anything. I got an early night, and fell on my bed, tired.

6 months later...

I woke up, feeling in a haze. The radio blasted The Blacks, and I grinned, turning the music louder. My mind filled with images of Jacob Black, the lead singer, and how kissable he was. Just at 14, he was soon to be 15, and he was gorgeous! I smiled to myself and hummed in contentment. His face, those eyes...those...lips...I giggled, coy. I had a poster of The Blacks up on my wall, and I looked at them dreamily, then jumped up and reached for my guitar, playing a few chords. My next instrument will be electric, I want one for my next birthday. Today I was going to the studio to record another song, and I needed to get it right this time. My Mom spent so much last time and I couldn't sort myself out. I've recorded at least 6 original songs now, and I wanted at least 10, to give a record dealer. I was going to make it. I had to make it. For Edward, for myself.

Another 6 months later...

"Bella...! You're 14 today" Mom came into my room with a video camera, and recorded my awakening moments. Too bad I was already awake. But to make her happy, I pretended like I was 14.

"Mom!" I gronaed, rolling over on my bed, and weakly chucking a pillow at her. "I'm tired. 5 minutes grace!"

"Bella! Come ON! We have presents!" Mom said in her excited tone of voice. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. "Get ready!"

It took me five minutes, and then I was downstairs, in a summer dress and heels. Yes. I have learnt how to tame the death traps. I walked over, smiling at the smiling crowd.

"Gimme!" I screeched as Angela held out a envelope to me. i greedily opened it, and screamed so high pitched, it was barely audible.

"HOLY MOTHER-" I shouted as I read what was on the slip. I was going to see...THE BLACKS! FUCK YES! AND TONIGHT! I raised my arms out and grabbed Angela in a jumpy hug.

"See! I told you we'd go to a concert! Mom's coming with us. And plus...they are VIP. We get to MEET them!" I looked at Mom, surprised. Mom barely went out with us anymore. This was HUGE! I got some other stuff but the tickets were what made my day. I sent BB a text.

_EEE! I'm gonna see The Blacks tonight! Jealous much? I'm gonna bring my CD to show them. See if they'll hear my songs :) xxx_

I didn't receive a reply, but I assumed he was back on tour again. Must make him busy.

It was a Saturday night, and I was ready to PARTAY! I got dressed early and we took a long cab to the city, where we queued for our seats and made our way to the front row, where I could touch the stage. Jacob Black could move his hand my way, and I would grab it. I don't understand why girls let go of his hand once they have him. Just hold on and PULL! ha ha! The lights dimmed and I giggled with Angela as The Blacks arrived on stage and performed their number one hit, Shut Up And Let's Party.

"...Hold on tight you're in too deep  
Tell your friends, this ain't neat  
To get off their feet and Jump around  
Stop screaming just shut up and lets PARTY!..."

I shouted over the crowd in the wild, concert excitement that was flowing through my veins. Once the song ended, Jacob called out to everyone.

"Hey all! We're The Blacks, and we hope you can accept our American heads!" The crowd screamed in return. "Also, our feature, I'm ashamed to say will not be here with us tonight...he had some...issues to deal with...But that only means that you get more of US! Hello ENGLAND!"

The crowd screamed and shouted, begging for another song.

"You want another song?" Embry Call, vocals and guitar asked. More screams deafened my ears. I took a photo of them close up. I sifted through my bag to put it back, and saw my CD flicker in the flashing lights. I smiled.

Half an hour in, and they had one more song before a break. I decided to put my bag on the side to find my camera, as it seemed to have gotten lost in there, and someone shoved me from behind, causing my bag to fly out onto the stage. I gasped and tried to reach for it. What was worse, was my CD had slided out of the bag. SHIT! I turned around and narrowed my eyes at the Blondie bitch who knocked me. She was too busy screaming in my ear to notice. I turned back, a panicked expression planted on my face. I saw Jacob Black was close by, so i tried to reach for my bag before it was gone forever. Jacob noticed me, and looked at the bag. And he picked up my bag and handed it to me! I mouthed a 'thank you' and he inspected my face before he looked back up and sung out the final lyrics.

"We'll be back after the short break!" He shouted. He then kneeled down and spoke to me. "Are you okay, missy?" My mouth dropped open in response. I was lost for words.

"M-my CD...behind you..." he frowned and spun on his heel, and picked my CD up. When he turned back around, he was reading the cover. He mouthed the words on the CD as he read, and girls were almost climbing on top of me to reach him.

"You sing?" he shouted at me, over the racket. I nodded. "Do you sing good?"

Angela butt in. "She's amazing. Bella writes her own stuff." Jacobs eye glazed over, then his eyebrows rose.

"Really? Well, we kind of need a singer to be our supporting act tonight. Wanna sing?" My eyes went wide with shock, but I managed to nod my head. What was I thinking? I had no idea, but I wasn't in the right mind at that moment. He offered a hand and pulled me up, with the help of Angela. I wobbled when I got on the stage, and the screams went louder than ever. I looked around, stunned, then looked at Jacob. I offered a hand.

"Hi. Bella Swan." He shook it, and electricity flashed through my hand and up my arm. Please say that wasn't a heart attack!

"Sounds familiar." He mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. "Is this instrumental, or with your vocals too?"

"Um..." I went into my back and brought out a sheet of the songs. It went from the songs with vocals then without vocals. "here..." I handed the sheet to him and he nodded.

"What song?"

My brain fumbled for a song I could remember at this time of my life. "Cyber Guy." He nodded then went backstage, before handing me his microphone. I stood there, looking twatish, and looked at Angela, who pleaded with my eyes to not screw this up. I took a deep breath and stormed to the middle of the stage. I felt my arm being touched, and Jacob was there, putting something in my ears and on the side of my jeans. he then took my microphone and announced.

"Everyone! This is Bella Swan, and She's gonna be our supporting act tonight, while we are on our breaks, if you don't mind..." He looked at me as he handed the microphone back. "you can do this." I shut my eyes and turned to face the crowd as the notes started to play... I looked to the big screen at the back, showing me looking like I'd piss myself. I found my happy place, and sung.

"Didn't know what I got myself into  
When I first pressed 'sign me up!'  
But then I found you  
My own personal Cyber Guy...

I haven't seen your face  
But I know that it's beautiful  
I haven't seen your smile  
But I know its always beaming  
right here everyday  
I haven't seen your eyes  
But it's gotta be something  
that make them shine so brightly..."

I improved my stance and looked back at the large screen. It showed...Jacob's face. And his eyes were huge as he was walking forward. I turned around, and he had a microphone in his hand too.

"...now it's been a year and I feel  
Like I'm on a high everyday with you  
But I still haven't see you face to face  
But you haven't seen mine too..."

Suddenly Jacob took my hand and started singing the words alongside me. I was confused as anything, but as he sung the lyrics, the pieces seemed to fit.

"...I haven't seen your face  
But I know that it's beautiful  
I haven't seen your smile  
But I know its always beaming  
right here everyday  
I haven't seen your eyes  
But it's gotta be something  
that make them shine so brightly..."

The text ending in J...him being in a band...touring in the UK...being the same age...was my cyber guy Jacob Black? My eyes widened as I realised Yes. It was.

* * *

**Please please pretty please! Review! I have no idea if anyone likes it or doesn't like it, and it means allot to me :')**

**xoxo**


	7. Walk In The Rain

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot and made up lyrics.**

**R&R please :) **

**XOXO**

* * *

JPOV

As I sung with my band, I thought about the last text I received off Bells19.

_EEE! I'm gonna see The Blacks tonight! Jealous much? I'm gonna bring my CD to show them. See if they'll hear my songs :) xxx_

So I was going to finally meet her tonight, but would she be just a fan if she knew that I was BB? I remembered the time when she sent me her song. I listened to it so much, I knew the lyrics off by heart.

I ran across the stage looking around excitedly at the wild crowd of girls. I suddenly noticed something fly out from the corner of my eye...I jerked my head towards it, and noticed a brunette girl trying to reach for it. She struggled, turning around, then back again. My head told me to do a good deed, although I expected that girl to gossip and brag about me helping her. I went over and gave her bag back. When I looked into her eyes, I knew she didn't look the type to do that. Screams filled my ears as I saw her mouth her thanks to me. I sung the final lyrics and spoke to the crowd about the break. I looked back down at the girl, and she wasn't looking at me, but behind me. I kneeled closer to her and asked what was up. She pointed behind me, and I looked, noticing a CD, glittering under the camera lights, and picked it up, making sure it wasn't broken.

_Bella's songs acoustic. DO NOT THROW AWAY!_

I smirked at the last sentence, and eyed Bella carefully.

"You sing?" She nodded, shy. "Do you sing good?"

"...Bella writes her own stuff." I was stunned. Wow. I decided to jump, and I offered her to sing here. Now. I helped her up and I saw Paul give me a look, and he rolled his eyes. I asked for her name. Bella Swan. I shook her hand, and felt a spark, like an electric shock. I pulled back quickly, and she handed me a sheet of the songs. She asked to sing 'Cyber Guy'. I nodded an handed her my mic, running backstage to hand to the sound technician. Someone patted my side.

"What are you doing? She's a teenager." Paul asked.

"So are we? She says she can sing, so I'm giving her a break." I glared at him, and turned to the sound technician. "Cyber Guy acoustic. Number 14. Hold on. Lemme introduce her first." I then ignored Paul and grabbed the spare earplugs and battery, running back on stage for Bella. I fitted it all in, and attached the black box to her jeans, and shouted to the crowd. Bella looked nervous, so I gave her a few words of encouragement, and went backstage again to get changed. I heard the numb first notes play, and I stopped rushing... those notes sound so familiar...I started to walk back, blocking out protests from wardrobe or my band mates. I had the microphone in my hand, and I recognised the song.

"Bells19...Bella Swan..." I mumbled, as I walked on stage once again. She saw me, and turned around, confused as I started to sing the lyrics with her in a duet. As if she was thinking back to before also, her brain seemed to realise the obvious too. Her expression was blank, but she kept on singing. She was so much better live. Her face then flashed me a grin as she turned back to the crowd and finished the song. I reached out for her face, and asked.

"Bells19?" She nodded, and I leaned forward, slowly letting our lips touch. The thing that set me to reality was the screaming pitch which increased, and I pulled back, smirking at Bella.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "I'm BB."

"I guessed. Glad you're not some 40 year old perv. But there is a stick in your ass." I laughed and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered. Bella groaned.

"Okay Bells I need to go get ready. Sing another?" She nodded, and looked at the crowd. Excitement bubbled through ym veins as I took her hand and kissed it. She blushed a stark crimson, and I grinned again.

"Number?"

"16"

"I'll see you later..."

I then turned on my heel and dashed for backstage. I shouted '16' over to the sound guy as I ran for the changing rooms. I quickly got into my next casual outfit and watched Bella intently from the TV screen.

"Jake...who is that girl?" Jared, our drummer, asked as he walked in, drum sticks in hand.

"I met her...online..." I cringed. Online. I braced myself for impact.

"ONLINE? Jake she could be some psycho bitch for all you know!" I turned around.

"She had a worse risk, being a girl! And me and her got to know each other really well. She writes her own music, and she has a song on a soundtrack. You know that film that was out ages ago? Face Punch? That one."

"Face Punch? Dude, I love that film!" I rolled my eyes.

"Point is, Jared. I really like her. I've known her for like a year plus." Jared nodded.

"Ask her out, then."

I turned around to face the TV screen again. I will. Also, it's pretty compromising seeing as I kissed her in front of thousands. I hadn't noticed that Jared had left, until Paul knocked on the door, grabbing a shirt from the rack.

"Dude, Jared told us. Pretty concidental isn't it?" I nodded.

"Lucky." I mumbled as I walked out, heading closer to the stage, pacing my steps. Bella had just finished her song, and she made her way backstage I jumped on her as soon as she made it back.

"Bells! You did so well! This'll mean big things for your career- like we talked about!" Bella's face went slightly blank for a moment, then she grinned again.

"Am I going to be a singer?" She asked, shocked.

"Hopefully! I gotta go sing, I'll see you later. I would let you go back, but i don't think you are protected well if I did. Crazy fans." Bella nodded.

"I'll have all the time in the world to see you live." She grinned, winking. "Tell my Mom and Ang to wait for me. They're probably stunned shitless. They've got backstage passes anyway." I nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek. She pouted, and I grinned mischievously, before giving her a proper kiss. I had a shit eating grin on my face when I went back on stage, and I went straight to Bella's people first, having a tough time finding them. I recognised the girl who spoke for Bella when I asked if she sung. She gave me a questioning look, so I shouted to her.

"Stay here when concert is over! We'll send someone to get you!" The two women nodded as they fought their way to stop being trodden on by fans. I then pranced around the stage, welcoming them again, and as the rest of my band filed out, I started to go up and down the aisle, touching desperate hands. Someone threw their pants at me. I picked them up carefully ad dropped them back into the crowd, grossed out. I looked at Paul, who was laughing into the microphone.

"Jake gets the women, does he not?" Paul wasn't bothered by the attention I got, my soon to be brother-in-law was engaged to my sister, Rachel Black. I hope he doesn't change his name...we don't need a Paul Black. I shuddered, causing Paul to laugh more. For the wrong reasons...

"You ready for another song?" The crowed screamed louder in response. I have no idea how they manage to keep screaming so loud...

"Alright then!"

"...Had a fun time yesterday (Yesterday)  
caught you smiling from far away (far away)  
I know that you feel the same way (same way)  
All I need is for you to say...

I love you (I love you)  
3 simple words, you know I do  
I love it when ya blush that lovely red  
When those big brown eyes look at me as you said  
I love you I love you.  
3 simple word, You know I do..."

The girls screamed as me, Paul and Embry went down the aisle to sing together, and Jared sung the backing vocals from the drum set. That song ended, and we continued into our most recent song, Take Over.

"...Bum Bum Bum Badda Bum Bum Bum  
Bum Badda Badda Bum Bum Badda Bum  
Let's take over Take over  
Nothing can stop us now we're here  
Take over Take over.  
Try to cut us back and you'll disappear  
like Badda Bum Bum Badda Bum..."

Soon the concert came to an end, and everyone cheered as we departed. We had a few fans to greet soon, and then we can set off for the hotel. I drank a few gulps of my water, then went to take a leak before I saw Bells again. After I washed my hands, I shook the droplets away and wiped the rest on the front of my jeans. I waited for the lads before we met the fans and we took a few photos and chatted for about 10 minutes with everybody, and we had to spend a few extra minutes with 3 girls who won their tickets over a TV show. Soon Bells was in my arms again, and I kissed her goodbye when she had to leave with Angela and Renee.

"I'll see you soon...I'll text and call you. You can tour with us if you like...up your career?" I pleaded, and Bella looked back at her Mom.

"Can I?" She turned back at me questionably, being serious. I nodded eagerly, looking at my manager for confirmation. He shrugged.

"Sure." Laurent told me. I looked back at Bella, pleading. She looked determined, like she had decided.

"I want to come. But I need to go home first. Whens your next date?" She looked at Laurent.

"Um...well we have 2 nights here. Then we go to Manchester for 2 shows. We can send a car to pick you up. The concert starts in the evening, which will give you plenty of time, the boys get tutored as we travel, so school isn't a problem, and we can arrange for a outfit to be made...?"

We nodded. "I'll go to school tomorrow for the first few hours- I have a test, so I can't miss it. But at noon, I can be picked up..."

"Can we get measurements now?" Renee then stepped in.

"You should know who I am. I have her measurements..." Renee then informed our wardrobe designer and I pulled Bella to the side.

"You want to do this?" She nodded. I kissed her sweet lips tenderly and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon." I whispered, as we departed our separate ways. Paul put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude. You. Are. Smitten. Admit it." I turned and glowered at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Maybe not..." Awkward silence rested in the air. "I'm gonna...call Rachel." He stepped away. I walked through the hallways with Paul talking to his fiance in my ear and Jared tapping his fingers against the wall as we moved. I could count on Embry to be suitable to talk to. I slowed down so Jared and Paul over took me, and then walked alongside Embry.

"You alright?" I asked. He sounded quiet today.

"Yeah. Are you? Pretty big day for that small head of yours. " He joked. I laughed, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well..." I couldn't think of anything to say back at him.

"Nice comeback, Jake." Embry muttered, and I laughed.

"I'm such a catch!" Those words sounded familiar...I shrugged it off. I took my seat in the car that was parked at the back entrance, and the car sped off to our hotel. Next thing I knew, I was falling, landing on my double bed with a groan. Boy, work was tiring. I shut my eyes and let myself remember Bella's face, her eyes, her hair, her mouth. I pulled out my phone.

_Missing you already XX J_

I sent the text and put it back in my pocket, sleep finally taking over me.

BPOV

I sent a reply to Jake the first minute I woke up.

_Miss you sooo much :') XXX B_

I hoped it didn't wake him, as I woke up quite early, for my school. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and my white shirt and tie, then tied my hair up in a high pony tail, then putting a bow on the side on my head. A breakfast later, I put my converses on and grabbed my bag, and Dad gave us a lift to school in his cruiser as it was raining earlier.

"Dad turn the radio on." Angela begged. I nodded my head in agreement. Dad switched it on, then went to our favourite channel, and we raved through The Blacks' newest song.

"Yeah yeah, yeah yeah." We sung. The guy came on after that, and he had some interesting texts.

"Okay a Mr Joshua U. says...'my girlfriend made me go to their concert last night...Jacob Black made out with some singer there!'...well really? Seems that allot of our texts are talking about that at the moment, another says 'Bella Swan!'" Who is this girl? Is she dating Jacob Black? It seemed so last night!" I froze, and looked at Angela, who was shocked also. Dad cleared his throat.

"Girls? Is there something you aren't telling me? Why is your name on the radio, Bells?" Dad looked at me from the rear mirror. I shrugged, giving Angela a pleading look. The car stopped at the front gates, and I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out of the awkward place. Angela pushed me forward as we headed for an empty space.

"It's on the news already? This is gonna spread everywhere! You will get worse attention. You will be a celebrity! Do you want that?" My eyes started to water. "You know the consequences of being a celebrity, don't you? No privacy, not sure who to trust, who is using you..." I looked down, and a tear drop left my eye and hit the cold, wet floor, like another raindrop. Another raindrop fell, and I couldn't tell which one was mine anymore, as real rain started to drizzle. I rushed inside with my sister, and she squeezed my hand.

"You leave at noon?" I nodded, and Angela gave me a hug." Good luck in your exam, and your tour." She then went to find her friends. I turned around, and was bombarded with my best friend, Corin.

"Bella. There are rumours about." She whispered. She pulled me to the girls toilets, and told me that 2 girls went to The Blacks concert last night, and they recognised you. I nodded, and told her to talk to Bree, with permission of me to let her know. I then went to my class, where I felt eyes on my as I ran through the exam. I during break time, I waited by the gate with my friends for the car. Not everyone knew the truth yet. I told Bree and Corin to tell them when I got picked up. What I did not expect...when the sleek black car arrived, not just the drivers door opened... the back door opened, revealing Jake! I looked around, worried and rushed to Jake.

"Jake! What are you DOING here?" His smile faltered.

"Um...accompanying you to the sound check?" My argument had disappeared in my head.

"Soundcheck?" he nodded, then looked scared as he looked behind me. I slowly turned around, and some girls were running in our direction. Shit.

"Shit. Let's get outta here..." Jake hopped in and I followed, and the driver did a U-turn and drove quickly down the street.

"This won't be the last time that happens to you..." Jake said, and I smirked. "Bella?"

"Yep?"

"...never mind." I let it go and Jake leaned in for a kiss, and I smiled as our lips touched, electricity charging through my body. Jake was a good kisser. I hummed as we went into a full blown make out. I hadn't realised when we pulled up at the arena, for the sound check. I pulled back, and he smirked at me.

"Mmm I love your lips..." He pecked them one more time, and the driver opened the door. As the sunlight flew in, I realised that Jake's lips were slightly swollen. I smirked, knowing mine were probably the same. He shuffle din his seat to reach the door, and I followed him. We were led through a range of corridors, and then we were on stage. The arena looked so different, now nobody was in it, besides the rest of the band. I waved casually to them, and they ran up to us, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

"What did you two get up to." Paul playfully asked. I felt my blush make a return appearance. Paul patted my side lightly, and smiled nicely. They then introduced themselves, and then they had to go through with the sound check. Jake needed to confirm with me what I was singing, and then they went through a run through with me when I should come on stage, and what I should wear. Wardrobe ushered me to change into this light blue dress, and handed me a natural acoustic guitar, like my own. I strummed with it for a second, then I walked out pretending there was a screaming crowd. I stood in front of the microphone, and sang the song I was going to sing, Cyber Guy and Walk in The Rain.

"...I don't know where we're goin'  
You scream and shout my name  
You say that you love me  
So come on out in the rain  
Walk in the rain with me..."

The boys clapped and cheered encouragingly as I smirked at them. Jared gave me a high five and Jake gave me a slap to my ass. Jared gave Jake I look.

"Little respect for your woman, eh?" Jake looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and pulled me back by the waist, hugging me to him.

"I'm sorry baby...Your ass is really nice though..." He mumbled, nippling on my neck.

"Okay, you pair of lovers. In your own time." Embry called, holding his special red guitar. "Let's hurry up! I want to finish so I can go get some grub!" I laughed, and in 2 hours time, we had finished the sound check, and we were on our way to the local diner.

"Nuggets and fries please." The boys asked. I looked at them questioningly, and they shrugged. I ordered the same.

"We get it everytime."

"Can I also have the shake with the Creme Egg, Vanilla sauce and Maltesers topping?" Jake looked at me in astonishment.

"Really?" I shrugged.

"They are good. I have it every time." I copied them, winking. Jake shook his head in disbelief.

The waitress nodded, starstruck, and we squished ourselves to accommodate us all in the one booth. Jake wrapped his arm around me, as I was squished to the window.

"Er...Jake?" I asked as we were served. I took a few chips and shove them in my mouth, then ripped open a ketchup packet, squirting in on the other chips.

"Yes, Bells?" I took my time to chew my chips and swallow.

"Can we move? I'm getting creeped out by the people staring." Jake turned to the window, and he eyes went wide as someone banged on the window, causing us to jump up in fright.

"Sure...lets go closer to the back entrance..." We shuffled off, taking our food with us as we ran to the back entrance to eat our food to go.

I shook my head as we were in the car, and slurped on my milkshake.

"Is this what being a Celebrity is like?" I asked, curiously. They all nodded.

"Pretty much..." Embry mumbled, eating a chicken nugget whole.

Well...can't really say much to that...

* * *

**What do you think? Review target: 5? **

**That shake thing, I do actually LOVE. I forgot what the place is called, maybe Milkshake Delight? Anyway, to those who don't know who they are, they mix ice cream and a bit of milk and a chocolate of your choice, mix it all in a mixer, then add sauces and syrups, and toppings! They're truly delicious. Yum...**

**Question: Do you have those in your country? I know they are in England, of course, but where else?**

**Review please XOXO :))**


	8. Favourite Word

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot and made up lyrics.**

* * *

"Come on! NOO! AH!" I screeched as Jake jumped on top of me. We were in Manchester, and we decided to cruise the shops. "Jake!" I giggled.

"Bella!" Embry called, I looked over as far as I could, being held together by Jake's arms. "eh. eh. eh." I shuffled to see him properly. Jake grinned against my skin.

Embry pointed to one shop, and I tried to shove my body closer to peer inside.

"To make up for that shake before..." Embry said as I peered inside. Yum. Apples and clementines, and blueberries and grapes. Bananas and Pears and everything else.

"Can I get some fruit? I want FRUIT!" I shouted as I carried on dragging Jake forward. Half an hour later, I was happily munching on my own basket of fruit, and I had forced the boys and our bodyguards to have a fruit. I was slightly hyper today. Whatever sugar I'd had, they came from the fruit, so they are technically natural. Hehe.

"See? Don't you all feel that little bit healthier. For some it may take a bit more effort" I pointed to Jake and nudged him, causing laughs to be heard, despite being forced to eat healthy. I smirked and took another bite out of my banana, chewing slowly. Shockingly, nobody has noticed our presence, but I wasn't that famous yet, and the guys wore sunglasses and hoodies. Which reminded me...

"Hey Jake, why did you say that you guys weren't famous in the UK before? I knew about you guys since year 7!"

"Er...we were famous 2 years ago?" Jake looked at the boys, confused. I nodded.

"I had even met you when I went to America..." I looked down. Jake pulled me into a hug.

"You did?"

"Yeah I talked to you. Your first fan, I hoped."

"No? When...-"

"-Hey I remember." Jared piped up. I turned to him in shock. "Yeah I remember your sister with her glasses. Haha!"

I looked to Jake and shrugged.

"Um...we are making a music video very soon...I think it's gonna be on the set of the concert, maybe a combo of the sound checks and with the fans in concert or out and about, like a fan made video...you wanna be in it?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Yeah that sounds cool!"

"We need to get you a manager and agent as well..." He added. I cocked my head to the right. Manager? Paul nodded.

"Yeah cause if you're touring with us, what will be after that? Music videos, recording songs, interview, acting? Who knows?" He gave Jared a high five, hollering.

"Okay lets get back to the concert to get ready. We all know girls take much longer..." Jake mumbled, and I slapped him on his chest.

"Hey!"

"That's your favourite word, isn't it?"

"He-NO it is not, Jacob Black." The band 'ooh'ed at the full name. "I can easily get ready quickly."

"Not when you have makeup and stylists..."

"I have a makeup and stylist?"

"Uhuh."

"Okay maybe 30 minutes."

"More like 2 hours!"

"Shut up."

"That's your second favourite word."

"Hey! Shut - Oh no you don't!"

We eventually went back and he was right- I was rushed into my room and faced a large mirror as people messed with my hair and face. Good job I shaved my legs last night. They then fitted me into my dress and I was on the stage in a matter of a few hours, and out again. I was constantly being rushed and I felt a ringing in my ears after. I heard their last song, Take Over play as the concert ended. It was late by the end, and so I jumped in bed and fell asleep in my sweats.

"BELLA!" I heard a banging on my hotel room door. I groaned and ignored it. The banging stopped, and then my phone buzzed loudly. Then the hotel room phone. Ugh! I rolled over and picked it up, then slammed it back. I heard muffled noises from outside my room, including a loud voice, sounding more like Jared.

"She's stubborn isn't she?" a clearer voice whispered. I heard a laugh, and more whispers.

"Yep. She hurt my ear slamming the phone. Not a morning person, Eh? We told her to be awake at 6am, didn't we? We gotta go to the next place..." I felt the bed sink, and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I was sprawled out on the double bed, and I was pulled into the person behind me.

"Jake..." I groaned.

"Mmm?" I heard him hum.

"Go away. I'm sleeping." I heard a quiet chuckle.

"You've gotta get up. We're moving. Next destination." I put my hand on his face and shoved him away, leaning closer to the comfy pillow.

"No." I denied. I then felt myself be picked up.

"Nrrh!"

"DO you want us to get the bucket out?" Embry threatened, and I was up.

"OKAY I'm UP!" I opened my eyes, and saw Paul, Embry and Jared, and Embry was holding a bottle of water. Paul and Jared looked like they had had water squirted on them, and I was afraid. I narrowed my eyes at Embry, and he smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." I must have looked convincing enough, as Embry dropped the bottle.

"Erm...Jake your girlfriend is...kinda scaring me." My face went blank, and I looked at Jake, who looked as if he wanted to hit Embry. We hadn't talked about the girlfriend boyfriend thing yet. I changed the subject.

"So...what are we doing today?" Jared face palmed.

"Have you not been listening? We are on the road, in half an hour, kapeesh?" I nodded, and climbed out of Jake's arms quickly. He made a grab for my wrist, but I shook him off. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw Jake mouth to Embry-

"I'm going to KILL you!" He threatened quietly, pointing at Embry and punching his own fist. Embry stepped back and made a dash out of the room. the others left as I gathered my belongings. Jake watched me get ready.

"Have you already packed?" I tried to make conversation. Jake sighed.

"Bella. Talk to me." He spoke in the silent room.

I quickly reacted, maybe a bit too see through. "Talk? There's nothing wrong, why would I-"

"-Bella." I ignored him and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me as I took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I reappeared, Jake was gone, and I got dressed and dried my hair with the crap hairdryer that was installed already. I tied my hair up and put the complimentary towel on the bed, and shoved my brush in my bag. I put my converses on and did a double check on if I had left anything in my room. Satisfied, I grabbed my bag and left the empty room, carrying my bag on my shoulder. When we had set off from my school, I went back home to grab some belongings, and I was given some other stuff anyway by the company, to promote styles and other influences. I went to the boy's room and knocked, and Jared opened the door.

"Bella! Um...some of us are kind of getting...dressed...so could you wait here for one minute, Okay, thanks!" he then slammed the door in my face, and I chucked my bag on the floor and sat on it, leaning back on the corridor wall. I occupied myself with a magazine and the door opened again, and I didn't look up. Whoever it was stood there for a few minutes before speaking.

"Bella. Come inside." Jake said. I looked up, and got up, grabbing my bag and walking straight in, passing him. The room smelt of cologne.

"You wear aftershave?" I asked incredulously. Embry shrugged as he shove a few more things in his luggage. I heard a beeping noise, and Embry groaned.

"Boys!...Bella." He addressed us. "Time's up. Gotta get moving." I felt Jake rest his head on my shoulder, and wrap his arms around me. I let him be, seeing as he seemed hurt by me not talking to him earlier. I never usually kept things bottled, but I didn't know what to say to him. What were we? We heard a knock on the door, and I turned around, and Jake let me go. My bodyguard, Phil, was standing there.

"Come on everyone. Pack up your troubles and..." He then started to hum to Pack Up, and I smirked, walking to him with my bag. He made an attempt to take it off me, but I refused.

"You are not a bag-holder." I winked. "I can do it." I then walked down the corridor and I felt Phil following me. I passed by the band's bodyguards, and gave them five as I passed.

"This way." Phil led me to the back door and I followed, and climbed into a people carrier, with tinted windows. I chose my favourite seat, and plugged my headphones in. Phil took my bag under my protest and put it in the back of the car. I saw the boys rush over and climb in, and Jake took the seat next to me. I shut my eyes and listened to my iPod for a while, before I got paranoid of eyes on my face. I opened them, and the light blinded me. I let my eyes refocus, and, of course, they were looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um...we're meant to do one of those 'on the road' videos to put on our You Tube channel. Wanna get decent?" I looked down, and I felt fine, I adjusted my makeup, checking for any makeup in the corner of my eye, then gave them the all clear. Jake held the camera, and started acting as if everything is hunky dory.

"Hey people! This is The Blacks...and Bella Swan...on our road trip across the UK! We are so excited to perform tonight, aren't we, boys?" He turned around and the boys waved at the camera, smiling. Jake turned back around and I smirked at the camera.

"And this is Bella! If none of you know about her, she is our supporting act as our first one pulled out..." I shove the camera down.

"Thanks Jake. I'm second best? Your final option?" I muttered. Jake pouted.

"Bells you know I don't mean it like that. Bella..." I popped my headphones back in, pretending that I was listening to music, so I could hear what he was saying.

"Bella is tired this morning. We forced her awake and threatened her with water bottles. Okay...tomorrow is a big day, as we are releasing our next single, Don't Walk Away. Wanna hear a preview? Okay. Dudes? From the chorus...1, 2, 3..."

"...I know we have our ups and downs  
But I still love you anyway...  
I try my best to keep you around  
Just please don't walk away. (Walk away. walk AWAY)..."

So be psyched to buy that on Tunes and also check out Bella's new stuff. We're trying to get something up for her so we may surprise her with an album or something...shh! Don't tell her yet! Keep it between us and you guys...how about we get Bells to sing ya somethin'?" Jake nudged me, and I opened my eyes. "Bells?" he yanked an earphone out. I sat up. "sing somethin'"

I racked my brain for a song.

"How about...When You Believe?" Jake nodded, his lips turning up at the edges, and steadied the camera as I positioned myself.

"...Don't try too hard  
To be who you are  
There is no instructions  
to a person's functions  
so be who you want to be  
Don't listen to someones orders  
Just follow your conscience  
You are yourself not somebody else  
you can find yourself when you believe  
just believe..."

The boys clapped after the chorus I sung was over, and I waved them off. Jake turned the camera back to the back, and offered them the camera, and Paul took it off him, talking random crap with the boys. Jake turned to face me again, and I looked down. He put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Bella...I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you felt a pang in your chest when Embry said that about the girlfriend thing earlier...I know I did. And I'd really like to be your boyfriend...will you be my girlfriend?" Those few words brightened my whole day instantly, and I gave him a bright smile, whispering my answer.

"Of course. I'd love to." He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me. I place my hands on his neck and head, pulling him towards me, and he pulled me as close as he could to me, without me getting uncomfortable from the seat belt. I licked his bottom lip and he groaned deep in his throat, and opened his mouth, letting our tongues work with each other. I heard a few titters so pulled back and Jake pouted. I turned to face the boys and they had the camera on us. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"In case you didn't know, people, Jake and Bella had a little dispute earlier, the main reason for her grumpiness. No lie, we did wake her up and threaten her with the bottle of water, but Embry's big mouth is now seen as a good thing, as it has got them together, finally." Jared smirked at us, and I shrugged my shoulders and flipped them off, causing Paul to cover the camera.

"Hey! They'll blur that out, you know..." I ignored him as I reached for Jake's lips again, and we continued our making up kisses. In an hour, the majority ruled for getting some food.

"Hey! We are growing men! In a few years we'll be the beef and muscle and more chicks will be all over us!" Jared defended. Paul scoffed.

"I don't care about any of that! I'm 18 and happily engaged!" Paul groaned.

"Doesn't matter. We're eating." I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled on it, to agree.

"What can I say? In a few years time I want to look good for my woman" He winked at me.

"In a few years time? Make that in a few months because once you start to get flab I'm leaving you..." I said seriously. Jake pouted and I peck it away.

"Don't worry baby just go to the gym."

"I already have a 6 pack!"

"Really? Where?" He showed me and I blushed, nudging myself closer to him, and he put his arms around my waist.

"I'm guessing he showed you his pack did he?" Embry mumbled loudly.

"Uhuh." I answered, smirking.

"We all have packs, you know."

"I don't care. I want Jake's pack."

"Humph."

"Were you trying to entice my woman?"

"NO!"

"Okay lets get some food..."

"Damn straight!"

"Shut up."

"Shutting..."

* * *

**R&R! Target- more reviews than 0. seriously. Does anyone even read this? or am I wasting my time? :'( I'm still gonna keep writing...I just love feedback...**


	9. The Voice

**HI ALL!**

**Next chapter is UP! :P read and REVIEW?**

**Check out my other stories!**

**

* * *

**BPOV

"Mmm..." I groaned as Jake sucked on my bottom lip. We were on my bed, and me and Jake decided to get cosy. I straddled him, and continued to kiss him. When I had to take a breath, Jake carried his assault on my neck, sucking on the skin. He kissed along my jaw then back to my lips again, and I thrust my tongue in his mouth, causing him to groan and lean back on the pillow.

We had spent two weeks on the road and doing concerts mostly once every one to three days. I had spent one day out of the 14 in the studio, recording for my debut album. I had gained a bit of publicity and I now had an official fan page and Wikipedia page, which was exciting. I found my manager, a girl not much older than myself, called Kim. She was such a cool girl, and had gotten into managing early in her life, and I was her next case. My record dealer was the same as The Blacks, called Cheney Music, and they had me on a contract for allot of money, with was an extreme bonus. Once my album was out, I would tour the UK alone and then the USA in the next year hopefully if I did well. I had agreed to perform on a TV talent show, my debut single, Don't Walk Away, and was due to make a music video soon. Everything has happened so fast, I didn't know where to begin...

I pulled back when I heard a banging on my door. Jake groaned and slammed his head on the mattress.

"Can't we ever have some alone time?" he muttered as I got off of him and went to answer the door. Kim had her hand up to knock on it again, and she smiled.

"Bella!" I gave her a hug. We were becoming good friends already. Kim peered over my shoulder. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything...don't you want to wait until you're legal, Bella?" She gave me a wink and I sighed.

"Kim, what did you want?" Kim then got into business mode and walked in.

"Well, we need you in London to do the sound check and rehearsal for the Do You Have The Voice? I'm not gonna say that every time, so I'll just call it The Voice, OK? Everyone else does." I nodded as she poked her touchscreen phone. "The rehearsal is in a week, so you have plenty of time to get there. The Blacks don't have a concert that night, and plus the next concert will be in London anyway, so it is organised." Kim smiled again, perfectionist at her best.

"When did you want to go shopping then? As friends?" She whined, girl-mode again. I love Kim.

"You'll find a day when I am free." I winked. Kim nodded.

"Ooh, also, I have connections, and have found you the best publicist and stylist!" Kim grinned, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. I've been using The Blacks stylist for now, and she is more suited to guy's hair, not girls.

"Gianna as brilliant with makeup and hair, and Irina is one of the best out there." I nodded. "They'll meet you in person tomorrow night, and Gianna will start then on the concert, and Irina will chat with you while Gianna does so, okay?" I nodded again, overwhelmed.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon babe. And if you do wanna do, you know, under 16, be safe." She winked at me then left, shutting the door behind her. I turned to the bed, and walked over to Jake again. He sighed.

"Well that wasn't awkward in the slightest bit." He mumbled, letting out a laugh. He pulled me back to him and spooned me. I felt sleepy, and drifted off in his arms. I woke up in the early morning, and Jake's arms were still wrapped around me, and I could hear his calm and even breaths. I peeled myself off the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, locking it and taking a shower, singing quietly to myself as I used my favourite shampoo and conditioner. I wrapped myself in a towel as I stepped out of the bathroom, and he was still asleep. I quickly got changed, facing away from him, in case he decided to be sneaky and take a glimpse at my breasts or more. I got changed into a summer dress and leggings and a floaty cardigan. I then popped my converses on and left Jake a note.

_Gone to get early brekkie. B xx_

I headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the restaurant. I looked around and saw only a few people eating. The food wasn't all too special, just bread and toast, or pancakes. I cut a few slices of bread and butter and jam, and went to sit at a discreet table alone. I spent a few minutes making my jam sandwich, and took a bite. Yum. I noticed Jake walk in and glance over at the tables, and I waved him over. He took the seat opposite me and took the other half of my sandwich.

"You know we could have ordered room service..."he said, and I shrugged.

"It's all inclusive. I want to make the most out of it." I smirked. I then saw the rest of the band arrive. "Incoming..."

The boys took their time to grab their food, and they came to sit next to us.

"Wassup, people? When did you two start getting up early?" Embry laughed, smacking Jake on the back of his head. Jake whacked him back and rubbed the spot where he was hit. He then looked at me apologetically.

"I'll go get more food." he then swiftly left me to defend myself, and my mouth opened and shut a few times like a fish. I smiled at Embry evilly. He lifted his hands up in defense.

"Hey! I technically got you two together! Don't start on me!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Actually the year that I got to know him kind of helped, doofus!" I shoved his shoulder a little and he laughed, taking a bite out of his sandwich. I pouted, hungry again, and Jake turned up just in time. I reached out for one of his sandwiches and he grinned, letting me take it. We ate in silence, and then I asked what we were doing today. Jake shrugged.

"We have a free day? That's believable." Jared scoffed and Paul nodded. Paul got out his phone and dialled.

"Hey Laurent. What's the plan for today? Yep. Uhuh. Okay, yeah bye." He shut the phone, shaking his head.

"We should really listen in our meetings. We're leaving for Birmingham at noon, for a radio interview and performance, and we have a concert tonight, then we spend the night to travel to Gloucester for a radio performance and interview for the band, then another concert, then we make our way down to Bristol for the same, then Cardiff, then straight to London for the concert and Bella's first TV performance." He winked at me. "After that, I think he mentioned Southampton then Exeter, and then we're done, boys!" Some of them high fived each other, and I smirked.

"So what are you planning after this tour?" I wondered if I'd see them as much after this...

They all shrugged, and looked down. Jake reached for my hand, and squeezed.

"In truth, we probably will stick around for a bit until we get back to America..." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Okay...lets get back to the rooms..." We stood up and made our way back. I went back to my room to pack and the boys did the same. I finished and made my way to next door. I knocked and waited patiently. Jake opened the door, clad in only a towel around the waist, and I bit my lip, grinning. He smirked and pulled me forward, crashing his lips to mine. I moaned as his lips parted and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I giggled as I took a breath, as he kissed down my neck and across my shoulder.

"Jake!" I groaned as I pushed him inside and shut the door behind me. He pulled my waist to him, and I shut my eyes as he pulled me backwards with him. I ignored someone clearing their throat, and then Jake froze and I tripped, landing on the floor. I groaned in complaint and rolled over.

"Ow!" I looked at Jake and raised my eyebrows.

"Er...yeah...my towel kinda slipped..." I saw him blush as he held the towel cover below the waist. I looked down and got up as he shuffled to the bathroom. I turned the TV on as the boys bustled around the room, acting as if I wasn't there. I scoffed at the TV. Some of these girls are so spoilt. Jake sat next to me on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Sweet Sixteen. Teens having the party of their lives."

"Hm."

"Mm."

He got off the bed and carried on packing.

"Why do you all bother unloading when we leave within 2 days?"

"You don't?"

"Nope." Jake came over and kneeled in front of me, placing his hand on my knee.

"You're a weird child, has anyone told you that?"

"You're not the first." He smirked, then used my knee to push up and pull me up the bed, kissing my lips tenderly. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and we spent a few minutes kissing, our lips moving in synchronisation. I heard a groan, but it didn't come from me or Jake. I looked up, and Paul face palmed.

"You know, if you want to grope your girlfriend, we said do it in your own time, but not when we are here. We are guys, after all, and you know what we are thinking right now." He nudged his head in the corner of my ass, and I realised that Jake had his hand on my ass, and was squeezing it. I cleared my throat and Jake removed his hand, not before squeezing. I smirked and laid my back on the mattress. Jake then leaned over me, kissing me once again. I arched my back in response, bringing me closer to his chest. He smiled against my lips and then a high pitched scream made us all jump. I looked around and the girl on the TV was having a crisis with her dress. I groaned. Moment was over. I pushed Jake away and sat up, huffing, and turning off the TV.

"What's the time?" I asked Jared, who was on another bed on his phone.

"Um...11:15. another 45 minutes to go."

"Well I'm gonna sit in the car for a bit. Maybe check out the gift shop." I stood up and checked my pocket for some pounds. "Anyone want anything?" Jake stood up, handing me a ten pound.

"Here. Can you get me a sandwich and energy drink? Maybe a squash?" I nodded, and looked at the others, who didn't want anything. I went down with Phil and I cruised the small shop, grabbing what Jake wanted, and grabbed myself some crisps and a drink, and I found a bright pink lipstick I fell in love with. I bought it and tried it on, and went back upstairs with my purchases. I put the bag on the bed and we had to grab our bags to take to the car. Jake saw my lipstick and his eyes went wide.

"Wow." He pushed out my bag for me and I was shocked as he turned around. I turned around and handed it to Phil, who smirked. I followed Jake into the bathroom who was leaning over the counter. He had washed his face, and it dripped onto the sink.

"What's wrong, Jake?" He took a deep breath and turned to face me, eyes on my lips again. He whined and walked past me. I rolled my eyes. WHAT have I done? I followed him and waited for him to answer me, tapping my foot against the carpet. He ignored me and dashed out of the apartment. I gave Jared a look.

"What did I do?" He shrugged. I ran out and followed his back.

"Wait up! JAKE! What the hell is wrong with you?" He ignored me all the way to the car, and sat in a different seat. I took the same seat and groaned. I left the bag on the bed.

"The bag! The food!" I groaned and got out of the car, walking back to the hotel apartment. I banged on the door, and Jared opened it.

"Bag." I waited outside, and he handed it me. "Thanks" I went back in the car and took my usual seat, ignoring Jake completely. Once everyone was in, I found I was sitting alone, and I looked down, upset.

PPOV

"Jake!" I nudged him. He looked at me, annoyed. "Look at her! What. Did. You. Do?"

Jake looked at Bella longingly. "I don't know what is wrong with me? One minute I'm all over her, the next I just want to kiss those delicious lips, and then the next...I'm feeling all...feminine! I freaked out!" I looked at Bella as she popped in her earphones and I faintly heard the rock music.

"So...basically you love her." Jake cringed, then relaxed and sighed.

"I...don't know how it happened. One moment, I was a 15 year old guy, loving life and happily in a relationship with a girl...who I started to fall for since I started to chat with her online! Is this crazy? How long did it take you to fall for Rachel?"

I remembered the first time I met Rachel...I was 15 myself, and we had started the band up. We had gone to Jake's place and she was there...

"I think I fell for Rachel...the first time I met her, at your age." I mumbled, and Jake leaned back on the chair as the car started to set off. "It's completely natural to fall in love...and it's better when it's real love. Like me and Rachel." It was weird, none of us had a serious heart to heart before...

"Do you think I should tell her? We haven't been dating for very long..."

"But you've known her for much longer. Do you wonder, whether she loves you?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I'm worried...worried that she'll reject me." I laughed once.

"I didn't know whether Rachel loved me before I told her. And it worked out fine. I see the way Bella looks at you. She loves you, for sure. You've just gotta jump. Tell her in your own time, though. Make sure it's the right moment." Jake nodded. "But now you need to reassure her that nothing's wrong, because you freaked out on her, and she's alone. Go to her. Just don't be a sap." He smirked then frowned, taking off his seat belt and jumping to her seat. She looked at him, surprised, and pulled out her earphones. She said something, but got no answer, just as Jake caught her chin with his hand, and caught her bright pink lips with his own lips. I smirked as I took another snap shot. I had one of every time I caught them kissing. I was planning on showing it them if they got married, or engaged, or whatever. I had a good collection so far...

BPOV

Paramore played loudly on my headphones. I felt myself drown in the music. A few songs later, my tears started to fall. I suddenly felt the seat next to me lurch, and I looked up, pulling out my earphones.

"Jake?" I uttered, when he reached for my chin and captured my lips with his own. I was stunned to react for a second, but then I cupped his cheek and pulled him closer to me. He stroked my cheek and licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I complied and sucked on his lip, then bit it. He groaned.

"Bella..." He whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry for acting...weird." I pulled back.

"Why were you acting weird?" He shook his head.

"Not the right time. Please let me tell you in my own time, I want everything to be perfect." I nodded, confused, then we continued our make out session. We pulled up at a stop, and I pulled back, smirking when I saw Jake's lips tinted bright pink.

"Love, you have my lipstick on you." I laughed, Jake's smile faltered, and then he smirked more, wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

"I don't care. It was worth it." He grinned a toothy grin, and I pecked his lips once more. "Is it all gone?" I nodded. I pulled out my mirror and adjusted my lipstick, and wiped off the smudged bit on my face.

"You know that's just going to come off again." Jake laughed and I joined him.

"Uhuh." I grabbed his hand as we went out of the car. Phil walked in front of us and we ordered our junk food.

"We need to sign up to a gym." Paul patted his stomach after we finished our food.

"Well I know there was one in the last hotel..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Paul smirked.

"I said I know there was one in the last hotel." I spoke a little louder. " And it's pretty obvious you didn't go..." The boys 'ooh'ed and gave me five, and Jake laughed and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, nicking one of my chips. I protested and stole one of his nuggets.

"Hey! I only took one chip!" He shouted, taking another two chips. I laughed.

"Well I'm saving you extra work at the gym!"

"Why should I force you to do the extra work?"

"Because it is normal for girls to diet!"

"You diet?" Jake questioned me.

"No, but it's still normal to! A guy can't diet!" Jake started tickling, and I cackled.

"Nrhh! Jake! Don't!" I giggled. "Stop STOP! It hurts!"He stopped, and I put my head on his shoulder, laughing tears running down my cheeks. He playfully gave me a one armed hug.

"So another thing I learnt about you. You're ticklish." I looked up at him.

"Are you ticklish?" he shook his head.

"Nope." Paul made a booming laugh and slapped the table, shaking me from my reverie.

"Jake is the ticklish person I know!" he laughed. I grinned.

"You won't get close enough to tickle me!" Jake promised, I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked. He shook his head again.

"And how are you gonna do that?" He wondered.

"I have my ways." I mumbled evilly. "Like..." I leaned up to kiss him, and once I thought his mind was blank with worry, I started to tickle him. He jerked around laughing, and I giggled. Eventually he caught my hands, stopping me altogether. I tried to peck him, but he pulled back. I pouted, sitting back in my seat. Paul shook his head.

"Rule number 54: never reject a kiss off your girlfriend." Paul muttered. Jake bent his face to my level and pouted. Why is he so tall? Ugh! I looked away, pouting myself. I frowned, feeling put out.

"Bells..." He mumbled, kissing my cheek sweetly. He went to kiss me again, and I turned my head, kissing him properly. This went on for a few seconds, and then I resumed the tickling, smirking.

"Hey! I thought you were upset?" He exclaimed. I nodded sarcastically.

"Oh Yes...I was very upset. Listen to Paul. He knows what he's saying." Jake glanced at Paul, and Paul nodded once at him.

"Yeah. He does." Jake mumbled, a look of deep thought on his face.

* * *

**So? Will Jake tell Bella? Paul knows what he's on about, also referring to the conversation on Pauls POV ;) Please review for love :) 3**


	10. Performance

**Please review.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own plot and lyrics.**

* * *

"Once we've finished this tour, I want to go on holiday." Jared muttered to himself as we climbed in the car, ready to go to London. My rehearsal was in 2 days time, and I wanted to get some sleep before then. Jake stroked my leg as he answered Jared.

"Yeah. It'll be a blast, right?" I grinned, and laid my head on his shoulder as the car took off. I felt tired, as per usual, and it was Jake's cue to wrap me in his arms as I drifted off. Jake did so, and I was sent to my beauty sleep, in preparation for my big performance that could change my life.

"How long has Bella been out?" A loud voice asked.

"Shhh!...and, for a good...10 hours? She slept through all of our stops, and the night at the hotel. You sure nobody has drugged her or anything? Because I will not be happy." I heard Jake whisper, and I smiled, stretching and opening my eyes. It was dark, but I think it looked more early morning to me. Jake beamed a glorious smile as he saw me awake, and pecked me on the lips.

"Jake I need to brush my teeth." I pulled a face. I didn't kiss or breath on him until we had made it to our next stop and I quickly brushed my teeth.

Back in the car, I felt much more awake.

"You know, Bella, Jake carried you all the way to the apartment and back, when you were snoring your head off?" I looked at him, shocked. I didn't snore!

I protested my complaint "I would like to inform you, that it isn't me, who snores. It is you." He laughed it off, but Paul slapped him on his back.

"You were asking for it. And ya do." He winked. Jared opened his mouth to complain, but Jake butt in.

"Tease my girlfriend again and I'll shave your eyebrows off." Jared mouth shut again.

I smirked and gave Jake a kiss. Jake tried to deepen it, humming, but I pulled back.

"I feel that I'm spoiling you." The boys laughed.

"Spoiling him? Noo...I mean, kissing him and letting him flaunt you everywhere and in front of everyone...but that's just fine..." Jared said sarcastically. Jake pointed at him.

"Eyebrows..." Jake threatened. I sighed and turned on my laptop, as I had to type up my dedications to my debut album. Jake took this as his reason to sit in the back of the car.

I started to type, and then I got inspiration for another song. I saved my work and opened up another Document.

"...You made me who I am  
Just by doing what you do  
now look at me here  
Singing my heart out  
And it's you that helped me through..."

I went back to my dedications document, and carried on typing. All I could think, was how I wanted to see Edward, and tell him I made it. I wanted to see his face when he discovered me having beat the thousands, millions, desperate for my spot. I wanted to see him again. I looked longingly out of the window. Edward was somewhere out there. Whether in this country or not...he was there. I pulled out my phone and scrolled to the 'E' section. Edward. I still had it.

_Where are you? B x_

...

_To those reading..._

_I'd like to thank so many people for this album. My mom, my dad, my sister, all my true friends at school. You know who you are ;) I'd also love to thank Ben Cheney, of Cheney Music, also Jake, Paul, Jared and Embry, of The Blacks, who discovered me and made me feel like family. I'd like to thank the cool driver that took me and the boys all around the UK, everyone who accepted me, my bodyguards for being cool as usual, and my manager, Kim, stylist, Gianna, and publicist, Irina. And most of all, I'd like to dedicate this album, to you. The fans. You mean so much to me and I can't survive without you. Thank you, my inspiration to start music. The One who gave me the idea, encouraged me to sing my heart out. Love, Bella. xxx_

...

I saved and shut off the laptop. Of course, I was talking about Edward, on the last bit. He deserves much more than this. Would he be watching? When I performed on The Voice? I put the laptop in my bag and put my feet up on the seat. I slept most of my way the way to London, but Jake promsied to wake me when we even got to the border. Just as I hoped, Jake resisted watching me sleep and shook me when we got there. I looked excitedly. I've been here many times before, but this time, it was different. Everything had changed. I felt like...I belonged here. We reached the hotel, and we were going to spend the rest of the day and night there. Luckily the time would pass quickly, as the hotel had a pool, and we got into our swimming clothes.

"Looking good, Bella!" Jared slapped the wall, then clicking his fingers. Jake pulled me into his side and whispered in my ear.

"Once this concert is over...I'm shaving those eyebrows." I giggled and he slapped my ass to get in the pool. It was deserted, because most people would want to explore this amazing capital, but we had to stick around before rehearsals and the concerts. I sat on the edge, dipping my legs into the water, and Embry dived in, as Paul did a bomb shell in, splashing me head to waist. I was soaked! Jake sat next to me and laughed, then pulled me in.

"HEADS!" Jared shouted happilly following us as he jumped. Jake spun me by the waist, feeling skin to skin, the slippery water making it harder to grab onto him. We spent hours fooling around in the pool, splashing one another, and swimming. It felt good to move around, not be stuck on a car seat all day. I was first to leave. I sat on the side and pulled myself up, and started to walk away.

"Hey! BELLA! Where ya goin'?" Paul called. I waved them off.

"I'm gonna shower before y'all come barging in my room to see me naked! We have dinner in a hour!" Jake smirked when I said 'naked' and I rolled my eyes, grabbing a towel and drying myself. As I left, I realised that none of them denied it, so I got showered as quick as I could. I wrapped myself in a towel and unlocked the bathroom door, peeking around in case they had a spare key, because apparently I was not a 'morning birdy' so they would always need an extra key to get me up on time. And, what would you expect? Jake was sat on the bed, already showered and changed. I looked back at the bathroom. Was I in there that long? I gave him a confused look. He shrugged.

"I get ready quickly when I want to." I walked over to the wardrobe and found a nice dress to wear.

"Well maybe I should always tempt you with my naked body if I wanted to get you ready quicker..." I mumbled. I felt hands at my waist, and he pulled me into him, kissing my wet skin slowly.

"I could oblige to that. May I take a peek?" I groaned.

"Jake..." He started to kiss closer to my lips, and I pulled away. "Sixteen. I want to be sixteen when I lose...my...v-card." He nodded, smirking at my term 'v-card'.

"Doesn't mean we have to have sex technically... how opposed are you to oral?" He pouted. I never thought of that before... I raised my eyebrow, and his eyes widened, and he blushed.

"If you promise you won't take it any further...than oral?" I pushed him back seductively, and batted my eyelashes. I felt that in that instant, I really wanted to try it out also. "Do you have the only key?" He nodded. "You sure?"

"W-w-we only asked for one spare." He stuttered, and I smirked, leaning closer to kiss him...

After our first...you know...Jake helped me get dressed in this black dress, and I wore red heels and held a red clutch as we walked down to the boys room. Paul opened the door with a wide smile and eyed us. His eyes widened, and he pointed at us accusingly. Jake winced and shook his head, panicked. Paul let out a booming laugh, and I looked at the both of them, confused. Paul came closer, and whispered at us.

"Either you two were up to no good, or Jake found out how to please himself...unless you're cheating...?" I looked at Paul, flabbergasted and shoved him back, putting a finger to my lips. He laughed and nodded, giving me the 'OK' symbol with his hand. Jake face palmed and told me.

"Obviously Paul has some sense when people get...frisky..." Paul laughed nodding, and Jared poked his head around.

"What's going on?" Paul shoved him back in the bedroom.

"Go away. We are in a conversation for those who are in relationships." He smirked widely at me, and winked. "Bella, didn't know you had it in you! Has he told you, then...-?"

"PAUL. Don't tell everyone, anyone, at all. It's personal." I narrowed my eyes at Jake. Tell me what? Was it good or bad?

"Tell me what?" Jake winced. "It's something bad, isn't it?" I was worried.

Jake muttered something under his breath, something sounding like. "Paul" and "Big mouth." I took a deep breath.

"Bella. Come here." He pulled me to him, and then led me into the hallway, and shut the door behind us. I looked confusedly at Jake, his big eyes fullk of emotion. I took his hand, squeezing.

"What's wrong?" Jake opened his mouth to speak, but I had interupted him. I looked down, blushing. He pulled my chin upwards, and his lips touched mine once.

"Bella I-" The door swung open, and Jared appeared, smiling, and then the smile disappeared as Paul roughly dragged him back inside. He yelped and grabbed the door frame as he was being pulled.

"What are you doing?" He screamed. I burst out laughing, clutching the door frame for support. Mistake. Jared grabbed my arm and his other hand slipped, pulling me forwards onto the floor. I felt a jolt of pain shoot up my arm as I was pulled and landed, and I tried to sit up, holding my arm in pain. Jake rushed to my side, touching my shoulder. I winced.

"Ouch." I mumbled, testing what part hurt on my arm. It seemed to be the shoulder, but I wasn't sure if it was dislocated, or what. It really hurt, though, and I tried to not move it, and I tried to make it sound not as bad. I hummed, trying to shake off the pain.

"Paul! JARED!" Jake accused, and looked at me in panic. "Bells, are you okay?" I pursed my lips.

"No. I am not. My shoulder hurts and don't want to move it." I shook my head. Jake sighed.

"Bells, I think it's dislocated. We need a doctor." he got up and dialled on his phone.

"Err..yeah can we have Dr. Gerandy?" I looked at him, trying to support my sore arm with the other hand. "Yeah thanks. Okay bye. He'll be here in a minute."

"Dr. Gerandy?"

"Yeah...it's not the first time he's been called out. He's the medic that comes out with us, just in case." Jake sat on the side of the wall, and I examined my shoulder. It looked dislocated. I wasn't sure. I winced again, remembering to not move. At all. Jake winced alongside me, and I wanted to tell him it was okay, but my jaw was locked into place, trying not to scream. A few people passed by, and one recognised us as they passed by. The woman went all coy and sappy and asked for autographs. She saw me and frowned.

"A-are you Bella Swan?"

I squeaked a reply. "Yeep!"

"What is wrong?"

Thankfully Paul replied for me as they signed the autographs. "Sorry, Bella can't sign anything...Jared dislocated her shoulder..."

"HEY! I wouldn't have if you weren't pulling on me!" Jared complained. I reached over with my good arm.

"Nope. I'm good. I'll sign. I didn't hurt the writing hand. Just no pictures, I don't look good in pain." I grabbed the pen and scribbled, biting my lip hard. Jake handed the autographs to the woman and she thanked us vigorously, and left. I sighed, and bashed my head on the wall. Next, a muscled man with dark hair walked through the door, and everyone made way for him. He bent down to my level and examined my injury.

"Bella, all I'm going to do is move it back into place. The pain is only temporary, and I have some Paracetamol with me which you can take. Embry, help me stabilize this side." I whined as he held my shoulder and back, and jerked my shoulder back into place.

"FUCKING HELL!" I screamed, and Jake slammed the door shut. I shut my eyes tightly as the pain settled.

"We need to get you to the hospital to check no nerves were damaged, and that the shoulder and other bones are okay, and then you will need to wear a sling for a couple of weeks. No arguments." He looked at me pointedly as he went through a bag and gave me a few boxes of meds.

"Take 2 every 4 hours." He then helped me up and I took 2 then, and we made our way to the hospital.

"So much for a nice dinner..." I mumbled as I was xrayed...

"You have some tearing but that is normal for a dislocation. The rest is fine. Keep your arm moving, but try not to put too much pressure on it. You'll need to start rotating your shoulder again, and get used to it." Another doctor said. "We'll get you into a sling."

I groaned as I walked out of the hospital and into a car, dressed up, and with a sling.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry." We went back to the hotel to eat our meal.

The next day, I day to go to the arena to do the rehearsal. I changed into a summer dress, and the sling, with heels. As I got into the studio, people met me and greeted me, and I recognised some of them being the contestants there. One boy from a boy band, asked about my arm.

"Jared and Paul." I simply said, and he nodded. He held his hand up and I shook it with my good hand.

"Mike Newton."

"Bella Swan."

Mike wasn't the best looking boy in the band, the best being Liam. Gosh...I wanted to drool when he sung. I banged into Liam also earlier, and he looked better in person by far. They all said they were going to watch from the sidelines when I performed my rehearsal, as they were busy when I actually did perform tomorrow, and I smiled and nodded. Kim jumped on me when she was speaking to the judges on stage.

"What have you done?" Kim screeched. I waved at the judges with my good hand.

"Paul and Jared dislocated it. Sling for a good couple of weeks." I was tempted to shrug, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Kim groaned.

"Boys" She muttered. "Okay. Well you don't have any choreography, besides the sway and arm movements, and that is going to be cut less with that thing." She pointed at the sling. "We'll have to find a nicer one for the night."

I stood on the center of the stage and performed my song, "Sweetheart Lover"

"...You got the sweetheart lover,  
Child inside of you.  
Sweetheart Lover  
What's a girl to do  
You come on walking, closer to me  
If you kiss me sweetly  
I'll love you for free..."

I received cheers and claps as I bowed dramatically, and I noticed a few cameras recording the rehearsal. I gave a small wave and one of the judges came up to me with a guitar.

"If you can't play, I completely understand...but do you want to try? It'll look so much better." I nodded, and tried to position myself. I asked to be seated as the strap hurt on my shoulder, as I was using my other hand to play the strings. I re-did my performance, and I felt it seemed better too.

Throughout the day, I watched the others perform and chatted to the other contestants, and wished them the very best and I got involved in their video diaries. I spoke with the judges and they told me who they thought was best, and who had the best song, and they were bias, of course, but it didn't really matter as they were all so good.

The night arrived, and people had crowded into the stadium to watch the show, and I heard the cheering start and the presenter read out the numbers on who to call, and that I was performing. I watched it on the TV screen.

"And tonight we have a very special performer...the one and only Bella Swan will be here with us tonight, performing one of her songs that will be on her debut album, 'Dream a Little Dream'."Colin Cofirth announced. I nodded and grinned as the cheers began, and then I was fitted into my outfit and I carried on watching the show as my hair and makeup was done. After all the performances, I was seen to the stage and made my way to the seat when the lights were out. I sat down and tested my guitar, and then it was all eyes on me. The music started to play and I played the guitar, trying my best not to hurt my shoulder.

"...I see you every morning  
walking down my street  
You kiss me softly and it never  
fails to make me smile  
You got that somethin' 'bout you  
I wonder what it is  
Can't put my finger on it and then it hits me.

You got the sweetheart lover,  
Child inside of you.  
Sweetheart Lover  
What's a girl to do  
You come on walking, closer to me  
If you kiss me sweetly  
I'll love you for free

We're on our way to school  
watchin' clouds as they go by  
I see your bright green eyes  
So excited I wanna cry  
We sit together. As we figure out  
Where we're gonna get in life  
And what love is all about...

You got the sweetheart lover,  
Child inside of you  
Sweetheart Lover  
These feelings are brand new

Oooh...  
We can't pretend that this love will forever last  
Those last kisses are lost on my lips  
Where can I find you, do you feel the same  
'Cause those bright green eyes will never feel that way.

You got that sweetheart Lover  
child inside of you  
I can't believe this is the end  
of the sweetheart love  
between me and you..."

The crowd erupted into applause as I finished and left the stage, breathing a sigh of relief.

Edward. I did that for you.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	11. It Happens

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I own plot and lyrics.**

* * *

I grinned excitedly as I walked offstage and Paul was the first one to hug me.

"Well Done!" He grinned cheekily at me. I grinned back.

"Where's Jake?" His smile faltered, and he pursed his lips.

"Um...he went to the toilet...to...masturbate." I burst out into giddy laughter. Really?

I was sent to get changed again and get back into that dreaded sling. I sighed as I walked back to the car alongside Phil.

"Who is he?" I heard a harsh voice. I turned around, and Phil stepped in front of me, posture in defense mode. Jake came walking out into the light, and I blinked, walking closer to him.

"Jake?" I innocently asked, and he took another step closer to me. We were almost touching, and I felt his heavy breaths. "what's wrong?" His hands grabbed my arms. I resisted instantly.

"ARGH! FUCK! JAKE!" Phil shoved me backward, and pushed Jake back.

"Jacob Black. It's my job to protect Bella. Don't make me hurt you. Where is your bodyguard?" Phil threatened.

"Jake? What the hell is wrong with you?" I winced, shoulder throbbing painfully. "Phil, I need my meds." He pulled me back, eyes never leaving Jake. I got in the car, and Jake went forward. Phil went over to talk to him, and he nodded. Jake stepped inside the car, and sat on the seat opposite mine. I shivered as I cradled my arm.

"Who is he?" Jake repeated, his tone slightly softer, but forced. "The guy with the green eyes."

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about." I mumbled, and Jake's hands clutched into fists.

"You can't fool me. You're my girlfriend. So it should be me. And also, I read your dedications. I was on the laptop, and couldn't help myself. The One who inspired you? Is that him?" I shook my head vigorously. "Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid."

"H-he was a guy from back at school. I haven't spoken to h-him in ages. He inspired me to write music." I spoke, then lied."I wrote that song ages ago when I knew him." Jake didn't seemed convinced, and then Phil handed me my medication, and I drank water with it, wincing at my shoulder. The next thing I saw was Jake hugging me to him. The cold was freezing, and he warmed me up.

"Tell me you love me." I begged, and he let out a harsh chuckle.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment. Seems improbable now. I do love you Bella." He sighed, resting his cheek on my head. "And I'm so sorry. I overreacted badly. I was just...so in love with you. If only I had just told you before, then Paul wouldn't have dragged Jared, you wouldn't have hurt your shoulder, you wouldn't be in pain, but in love."

"I love you." I murmured. "But you need to learn that. No guy has me, but you."

Jake scoffed. "I can't imagine what you must have been thinking. How I must have looked. Does a crazed psycho match?" I shook my head.

"No. You were just in love. It happens. Just...my shoulder..." Jake stroked it very lightly. I shivered, and Jake leaned over to shut the car door. He then took my face in his hands, and kissed my lips softly. I pulled back, and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"I...the boys will be here soon." Speak of the devils, and the door swung open, revealing the excited guys.

"Haha we met up with the girls!" Jared clicked his fingers. "And they were hottt!"

Paul grumbled." Yeah, well at least we didn't stay long." He gave Jake a look and assessed the closeness between us. I sat back as the pieces put themselves together. Paul must have been there when Jake reacted, and covered him for me. The things soon to be brother-in-laws would do for each other. I rolled my eyes and pulled Jake to sit next to me, and we cuddled as the car took us to the hotel. First thing I did was watch the repeat of The Voice.

My performance looked much better on screen. I felt that I was shaking, but it didn't seem so on TV. Yes! I grinned as I watched it over, and it even showed me having fun with the judges and contestants, with my sling. The boys left us to sleep, and me and Jake snuggled together to fall asleep.

...

I woke up, feeling that empty feeling in my stomach, or regret, or feeling the weird inevitable. It was the morning after our tour finished, and I was in the arms of a naked Jake. His chest warmed me, but I didn't know what we were going to be after this tour. I heard him stir and he squeezed me closer to him.

"Mmm..." Jake hummed, sniffing my hair like a dog. I giggled, and wrapped my arm around his waist. He hitched my leg up and he leaned over me, getting a bit too close.

"Jake...16..." He groaned and planted a kiss on my lips. I moved my leg down and waited for him to move off me. I sighed. "Jake...-"

"-I know I know..." He muttered as he rolled off me and climbed out of the bed, not bothering to cover his parts. I grinned as I checked him out, and he did the same to me, smirking at my body. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" I shook my head, and he leaned on the bed to just kiss me again. "Well you are." He then went to the bathroom to get ready. I heard a knock on the door, and jumped up, grabbing a towel from the bathroom to cover myself as I answered the door. Jake was brushing his teeth and looked at me quizzically.

"Door." I said and he nodded, spitting into the sink as I wrapped the towel around my body.

"Hello?" I swung the door open. The boys were outside, clad in towels around their waists, blushing covering their cheeks. "what...why?"

"Ma'am, let us in." Embry complained. I stepped aside and let them in, and Jake just happened to walk in, stark naked, and screamed, covering his member. I grinned and shut the door.

"WHY are you NAKED?" The guys screeched, covering their faces with their hands, immediately dropping the towels. I groaned.

"Why are you guys in only towels?" He shouted. "Well, were in towels...?"

I groaned. "Guys. Girl in the room. Naked girl. With 4 naked guys." I moved my hands around. Jared covered himself and looked at me, eying the towel. I wrapped my towel tighter to me. "HEY! Boyfriend in the room." I reminded him, and Jared's eyes snapped to a picture in the background.

"Um...can you explain...why you aren't in your own room?" Jake asked, feeling awkward.

"Well...Paul managed to clear out the room...won't explain how that happened..."Embry coughed, and I groaned. "And nobody had a key! So we are locked out..." Jake turned around and headed for the bathroom. He came back in a towel and complained.

"Dudes. Balls are covered, now cover yours." All the guys unfroze and bent down to pick up their towels. I let out a breath. Never got more awkward. Jake grabbed a key and handed it to the boys.

"Take my key, bring it back, I haven't moved into this room." He winked at me, and the boys gave me a look. I scoffed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and run a shower. I let the hot water calm my tense muscles, and sooth the burning in my shoulder. I heard the door open and I turned around. Jake smirked as he ran his head under the water and stroke my waist and back soothingly. I relaxed and went on my tip toes to kiss his lips. He licked my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth in search for his tongue. He pushed me back to the cold tiled wall and lifted my legs to wrap around his hips. I moaned and grabbed his shoulders forcefully. He squeezed my bum as I squeezed his waist with my legs. I resisted the urge to stop going through with this. I didn't know whether we'd be forced apart soon, and I didn't want to risk it. He pulled away for oxygen, then kissed down my neck and then along my jaw.

"So...beautiful..." He groaned and I moaned deep in my mouth, and he jerked his hips into mine.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this..." He sighed against my skin, and I shook my head, but not in agreement.

"Keep going baby...I want this. Screw age..." That was all he needed to hear, and I squirmed in anticipation.

"Bella...Love..." He moaned and kissed me, then he put me down, and left the shower. My legs felt too weak to stand up, never mind follow him. Luckily, he came back, with protection, then putting his arms on either side of my head, leaning to kiss me again.

"Don't you want to do this on a bed?" He mumbled against my lips. I shook my head.

"We have plenty of time to do that another time." I replied.

"It will hurt?" He looked up at me, blinking when a droplet dripped in his eye. I nodded.

"I'm guessing so." I let out a shaky breath. "Take it slow." Jake nodded, putting all of his concentration into our movements. We spent a good amount of time after, just caressing each other, and I had never loved him more.

"I love you Bells." A tear spiked up in my eye, and I smiled brightly at him.

"Were are the condoms from?" I asked him shyly as he handed me a towel, and I dried myself. Jake blushed, and I smirked.

"Um...well Paul...kind of left it here. I didn't expect..." He trailed off, and I took his hand to the bedroom. He went through my underwear and picked out some lingerie for me. I blushed.

"Who gave me this?" I wondered.

"You get a lot of clothes over time." He shrugged, smirking, pecking me on the lips. I went to the bathroom to put it on, and his jaw literally dropped as I reappeared in this lace number. He rubbed circles on my sides and kissed me, and pulled back. I pouted.

"Paul only gave me the one condom." He shrugged. I nodded.

"I'm...kind of on the pill..." I added. Since my periods began, they fluctuated, so I could have more control, as well as protection. Jake's eyes widened, then stuttered.

"You want me to...t-to go...bare?" I nodded, winking, as I pushed him back to the bed and straddled him, kissing him and down his chest, going further down, tugging at his boxers. Jake's head fell onto the mattress, and I smirked.

...

I swallowed my meds as I felt my shoulder start to sting again. I sighed. This shoulder had it's drawbacks. Jake rubbed it, not hard enough to be classed as pain.

"From what I had of the sex ed at my school, won't those meds stop the power of the pill?" I shrugged.

"I'll take the morning after pill. I'll get someone to get one for me. As well as some condoms." Jake laughed.

"Come on. We have to go now." Jake took both of my bags and carried it to the boys room, and Phil helped with Jake's bags. I took one with my good hand, ignoring everyones protests.

"When had we got so many bags?" I groaned as we chucked them in the car. We had to use the extra space in the car, so the boys had to sit in the seats opposite and across from us, as there was more space in the back. This also meant that me and Jake couldn't cuddle as much.

"Where are we going? Or...where am I going?" I looked worriedly at Jake, and he squeezed my hand.

"You're coming with us." He grinned. "To our home in America." I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"America?" I uttered, and they nodded, smiling.

"We spoke to your folks, and they allow it." He beamed at me. I grinned and kissed him, and then I wanted to call home. I hadn't called in a week, and I was home sick.

"Hello?" Mom picked up on the first ring. I could hear her tone of voice. Happy. I smiled.

"Mom?"

"BELLA! Everyone! Bella is on the phone!" I heard stomping and laughter.

"Bella? Hows America? You there yet? How was the rest of your tour? How is Jake and Paul and Jared and Embry? How are YOU?" Questions were fired at me, and I giggled.

"No. I haven't arrived yet. We've just set off-"

"-you're talking on a plane phone?" Someone asked loudly. I shook my head.

"Shh! I meant we have just left the hotel." I laughed. "The tour went really well. Did you watch me on The Voice? The boys are great. Say hello everyone!" The boys shouted hello and I heard a screech from the phone.

My mom was heard. "We watched you honey! And we are all so proud!" I looked down.

"I miss you all. I love you." I mumbled and a tear fell onto my cheek. I smiled as they carried of their approval, and Jake wanted to talk to them, so I passed the phone without telling them.

"Hello, Swan family? This is Jacob Black." he smirked and nodded excitedly at me. "Naw I'm not as big as Bella here." He laughed and smirked. "Really? Well I must ask her...Okay. Did you want to chat with Paul, Jared or Embry?" He nodded and said 'bye' and handed the phone to the boys.

"Renee tells me something..." Jake trailed off. I sat up.

"What was it?"

"Who was this girl who stole your ex?" I snorted.

"Vicky."

"Well, she has a hard ass kicking at school for doing that to ya." He smirked.

"What? Did Alec did a good emotional beating as well?" Jake nodded.

"Apparently according to a girl called Bree, she told Renee that nobody talks to them anymore..." I nodded, and then said final goodbyes to my family as we reached the airport. America, here we come.

* * *

**Opinions anyone? :)) Review!**


	12. Damaged Damaged

**Hi Everyone! I have learnt something...**

**The abc thing...I always say 'A lot' as 'Alot' but the spell check tells me it's wrong, so I chose 'allot' thinking I was missing an 'l' :P Please forgive me :))**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I own plot and lyrics :)**

**R&R!**

* * *

"This is so cool." I said as we got onto our own private plane. Jake laughed and pulled me on his lap.

"Miss? Can we get a drink?" Jake asked a flight attendant. She smiled and we gave our orders. I took a sip of my Coca-Cola and sat it down into its holder. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder as we chatted about mindless stuff.

"So...where am I going?" I wondered.

Jared rolled his eyes and gave Jake a look. "Has your girl been ignoring us or is she incredibly dumb? We are going to AMERICA, Bella." I nodded my head over dramatically, and replied.

"I know, Jared...what PART of AMERICAAA...?" Jake chuckled.

"We are going to Washington. La Push is the Indian reservation on the coast, and we can go to the beach. It's beautiful." I relaxed at his passionate ramble about how amazing La Push was.

"Okay. Will Billy let you keep Bella?" Paul asked, and my ears pricked up at my name being mentioned.

"Sure sure." Jake waved him off.

"What will she do when we go to school?" I sat up. School?

"Well she can come...?" Jake pondered.

"Can I? It'll be fun!" I said excitedly. Jake went into deep thought, and nodded.

"I just have to make sure that you can handle yourself there. It isn't a big school, but that doesn't make it any better." I prepared myself. Small school.

"I'm strong for a girl, don't worry 'bout me!" Jake laughed.

"Strong for a girl? I'll remember that..." He murmured. I slapped him on the chest and he caught my lips with his. I pulled back quickly.

"What was that for?" I mumbled. He shrugged.

"I just couldn't help it. I love you." I smiled adoringly at him. Paul laughed.

"I KNEW you told her!" He slapped his knee, laughing. I blushed, and he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. Embry looked at him, and then the pieces were placed together.

"Ooohh..." He mouthed, and his eyes widened at me. I groaned.

"Okay. Yes. Me and Jake love each other. No biggie." I threw my hands in the air, and Jake pulled my hands down, pouting.

"Bells...its a big deal for me..." Jake whispered in my ear. I looked deep in his eyes, searching for any other flicker of emotion but sadness. I pulled him to me, attacking his lips. He moaned and forced his tongue in my mouth. I pulled back for air and licked my lips, then moved my mouth to his ear.

"It's a big deal for me too. I just don't want the guys to fuss over it." I moved my head down and kissed his neck, just under the ear, and moved my hand to his lap, pushing forcefully. He choked and twisted me around to straddle him, and we started making out. Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up, surprised.

"There is a room over there. Use it." Paul pointed at a door, and I frowned. What is in there?" I got up and pulled Jake with me, and he grunted. I opened the door and saw that there were bunk beds, with enough space... I smirked at Jake as he smirked right back at me and shut the door behind him, not locking, and took off his shirt, throwing it to the side. He then pulled me close and dipped his head to my neck, sucking on the skin lightly, then lowered me so I lay on the bottom bunk bed and he followed, leaning on top of me, and pulled the curtain shut. And there we were added as new members to the mile high club.

...

"Ugh...Jake..." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. He was snuggled into my side, and was clutching onto me, and his leg was wrapped around me, too. It was what I loved of him, but I needed to pee. "Jake..."

"What?" He mumbled angrily. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"Jake. I need to pee." I said quickly, then forced him off of me, as I made a dash around the small room. Jared and Paul were asleep on the opposite bunks, and I couldn't see Embry anywhere, so I made a dash for the bathroom. In my thong, as I couldn't find my bra in time. I held my breasts with one arm as I opened the bathroom door, and screaming. There Embry was, with the flight attendant. I let go of my breasts to hold myself up, and Embry's wide eyes fell onto my bobbling breasts. I looked at the flight attendant, who looked extremely embarrassed, and pulled on her dress hem, covering where her and Embry were joined. I covered my face as I looked away.

"Embry! What are you DOING?" I screamed, and Jake came hopping in, putting his boxers on. I jumped up and ran over to him, my need to pee gone. Jake eveloped me in his arms, and looked curiously over my shoulder. I froze when I'm guessing the two culprits came out of their 'hiding place'. I groaned.

"Damaged. Damaged." I muttered, as Jake cleared his throat, rubbing his hand on my shoulder.

"Embry...What the hell?" Jake shouted angrily. "Can't you control yourself enough to get to your GIRLFRIEND?" I gasped. Embry had a girlfriend?

"Hey! I'm 19 for goodness sake. I shouldn't even BE at school. But we can't do anything away from each other, so I have to repeat another fucking year. I'm a guy! I have needs, obviously, as I don't think Bella sleeps without a bra with you in the next bunk. You've obviously fucked, and she's 14." I turned around, angry. Embry reached for a 1/4 full bottle of alcohol that was on the table, and took a swig of it.

"You have no right to comment on what me or Jake do. You have a girlfriend. Does she know that you cheated on her? Or do you want her to find out for herself? It's a proper Taylor Swift moment, isn't it? And BTW I don't wear a bra to bed. It's uncomfortable and is a risk to cancer." I then walked past him into the toilet to pee. I felt disgusted, and once I was done I walked past Paul and Jared and headed for the bedroom for my bra. I heard a crash behind me, and Jake had Embry pinned to the wall.

"Wanna check my girlfriend out again? Keep your eyes off her." Jake shouted fiercely. Embry laughed, and the empty bottle fell from his fingertips.

"What? I know she's gonna be hotter when she gets older, and then she'll realise that you aren't good enough for her, and leave you for someone who deserves her..." Embry smirked drunkenly, and then Jake's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him out straight. I ran up to him and pulled him away, letting Embry slide to the floor.

"Jake..." I begged, and he pulled me behind him, glaring at the last two band mates. "Jake. Come on. They won't."

"We won't." They agreed. I pulled myself away from Jake and walked back to the bedroom, not bothering to cover my breasts. I got changed quickly and took my seat on the plane. We were 3/4 there. Apparently WA was on the further end of America away from us. I sighed as I watch Embry sprawled out on the floor. I picked up the bottle and checked for anymore drink. I lifted the bottle to my lips, and felt someone pull it away from me. I glared at Jake as he pried my fingers from the sticky bottle.

"Bells-"

"-Don't fucking 'Bells' me!" I muttered angrily. I would slap him if I wanted to. I crossed my arms over my chest, and he kneeled down in front of me and stroked my cheek, to which I jerked away.

"Bella. I'm sorry I got angry. He was pushing my buttons. Hitting below the waist, if you know what I mean. Figuratively. Emotionally. I don't want to lose you, but I can't begin to regret the decision to make love with you, even at this age. We are as prepared as we would be aged 16." I looked at him, and leaned into his hand. I forgive too easily. "I can't believe he did that." He shook his head.

"Who's his girlfriend?" I whispered. Jake shook his head again.

"He has to tell her. Or I will." He threatened darkly. I grabbed his face with my hands, and kissed his lips quickly. "I will. I'm not kidding." I pinched his lips together so he couldn't speak. He smiled, which forced my fingers to let go of them.

"How long has he been out?" Jake shrugged.

"An hour? It may just be sleep now." I laid my head on the back of the chair, and Jake stood up again, taking my hand. "I have to say sorry to Jake and Paul, help me?" I nodded, and pulled myself up with his arm. We went to the bunk bedroom again and Jared and Paul were sitting on the top bunks, chatting. They stopped when we arrived, and they tried to keep their eyes away from me. I sighed.

"You can look at me, you know. Just try ignore the fact that I'm a girl and you can meet my eyes." I muttered, and they reluctantly forced thier eyes to mine, but I could tell they were faltering.

Jake spoke. "Dudes, I'm sorry for getting mad at you two. I shouldn't have taken it out on you what Embry did." Jake waved his one arm around, holding my hand with his other. They nodded.

"S'okay." Jared said.

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that to Rachel." Jake nodded at Paul, and they fist bumped. I climbed into bed and laid there, looking up at the wooden ceiling, the bottom of another bunk. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, Jake was shaking me awake.

"Babe, it's time. We're here." He picked me up and helped me stand, then took my hand. We walked through the plane, and I noticed Embry was not on the floor anymore. The cool air was warmer than England, but I still shivered. Jake wrapped an arm around me, and tried to warm me up. I let out a breath as we went through the airport, collecting our luggage, and Phil and the band's bodyguards were already there, with the bags. The airport was pretty crowded, and everyone had gathered to take snapshots of us. I wore these sunglasses to cover my face, and kept a calm expression as we were shoved around by people trying to pass the bodyguards and we climbed into the car. Embry was there, hoody on, and his hand ran through his hair then across his face. I kept a straight face as I sat on the other end of the car. Embry watched as we all got in, and we were silent for a few minutes. Embry opened his mouth.

"Jake-"

"-shut up." Jake interrupted.

"Bella-"

"-I won't leave Jake."

"I know you won't. The alco-"

"-Shut up." Jake said in monotone. Embry's fists clenched.

"I don't have anything to lose now. I'm sorry for what I said. I was frustrated and confused, and drunk..." He leaned back in his seat. "And I hope you all can forgive me for what I have done. I feel terrible." He squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Ugh GOD! I cheated on my girlfriend..." He leaned on his knees and shook. That did it. I took my seat belt off from under Jake's protest and crouched over to Embry and rubbed his back soothingly.

"What have I done?" He whimpered. "I love her so much! I'm so so sorry!"

I shushed him. "You were drunk. But you need to lay off all of that, and come clean with her. She deserves to know and you ought to be there, always open for her, even if she doesn't want to talk to you. I can be there for her, if you want. Not some bitch who will say the wrong things." Embry looked up, face streaked with tears, and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you." he whispered, and wiped his eyes. "Well...I forgot to not cry in front of girls..." I giggled and then the car swerved, knocking me over. Embry cqaught me just in time, and pulled me to him to stabilize me. I felt a jolt in my shoulder and sighed.

"Thanks." He nodded and I went back to my seat. "I need my sling back. I miss it." Jake laughed.

"Right, Bella." He muttered. "Right."

* * *

**So...yes no? Maybe so? :P review!**


	13. La Push

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot and lyrics.**

**This one is quite a long chapter, so be prepared! :P In fact, it's possibly my longest chapter so fr out of all my stories, and I have to be honest, I'm typing more now to add to my total, and I shall be happy at the 7000 words XD. I should put all of this Fan Fic typing into my school coursework, and I would have been done over a month ago, I swear! I'm risking my education for you lot! XD Nah, well I did end up typing here instead of revising for my exam that was the day after... but anyway! XD I'm trying to balance my work and this, but I'm being such a hypocrite. I have tons of coursework due this month, and here I am, typing 7000 words XD**

**What is everyone doing for Lent? It ends 23rd April, so stick to what you are giving up! :)) I heard on the radio today that instead of giving something up, why not take something up, do the opposite. Something like guitar, or another instrument or exercises? It sounds good, why not? I'm trying to give up chocolate, and yet this morning I forgot about Lent altogether and had a hot chocolate. Does that count? XD**

**Please review to what you think of this chapter or the story so far altogether! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing already! **

**XXX**

* * *

BPOV

"We're here!" Jake said as we drove down a long grey road, lined with long grass and trees.

"We are?" I asked. It looked no different to the past hour. Jake nodded, and I glanced at Embry worriedly. He looked really anxious. I looked back at the road.

"Was there a rock that I missed that signalled that we are La Push?" I asked sarcastically. Jake rolled his eyes.

"I've lived here most of my life. I know."

"So you travelled all the way to Seattle to perform with the band?" Jake nodded once.

"Most times. But sometimes we went to other states, go on a road trip. It was fun to do something different, and we got spotted in NY."

"You traveled by road to New York?" I asked, shocked. Jake shrugged.

"We took a couple planes, it was cheaper." Jake grinned as we pulled up into a small town and up this dirt road to a large wooden house.

"Who's house is this?" I wondered out loud.

"Ours." Jake squeezed my hand, and I smirked. "I live at my Dad's place, but he's usually at the Clearwaters' place." We stopped in front of the car and jumped out. "We all arranged with our friends back home to meet us here."

Paul banged on the car horn and a whole crowd of people climbed out of the house, shouting and running around, then coming over to hug the band. I stood there awkwardly, smiling politely at some people. Jared laughed and then saw me looking left out. He frowned and called out.

"Hey! Everyone, this is Bella Swan!" They all waved and grinned and I did the same.

"Hi."

A woman about 20 with dark hair and tanned skin walked up to me. "Hi. We've all heard A LOT about you." I smiled and thanked her.

"Nothing bad I hope?" I winked, and she giggled and shook her head.

"I'm Emily. And here's my husband, Sam." She gestured to a man about 20 also, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Bella. Finally we meet you." Sam greeted me, and I smiled.

"I finally get to meet you all too!" I was then greeted by more people and I tried to remember all of them. I recall Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Seth, Leah, Brady, Rachel and Rebecca. I noticed that Paul's eye lit up when he saw Rachel. I felt a pang in my chest. Did Jake's eyes light up when he saw me? Jake showed me around his house, and introduced the older group of adults, his father, Billy Black and Seth and Leah's parents, Sue and Harry Clearwater. Jake showed me where everything is, and made me feel at home. I would sleep in the guestroom, and it had it's own bathroom. He dragged me around La Push with the 'group' and I saw the sights of the conjoining town, Forks as well. Jake and me spilt from the group at about 5pm, to wander around on First Beach. We linked our fingers together and swayed together and walked close to the waves and admired the sun getting lower in the sky.

"It's getting dark...let's go back to the house." Jake offered and turned us to go back down the path to go home.

"Billy?" Jake called as we entered the house. he went straight to the kitchen then ducked down to look at something stuck to the bottom half of the fridge. "He's gone to the Clearwaters. He will stay in their guest bedroom." I nodded and leaned on the doorway as he turned around and smirked at me.

"So we're home alone?" Jake nodded.

"Rachel is usually always at Paul's place, and Rebecca told me earlier she was staying over at Leah's, so she'll also be at the Clearwaters." I nodded and moved closer to Jake.

"So...what do you want to do?" Jake laughed and picked me up, causing me to squeak, and dashed up the stairs into his bedroom.

...

I woke in Jake's arms as he spooned me on his bed. I pried my way from his arms and got out of bed, and tried to walk. A little sore down there, as Jake was forceful and rough last night, but it was worth the pain. I headed for his bathroom, and did a body check, then went to pee. I heard footsteps coming to the bathroom when I was washing my hands, and Jake popped his head behind the door.

"Hey lovely." He pecked me on the lips, then he squirmed a little. "Um...Bella I'm not comfortable peeing in front of you." I nodded and got myself a toothbrush and paste and brushed my teeth in his room. Once Jake knocked on the door, other toothbrush in mouth, I went back in and spat in the sink, and rinsed my mouth. I went back into the bedroom and got under the sheets. Jake came in a minute later, and climbed into bed with me, pressing his lips to mine.

"Mmm...I love so so much..." He mumbled as he rolled on top of me and pushed his hips into mine. I parted my legs and wrapped them around him, so I could feel all of him. He moaned into my mouth and thrust his tongue into my mouth, and grinded into my mouth, before he thrust in...

...

We were in Jake's garage, it was the last day of the weekend, and I was watching Jake work on his project. I bit into my pizza slice. Jake was fixing up a motorbike. He got it last year but with the tour going on and everything, it went further down his to-do list. Tomorrow would be my first day enlisting at the school on the reservation, and if I was honest, I was worried. Would people like me? Would they see me as a object because of my status? Would they bitch about me or get close to me and then spill my secrets to everyone? Jake must have caught me thinking deeply.

"What's wrong?" he pondered.

"How do you know the question should be 'what's right?'" I shot back.

"Is it?"

"No." he laughed, then frowned.

"So what's wrong?" I shrugged.

"Um...well how do the school kids act around you?"

He thought for a moment. "Because of my celebrity status? They're cool with it. They acted normal. Course, it was the best news that had happened since forever, but it soon died down. Became old news." He looked at me, giving me the eye. "Why? You worried for tomorrow?"

I nodded, and he came over to hug me. I breathed in his woody homey scent, burying my face into his chest and hugging him closer.

"Just relax lovely, you do fine. We'll stick by you." I sighed at his voice and he pulled back, looking at my face. "Better?" I nodded, smirking. He then went back to his motorbike.

"Once I get my license and am old enough, I'm taking you on a spin with this baby." he licked his lips, and I giggled.

...

"Come on Honey, we got schoooool today!" Jake picked me up from the guest bedroom and carried me to his room. I groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as he dropped me on his bed.

"6am." he swiftly climbed on top of me. 6? Why are we up, then? When he started kissing my stomach, lifting my night shirt up on my sides, I got the message.

"Oh...so you want a quickie before schoooool?" He grinned and nodded against my skin. "Haha. Okay then..." He tugged on my shorts and knickers together, pulling them off. I grinned as he went further down to kiss my heated centre.

...

Jake and I sat down to eat breakfast, toast and butter, then heated for a few seconds in the microwave to melt the butter more. Mmm... Once I'd finished I grabbed my bag and put on my converses. Jake slapped my bum as he took me by the waist and out of the door to get to school. I wore a hat and sunglasses and kept my head down as we got closer to the school.

"Bells, stop that." Jake whispered as I heard chatter getting closer.

"HEY Bella and Jake!" Seth shouted, and I gave him a look. "Woah...what's up with her?"

"She doesn't like the attention." Jake mumbled, pulling my shoulders closer to him, then wrapping his arm over my shoulders, hanging his hand over the edge. I saw Seth nod, and the chatter continued as all the people I had met on my first day here gathered around us. I looked up, and saw a few people staring but not so many. I instantly relaxed, and took off my hat, letting my hair flow around my shoulders. I looked up at Jake, who had a grin plastered on his face as we entered the school building. I tried to ignore the original comments that some people said, but I wasn't far enough away to not here it all.

"Is that Bella Swan?" I heard a few of these.

"the singer, dating Jacob?"

"Look!"

"OMG"

One I caught interested me for a second, "Jake is MINE. Why is this bitch here?" I narrowed my eyes and turned my head, but I missed who said that.

"Jake..." I whined, and he pulled me closer to him.

"Shh. It'll fade soon." He murmured. We reached the reception to pick up my schedule.

"I have every class with you, besides first and fourth, and gym?"

"Gym we usually share with the girls, because it's a small year." I nodded, and Jake walked me to first class, English Literature. I looked around my class, and most of the seats were taken, besides one in the centre of the room. I looked back at Jake pleadingly, and he pulled me towards him, kissing me once. He then left, and I turned around. The class chatter had disappeared, and they all were looking at me. I quickly went to the seat and fiddled with my nails until I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Oi, you." I turned around and raised my eyebrows. Me? "yeah, You."

"Hello?" I said, more like a question rather than a greeting. The girl who had tapped me was sitting in the seat behind me, and she checked out my look.

"Heya. I'm Heidi." She stuck out her hand and I shook it once. "Nice ter meet ya." She spoke in a thick American accent, not like anyone else from La Push.

"I'm Bella."

"I know." She smirked. "Everyone's been waitin' fer you to arrive." I groaned, and she laughed. "Didya get here on Saturday?" I nodded, and she did the same. "I thought I saw that slick car drive up the road." She leaned closer and waved me forward too.

She whispered in my ear. "be careful 'bout who you trust in this town. Small town, gossip spreads. We all know whose good fer you and who's not. You can ask Jacob, but he ain't been here fer awhile, and people have changed." I nodded, and leaned back. The teacher came in and cleared his throat.

"Alright, students, we have a guest student joining us for the meantime. Welcome, Bella Swan." I looked around and waved lightly, blush tinting my cheeks. the teacher started the lesson and I felt that I learnt more in America about English Lit, than England itself. I smirked at that thought. I hated my English teacher. I knew he hated me too. As I got up when the bell went, everyone cleared out, and Heidi waited for me at the door.

"Remember what I said." She nodded, and I went to join Jake at the door. He took my hand and pulled me to Trig, which was my worst subject ever. I groaned.

"Can we swap lessons? Please!" I whined and he ruffled my hair.

"Relax Bells. Trig will soon be your favourite class!" He grinned. I scoffed.

"Right. And Jenks is a guy." I joked. (**A/N- Jenks is our equivalent of Justin Bieber here. don't judge me ;) I couldn't think of anything, and I had just read a Fan Fic with a lot of Justin Bieber jokes, so I made my own up. I have no opinion on his gender. :)) )**

"Hey! Don't speak about him to me." He sniffed, and I rolled my eyes. Pure male jealousy that Jenks has more fans, but who am I to know? The Blacks seem to be known worldwide, so who am I to tell? There may be some competition! Ooh! I want to meet him!

"Can we go to a Jenks concert, Jake? Please? I wanna meet him!" I pleaded. I did want to go, but only if I got to speak to him in person. I batted my eyelashes dramatically.

"Not in a million years." He shook his head, smiling, and I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm willing to go to certain lengths if you do..." I whispered in his ear as we walked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Umm...road head?" He burst out laughing.

"That won't work on me just yet...I don't have a car, and the closest is a motorbike, which may be difficult to do so, and probably even more illegal" I groaned.

"I'll...do anything you want in bed?" He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Try harder."

"Well I could go in the other direction...no sex..." I murmured in his ear, he stopped, and someone crashed into him. I turned around. Leah was glaring at Jake's back.

"A little warning, Jake!" She grumbled as she walked around us and sped off. Jake glared at me.

"You wouldn't." He warned. I raised my eyebrows. Is that a challenge?

"I would."

"You wouldn't." He repeated.

"I would."

"You-"

"-I would, okay? Your choice, mate." I stalked off in search of my class, for the first time, taking out the tiny map of the premises.

"This way, Bella." Jake pulled my hand and I walked with him, him being slightly in front. "You're willing to go so far just to see him?" I nodded once.

"Yep" I popped the 'p' and nodded once, and took a seat in the back corner of the classroom with Jake. When he sat down I immediately pressed my hand down into his crotch area, covered by the jeans he wore. Jake choked and looked at me, wide eyed. "Willing to reconsider?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "I can easily jack off, for you, it's harder." He then pushed his hand up my skirt, and pressed into my panties discreetly, causing friction. My mouth fell open and I looked around the classroom, frantic. Nobody had seemed to notice, and Jake dipped a finger under the material. I whined.

"Jake..." He looked smug as he pulled away, and licked his fingers slowly. I gave him the stink eye, then smirked and leaned closer into his ear.

"And for your in...formation." I tried to be seductive. "I can easily, pleasure myself without you being there." I pressed my hand against his crotch again, and his mouth dropped open. "Just to let you know, as I'll probably be in my...bedroom when that happens." I leaned back and winked. I noticed when I pulled my hand away that he looked more uncomfortable than ever, more so than myself, who down there, was throbbing almost painfully. I crossed my legs and listened to the teacher explain some random stuff I didn't even know nor want to understand. I realised that Jake was right, this was becoming my favourite lesson, but for the wrong reasons, in his case.

U.S History was next, and I was glad I had listened to History in England, as I learnt all about America and the presidents and the Depression. there was some tension between myself and Jake, and I tried to ignore it, knowing he would give in and I'd get to see Jenks! I smirked to myself. Jake noticed and frowned at me. I pouted a little at his reaction. Gosh he was so melodramatic! He can't last less than a day without his cock in me? I grunted and rolled my eyes.

We had a free period next, and there was a distinctive tension between the group.

"Jake. What is up between you and Bella? Fighting already?" Jared shook his head, resting both arms on the back of the sofa he was on. Embry was on the end of the sofa, sulking.

"What's wrong, Embry?" I wondered, ignoring Jared. I heard Jared cough loudly, disguising a word, but I couldn't tell what it was. Embry shrugged.

"I told Heidi just." My brows furrowed, and I felt my face go blank. Heidi was Embry's girl?

"YOU'RE dating Heidi?" I asked loudly, and he looked up at me with no emotion on his face.

"Well. Not sure anymore. Why? You know her?" He spoke in monotone, and I frowned.

"Yeah. She's in my English Lit. Real friendly." Embry nodded, and shut his eyes. "What did she say?"

He sighed. "She said she needed some time, and wanted me to stay away from her until she figured out what she wanted to do." I patted his back soothingly, and rested my hand there.

"You couldn't not tell her. It would eat you up alive and she deserved to know." Embry scoffed.

"I know I know. I just wish I wasn't stupid enough to go fuck that girl. I mean, I was so close. So close to seeing her again. And I blew it." He shook his head. "I told her I loved her, and that it was only the once, and..." He trailed off, shaking his head harder. I sighed and shut my eyes, opening them to look at Jake. His eyes were hard, glaring at the wall, and he seemed to feel my eyes on him, and he gave me a weak smile. I groaned.

"You're not going to back down, are you? Do you feel THAT strongly about this?" I commented, raising my voice slightly. Embry looked up and at me.

"Huh?"

"Not you Embry."

"Oh. Ok."

Jake shrugged. "He'll take a liking to you and then you'll go off with him. I'm not going to let that happen." His voice was strict, and I sighed.

"you'll break." I muttered.

"No. I won't."

"Break what?" Brady asked, and Seth nodded in agreement.

"I'm guessing that Jake is on a sex ban for not allowing Bella to go to see a Jenks concert, and won't go with her even though Jake can flaunt Bella off right in Jenk's face." Leah shrugged. Jake cocked his head to the side. "I over heard you." I looked back at Jake, and he sighed.

"Nope."

"You're making this harder for yourself. You're naturally a sexually frustrated person." I stated, and he frowned.

"Am not." He exclaimed.

"Are too." I shot back.

"Stop acting like KIDS!" Quil argued, pulling Claire closer to his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"He started it." I said, and Quil scoffed.

"Does that sound familiar to you, Claire?" Quil wondered out loud. Claire nodded.

"Yeah, that's what my little sister Nancy says when I find her fighting with her friends." Claire shook her head. "She's four." I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, hand still on Embry. The bell went and I made my way to Biology. I had seen it on the way to trig, so I knew where it was. Heidi was in this class, ad I was glad.

"Heidi, can I talk to you for a sec?" I pulled her aside. He face was sader than before, like it had dropped.

"I think you should get back with Embry." She groaned and made an attempt to turn away. I pulled her back. "Listen to me. Embry is devastated. Really. I had no idea you were his girlfriend when I first met you, but he talked about you all the time when we were in the car around the UK. He missed you so much, but was always worried that the time was wrong in the USA compared to the UK, so he didn't want to wake you. He loves you so much." Her eyes softened at my words, and she gave me a hug, sobbing.

"Why did he do it?" She cried. "We'd be fine if he hadn't fuc-"

"SHHH, Heidi, it's okay." I soothed her and rubbed her back. "If it helps, he is in pieces right now." She looked up, a hint of hope in her eyes. "Go find him after class." She nodded and took her seat. I found a seat at the back, and I looked around. It was mostly girls around me, but there were a few guys who looked at me with interest. I had noticed that not all of the reservation schoolers had russet tanned skin and dark hair, some were similar to myself. Very few, if I am honest, but still...some. There were two people besides me in this class with white skin, and they sat on the two tables behind me. I heard giggled whispers from behind.

"Look at her! What a slut!" I turned around immediately and narrowed my eyes at the two girls behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, impatient. The white guy looked up at me, a flash of interest in his eyes. He sat on the table opposite mine, and could touch me within arms reach. The white girl laughed in my face.

"I was just explaining to my friend here," She gestured to a dark skinned girl who wore hair braids and had thick lips and large eyes. "Zafrina, that Jake doesn't deserve a girl like you. He deserves better." I rolled my eyes as I scoffed.

"Oh please... You couldn't compete with me for his love." I spat, and she gave Zafrina a look.

"I'm Kate. I have known Jake since we were in pre-school, and I know him more than he knows himself." She clicked her fingers.

"Er...Well, Kate, I don't like your attitude, but I can easily pretend like I'm a dumb Blondie bitch and copy you. I don't really fancy dying my hair, though..." I saw the white boy laugh.

"Shut it, James." Kate said sharply, and I glanced at James, who licked his lips. I shuddered, feeling disgusted. What was wrong with him?

"If you have Jake, I'll have Bella." He spoke as if I wasn't really there, yet he was looking at me with intensity.

"Er...no you don't." I shot at him, and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, little missy."

"Bella Swan turn around." I heard the teacher, and did as he asked without question. Biology went slowly, and I couldn't wait to get out of there. Sadly, I had gym. Ugh. I'm good at sport, but doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Jake walked with me across to the changing rooms, and he must have sensed something was worse.

"What's wrong?" He was a little edgy, probably from earlier. I shook my head. "Tell me, Bella."

"Do you know James and Kate and Zafrina?" His steps became more forced, and he nodded.

"What did they do?" He said in a hard tone. I sighed.

"Kate said you deserved her, not me, and James said how he'll take me when Kate takes you." Jake slowed down and as we got to the changing rooms, he took me in his arms.

"That will never happen! I love you, and only you...besides my mom and family." I smirked, and he did cheer me up slightly. All that went when i saw James walk past me into the guy's changing rooms, eying my ass. I scoffed and turned to go change. Leah and Claire chatted to me nicely as we got changed, and then we made our way outside.

"Twice around the track!" Coach demanded, and all of the boys and girls started running. I caught up with Leah, as Claire sped ahead. I felt a tap to my ass and turned around, expecting it to be Jake. James was smirking with some of the other lads, and I tried to speed up, disgusted with myself.

"What's wrong?" Leah puffed out when we finished running.

"Nothing." I huffed, and tried to find Jake.

"Okay boy and girls! Today we will be doing urban adventure, which today will be something simple. Tracker. 3/4 of you will run off and hide int he boundaries of the grounds, and then the rest of you will hunt you down." I shuddered, feeling chilly. James, Jake, Quil and a few girls were chosen to find us, and they turned around as we ran for the woods and around the grounds. I stuck close to Heidi as we sifted our way through the long grass and trees, and I whispered questions to her as we ran at a top speed.

"Did you get back with Embry?" I asked as I jumped over a small log.

"Yep." She popped the 'p', beaming as she ducked under a branch. I hid behind a tree and Heidi hid behind the next one after me. We waited, and I had a good view of the circle where we all were meant to run back to. As I was just about to run, a hand wrapped around my waist and covered my mouth, muffling my scream.

"Jake!" I shouted as I opened my eyes. Shit.

"Wrong." The dark voice whispered. I tried to shove him off me, but he was strong. I bit his hand and he pulled away.

"Get the hell off me, James. I don't like you." James stalked towards me, and I stepped back, closer to the circle.

"Don't be like that baby." James said. "But then again...I like them feisty." He ran towards me and pulled me down to the grass. My scream was muffled as he press his cold lips onto mine, and he then groaned.

"Get the fuck off Bella!" Heidi screeched as she kicked his groin. He turned over, clutching his crotch. I got up at lightening speed and ran with Heidi until I had tears running down my face and I had bleeding scratches from the bushes and sharp branches.

"Gotcha!" Someone jumped up in front of us and tagged us. We both screamed a high pitch noise, and everyone close by turned to us. Jake was on the other end of the field, talking to Quil, when he noticed me. I fell to my knees as he pulled me into a hug, skidding across the ground to reach me.

"Bella Bella! What's wrong love? Please tell me!" He begged. I cried into his chest, knowing my masarca could have been waterproof or not, but either way it was off by now.

"Ja-Ja-Ja-" I was lost for words.

"-James." I heard Heidi utter, and Jake stiffened.

"What did he do?"

"He attacked Bella and kissed her." Heidi said from close by. Jake examined my tear stained face, and rubbed my cheek softly. I flinched slightly, then began crying again.

"It was horrible! I thought he was going to hurt me..." I wailed, and Jake kept me close to his chest.

"Quil. Embry." Jake said, and I saw them run into the woods where I came from. "Coach, don't let him come near Bella. We should have kept our bodyguards with us." He scolded himself. I felt too weak to argue. Once I had calmed down, I saw that Embry had James on his shoulder, and Quil next to him, as they passed, I caught a glimpse of James's face. It was bloodied, and I think his nose was broken. Good.

"We didn't do anything." Quil stated. "He fell." Jake tried to pick me up, but I felt the need to walk.

"No. I need to walk." He nodded and stuck by my side as we went to the medical room to treat my injuries. As I passed Heidi, I mouthed a thank you and she nodded, taking my hand and squeezing once.

"I'm going to kill him." Jake threatened as we saw James outside the medical room, obviously left there by Embry. We knocked on the door, and the nurse quickly cleaned my wounds and plastered up the worse ones.

"Embry will take us home." I nodded as he helped me off the counter and took me to get changed. I ignored the stares and Kate's smug face as I walked with Embry, Jake and Heidi to the car.

"Bella. Heidi told me what you said." Embry started. I held a hand up, to show that I needed, never mind desrved, a thank you. "No, wait, hold on. I want to thank you for doing that."

"It's okay." I sighed.

"Even thought you were the one that...caught me..." I winced at the memory.

"Yeah I know it's tough to live with once you've done that...and I've seen that, which will be tough to try to forget anyway, but you helped me with...him today... thank you for that." I mumbled. "And hey, we're even now." I smirked slightly. "Now I need to find a way to pay back Quil. Any suggestions?"

Embry shook his head, smiling. "Nah...think he did that for all you girls out there, and I know he wanted to get a piece of James ever since we have known the douche bag. That is a good enough way to repay him. He had finally found a good enough excuse. I swear, he said he would start a fight with him, for just breaking his pencil lead or something, but obviously he needed a better reason to hit him. " I laughed weakly, and we got dropped off, and I climbed into bed with Jake, just to cuddle and I fell asleep in his strong, protective arms.

...

I didn't want to go to school the next day, but I saw it as too weak to not go. I got changed and brushed my teeth, and acted as if it were a normal day. Embry picked us up again, and I again ignored the comments about yesterday. I overheard some girls saying James wasn't in school today, and for good reason. I think Jake would want to get a hit in if he got the opportunity to do so. I almost clung to Jake whenever I could, just in case.

"Honey, honestly I really think it would be best if you let it go." He whispered. " I won't, so at least one of us should." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as we waited for the teacher.

"I know. But I sit close to James in Biology. I'm afraid...he'll do something. Or Kate, who sits behind."

Jake sighed relentlessly. "I wish I could do something. I could try switch classes if you want..."

I thought whether that was a good idea, but I shook my head anyway. "No, you can't do that for me. Just leave it. I'll give them a little whack or attitude if they try anything again."

Biology soon arrived, and I took my usual seat.

"Oh look. Bella's back from sluts ville." a whiny voice spoke from behind me. I didn't turn around, and the next time Kate spoke, it was more urgent and desperate for attention, annoyed at my lack of reaction.

"Zafrina, James told me yesterday that he slipped Bella the finger in class, and she made the whole attack up-!" i turned around in my seat, feeling utterly horrified.

"What the fuck are you on about? Heidi was with me when James came onto me, and Heidi saved me from the dick. So know your source, yeah? Cause he is the desperate one. Why would I want that guy? I have a boyfriend, who is not yours, and Jake loves me. So go be a bitch to someone else, because you're not wanted here, slag." I turned back around and then my hair was yanked down by frantic hands. I stood up immediately as Kate pulled and tugged at my brunette locks.

"Get off ME!" I screeched and slapped her across the face. She yelped and tried to hit me, but I ducked and she ended up tripping as she exerted so much force. She struggled to get up and then jumped on me, and we were just a chorus of screams and screeches, and people tried to pull us off each other. One boy managed to pull me by the waist as another caught Kate. I leaned back as she tried to free herself from the guy's grasp.

"Woah WOAH GIRLS!" The two guys said simultaneously. "Steady on." They looked at each other and laughed. I moved my hair from my face and flattened it down. Kate tried to break free, like a tiger being locked up in a cage, growling and hissing. I saw Heidi typing on her phone, and soon Jake came running through the door, a panicked expression on his face.

"BELLA!" He called and ran for me. "I'm switching classes. End of." Kate's posture perked up a little, and she sent the floor a smug smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No. That won't be necessary, Jake. I'll just have Phil stay with me." Jake groaned.

"Er..no. Phil doesn't want to go back to school. He's had enough." I covered his mouth with my hand.

"No. I'm getting Phil. I need proper protection against that bitch." I pointed straight at Kate with my other hand, and she started to struggle again against the dark coloured guy.

"You're such a whore!" She choked as the guy lifted her up and the one who had been holding me previously sent us a apologetic look and went to help stable Kate.

"She belongs in a mental institute." I muttered. Jake pulled my face to look up at him, and his eyes bored into mine.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shrugged, losing eye contact with him, glaring at the floor. "Same old, same old."

"C'mere." Jake pulled me into a hug, just as the teacher arrived.

"Why is everyone out of their seats? Sit down at once!" When the main student body cleared, he asked strictly, "Jacob Black, you aren't int his lesson. Go to!" Jake went to get my bag from my desk, which was distorted from when Kate attacked me.

"Bella can't come to class today, Sir." He stated.

"But she's already here?"

"yes but she must go now. We have plans with the band." Jake lied swiftly and the teacher nodded and Jake adjusted the table before leaving with me trailing behind. I sent Heidi a cautious glance and she anxiously nodded for me to follow Jake.

"Where are we going?" I wondered as we walked.

"What did Kate say to set you off, or what did you say back, which set her off?" Jake asked firmly and I looked down, shuffling as I walked.

"She was telling her friend about yesterday, and that James...fingered me...and that I made everything up about him attacking me." I mumbled, and was pulled into another hug.

"Please please please don't let it get to you. (get to you)  
You know it ain't the truth you know that too.  
So please just come with me and find out for yourself  
Because tellin' lies ain't gonna get you closer to the truth..."

Jake's phone went off on his single with the band, which oddly sounded the perfect moment for it to play, and he picked up once he found it in his bag.

"Hello?" He muttered. "No. Oh, really? Well, that's perfect. Yep. I'll tell her." He hung up with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, impatient.

"Kim tells me that she's hooked you up with a gig." I raised my eyebrows for him to elaborate. "On Carmen." One eyebrow dropped. Carmen? Oh wait, the show? I screeched and hugged him.

"When?" I questioned.

"2 days time. They're flying you out tonight and you'll spend the next day there, where you'll do a radio interview and performance."

"Are you coming?" I asked excitedly. He shook his head, and I frowned, excitement decreasing.

"I can't I gotta stay here, Bells, but you'll be back here in a few days, and it'll be A O.K " I smirked at the phrase.

"What time do I leave?"

"Kim will text you the details, but you'll probably leave about 6 or 7." He sighed. "Come on. We're going home."

The walk home was strangely awkward and depressing, and I wondered if it was the right or wrong time to say 'goodbye sex?' But then again, he was on a mission to not break, so I was let him continue his weird hate Jenks policy. We got home and he shut the door behind us. He pulled me to him, and sighed into my hair.

"You have a few hours until they'll pick you up..." He mumbled, and suddenly I felt too close, it felt to initmate. Jake was bound to crack right now, right? Jake looked into my eyes, and then he crashed his lips to mine, shoving me against the back of the door, and I felt his hard-on instantly. I grinned as he poured out his emotions in his words.

"Shit...I knew I couldn't last..." I laughed as he grinded into me, causing friction. "Fuck. Fine. Go see...him, but I am coming and I am showing you off that you are mine in his FACE! You are mine, Bella." He then dragged me upstairs and had frustrating sex like two sexually frustrated people making a bet to see how long they can last. That suits us perfectly.

* * *

**Long chapter, that one, right? ;)**

**Read and review please :)**

**Check out my other stories!**


	14. Does it?

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot and lyrics. Oh boy, this chapter is 11900 words :O! I'm shocked at how far it has gone so far! Longest chapter I've done so far :))**

**If you have the time, please review this chapter ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Carmen. So lovely to meet you." the one that is Carmen shook my hand as I got rushed into makeup. I gave a little wave as I lost sight of her, and then people messed with my face as I remembered the lyrics to my song. I tried to pick up a conversation with the make up artist, but she was a no go. I ended up sitting there in silence for half an hour, watching the Carmen show from the small television in the corner.

"We have our special guest, Bella Swan, who will also be performing for us!" The audience cheered, and the first person came on to sit in the chair next to Carmen. Some Maggie girl. I ignored the rest of the interview as I admired the rows of makeup and bits and bobs on the large counter infront of me, and saw how much progress the make up artist had done on my face.

"You're up." SOmeone said, and I was rushed to a spot and soon Carmen called my name. Someone checked my appearance for any eye gunk or makeup mess, and then I walked on stage and smiled as I made my way to Carmen. She gave me a hug, and I sat down.

"Well, Bella, how are you? You doin' good?" Carmen smiled at me.

I smirked. "Yeah yeah I'm doing good. It's so weird, being here." Carmen nodded.

"Isn't the first time someone has said that to me. You're around the 200th person." We laughed.

"So is it really good to be here? I mean, I bet you know more celebrities than...anyone." Carmen laughed and nodded.

"Okay okay, so tell me, how long have you been in America? We didn't fly you out from England, did we?" I shook my head.

"Yeah I was with Jake and the rest of the band, actually." I smiled, remembering to not give out a location.

"And how long have you been into music?" Carmen crossed her legs and leaned forward slightly, smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure entirely, maybe a couple of years ago? I've always been interested into music, but I've never done much about it until I was 12 or 13." Carmen nodded.

"So you're 15 now?" I nodded. "I had no idea. You look at least 16, 17." I smirked.

"Why thank you!"

"and may I ask? We had the well known Jenks come to the studio yesterday, and he seemed intrigued with you. What do you think of him?"

I put on my thinking expression. "Well, as you all know, I am dating Jacob Black, so...but I haven't actually met Jenks before, so I wouldn't know..." I shrugged.

"Have you heard his newest song, I'd Do Anything?" I nodded.

"Yeah it's a great song, I love his music."

Carmen then turned to the audience. "And speaking of music, Bella is now going to perform her single The Look." I then went to the stage and the music started playing.

"...Young girl, starting high school,  
She doesn't know who she is  
Cause her book is still being written  
Hopin' that her life isn't like the movies  
A cheer world, dating the captain  
Full of gossip and the ones that mess with your head  
She don't have to worry, just she don't have the look.

But when you change your style everything changes  
Soon guys hang onto your every word  
Girls who've brought you down now are your besties  
Just because now she has the look..."

Once I'd finished the audience cheered as the lights dimmed and I made my way backstage again. I greeted and talked to a few people before I followed Phil into the car to be taken to the hotel. I sent Jake a text.

_It went really well! XX B_

_WELL DONE I love you :) xx J_

_I love you too XX B_

I decided to go on my laptop, and I searched yesterdays show with Jenks. I clicked on the video, and plugged my earphones in. The audience screamed as Jenks came on, and I felt as if some girls were going to jump on him. He greeted Carmen and sat down in the same chair I had today.

"Hello, Jenks. Lovely to meet you again."

"You too, Carmen, how have you been?"

"I'm great, how are you doin'?"

"Awesome, Carmen. Just awesome."

"Sounds awesome." She grinned and sat forward. "So tell me, you're going on tour soon?"

Jenks nodded. "Yes. Next week it begins in Washington, and we're going from state to state by road." He crossed his legs in a manly fashion. I leaned forward.

"And we established last time you came here that you're UK tour went well?" He nodded.

"Yes, the fans were so awesome, I just love them."

"And tomorrow we'll be having a brand new guest- have you heard of Bella Swan?" Jenks leaned forward, and uncrossed his legs.

"Yeah I've heard of her. I wish I could stick around longer to offically meet her. Her music is so inspiring." He nodded, interested, and Carmen smiled.

"A little going on there, eh?" She raised her eyebrow and he laughed, rubbing his neck.

"Well..." he trailed off and screams erupted. I scoffed, shaking my head. Don't even go there, mister.

Carmen laughed a high pitch noise. "Well looks like you are Jacob Black's next competition, from what we hear." Jenks raised his eyebrows.

"She's dating him?" Was all he said. "Really?" He asked more inquisitively. Carmen nodded.

"Well, thank you for coming, you're going to perform I'd Do Anything, right?" She winked and Jenks relaxed, laughing, and made his way to the stage.

"...Girl why are your tears falling,  
Did I do something wrong?  
Did I not love enough?  
Did I not sing the right song?  
Was I on the right key?  
Had I spoken too much?  
I can't help myself,  
I feel myself when I'm with you  
Just please tell me what to do  
To make me see that smile again  
I'd do anything to remove that pain..."

I shut my laptop on once the show finished, and shook my head incredulously. I hope Jake didn't see that, otherwise I can't go to his concert. I pouted at the thought. I did enjoy his music, and he wasn't terrible looking, and Jake will be there, so he should feel more secure with me.

Phil knocked on my door, and I pulling my earphones out.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?"

"Umm, well Jake suggested that I have you take a self defense class while you're waiting for you flight. You can carry them on back at La Push." I nodded. That's a great idea! Now I can properly kick someones ass! I spent a few hours being taught the basic points of self defense, and then I worked out at the gym for a while. Soon I was showered and dressed in a hoody as I went through the airport, and I hid behind my sunglasses at the entrance, as camera flashes and shouts of my name and questions came my way. I soon got onto my plane, and decided to make a video for my fans to upload onto the Internet. I turned my camera on on my laptop and pressed record.

"Hey everyone! I'm on my way back home after going onto Carmen, and I hope you all watch it. I'm going to...be singing one of my songs that isn't on my album, Direction. Hope y'all likes!"

"...is there a certain way to be famous?  
I want my map that points fame to me  
You all know you start at the bottom  
And follow the direction up the ladder  
'give it a few years' they say 'and you'll be a hit'  
Never give up, don't try to quit..."

I finished and then spoke a bit about my album and hope that everyone gets it or downloads it, and then I said my goodbyes and ended the video and uploaded it for everyone to see. I wonder how many view's I'll get...

...

"Bella!" Jake pulled me into a hug and kissed me with as much force he could. He forced his tongue in my mouth as we bit and nibbled and moaned. He leaned me backward slightly and I pulled his face closer to mine, attacking him with a vengeance. We pulled away for breath and he helped me with my bag.

"How did it go? I have a suprise for you!"

"A surprise?" I frowned. He nodded and put the bag down on the bottom of the stairs.

"Two VIP tickets, to see Jenks, on the first night of his tour here in WA!" He smiled down at me as I jumped on him. "I keep my promises." He sighed. I whined.

"Don't worry. You can flaunt me off in his face and everything, just keep your cool around him. What do we wear?"

Jake smirked at my enthusiasm. "Well we have a reserved part that's protected from screaming fans. I'm sure they'll notice us if we go in the crowd." I nodded.

"When is it?" I asked excitedly. Jake smiled and answered me.

"Next Tuesday."

"Ooh I'm so excited!" I screamed happily, and when Jake pouted, I added. "But I was sooo much more pleased to go to your concert." Billy then came into the hallway and greeted me.

"How's it goin', Bella?" He smiled at me.

"It's all good, paps." Jake answered for me, and I slapped his chest lightly.

"Everything is perfect, you?" I then had a half an hour conversation with Billy, and Jake got so fed up that he went to his bedroom.

"You go of to Jake now." Billy winked. "Jake sure is one needy kid. I'm heading off the Sue's. See ya." I laughed out loud.

"I'll see you later, Billy." He nodded and wheeled his way out the door and started on his way out. I ran up the stairs and opened Jake's door. He was under the covers, and his eyes were shut. I wondered whether he was asleep and dreaming, but he cracked one eye open and smirked at me.

"You took your time." He said as I hung around next to the door. He held his arms out and I walked through the threshold into his room. He pulled me to him as he kissed my neck once and cuddled me, and my own eyes started to slip.

"I missed you." He mumbled.

"I missed you too. So much." I yawned. "Gosh I'm so tired. Anything happen while I was away?" I whispered.

"Go to sleep Bells. Love you." I couldn't argue, my lids were like weights on my eyes as I drifted into unconsciousness.

...

I woke up and instantly needed to pee. I climbed out of bed and dashed to the bathroom and after decided to brush my teeth. That soon led onto me deciding to shower and I ended up doing the usual routine. Figures, I thought. The shower running must have woken Jake as he came in to brush his teeth and shave.

"Have you ever tried growing a beard or moustache?" I wondered out loud. He looked to me and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you want me to?" He asked, uncertain. I shook my head.

"No. It's probably too inconvenient. Plus, I don't fancy them." He nodded, relieved.

"Well, I haven't tried to grow it before. I'm not in the right place to grow one." He shrugged and washed his face. "Can I come in?" I grinned and nodded, as I stepped aside for Jake. I let him go under the water and he put shampoo in as I made soap duds onto his chest. He smirked as he ran his foamy head under the shower, and I ran my arms over his shoulders then neck, and pulled his mouth to mine, inviting him to touch me and feel me close to him...

We dried off and got changed, then we headed out to the local diner for some breakfast before school.

"So, what's happened while I've been away?" I asked casually. Jake looked away, and mumbled to answer me.

"Nothing much." It sounded too straight.

"Nothin'? Nothin' at all?" I wondered. "I could easily ask someone-"

"-don't you trust me, Bells?" Jake whined, looking into my wide eyes. "I mean, our relationship is based on trust and honesty..."

"Spill."

"There's only one thing that's changed." Jake sighed.

"I knew it. Spill." I repeated.

"Well, James is back, and he's being saying some stuff, and he's been gaining a bit of attention for apparently 'slipping you the finger'" He scoffed and shook his head. "I can't hit him without a reason to." He sighed. "A good reason." I looked down.

"Should I cause a scene?" Jake shook his head, objecting straight away. "Phil taught me self defense."

"I doubt you'll be Joe Defense yet." Jake mentioned. "We don't need to start on anyone, just stick to our friendship circles and ignore him. But keep taking those self defense classes- I don't want James to do that again." He tighten his hand into a fist. "I won't let it happen."

I nodded. "Don't worry- a clear head and full knowledge on pressure points will do me good, as well as a bit of training."

"By the way, there's a party going on next week Saturday night, wanna go?" I nodded. "Let's go to Seattle to get you something nice, yeah?" I grinned.

"You know me so well." I laughed and he agreed with me.

"Yeah." He took my hand and put the money on the counter as we headed for school. I got used to ignoring the comments and points as I walked through the halls and went to my locker.

"I'll see you in a sec." Jake said as he went to his own locker further down. Almost immediately was I pushed by the hips into the locker, and I turned around.

"Get off me, James. Jake will be here in any moment and I think we've already broken your nose, do you want something else broken too?" I slapped him hard across the face and shoved him back forcefully, and he winced at the contact, then managed to put on a blank face.

"You and your friends will pay for what you did." He threatened, lowering his voice. I gulped and then strong arms came to save me.

"Get the fuck away from us. We can easily get people against you." Embry threatened. "Stay away. Or else." James scoffed.

"Huh. And you think that I'm scared of you? I can bet that I can get her-" he pointed straight at me. " On her knees and giving me head soon. Or even better..." He made a motion as if he were fucking me and I stiffened.

"I wouldn't go that far, your ego is a big as America. You need it to shrink down." I made a motion with my hands. "It about this big. Just measure it against what you call a cock." I measured in my head that my fingers were a inch apart, and he scoffed.

"Baby, my _cock _is just waiting for that sexy tight pussy of yours. I'll make your world rock." He turned and left, and I rested my head on my locker.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

I shook my head. "Would you be okay if you got threatened like that?" I put my needed books in my bag and shut it, locking the locker. Jake was behind the locker, face a picture of danger.

"What?" He asked, his voice in pain. "that's it." he stomped forward to where James had departed and Embry had to pull him back and shove him against the locker. "No, get the hell off me, Embry!"

"Dude, cool down." He waited until Jake's breathing slowed, and he let go of him. "Cool off. James isn't worth it. Bella's okay." Jake turned his attention to me.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." I muttered. Jake grab my arm tightly, so I couldn't make my escape.

"Bella." he said in a strict voice. "What happened?"

I sighed. "He cornered me, and said some stuff. It means nothing. He's an asshole."

"What did he say?" He eyed me cautiously, throwing glances at James' direction.

"He just threatened us. That we would pay. And I would pay a little extra..." Jake let go of my arm and tightened his fists.

"I need to go to the gym." he muttered and headed for the school gym. I sank down the lockers and sighed. Let him cool off, I thought. I noticed Embry following Jake, and so I got up and headed for class alone. Jake hadn't returned until lunchtime, and he had a new change of clothes and looked fresher. He motioned for me to follow him, and we headed for an empty class room. We sat on a table and I swung my legs.

"Bella...I have to say, going to the gym really helpd me think..."

"I can handle myself, Jacob." I said in a hard voice. Jake shook his head.

"No. You can't." I opened my mouth to protest. "Not yet." I shut my mouth.

"W-what?" I questioned.

"I'm going to get you into self defense classes, so I can ensure that you can handle yourself against an opponent. Maybe more than one." I smiled and hugged him. "Starting now. I have booked you your first class in Port Angeles. You want to come with me? I need to...ahem...sharpen my skills." I laughed and got off the table and took his hand, pulling him with me and out of the school. a car was there to pick us up, and I bounced excitedly in my chair as we pulled up to a secluded building. I frowned, looking at Jake. He pushed open the door and led me upstairs, and then there was a long hallway, with glass doors on the sides. He showed me into the first room, which had an open space with windows showing the town before me. There was a smooth wooden flooring, and a mirror on the one side. A white man with blond short hair came over to greet me. He wore a white tank and grey sweats. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello Isabella Swan, I'm your self defense teacher, Peter." I nodded, and he went to shake Jake's hand also.

"It's Bella." I confirmed, and Jake went to sit at a chair inside as we went to the centre of the room.

"For your first lesson, the basics."

"Oh, I know a few bits and bobs from a previous lesson with my bodyguard." I nodded, switching my weight to my other foot.

"Okay, so so me the techniques you are already accustomed with." The lesson flew by quickly, and soon we were back in the car heading home.

"I really learnt something today." I told Jake, "I just need practice and more lessons."

"We can have them daily, or every other day, if you like." He looked pleased, and a little smug with himself.

"Every other day is good." I nodded. We spent the day practicing in his room, jumping on the bed and play fighting. It was hilarious.

"Jake! I screeched as he jumped on top of me. "Stop it! HA!" I managed to climb out of his arms and sit on top of him. Jake laughed and pulled me down to rest on his chest. We were breathing heavily and I laughed a little every few seconds from my hype.

"Nope." He said simply. He wrapped both of his legs around my legs and held me there, trapped under his muscles.

"Can I take you out tonight?" He asked randomly. "A date."

I thought for a moment. "Where will we go?" I wondered.

Jake tightened his arms around me. "A classic movie at the cinema like high school sweethearts?"

"Sounds perfect to me." I smirked. "Don't forget we have tickets for Tuesday." I chuckled as he frowned, looking down at me.

"you still want to go?" He asked, unsure, and I nodded.

"We don't have to stay for long..." I offered. Jake sighed.

"No, we do. I've agreed to have you sing with him." He sighed dramatically again.

"What?" Jake looked in my eyes.

"To score the tickets my agent told me he made a deal for us to perform with him that night." he let out a shaky breath as he waited for my response.

"...you didn't have to do that, for me." I mumbled, looking down as I closed my eyes.

"Well if it means that much to you then-"

"-not that much." I cut him off. We lay in silence as we relaxed into one another. Jake's eyes danced with humour as he picked me up and kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you so much." He whispered, and kissed me again. He brushed his lips against mine and smirked. I took his face between my hands and pressed my body to his as we slowly made out, enjoying the taste of each other.

"Love you too." I mumbled as I straddled him and he pushed me backward, so my legs were wrapped around his waist as my back was against the mattress. He tugged on my bottoms and soon our clothes were off and we were in a rhythmic movement, until we both found the pleasure that we had hoped for one another.

That night, he did indeed take me out, and we watched a romantic film about a guy and a girl who fell for each other, and yet they came from different countries, and the guy was just visiting her country, to attend his cousin's 16th birthday party. We often kissed during the film, but it never turned into full make out sessions, as I really wanted to see this film. We got home late, as he took me to dinner after that in Port Angeles. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I woke up with Jake's arms wrapped around my own. The weekend soon passed, then Monday, and we headed together down to the arena in Seattle to do sound check. It was late afternoon, a few hours before the concert, and we were only doing the one song together.

"You okay?" I asked jake, squeezing his hand as we were brought through certain corridors.

"Just peachy." He muttered, obviously regretting his decision to do this. We then found ourselves on the audience end of the arena, looking towards the stage where I noticed Jenks standing, concentrating on his guitar, and talking to some girl. I walked with Jake down the row and then we climbed up these stairs to greet Jenks.

"Hello?" I called out, cautiously. Jenks immediately looked up and his eyes brightened at our entrance. He stood up and put his guitar down, ignoring the pout from the girl as he made his way forward to us, meeting our strides so we reached him in a shorter time.

"Bella! Jacob." He greeted us loudly, "What a nice surprise! Someone mentioned to me that you were coming!" He reached over to give Jake a manly hug, then gave me a squeeze as he kissed my cheek. Jake cleared his throat protectively.

"Well, seeing as you were on tour, I fancied checking out the first performance, right Jake?" I leaned closer to Jake, looking into his hard eyes. They softened slightly, as I conversed with him mentally to remember that I am his. To not forget that. I then turned to Jenks, making eye contact and beaming brightly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"the pleasures all mine." He waved me off and slowly took a step back. "What are you going to perform? We have a soundcheck in two hours with me and some of my fans, you can come if you want..." He trailed off and cleared his throat, picking up his guitar. The girl that was once there had disappeared, and he didn't seem bothered about it. He thrummed the strings a little, mumbling to himself. He smirked and looked back up at us.

"Did you want to perform your song?" He offered me the guitar, and I took it confidently. he stood up from his chair and directed me into the seat, touching the small of my back slowly as he did so. I shuddered slightly, an unknown contact testing his works on me. I rolled my eyes and faced the audience seats, finding my voice as I played the first notes of the guitar.

"...can you yell at me one more time, please?  
the pain has gone now so I don't care if you do  
Does it feel good to make me want to leave  
Make me want to slam the door in your face?

Does it?

Because I don't want this anymore  
I'm fed up, of being screwed around  
There's nothing more that can keep me here!  
Fed up, lonely, need someone to comfort me  
And you ain't the one that I thought was him  
The one that can keep me standin'..."

I slammed my hand on the strings in an angry movement, putting my emotions and trust into that guitar and song. Once I finished the song, I beamed at Jake as he went to hug me, but Jenks made it there first, and if looks could kill, I honestly believe that Jake would have sent Jenks past the grave. I gave Jenks a light hearted one armed hug and jumped for Jake, who decided to kiss me instead, which I wasn't too bothered about. I heard a throat clearing and looked innocently apologetic for getting too carried away to Jenks. He sent me a tight smile and offered Jake to try, which I think was an attempt to get him out of my reach. It didn't work, as I put my hand on Jake's shoulders as he showed off his awesome skills, and I thought he had more skills than Jenks any day.

"Hey, Jenks, what your first name?" I wondered as we ate lunch. I sat next to Jake and Jenks was opposite me. He smirked and shook his head.

"No-one shall know. Heck, I don't barely remember. But a clue, it begins with a J." I pouted. "Nope. I shall keep it to the grave." He joked.

"We'll find out." I assured him. He was then called to do soundtrack with the fans and I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder.

"How're you doin'?" I asked in the very 'Joey from _Friends_' way. He smirked and shook his head.

"I think I've successfully proven to him that you are mine. Did you see his face when I was hugging you earlier?" During lunch he had put his arm over my shoulders, and Jenk's obviously frowned slightly, but I caught I hint of a challenge in his eyes, to which I frowned at a bit, but tried to cover it as soon as I realised it had come.

"Jenks can never have me." I swore. "He can't handle me. You can. My face comes with the whole package, including female hormones and an attitude." I crossed my legs. "Admit it, it's sometimes annoying to have me around all the time." Jake shook his head.

"I've grown used to it. I ignore whatever flaws those are." He kissed my cheek sweetly. "And I bet he's not little miss perfect either." He smirked as he said 'miss', and I laughed, nodding my head.

"No, I bet he likes to have little tea parties, yes?" I asked in a innocent voice, as Jake laughed and pulled me onto his lap, causing me to squeak.

"Mmm." He nuzzled his face into my neck, placing hot open mouthed kisses there, and I leaned my head back, giving him extra room. I tried to turn closer to him, but I couldn't budge with this table in the way, I sighed and giggled as I tried to move the table, giving weak throws at it.

"Later Honey." he mumbled as he sucked on my neck lightly.

"If you mark my neck the audience will see and assume Jenks did it." He froze, and kissed it better.

"I'll be there."

"I know, but they'll still think it."

"No they won't"

"Can you be so sure?"

"Mmm."

We spent the hour sitting there, my legs thrown over his lap, and my head tucked into his shoulder as I read a magazine, sometimes pointing out to Jake about certain topics, like one describing Jenk's tour and that he'll be posting on-tour videos onto his site for the fans, or about The Voice final this week. It is between the band that I met before, a guy, and a girl. Jake had his arm casually over my shoulders as he pulled me into him, kissing my head softly. My eyes started to fall and the next thing I remembered was waking up to see Jenks playing soft music on another table across the room. I took in my surroundings and noticed Jake had dozed off next to me too. Wow, maybe we were drugged. Jenks looked up from his guitar as I shuffled to sit upright, and he walked over to me, sitting opposite me again.

"How long was I out?" I wondered.

"Not for long. An hour or so? I was going to wake you soon anyway, make-up wants you.." I nodded and he looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Um..." Jenks scratched the back of his neck insecurely. "Well... I was just wondering...if...would you go to the movies with me tomorrow? Or out, anywhere?" I sighed.

"Jenks...I have a boyfriend. Jake? You know, the one next to me right now?" Jenks looked down, frowning.

"Oh, right, yeah. I um...have to get ready. See ya." He quickly moved away and I groaned, deciding to wake Jake up as well.

"Jake." I mumbled in his ear, kissing it softly. He stirred and his eyes slowly opened.

"Woah. Did I fall asleep?" he questioned, and I laughed, nodding.

"Uhuh. Me too." He grinned and pulled me to him, rubbing his cheek with mine sleepily.

"We have to get ready now, baby." I said, pecking the corner of his lips. He smiled at me lazily and tried to kiss me deeper. I pushed him back.

"Love, we've been sleeping. WE need to brush our teeth." I smirked and shuffled out of the booth and looked around for someone to notice and push me in the right direction. Thankfully some girl saw me, or more so Jake, and then me, and ushered us into separate rooms, where I got ready and had my makeup and hair done. This gay guy was messing with my hair, complimenting it, and I smiled at him politely.

"I just LOVE your songs, and this hair!" He grinned happily. I laughed and nodded.

"Er...thanks." I said awkwardly.

"Honey, I'd swing both ways for you." He added, and I laughed. Swing both ways...

"Hey, that'll make a good song, right? You wanna help me with the lyrics?" He looked at me shocked and nodded as he back combed my hair.

"Okay, right...um...

Do you know the saying,  
'there's plenty more fish in the sea'?  
That ain't the same for me  
Because I swing both ways baby  
So it's double the fish for me lady  
I'm single and ready to mingle!.." I laughed in my seat and the guy smiled.

"I'm Charles, Jenk's hairdresser." Ahh so that explains it...

"Bella." I smiled and watched as he fiddled with my hair.

"I just did Jenks before you. He seemed very upset..." He mentioned casually. I winced and cursed in my mind.

"Oh, really?" I asked just as casually as him. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, he was all over the place." he shook his head. "He's sometimes so moody."

"Maybe his on his man period." We laughed, but mine was more forced. He finished, and I got into my outfit and knocked on Jake's door as Charles went to do his hair. Not much to do, as he already had amazing hair. He was already dressed to impress and captured his my lips with a kiss when he opened the door for me. I smirked as his fresh breath blew over my face, and I greeted him.

"Mmm...hi Jake."

"Hi to you." He pulled me in his room quickly, and I squealed. I sat in the chair next to him as Charles gave him a once over.

"Hey, I think I am gonna try something with that swinging ways thing. Could be a seductive hit." I grinned, and Charles winked at me.

"Don't forget to send the cheque in the post, honey. Actually, I just want a dedication to the song. That's all." I nodded.

"Sure thing." I replied as Charles left the room, not before adding something.

"You're on in 20."

20 minutes past by quickly, and soon we were on the stage, walking down the aisle as we greeted the fans, and I smiled and waved. Jenks held a video camera in my face, and I pushed it away, shocked.

"What's that?" I asked loudly.

"I'm videoing my tour! Some girl gave it me about half and hour ago." he replied in my ear. I nodded and waved at the camera, then spoke into the microphone.

"Well hello, people. Y'all ready for the tour of the century?" I yelled and the audience screamed in reply. I smirked and nodded my head confidentally. "Well, be prepared, because Jenks here is going to be on his feet almost 24/7, so make sure you're there to see it." We then sung along to one of his songs, and then me and Jake performed our solos, and we were done! I felt victorious, like I was standing on the edge of a cliff, having just climbed right up it. Success! I beamed at the audience and took a step back, and another, and I managed to crash into Jenks, tripping. I tried to steady myself but Jenks caught my waist before I fell, and I thanked him as I rushed off stage, grabbing Jake's hand as we waved to the crowd.

"Wow, that was...a lot of...people." I shouted, ears ringing.

"Love quieten down. You're as loud as the crowd."

"I'm as loud as the crowd  
And I'm dancing as I fancin'  
Loud as the crowd  
And prancin' cause I'm dancin'" I giggled in his arms as we got our stuff and got into the car to take us back home. I didn't bother wait to say goodbye to Jenks. Best go while I could. I told Charles to tell Jenks that we had to leave early and hopefully would speak soon, so hopefully Jenks'll accept that as a goodbye.

"What else is there to look forward to?" I asked Jake as we cuddled up in his bed the night after.

"Um...I'm taking you shopping. For the party on Saturday, remember?"

I thought back. "Er...yeah. I guess when your schedule is so busy it is difficult to remember so much all at once."

"Well you're album is out now so after the party you'll be away from home a lot, promoting it and singing and doing at the radio shizzle."

"Music makes me jizz." I muttered, not wanting to think about leaving Jake again.

"You make me jizz." Jake replied, and I smirked.

"I know I do. LOL."

"Don't say that again."

"that I know you jizz because of me?"

"No, the El Oh El." He tried to spell it, and I shook my head.

"Too IM for you?"

"No. I just don't want you saying it."

"You're too wierd."

"You love me for it."

"I do."

The next day we had our lesson rota changed to accommodate a sex education class that would last half of the day. We had a teacher who went around Seattle and other states to teach, so here we were, half of our year in a small classroom, me sitting with our friendship circle, watching the teacher.

"I can see it now- immature giggles at the word 'sex'" I mumbled to Jake, and his laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder. The woman began.

"Hello, students. My name is Mrs. Makenna. So, what is sex? Yes?" She pointed to a girl who had her arms crossed and her head down.

"Erm...I don't know..." She mumbled, and the class snickered.

"No? Well that is why I am here, to tell you the meaning of sex, when, where, and why?"

"What about who?" Jared called out, earning some pats and laughs. Mrs. Makenna smiled and nodded.

"And who. Now, I can't control what goes on in your sex lives, and if you've already had sex, but I can direct you on how to be protected, STDs, and explain to you what goes on, and when you get pregnant. So, what do you already know about sex?" She looked around expectantly.

"Bet Jake knows a lot about sex, right Jake?" Embry whispered to Jake and he shoved him, causing him to yelp.

"Yes?" Mrs. Makenna picked on Embry. Embry cussed under his breath and answered. Serves him right, I thought.

"Um...well when a girl and a guy, or a guy and a guy, or ahem, a girl and girl..." The class snickered at Embry's response. "Um...love each other very much and bang each other." Mrs. Makenna rolled her eyes.

"So, would you only have sex because you love them? What else is sex used for? Recreation, reproduction and relationship. If you want a baby, sex is the way to get that, unless you want to adopt..." I sighed as she showed us slide shows of pregnant women and men's parts and she then passed along a few fake babies that respond to temperature and noise and such. It was passed to Jake and he looked at me wide eyed as he tried to rock the crying baby to sleep.

"Jake! Support the head!" I whispered loudly at him, and he did so. Mrs. Mekenna picked up on that.

"And why would you support the head of a baby?" She asked me, and I sat back in my chair.

"Because...the baby can't hold its own up as muscles haven't developed, and it's dangerous." Own knowledge.

"That's right, pass the babies along so everyone can have a chance to care for it!" She called out to the class. Some guys were pretending to forceful stop the crying baby, from crying anymore, by pretending to cover it's mouth, causing laughs. Jake passed the fake baby to me, and I held my arms out to support the head, and dramatically rocked the baby, which soon stopped crying. I smirked at Jake.

"See? I would be a better parent." I muttered as I passed the baby to Jared, who accidentally caused the baby to cry. I groaned, covering my ears.

"Thanks Jared." I said sarcastically. Jared frowned at the baby and immediately passed it along. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket, and sneaked a glance.

_Big meeting Sunday. Port Angeles. Usual place. 5pm Kim xx_

_I'll be there ;) B xx_

I hummed. Jake peered over my shoulder as he read my message.

"What's that?" He wondered as I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Work stuff." Jake nodded once and laughed as someone grew frustrated with the baby, imitating it's crying.

Saturday night arrived, and I had brought a dark metallic blue dress and matching heels, as Jake called a cab to take us to the party.

"Ooh I'm so excited! Did you see everyone's faces when they heard I was singing with Jenks on Tuesday?"

"You only just noticed?" Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes. Course, the rock star cared when someone less amazing gets attention. However, I heard from Heidi that the magazines are gossiping about the chance that me and Jenks would get together, as when he helped me up, it seemed rather initmate.

"Love, you don't need to worry about anything. I love you and always will. Everyone is used to you being there, so it doesn't seem like you are a celebrity in their eyes, which is very good, as you can live a normal life here, rather than if you went to Jenk's school, you'll be crowded my girls screaming your name."

"Hmm...well I don't mind if you're the only one screaming my name."

"Save it for later. We have a party to attend." I walked downstairs, popping a mint in my mouth then placing the packet in my clutch as we waited for the cab. We got to the house party ten minutes later, and boy, was it packed, and boy, was it HUGE! The house was freaking double Jake's house!

"Who OWNS this THING!" I asked, my mouth agape. "Seriously, this is crazy. Jake?"

"It's...definitely something." Jake muttered. "Must be real quiet in the day though." He added. I nodded as we paid the driver and got out of the cab. We were greeted by drunken people, and I instantly felt like I didn't belong. I felt someone slap my ass, and Jake's hand immediately took a hold on the foreign arm, and I instantly remember the guy as Marcus, some twat who was hooking up with Zafrina and another three girls. He then smirked and shook Jake off, not before winking at me then beginning to make out with some dark skinned girl, and hitched her leg up and over his waist, so she was rocking against him as they kissed. Okay, make that four girls.

"How late are we?" I wondered to Jake as he kept me against his waist as I caught guys and girls going up and down the stairs in couples, some with a thin layer of sweat on their faces, as if they had just been going at it in one of the possible bedrooms in this house.

"You've never been to a party like this house before, then. It's usually a monthly thing, and all of the Forks high student body and La push student body are invited, even some of the graduates." He grunted as a tall guy with tattoos down his arms passed by me, moving his hand so it brushed against my breast. "Are you sure you want to be here? I didn't remember it like this."

"So you've never had a one night stand at this before?" I raised my eyebrows as we went over to the bar, where some nerdy looking guy was practically fucking some girl with a bright pink mini skirt, shoving her into the fridge door and wavering his hands at the bottom of her skirt.

"Who's that?" I pointed him out, disgusted.

"Eric Yorkie, from Forks High." He muttered as he poured us some punch. "Here." I chugged it back. "Wait, Bella, you're going to get drunk!" We were then hugged from behind by Embry and Heidi, and Heidi pecked my kiss and poured herself and Embry some punch, and then me another cup. The punch tasted fruity, but there was something off with the flavour, like they tried to mess with it as little as possible, but they failed completely. Oh well, I thought, as I knocked that one back as well.

"Bella, it's gonna kick in about 10 minutes, don't drink too much. I don't want you to get a hang over." Jake persisted, but I waved him off.

"I'm fine, now drink up, baby." Heidi grabbed my hand and we went over to dance with a bunch of other people. 10 minutes in, and Heidi had disappeared upstairs with Embry, and I had foreign hands roaming my body as I ground into his crotch, which had a prominent erection digging into my ass. I didn't bother to look behind me as I didn't really care if it was Jake or not, unless drunk Jake was more forceful. I turned around, and saw Jake's eyes coated with desire.

"Hi baby." I whispered as I kissed his lips.

"Bella." Jake groaned and pushed his hips into mine. "You're teasing me too much..." He dipped one hand under my dress and cupped my heat, and I pulled his collar to me as I crashed my lips to his. I took a breath as Jake lead me up the staircase, and I went into a room and heard moans and smacks coming form inside the pitch black room.

"Sorry, wrong room." I muttered, making my way to close the door.

"You can join us, if you like..." A rough breathy voice called. I thought it around in my head a little and shrugged.

"Okay then." I took a step forward, but then arms pulled me back.

"Sorry, um...whoever you are..." Jake slurred. "She's mine tonight." The smacking resumed as we shut the door behind us, and I grinned at Jake.

"Where were you?" I wondered as I gazed into his glazed over eyes. He sent me a lazy smile as he pulled me down the hallway.

"I found us a room. It's pretty dark though."

"Oh well." I muttered as I went into a empty room. I didn't hear Jake come from behind me as I tried to find my way to the bed. I landed on something soft and assumed it to be the bed. I heard the door shut and the lights flickered on, then were toned down to what some would call a more romantic lighting, and all I saw was blond hair, and a devilish smile.

"Bella Swan. We meet again." He came over to me and I rested my back against the mattress, feeling dizzy from the alcohol. "Do I finally get my wish?"

"What wish is that?" I wondered out loud innocently. He smirked and pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. I bit my lip as he walked over to the bed and bent over me, hovering so I was only about a centimetre away from his chest.

"I want to be inside of you, Bella. Can I, please?" He blinked at me, and I nodded as he smiled gently at me, before pulling the zip from the side of my dress, then pushing it down my legs. I undid his jeans button and pulled down the zipper, and he kicked his jeans to the floor, his erection throbbing through his boxers. He quickly removed my underwear and his last remaining piece of material before plunging inside of me, groaning as if he had wanted this for a long time. He thrusted hard into me and it wasn't long before we came simultaneously, and he collapsed on top of me, riding his orgasm out.

"Thank you very much, Bella. You're amazing in bed, even as you are now." He muttered a few minutes later before forcing his tongue inside of my mouth, kissing me deeply until we ran out of breath, and he got changed and left. I felt a little uncomfortable lying there, so I got changed as well alone, and headed out of the door as I grabbed my clutch from the floor. I wondered around for a few minutes, smiling as some people, and I was soon pushed into a wall by frenzied hands. Jake sucked on my neck and trailed drunken kisses up to my lips. I could taste the punch on him, which made me want another drink as well. He thrust a red cup in front of me, and I gladly drank it down, sighing as I sipped up the last drop, and I dropped the cup to the floor.

"Where had you got to?" he mumbled. "You were there one second, gone the next. I wanted to fuck you!" He pushed his hips into mine, and my ass hit the back of the wall.

"I thought we had already?" I questioned. He frowned and shook his head.

"No honey. Not yet. We are now though." He took my hand and pulled me into a bathroom, and he put the toilet seat down, and tugged down his trousers and then my knickers.

"Hop on honey." He winked and pulled me on top of him, as supported me as he jerked his hips up with every one of mine. Once we had found the pleasure that sent us screaming, we cleaned up and I put my underwear back on and headed out with Jake, bumping into Jared.

"HEYY! BELLAA JAKEE!" Jared shouted over the music, and then went to a nearby plant pot to heave. I laughed and went downstairs to dance. Hands planted on my waist again and we danced for a few seconds, before the hands let go of my waist and I saw Jake pounding a guy on the floor.

"Get the fuck of my girl, you hear?" He shouted loudly and I screamed for him to stop, pulling weakly at his shirt. He looked at me with fierce eyes, and my bottom lip quivered, tears springing at my eyes. He stormed out and I tried to chase after him, but I tripped on the guy's leg. I went to see if he was okay, but some guys helped him up.

"Sorry about him." I mumbled as I went to find Heidi or someone. Instead, I found Leah, who's lips were attached to some dude.

"Leah!" I shouted against the music. "Leah?" She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells! What's up?" She glanced at the dude, probably wanting me to hurry up so she can continue.

I sighed. "Jake went all psycho." Leah rolled his eyes.

"He does that a lot when he's drunk. Believe me." She then turned back to the dude and I went off, sluggish. I poured myself another drink, wanting the irritation from Jake's mood to disappear so I could have fun. I went upstairs to use the toilet, then walked around the large house, careful not to go into any occupied rooms. I heard someone call my name, and I turned around.

"Bella! There you are. Where's Jacob?" Jared asked me, wobbling slightly. I shrugged.

"Hey went all fucking psycho on a guy for dancing with me." I shook my head. "He took off. He's such a dick!" I hit the wall and my hand burned for a moment, but I shook it off.

"That sucks. Wanna go back downstairs?" Jared grabbed my hand and I followed.

"Huh, did Jake want you to keep an eye on me?" I stumbled down the stairs. Jared didn't reply, he acted as if I hadn't spoken. "Jared? He did, didn't he?" I stood on the second last step, shocked. Jared looked at me pleadingly.

"Bella I'm just trying to make sure you're safe. Jake said nothing." I frowned.

"I can take care of myself, Jared." I shook off his hand and went to the dance floor to find someone to dance with. Soon I had locked lips with a complete stranger, and when I came up for breath I saw Jared glaring at me. He came forward and shouted in my ear, then looked at me pleadingly.

"What are you DOING? Don't you realise Jake is your boyfriend? You love him!" I shook my head.

"H-he should t-t-trust me." I mumbled, holding onto the stranger for support. Jared looked hurt, and I petted his head. "Don't worry. Jake's fault. Not yours." I let go of the guy and stumbled to the kitchen to find more punch. I felt a pair of hand settle at my hips and I turned around, cup in my hand.

"Hello." I said, chipper. I smiled politely at James, who immediately dipped his head to my lips, then my neck, peppering kisses and sucking strongly on the skin there. I gulped down my drink and set it on the table before James pulled me upstairs. I noticed Embry looking at me with a panicked expression on his face, and he pulled out his phone. I let it go and followed James upstairs and he directed me by a hand around my waist to a empty room. I knew what he wanted. But I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was getting slightly drowsy, but I could sleep later. It must have been about midnight or more, I wasn't sure. He locked the door behind him and pulled me to the bed, stripping me of my dress.

"Keep the shoes on, sexy." I smirked at him as he pulled his shirt off, and then the bottoms. "I can't wait to taste you, baby." He tugged down my knickers and thrust a finger inside me, then removing it to suck on his finger. I gasped then I looked into his eyes, coated with desire and want for me, and I felt that he appreciated me more so than Jake. Jake..., I thought as he picked me up and placed me on the bed, hovering over me as he nudged my legs to part with one of his hands, the other holding him up. He lined himself at my entrance and stole another kiss before we had sex for the second time that night...

...

I woke up in a foreign bed, only in my bra, and I tried to think back to last night, but my memory was all fuzzy. What happened? I couldn't see my underwear bottoms anywhere, but my dress was on the floor, so I put that on and tried to make it longer by pulling down on it. It felt weird to go commando, but it was exciting to be so exposed. I had a killer headache, and ran straight for the en suite bathroom to get rid of any traces of alcohol left in my system. I rested my head on the toilet bowl as I felt it was all gone, and made an attempt to get up, and I brushed my teeth, then leaving the confines of the bedroom and looking around at inventory. There were a few people sleeping on the floor, or their backs to the wall, knocked out. One couple looked like they hadn't had time to fuck in a bed, they just did it right there, and fell asleep afterwards, as the zipper was down, but cock was back in his pants. I wondered around and went downstairs, noticing some people awake and making some coffee. I poured myself a cup and took a long drink, feeling more awake instantaneously. I recognised some from La Push, and some from only last night, but besides that, I couldn't recall much. I tried to think back, but it hurt my head.

Fuck.

Some parts came rushing back. Jake going all psycho on that guy, me and Jake having sex on the toilet...drinking a lot. Jared all panicked and Embry...I frowned. Where was Jake? Was that guy okay? I should apologise, but I couldn't remember who that guy was. I guess the one who has the darkest black eyes would do. I tried to relax my facial muscles as I looked around. I saw Embry collapsed on the chair with Heidi in his arms, and I saw a guy stumble down the stairs. He had a blue bruise across his cheek, and I gasped. He noticed me and looked away immediately as I moved forward.

"Um...hello?" I whispered, as to not wake anyone else.

"Er...is Jacob still here?" He asked wearily, eying me cautiously. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. Think he left last night. Did he do this to you?"

"Then why are you still here?" He ignored my other question.

"I'm sorry. For Jake's actions." I apologised profusely.

"Nah, it's okay. We were drunk." He clutched his head as he swayed a little, and I handed him some of my coffee. "Thanks." He took a sip. "Why are yous till here then?" I shrugged.

"Just got up. Um...did I happen to be with anyone last night? Besides Jake?" He frowned and looked deep in thought.

"I honestly can't remember. Why?"

"Um...well I don't know. I can't remember anything either...?" I hinted for him to give me his name.

"Oh! Right, yeah, my name's Max." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Bella." I replied. He nodded, smirking like he already knew that. Of course he did. I'm a freaking superstar, I grumbled to myself.

"Um, well Max, I have to find Jake, sort some shit out, I'll see you another time?" Max nodded, and waved as I walked out of the house and called a taxi. I didn't know where to go, so I ended up back at home, or rather, Jake's home. I wasn't sure if he was there, but either way I had no where else to go. I went up to the guest bedroom and found myself something better to wear, and then went to Jake's room. Jake wasn't there, so I took a refreshing shower. I had a meeting in Port Angeles, so I hired a taxi to take me there, and Kim explained to me with the company how they wanted me to start a tour here in the USA soon, and they were going to start advertising in a month. I was iffy of it, and asked for some time to think, which they gave me a few days. A USA tour meant I would have to leave Jake, and be on the road for months! And what else would I do? Radio interviews? Award appearances? TV show appearances and interviews? Performances? I left the meeting feeling on the edge, unsure what to do. The hours passed and I got more worried for Jake. Was Jake okay? Where was he? Sunday came, and I checked Jake's room again, to see if he was there, but he was a no show, again. I frowned. Billy hadn't been here either. I wondered where the whole family was at. Rachel? Rebecca? Was I in the right house? I tried Jake's cell and got straight to voice mail. This was dangerous waters here. Rebecca came back that evening, and hadn't had a clue where the rest of the Blacks were, but left just as quickly, ready to visit her boyfriend in Seattle. Monday arrived and I was late for school as Embry didn't pick me up. I got into class late and everyones eyes froze n me, and I took my seat next to an empty chair. Embry was in my class, so I sent him a text. Usually he replied in a second, but he looked into his coat jacket, and then left me with no answer, going back to looking at the teacher. My mouth fell open. What the fuck was going on?

After class I went straight to my locker and opened it furiously, annoyed at everything that had happened. When I looked in my locker, there was a note. Fearful, I slowly opened the letter.

_Bella._

_I can't do this. You mean so much to me, and yet you go and fuck that dick like as if I wouldn't give a damn. But I do. I love you, and you've ruined everything. I'm not returning home until I know you won't be there anymore, I won't be at school until I can get a hold of myself, and I know that you can afford somewhere to stay, you're famous. And you mean nothing to James. You're like a medal, a prize for show. He doesn't care about you. And you've destroyed any care that I had for you. Blame yourself, Bitch._

_Jacob_

My body shook with sobs as the remaining pieces put themselves together to make the whole puzzle picture. Twice. I slept with him twice. And it meant fuck all to me. I felt so overcome with grief that I hadn't realised my knees give way and I was on the floor, clutching that letter.

"Bella?" I heard a familar voice speak. I looked up and saw Paul's kind eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried to help m up but I shook my head.

"No. I deserve this. I'm a fucking slut. A whore. A bitch that screws everyone around and may as well suffer for what shes done." I squirmed against the bottom lockers and Paul tried to cover me from other student's view.

"I'm not taking sides here, but I know that both of you had drunk a lot that night, and Jake wrote that in a anger fuelled time, and he's heartbroken, Bella. Do you want me to call a cab for you to meet him? He's staying at mine." I nodded and grabbed his hand so I could be pulled up, and I sniffled as I shoved the letter back int he locker and went outside with Paul. I noticed James on the side of the wall, looking pretty smug, but his face fell as he caught my tearful expression.

"BELLA!" He ran up to me, and I couldnt stop myself. I swung my arm back and hit him across his face.

"Never come near me again." I threatened and went to the gate to wait for the taxi. I went straight to Paul's and knocked on the door.

"Jacob. JACOB!" I bashed on the door, and I felt my phone buzz.

_Leave me the fuck alone._

_No. We need to talk about this._

_No we don't. We're over._

_Man up bitch. _

I got no reply for a minute, and suddenly I felt something hard hit my head, and I collapsed on the floor, black everywhere.

...

"Fuck. Great, Jake. Go ahead and throw something at her! Because that'll help!" Jake muttered harshly to himself as the darkness was filled with bright lights.

"What?" I slowly let my eyes adjust, and came face to face with Jake. Only he seemed, very un-Jake. His face was harder, set in stone, and his eyes grew cold as he saw me wake.

"I...thought you'll go away if I dropped something near you." He muttered, moving backwards.

"Well...you missed." I rubbed the soft spot on my head. "What did you throw? A rock?" I then noticed a blob of red on my shirt. "Shit. Am I bleeding?"

Jake scratched the back of his neck. "Er...no. The ketchup was in my hand..." He then gestured to the plastic bottle of ketchup on his counter, next to a plate of fries.

"Jake. You know why I came here." Best get there as quick as possible. Like a band aid Bella, just rip it off.

Jake clenched his jaw and stood up. "There's nothing to talk about. You cheated on me. I'm out." I scoffed.

"Er, hello? I couldn't remember anything that happened, besides you punching Max a ton-"

"-Max?" Jake interrupted me, his face worried.

"Yes, Max. I didn't catch a last name." I muttered. "See? You did shit too, and I was pissed. And drunk."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the first time, was it, after I had left?"

"Did you come straight here?"

"No. Don't change the subject. Was that the first time you fucked that night?" I frowned, looking down.

"No. It wasn't."

"Tell me."

I sighed. "I don't know. But I remember. We were about to have sex, and I went into a room. You didn't come after me, you had disappeared. James then came in and I felt so confused and...drunk." I shook my head, rubbing my eyes with my finger and thumb.

"And then I found you and we did have sex..." Jake followed on.

"Yes! See?" I slapped the floor. "You remember. Why can't you forgive me? It as a mistake. Obviously I wouldn't do that again, and I would rewind time if I could, but-"

"-but you can't. That's it. I can't trust you anymore. It's pointless even trying. You had me. I loved you." I winced at the term 'loved'. "But I can't feel that when I can't trust you to not fuck other people! You're supposed to be mine! My girl. My Bella. My love." He stepped forward and lent down on one knee, looking at me eye to eye. "I can't trust you. I'm sorry." Tears pooled in my eyes, and a tear slipped from his eye as well. "I c-c-can't live with you like this. In our situation. It's impossible." I shook my head and got up, wobbling slightly. I dashed out of the door and started to run through the drizzle, tears falling over our break up. I couldn't even try to fix this relationship, when he wouldn't even try himself. I didn't bother with a taxi as I dialled a number.

"Bella?"

"Kim. I want to go through with it. I'll go on tour. When can I leave here?"

"You want to leave now? We can get you accommodation in California if you wish, so it is easier for you to go on shows or while we're waiting to advertise tickets, we can hook you up as a guest star. Fancy acting?"

"Sure." I mumbled as I reached Jacob's. "Just get me out of here by tonight. I'll have my stuff packed."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and shook some of the rain droplets on the floor, being careful to not slip as I shoved my clothes in the washing machine and took a shower, then got out some packing boxes and put all of what was my belongings and possessions into the boxes, and at 5 on the dot, a car pulled up and Phil helped me put the boxes in the boot, and I left Jacob a note.

_Jacob_

_I'm sorry. And I love you. Sorry we weren't worth enough for you to try fix this. It can't be one sided. Go fuck yourself._

_Bella._

I wiped the teardrop that fell on the paper, and it stained the paper slightly, but it'll dry off. I climbed into the car and Phil took of, ready for California.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it? If you can, please review :) **

**Sorry for the wait of this chapter! i'll try do as much as I can as quick as possible, but I have another story to update too! :)**


	15. Bring back some cheese

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot and lyrics.**

**'music is all I need' Rhianna's Who's That Chick. Think about it.**

* * *

I was silent for most of the drive, besides when I needed a toilet break, and then the flight was quiet too. Phil looked uncomfortable as he sat opposite me on the plane.

"Bella. What's up?" He leaned forward, but I shook my head, alerting him with my eyes that I wasn't a good time. It would never be a good time. "Come on. I'm here, so may as well. I promise to just listen, and then after give you advice, please?" I sighed, shutting my eyes, wishing I could do as much as ignore him.

"Okay. But this is only because it is dangerous to bottle things up like this. I need to let my steam off. Get it all out." Phil nodded encouragingly. He should wish that he didn't, as I went into a full rant.

"Ok he took me to this party and we got drunk. He started beating the shit out of this guy called Max because he danced with me and I had a drunken one night stand because I was drunk the first time, and then drunk and very pissed the second time. And he won't even try to sort this shit out with me! He's like 'oh I don't trust you anymore. I'm out of this love. This true love that we've had for ages.'" I scoffed as I quoted something that was on the lines of what he said, but with a tint of sarcasm and anger. "And so he makes me move out and stop going to La Push school, and I bet he'll expect me to not talk to him or his friends again! He's SUCH a twat! Why the fuck can't he sort this out? I mean, doesn't he love me enough to listen to me?" The tears started flowing, and Phil was switching positions every few seconds, obviously uncomfortable.

"Can I give the advic-"

"-no. I'm not done." I mumbled. Phil closed his mouth in response, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed "Actually. I am done. Go ahead."

Phil sighed. "I think Jake is...insecure being in a relationship with someone as yourself, and you both were alcohol fuelled, but it was unacceptable for the beating and the...sexing...and Jake seems to be hurting as much as you are. But both of you have different ways of coping with it. You wanted to sort it out straight, and he wanted to call it quits to not make his...heart break any further than it had. And once he laid down his position, you ran. And here we are."

I groaned. "I didn't ask for a summary of Saturday and today. I wanted advice. But, you know what? It's outta my system. I'll go write a song about it. You're done. Watch the movie." I shooed him off and he rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the movie. I pulled out my laptop and got a document open and started typing.

"...You fucking broke my fucking heart  
Now you have to face the consequences  
get the fuck out of my life you fucking-..."

Okay...maybe a little more younger rated...

"...I don't care about you anymore  
I've forgotten what its like since I walked out that door  
But you shoved me out of the room so don't blame me  
You won't help what us so you force me to flee  
What happened to when it was 'we?'  
Have you forgotten what we were meant to be  
Obviously  
Obviously

Go ahead and scream and shout  
I don't give a fuck of what you're talking about  
Cause I'm on my way to some brighter future  
I'm keeping my head up before you steal it from me  
And I can't wait for you to see  
That you obviously  
Very Carelessly  
Let me go  
Slipped through your fingers..."

We soon arrived at California, and I pulled one suitcase along with me as the paparazzi shoved questions left right and centre.

"Bella Swan! Is it true that you and Jenks are dating?"

"Bella! Where is Jacob Black? Why isn't he with you?"

"Bella!"

"BELLA!"

"No comment." I mumbled incoherently, passing through as Phil pushed them away with his big muscles.

"Step aside" I dashed into the car that was there to pick me up and pulled my hand luggage with me as Phil shut the door before the paparazzi could reach us, and put my suitcase in the boot. He climbed in the other side after me, and I flinched as paps starting banging on the car and trying to take pictures through the tinted windows.

"Is it legal to do this?" I gestured to the paps, and Phil shrugged.

"Probably. But they still do it. And you get criticised if you hit them." He shook his head incredulously. I smirked. If only.

"Thanks for earlier, Phil." Phil nodded once politely and looked forward. "Where are we going?"

"To a hotel about 20 minutes away? You have the pent house." He answered. "They're keeping you here and Kim'll set you up with some jobs locally that will boost your career, and soon you may need two of me..." he laughed to himself. "Kim tells me it all." He winked.

"Cool." I said as I looked behind me. "Can we get rid of the waste?" I muttered to myself, referring to the trailing paparazzi cars, following every turn we had. Phil called out to the driver to step on it.

"Don't worry bout it. They're not allowed in, and the place is guarded and has gates. They'll get the police if they break in." I nodded. Soon I found myself in the penthouse suite, which was already furnished, and surrounded by a few brown cardboard boxes and suitcases.

"Okay, time to get to work." I muttered. I decided against unloading, I just pushed the boxes into the cupboard and shut the door on it. I jumped on my sofa, just as Kim called.

"Hi Bella! We need you to audition tomorrow for acting. We know you can sing, so we need to to act! And if you can't, heck, just practice!" I laughed.

"Ok. When and where?"

"The script is on the kitchen side, we'll send a car for you at pick up tomorrow noon sharp. We won't make you wait."

"Ok then see you."

I went to the kitchen and found the script, a series of sheets in a plastic folder, and sifted through. There were clear instructions on who I was, and who everyone else was. I re-read it and practiced in front of the mirror, trying to keep my posture correct and facial expressions. So once I felt prepared enough, I signed onto my video uploading account and found I had half a million views on some of my videos! I was shocked. I accepted Jenks friend request, and saw he had new videos of his tour. I clicked on one, that was 10 minutes long. It was the night that we came, and this girl was going undercover with his camera.

"Jenks has just gone to get ready, and what do we have here?" She zoomed in on me and Jake looking comfortable. "Isn't that cute!" There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone. The next slide was of Jenks getting changed, only in his jeans.

"Look what we have here!" The girl's voice spoke, Jenks turned to the camera and groaned.

"Seriously, you have to stop doing that..." He laughed and put a shirt on. "Here, lemme take that." The camera shook and then a blond girl stood there, hands on her hips. "Ha! How'd you like that?" She scoffed and walked away. "Yeah, go on. Walk away." He then turned the camera to face himself. "Sorry about her." The next slide was him performing, then of me on stage, waving and speaking to the crowd. The whole video had a hundred thousand hits already. I sighed. It was going to be like this, obviously. Jake was tagged in the video so I clicked on his site. His recent video dated yesterday. I clicked on it. Jake was sat on his bed, I recognised it, and he had a small frown between his eyes, like the last time I saw him.

"Hi everyone, erm...its Jake. At the moment, me and the band are back home, and we're recovering still from our UK tour. Well, I thought I'd answer a few questons from the fans, since today I'm not really...busy." he sucked in a breath of air. "OK, someone asked me recently..." I heard a knock on my door, and jumped.

"Come in." I shouted, and the door slowly opened. A big muscly guy with dark curls knocked and smirked.

"Hello new neighbour." He stepped in casually and made his way to me, sticking out his hand, but going in for a hug anyway. "I'm Emmett."

"Hi Emmett. I'm Bella."

"Yeah. Kinda guessed." I laughed, nodding.

"So where do you live?" I asked him, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Floor below. I'm with my brother right now. I'm his bodyguard too." My eyes widened.

"What is he? Extremely rich or famous?" I joked.

"Famous. He's on a film here so we're here for the next few months." He took a seat next to me. "How long are you here for? The last person up here left after a week."

"I'm...not sure. Possibly a few months. I might go see my folks back in England sometime...you didn't hear from me, but I'm going on tour soon." He winked at me and I laughed. There was something about him that seemed familiar...maybe the smile, or the face..."Hey, do I know you from anywhere?" He frowned and shook his head.

"I'd know if I'd seen you before." I shrugged.

"You look familiar."

"I don't know." His phone beeped, and he picked up. "Hey babe, yeah I'm up in the penthouse...yes...no she didn't mind. Bella Swan." The phone went off and he laughed. "I think my girlfriend may be coming up in a second. She lives here too, she's Eddie's co star on the film. She absolutely adores you, I swear. I think she'd switch to lesbian for you." He joked and I laughed along.

"I've heard that before..." I mumbled. Emmett laughed harder, as soon a blond girl knocked on the door. I recognised her. Rosalie Hale. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and I jumped up to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella!" I greeted.

"Rose. So sorry about Em, he doesn't know what intruding means." We giggled.

"No problem, seriously. I like company."

"What's this Bella?" I turned around, shocked, as Emmett had the laptop open, and was looking on Jake's profile page. I gasped and ran over to shut the laptop.

"Oh my god! Emmett!" Rose criticised. "Stop going through people's things!" Emmett sulked and mumbled a sorry.

"It's okay, its just...personal stuff." I mumbled defensively. "Actually, everyone will find out anyway soon. Just don't tell anyone just yet. Me and Jake broke up." Silence filled the air as I turned the laptop off quickly.

"Really? Are you okay?" Rose soothed and I nodded.

"Dude, it's his loss. BIG loss." Emmett shook his head and I laughed.

"I'm ok. I think. It didn't end up on good terms, I must say, but..." Rose pulled me into a hug and Emmett pulled us both into a bone crushing hug, squeezing tighter.

"Em...can't breathe!" I squealed as he let go. It took me a few seconds to get my breathing right again. He chuckled and sat down on the sofa.

"So you're not doing anything today, are you?"

"No. I just moved in."

"Where are the boxes?" Rose wondered, and I walked to the cupboard where I opened one side, and showed her the evidence. She giggled.

"Well we should do something. Eddie's at the studio so...SHIT! Am I meant to be there?" Emmett asked worriedly, looking at Rose anxiously.

"Well, yeah, but its been hours. He'll be fine." Rose shrugged. "Wanna go shopping?" I nodded and grabbed my bag. We went to the lower floor to their room so they could change and then we headed off in a silver car with dark windows. No pap could get us.

"So who's this Eddie?" I asked, filling the sort of silence.

"My brother." Em nodded to the music and made a turn.

"Oh cool. Now I have no idea where we're going, and Phil isn't with me, so you are my eyes and ears, ok?" Rose nodded.

"Sure Bella." Rose answered in amusement. "Plus, we have Em. He's a bodyguard." I face palmed. Right.

I was stunned as we drove past parks, filled with teenagers my age, and realised that I was hanging around older people.

"Hey, how old are you both?" I looked to Rose to answer first.

"I'm 17." Rose smiled.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly. "Care to take a guess?" With his huge muscles and cheeky smile, he looked about 18.

"18?"I too a guess, raising the pitch of my voice in question

"I'm 19. Close, though." Em smirked. "And you're 15, right?" I nodded.

"Uhuh. Emmett is a unique name, haven't heard it before...actually I have, couple of year ago, but it's still something uncommon."

Emmett shrugged. "My folks thought I looked like an Emmett. It was either that or Kellan" He shuddered, then parked on the side of the road and we went through some expensive looking shops. I bought a pair of red high heels and a floaty dress that I can wear for social occasions. Rose bought a set of lingerie to surprise Emmett with and some striped heels, as we went to the next store to find Emmett showing off his football skills to an 8 year old boy and girl.

"Shouldn't you stop him flirting with that poor girl?" I asked Rose, shaking my head and covering my mouth to hide my smile. Rose smiled.

"I think it isn't the girl he's flirting with..."We burst out laughing, which caused Emmett to notice us, and the football hit the floor and rolled off, the two kids chasing after it.

"I...was just..." he tried to cover for himself. "Oh what the heck, I want to buy it!" He went to grab another and went to the counter. Happy with our shopping, our mood suddenly dropped as the first paparazzi caught us, and we sped to the car before more arrived. We had settled int he car, zooming off, when the conversation picked up again.

"I have an audition tomorrow." I started. Rose smiled brightly at me.

"Oh yeah, what for? Want me to go through the lines with you?" I nodded, and as soon as we got to the room, we sat on the sofa and Rose glanced at the script.

"Okay..." Rose mumbled to herself. I was guessing she was absorbing the words, understanding what the script was about. "Don't forget, improvisation is great, but make sure you stick to the script too. This is for _Three times as lucky_? I LOVE that show! Ok, let's begin."

"How can I possibly understand what you're talking about? You're making no sense!" I acted as Hilary, the guest star. Rose was playing Mark.

"How can you not understand that! It's like the one times table! 1, 2, 3..." Rose slapped her hand as she counted. I groaned.

"You want me to break up with someone I don't even know? First, who is it, second, why did you do it and why do I have to be the one to break up with him, and thirdly, what does he look like?" I smirked and raised my eyebrow convincingly.

"See? First, second and third! Don't ask me why, just DO!" She gave me the jazz hands and we finished the scene until my lines were over, and she gave me a positive look.

"that was great, honestly. Good luck for your audition tomorrow, but I have to go make sure Em doesn't break anything with that ball of his. See ya!" I waved her goodbye as she shut the door, and I relaxed into the sofa, re-reading the lines again. It was getting late, and I went outside to the balcony, welcoming the cool breeze and the lovely sights of California. It was about 8pm. What time would it be over in England? Probably very early in the morning. I called it a night and shut the french doors and went to the bed. The next morning, I was driven to the audition, and I met Kim at the entrance.

"Can you do it? Have you learnt the lines? You're on now! GO!" She shoved me anxiously into the room, and I laughed quietly to myself. In front of me was a collection of men and women, about 5 altogether, and I told them my name.

"Hello Bella." One of them called. "You may begin. I will read Mark's lines." I went through the lines again, and shook their hands when I was done.

"We'll give you a call once we're done, okay? Nice to meet you, Bella." I went through to meet Kim on the other end.

"I think it went well..." I smiled at her, and she hugged me.

"Thank GOD! We have sorted the prep for your tour, and we're arranging for the song list and who the choreographer would be, areas and tickets and all this and that. Don't worry about a thing, we'll sort it all out." Kim winked at me and I laughed. "I'll give you a call once they've got back to me, okay?" I nodded and walked with Phil back to my car.

The call came fast, as soon as the day was over. I was in Rose's room reading magazines when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kim. I got the call! You got the job!" Kim squealed and I did a little dance.

"Yay! When do I start?"

"They're gonna need you this time next week. We'll send you a car for 4am, because we need to get you into makeup."

"Cool cool. Okay great thanks!" I hung up. "I got the job!" I shouted at Rose, and we both jumped up and down excitedly on the spot.

"I'm so happy for you! I hope we do a film together sometime!"

"I hope so too!" I heard the front door slam and Emmett stuck his head through beaming at us and went to give Rose a kiss.

"We're home!"

"I kinda got that..." I laughed. "We?"

"Me 'n' ma bro!" I heard a door slam again. Emmett frowned. "He's probably in his room."

"How old is he?" I wondered out loud.

"16." I felt my heart pound a little harder. He's my age, close anyway. Rose saw my expression and shook her head.

"Nuh Uh honey. Don't fall for a guy who travels. You won't like it any better than he will." Emmett put his arm around her.

"What? Why?"

Rose sighed. "Have you ever known a guy that you really liked, then he had to leave?" Rose looked at Emmett, and I'm guessing she was worried about when he had to move for his brother.

I sat down on the bed. "Yeah. It...broke my heart."

"Is that Jacob?" I heard, and shook my head.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." I put a hand to my face. "Anyway, I have to go. See you." Rose whined and grabbed my arm as I was about to bolt.

"No! Bella! I'm sorry for ruining your moment, I just want to protect him. He's like a brother to me! He once fell hard for some girl and had to leave her for his job, and it killed him to do that. One look at you, and he'll fall for you. No doubt. And then one of us will leave and both of you will be broken hearted. And you will fall for him. He's a looker."

"Does he know I'm here?" I questioned. Why were we making a big deal over some stranger? ...

"No. You're just 'Rosie's new friend.'" Emmett answered.

"So who is this guy then? Do I know him from anywhere?" Emmett shrugged lifting his hands in air. I shrugged Rose off and jumped on the bed.

"Why are we talking about this then? He's that important to you?" Both nodded.

I hummed. "Alright, I won't show my face to him, as long as you help. Wanna go to my place?" We went out the door and through their living room.

"We're going to be upstairs. Knock if you need anything." Em shouted. We walked up the stairs and I unlocked my door.

Rose whispered in my ear. "I know it's crazy how we're so protective of him, but he's a good kid, who probably wants to settle down in a few years time when his career has set off further. But we love him so much like family and Em can't bear to see him in pain again."

"When was that?"

"Couple of years ago, he said. He won't talk about it much, just that he met a girl while filming. He fell for her hard, and he had to leave to continue the film." Rose sat down slowly onto my sofa and turned on the TV. "He was a mess, and always had to compose himself for the cameras, but behind the front, he was... a mess, as I said before."

"A little young to fall in love, isn't it?" I'm such a hypocrite. I'm such a hypocrite. Rose nodded, but shrugged.

"Yeah, but does that say that it's impossible to fall in love at a young age?" I shrugged.

"Possibly."

"I mean, you were with Jake, for how long? Were you in love?" My jaw tensed.

"Rose..." I sighed, shutting my eyes. "Do we have to go into this? I thought I said I wouldn't speak to him." Emmett stepped into the room, his loud shoes giving him away.

"Sup peoples!" Em made me jump half a foot as he landed on the sofa next to me. I put my hand to my heart, in an attempt to steady it, calm it down. "Eddie wanted to come, he was bored, but I convinced him to stay. I'm like a spy, I swear-" The door knocked, and I looked at it in question.

"that him?" I asked. Em got up to look through the peep hole, and I crept behind the door. Em saw me and put a finger to his lips just before he opened the door.

"Eddie!" He laughed. "What's up?"

I heard a groan. "Stop calling me that, Em!" I tried to turn to see through the gap in the door, but Emmett held the door so close to me that I couldn't move. I was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. I held my breath.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Who lives here? Do they know you're here?"

"They do."

"They?"

"Uhuh." Em swiftly lied.

"Where are they?" Emmett pushed the door further into me, and I gasped.

"They're shopping."

"So why are you here?" I could tell both were getting frustrated.

"Because you're downstairs, and they said if me and Rosie wanted any personal time-" He was cut off by his brother.

"Ok ok I got it. I'll be downstairs." I heard the steps fade.

"Dude you need to get some. It's getting boring now." I heard the smirk in Emmett's voice.

"NO" His brother shouted down the hallway as Em stepped back a step and shut the door, relieving me of my oxygen. I collapsed on the floor, gasping.

"Shit EM! I couldn't breathe in there! Did you have to open the door so far?" Rose helped me up, and I clutched onto her.

"Sorry Bells!" Emmett apologised, and I tensed slightly at Jake's nickname for me.

"Next time, be as quick as possible. Or maybe I'll hide somewhere less...claustrophobic..." I mumbled and went to the sofa.

"What do you wanna do?" Em sat on the sofa next to me, then spun around so his head was hanging off the end and his legs were in the air. "Wanna see the sights of good ol' LA?"

"Can we go to the Hollywood sign?"

"Let's go!" Em went to notify his brother as we went to the car and waited for Em to hurry up. Rose sat in the passenger seat and Em took the driver's position again.

"Teach me how to drive?" I joked. Emmett shook his head.

"Not with this car. Costs a small fortune! But once you get your own, I'll teach you. You can start learning soon." I beamed at him.

"Thanks Em."

"No problemo."

The days past, and I spent a lot of time either, rehearsing my lines with Rose, or shopping, or staying in when Rose and Em had to go to the movie set. They offered to take me with them, but I refused. Maybe another time, when I'm in the business. I soon was on my way to the set for _Three Times As Lucky _and it was basically a big plain building, if I'm honest. It was early in the morning, and I posted on line to say I was on set, and then I opened my door. A woman came to greet me and take me to make up and costume, as I was slightly late. Well, sorry! But I was tired, and it's 4:30 AM! The woman tutted as she concealed my dark circles, then powdered my face and put eyeshadow on. I rolled my eyes, then someone messed with my hair, styling it. I went through costume and then was sent to go over my lines with the director, and he'll show me where I am and such and such. I was to play Hilary, a friend of Mark's, who was played by Eleazar Undermeyer, a twenty year old guy with a cracking smile and pitch black hair. He came up to me and shook my hand, the other holding the script.

"Hey Bella. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Eleazar." I let go of his hand and held the script with both hands.

"Hey. I'm Bella." I smiled. "When do we shoot?"

He held up his hand. "Woah, slow down tiger, we need to do a few practices, then at 7 we'll shoot your scenes. Our director wants it perfect, to get great hits that we have you on board. In the afternoon I have some scenes myself, as well as everyone else, but you'll have to find out whether they need you later on. Okay. First scene..." We began reciting the script, and we practiced for an hour, finding ourselves comfortable on the set, where I should stand and so forth, what movements I should do to act human, etcetera.

"Okayyy...Action!" I heard a snap and I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing Eleazar. I grinned up at him and opened my arms. Eleazar laughed merrily and picked me up, spinning me in a circle.

"Hilary! What are you doing here? I thought you had moved to Arizona?" He put me down, and I shook my head.

"I've just moved back. Work was a bore there- I realised how much I missed...this place..." I looked around disgustedly at the room. Eleazar made a 'pfft' sound and pushed me inside.

"Hey! I have just got a new room mate, so it's kinda packed." I nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"And who is the lucky guy or girl?" I put my hand on the side of the chair, leaning on it, then my hand deliberately slipped and I stumbled, but regained my balance.

"Guy. His name is Rob, and he's coming in a second." Eleazar looked distracted as he grabbed things from the fridge, and started making a sandwich. I casually stole a ham slice and started eating my way through it. The door swung open again, and I heard the director shout 'cut'. I relaxed and finished the ham off.

"We'll do that one more time and then we'll switch to the next shot."

The day went by quickly and I had a lot of fun doing 'work'. They did try to arrange their filming to my schedule to morning and early afternoon, as the next day I would have to go back, and then in the afternoon tomorrow, I had a photo shoot, and then at 7, I had a radio interview and performance. It was now 4pm, and I was messaging a few friends from England, but they went to bed as it was around midnight for them. It was so great to finally talk to them, however I missed out on a lot of gossip, even though my tutor came to teach me every other day. I was about to sign off, when Heidi came on line, and started a conversation straight away.

H: Bella. How are you?

B: Hey. Could be better, could be better. you?

H: I'm good. I miss you and your wackiness :(

B: I miss you too. Hows everyone?

H: They're ok. Jake's in a period of self loathing.

B: Oh. Well...that doesn't make me feel good.

H: Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I didn't want you to blame yourself! He's doing this to himself.

B: He wanted this to happen. How can I do anything to fix it? Pretend that I'm feeling better, or as if I'm hitting it as hard as he is? I can't do that. I still love him, and it kills me to hear how upset he is, but he put this on himself. He wouldn't cooperate, and kicked me out. So I've come to accept that it's over between us.

H: I'm so sorry, Bella. :( I know how it feels, to an extent, with Embry... I just can't bear for Jake to be like that. It sucks on all of us, to be honest.

B: I'm sorry you have to be there. You can always move in with me :') its far enough away to ignore him.

H: Where are you now?

B: Don't let Jake know?

H: Promise.

B: The paps will let him know anyway, but I'm in LA. Far away.

H: LA? Wow.

B: I know. It's so new. I have some jobs going on around here, and so forth..

H: Oh shit. gotta go miss you xx

B: Miss you too xx say hi from me to everyone

I didn't want to tell her about the tour. Somehow she was the closest thing to Jake right now, and I didn't want him to know. I decided to take a walk around the hotel, maybe go into town and buy something nice. I saw a dress that caught my eye earlier, maybe I'll get that. I called Phil on the phone, and he agreed to come with me, despite my intention to shop. I managed to stay inconspicuous getting there, but getting back was a mess. Paparazzi and fans attacked us, and I had the urge to hit the paps. I swiftly got into the car and the driver sped off, leaving the crowd behind. I guess this was one of the points of being a celebrity.

The next day, I got to the studio at 8, and was sent to makeup, and performed the middle scene that we left out yesterday. I said my goodbyes,and the director told me that this wouldn't be the last time I would see them, maybe I would make a return. I was then taken to my photoshoot, and I got dressed up in the clothes they provided, and they had experts do my makeup. I posed a little as the photographer kept on complimenting me with each pose I did. I smirked slightly and looked down in a seductive matter.

"Perfect Bella. Now the next outfit." He seemed pleased by the results, and at the end of the photoshoot, he picked out the best pictures out of the lot, which were going to be made as posters and sold.

"This one's my favourite" I pointed at the picture on the screen, the one where I looked the most natural, and happy. I was laughing at the camera, my eyes slightly off to the right, and I was sitting down. The guy nodded, and thought they were all brilliant. I then went to get back into my normal clothes, and I went with Phil back into the car, and the radio station was based further off so I decided to go head that way, instead of going back to the hotel for a few hours. I could stick around for a while. We got there at 6, and we hung around, meeting some unfamiliar faces until at quarter to, I got settled in the chair next to the presenters, Huilen and Demetri. I had listened to them yesterday on the radio, to get an understanding of who they were, and what they did.

"Hi Bella!" They both shouted, and hugged me. "We'll be on in a few minutes, after two more songs." I nodded.

"Hey! Oh that's cool. Gotta love my music." Both grinned.

"Here." They handed me a set of headphones, and it made it easier to hear them, like I was putting the radio speakers to my ear. A few songs later, Huilen started to speak into the circle microphone, touching her headphones unconsciously.

"Hey y'all know we have a special guest with us today...and that special guest is Bella Swan! Hi Bella! How's it going?"

I laughed. "Hey! It's great to be here. I am definitely loving the sunshine! It may seem normal for you, but in England it is absolutely freezing! It's so nice to go out in a summer dress and flip flops."

"And we're hearing that you are working on Three Times As Lucky?" I looked to my publicist, who nodded, giving me to all clear to reveal the information.

"Yep. I'm playing Hilary, and the episode should be on TV anytime now. I finished filming this morning, and it was amazing to be there, meeting everyone."

"That sounds so great! And we also heard that you are going on tour? Around the USA?" I looked back at Irina, who arrived to see me through a little before 7. She shook her head.

"Um...I can't confirm or deny anything at the moment, but when I find out, you'll find out." I laughed it off, and they moved on to the next question.

"Well if you do, I'm making sure I get my tickets early!" Huilen joked, and I nodded.

"Yay!" I giggled.

"Okay, we have one final question before we let some listeners call in...we know that you are dating Jacob Black, but we've been receiving messages that you two have broken up now. Care to say anything to that?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, actually...um...Jake did break up with me. It's a sad situation, but I'll recover."

Huilen looked sadly at me. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Well, if Jacob is anywhere close to listening, he should know that thousands of single, or even not single guys are queuing up for her now! Now, we have...Vera on line one, hello, Vera?" All I heard was a screeching, and a 'OMG!' I laughed lightly.

"Hello Vera?"

"Oh my gosh oh my goshh!" I heard voices in the background. "Answer her! No you! OKAY!"

"HI!" The girl breathed heavily, and I smirked.

"Um...we wanna say how Jacob is a complete idiot for doing that to you!" The girl sounded high, on helium, or caffeine. She had a shaky giggle and a California accent.

"N'awhh, well thanks! I think so too!" Everyone laughed.

"What is your question, Vera?"

"Um...oh yeah, right. Bella, in your dedications paragraph on your album..." Uh oh. I kind of had a feeling on where this was going..."Your inspiration for music, who is it? We don't think it was Jacob, so who is it?" Yep. I knew it. Jake pointed that out the one time, but I laughed it off. I felt put on the spot, and the devastation of losing Edward hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Edward." I mumbled, unthinkingly.

"Edward?" Vera asked. I blinked, not having realised that I had said that out loud.

"Um...er...yeah. Edward. He was my inspiration. He gave me the idea in High School." I put a hand to my forehead and tried to shake the images out of my memory. I looked at Huilen.

"Ok, thank you for calling Vera...ok...we have our next caller, Henry. Hi Henry!"

"Hi Huilen and Demetri! I love your show! Hi Bella!" Henry spoke, and from his voice, he sounded quite young, but past puberty.

"Hi Henry, what can I do for you today?"

"Um...well I was wondering, what is your type of guy? Huilen, I am DEFINITELY one of those guys! Haha!" He chuckled, a booming laugh that made me smile.

"Hmm...well I don't really...have a type. I guess someone who I can have an hours on end, just talking about something as simple as pancakes with chocolate on top, sprinkled with hundreds and millions." I laughed. "But that equals a best friend. My guy would be my best friend, as well as that personal attraction you feel, that it doesn't feel like your dating your friend, that should stay a friend, you know?"

"Yeah. Pancakes, chocolate and hundreds and millions are the bomb." He stated, and I laughed.

"I know, right?" I slapped the side of the table, and Demetri smirked.

"Leave the flirting to another time, yeah?" He laughed, and Huilen smiled.

"Thanks for calling, Henry!" Huilen said, and Henry said his goodbyes, and the next caller came up, another guy with a thick American accent.

"Hey Bella, I was wonderin' if y'all could do any accents?" That made me laugh. Me and accents? No thanks.

"I don't think I can do any, besides whatever accent I already have...I'll make a tit outta myself for even trying." I looked up at Irina, and she had laughter in her eyes.

"Naw, go on! We won't tease ya!" I heard his booming laugh again on the other end.

"Hmm...okay. I got my automobile...and my computer...and my wadder...and...this isn't working, is it?" I giggled, and Huilen nodded.

"Keep going, Bella. With a little practice, I wouldn't be able to tell you were English!" I THINK she was joking.

"Umm... how bout an ozzi accent? I watch that Aussie Tv show all the time. Doyathink my accents ace or what?" I tried to do an Australian accent.

Everyone clapped when I stopped, and I felt my blush arriving.

"Huh?" I heard from the other end, and I burst out laughing.

"Gidday?" I smirked, my eyes dancing with humour.

"Is that an Australian?"

"Did you not hear me clear enough?" I went back to my own voice.

"Sorry, that's all you can have with Bella, Hun. We gotta make room for some more calls. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Hello, new caller."

"The name is Kachiri and WHAT the heck did ya do to lose a guy like Jacob Black? I mean, you must've done something so terrible, or maybe he got fed up of you, right? I don't think Jacob's in the wrong here, it's probably yo-"

"-Excuse me?" I stammered. "Are you here to-" I glanced at Irina, who had a panicked expression on her face, and she mouthed 'calm' to me. "-to insult me? Or ask me something fan based?" Demetri frowned.

"Well my question, if you weren't too-" Her voice cut off.

"Okay. She obviously isn't going to say anything mildly important." Demetri mentioned, and I gave him a thankful look. He nodded, lips turning up at the corners. "One more question, ready?"

"Hi Bella" I sort of recognised that voice.

"R-Rose?" I smirked.

"Hi! Don't count this as a call from the fans, but Bella you need to get some cheese when you get home. We're making pizzas and Em ate all the margeritta cheese." I burst out laughing, tears springing to my eyes in laughter.

"Rose is this the best time? I mean-" I let out another laugh. "-I'm on the radio. Huh." Rose's tinkling laugh echoed through my headphones.

"Well you didn't answer my text or pick up my call! Okay gotta go before Em sets something on fire- see ya!"

"Bye Hun." I wiped the tears from my eyes and giggled weakly.

"Well that sounded like Rosalie Hale, is it?" I nodded. "You wanna take another call?" I continued to nod.

"Hello Bella! I would like to know, how many instruments can you play?" A female voice asked.

"Well...I play the acoustic guitar, I'm guessing the electric guitar if it works the same way...um...ukulele...keyboard/ piano...I can tap a drum..." I laughed. "The triangle...a tambourine...umm...what else is easy? Ooh! I played the recorder, but I've forgotten most of that..."

"And what is your favourite one of them all?"

"Well it has to be the triangle." I smirked. "No, um...it's between the guitar and piano. Both I love dearly."

"Ok thank you for calling! Bella will be performing her single after the break, so don't go anywhere!" I was then directed to behind a screen which held a microphone and guitar, and I got seated.

"...I should've been stronger  
Should've been harder  
But I was frightened  
Couldn't go any longer  
Should've been stronger  
You wouldn't like it  
But you would leave me  
And I would take it

Got home one night  
Saw the blood on the walls  
You had got a little angry  
Smashed down the halls  
the fear that I felt  
Came back again  
What started it this time  
Causing you pain?  
You pull on my hair  
Knock on me cold  
Woke up the next morning  
You acted like the same old  
I knew if I took control  
I'd be outta here  
But I was too scared  
So full of my fear

I should've been stronger  
Should've been harder  
But I was frightened  
Couldn't go any longer  
Should've been stronger  
You wouldn't like it  
But you would leave me  
And I would take it..."

I slammed on the side of the guitar as I performed Stronger, and belted out the final lyrics before the end of the song. Once that was over, they put on more music and came to say goodbye to me. It was quarter to 8 and I was shattered, and we had a few pictures taken and then I was escorted out into the cold and back in the car to be driven home. I managed to get Phil to grab me some cheese on the way back, as well, and then I knocked on Rose's door.

"Who is it?" I heard an unfamiliar shout.

"Bella!" I called back.

"Who?"

"Bella. Bella Sw-" I stopped. No! It must be Em's brother! I made a run for the stairs to go to my place, just as I heard the door open. I hid behind my door, breathing heavily from the fact I was almost caught out. I called Rose's phone.

"Bella?"

"Hey! Um...I just knocked...why didn't you answer? I'm up at mine now, if you want the cheese." I laughed.

"Oh! Great! Yeah sorry we're busy in the kitchen. I'll be up in a sec. Once it's made, do you want a slice? I'm sure Em will eat most of it, bu I could save you some."

"No thanks. It's cool I think I might just crash now anyways." I mumbled, sliding to the floor. Rose hung up, and I rested my head on the back of the door. It wasn't long before Rose opened the door, flinging me to the side as she did so.

"OH BELLA! Sorry Hun!" She helped me up and took the cheese. "I have to get back before Em sets anything on fire. I'll see you soon." She kissed me on the cheek and ran off, and I locked the door before anyone could come barging in again, and slowly made my way to the bedroom, where I collapsed onto my soft, springy bed.

"BELLA!" I heard a banging on my door, "BELLA OPEN UP!" More thumbs. I groaned and got out of the bed, and crossed the distance from the bed to my front door in the matter of a few seconds, wanting them to shut up. I swung the door open.

"BEELL-a." Em smirked and checked out what I was wearing. "Huh." I looked down. I was just in my bra and shorts, so I covered my breasts with my arm.

"What do you want?" I rubbed my eye and ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my eyes. Em shrugged.

"We wanna spend the day with you." He walked in, and Rose followed his tail.

"Oh. Ok then. How was the pizza last night?" Rose groaned.

"Em burned it in the oven. It was meant to be 20 minutes, not 40. So our place is getting aired out. Good thing we have a mini fire extinguisher." She sighed and put her hand to her head. I took the opportunity to grab a top from my bedroom, and put it on as I walked out, and I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back out and they were already comfortable- Rose reading a magazine and Em playing a game on the PlayStation 2.

"What's that Em?"

"_Burnout 3._I love this game." I joined him after the end of that race and chose a super car, and I zoomed ahead of Em, too fast, as my car immediately crashed into the side of the road. Em laughed as he sped off, and I took the fact I was behind him to hit him on the back of his car, sending him crashing.

"How far are you on Burnout mode?" Em asked, cussing as he crashed.

"Um...not sure. Wanna try it later?"

"Uhuh. OOH GOT YAH!" He tackled a computer car, and I laughed.

"That isn't me."

"Oh."

We had a few more games on the game, then we took turns on the competition mode, to gain more cars and areas. Rose joined in after a while, and expressed her love for cars as we played. I smirked at that.

The day went by in a blur, from spending most of the day on the PlayStation 2, switching games from different _Burnout_s, 1, 2 and 3, and we went on _Grand Theft Auto: San Andres. _And did some missions. I was awesome at that, especially the dancing ones where you had to match the buttons to the screen. Haha. We went on my dance mat, and then played a game that was Em's favourite.

"_SMACKDOWN: JUST BRING IT!_" Emmett screeched, and I laughed.

"Uhuh. Want to challenge me? I can take you down!" Rose giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Bella. Watch what you say. Em is constantly on this game downstairs."

After the games, we sat down to watch a movie. I think it was a good day well spent. I felt as if they had become my closest friends, and it was weird to be in this situation. I should be at school today, I thought, worrying about my hair and boys and the bitch in town. But here I am, a celeb, hanging around with other celebs. _Working._That was a biggie. I'm probably earning thousands for everything I do so far. That's probably more than I can handle! I spent a lot of time thinking, so I missed most of the film, but I felt that I enjoyed making music, music was all I need, acting was extremely entertaining and work while, and I enjoyed meeting new people and making new friends. It felt as if I belong here. I felt at home. It was slightly exciting and thrilling. And I could handle it.

* * *

**Check out my other stories, and please please please review for more chapters or anything :))**

**xxx**


	16. Tough Love

**Hey! Thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

"Bella. We have some news. We need you to come down to the city again for about an hour. Be there by 3. See ya chickas!" Kim's voice went off with a beep.

_"End of message__. Beep." _I sighed as I dropped my shopping bags on the floor.

"You heard her." I called behind my back. "Scoot. I'm late."

Em sighed and went to the sofa. Rose was on set for the most of the week, and Em just hung around me for today, since he didn't want to hang around his 'depressed brother who couldn't get a chick if he wanted to since he was too busy moping over his ex.'

"You know, you should really go and have some more quality time with your brother...he'll only get better if you encourage him to." Emmett groaned.

"Bella!" He whined. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Because you need some good ol' bonding with your family. When was the last time you actually had a proper conversation with him? Me and my sister always chat. I need to call her sometime soon." I mumbled to myself. I should give her a call.

"Alright, alright." Em sighed and sat up. "What should I talk to him about?

"You'll find something out. Go. You''re unwelcome here until you have a proper conversation with him." I shooed him out and grabbed the keys to my room, before sending Phil a text to get the car ready. I walked Em to his room and pecked his cheek goodbye.

"See ya soon Em." Em hugged me, and I waved him goodbye. I walked down the hall to the elevator and made my way to Phil, who was in the car outside.

"Sup, Bells." He called when I climbed in the passenger seat next to him. "Where to?"

"The city. Meeting." He nodded and as I shut the door, and he drove off. We chatted casually until we got there, and because I was late, I rushed inside and knocked on the door to find everyone waiting for me.

"Sorry!" I whispered, creeping in. "I didn't get the message until I got back." I sat in my seat next to Kim, and she cleared her throat.

"Well, as I was saying, we have set up the venues for the tour, and the times, the dancers, the crew. We will need to start getting choreography down to a fix with Bella. We are releasing the tickets to be sold tomorrow, ladies and gentlemen." They all clapped and hooted, and I looked around, confused.

"W-when will this tour be? How long?" I gulped.

Kim smiled. "We're transferring you to Washington in a few weeks, after you've got the choreography with each song down, and you'll make your across the country right to Maine, then in a zig-zag motion, so it'll be Washington, Montana, North, South Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin...you get my drift. Just go with it." I nodded, smirking.

"Who'll keep me company?" I didn't want to be alone.

"You have a band joining you as your supporting act."

"Boy or girl?"

"2 boys, 2 girls."

"That's quite unique. You don't see any mixed now a days."

"Anyway, we'll be having a competition per state to meet you in person, along with signed poster, and album. We'll be selling about 30 VIP tickets per night, spending a few minutes with you, in about 5 per group, depending on social groups. You'll need to get to the arena 2 hours before showtime, to do sound check and makeup, dresses, and meet up with the VIPs. You'll be performing at one or two main arenas, depending on size of state, and how popular you are there."

"Am I singing the songs from my album?"

"Uhuh. And I think that's the most of it. Bella. We only have a few weeks to work out the choreography, so we've hired someone to teach you and your dancers the dances, but it won't be much, as if you're live, you'll be breathless if you worked to hard, so the dancers will be taught the routine previously. We also need to fit in a music video."

"I want it to be-" Kim put a hand up to stop me.

"We will deal with it another time. That's a wrap people, well done for all your hard effort in getting this tour prepared, and now it's down to Bella. Bella, we'll have a car pick you up to take you down to the studio. Don't make any plans- you'll be mostly busy for the next few weeks running up to the first date. If we sell out too quickly, then we can arrange for more dates to be added. It's always good to have a sellout tour." And that was it. I shook people's hands and made my way back to the car with Phil waiting patiently inside it, munching on a pasta pot.

"Yum. Looks good. Let's get one when we pass the supermarket."

When I got home I was happily munching on cold pasta with tomato sauce and cheese. Mmm. I shut the door and saw I had a flashing light on my phone, so I pressed the 'play' button.

_You have one new message. Message one._

It played Kim's old message, so I pressed delete.

_Message two. _

"Hi Bella! It's Heidi! Call me back asap!"

_End of message. Beep._

I decided that I'd call her tomorrow- I was wanting to go out with Rose before I got too booked to do so. I rang Rose on her mobile.

"Hey Bella. You ready to go?" I beamed at her enthusiasm. "I'll meet you in the elevator now!"

"Cool beans!" I hung up, grabbed my purse and slipped on my shoes, shutting the door behind me. I greeted Rose, and explained to her how I would be busy almost constantly soon, and I was going on tour. We shared a few tears in the car, and hugged, and we made the most of what time we had left.

"Hopefully it won't be a long tour. I'll miss you guys so much!" I wailed, covering my face.

"You're like my bestest friend, Bella! Why can't you stay here?" She parked along the side of the road in the closest shopping centre. I wiped my eyes with a tissue, removing any mascara that could have found it's way down my eyes to give me the resemblance of a panda.

"Because it's my career sweetie. You'll have to move too when you get your next job." She borrowed my tissue and did the same, and we had a breather for a few minutes to calm down, before getting out of the car. A large group of California teenagers, around my age, passed by and hooted as we walked past. The girls that were with them scoffed and walked off. I smirked and linked arms with Rose as we headed for a dress shop. We spent the day there, and were only terrorised by the paps a few hours in, and by then we were happy with our purchases and headed home.

"So is there any day that you'll be free from now on?" Rose wondered out loud, glancing at me.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't get my hopes up. I have to learn the choreography within a few weeks, and then I have to do a music video...I doubt I'll get a chance to see you guys at all." I pouted. "But I will call while I'm on tour, and post videos for you, and you have to do the same, with Em, promise?"

Rose smirked and nodded her head. "This is so sad! We'll have to meet up often, and I'll drag Em with me. Em spent the day with his brother, you know? I think both have made so much progress today. He's been doing so much better the last couple of weeks, he's even been out on a date once, but he said he didn't feel any connection, so they didn't go out again. But I'm so proud of them both."

"Well I'm happy for them." Rose pulled up into the lot, and we got out, carrying our bags.

"I'll drop these off and I'll give you a call once I've got something to eat, ok?" Rose nodded and we parted when Rose came to her stop. I stopped when I got to my door, and I fiddled around for my keys. Fuck. I must have left them inside. I think Rose has a spare key. I pulled out my phone.

"_Hey! Leave a message after the beep! Tah!"_

Beep.

"Hey Rose, can you come up? I locked myself out. Hurry!" I hung up, and waited for a few minutes. A few more minutes later, and I got impatient. Where was she? I picked up my bags and walked over to Rose's place and knocked on the door.

"One second!" I heard a call, and I didn't have time to react to the unfamiliar voice. Oh my God. The door swung open, and my brown eyes met bright emerald green eyes. My bags fell to the floor.

"E-E-Edward?" I whispered incredulously. Edward Cullen took a step backwards, and shook his head.

"What? Bella?" He mumbled, and Rose appeared from behind him with a panicked expression on her face.

"Oh shit." She muttered loudly. "Er...Bella...what are you doing here?"

I uttered a reply, my eyes never leaving Edwards. "I locked myself out. I gave you a call but you never replied." She pulled out her phone and scolded herself.

"Sorry, my phone died. I left it on all day."

"Who is it?" Emmett called and walked up to Rose, and went all wide eyed when he saw me. "Bella?"

Suddenly Edward turned around. "You both know Bella? How? When?" He turned back to me, shocked, paused, and then rushed forward to pull me into a hug. "Bella...I've missed you so much..." He breathed inwards, I was too shocked to answer him, as I breathed in his familiar scent. "Bella?"

"I-I...missed you too." I quietly spoke, and suddenly his lips were on mine, attacking me senseless. I didn't know what to say, how to feel, what I should do. I couldn't feel anything in my body, besides the returning pain of having lost him, and soon I would lose him again. I choked out a sob and pushed him away. He had hurt written all over his face, and then understanding.

"Y-you don't feel the same way?" Tears started to flow, and I saw Rose talking to Emmett, and she spoke up.

"Well we didn't think that once you saw each other it would do so much damage. Explanation please?" I shook my head.

"I can't do this...not now." I looked up at Edward's pleading eyes. "I don't want to say anything. I can't hurt you anymore." I passed by Edward and asked Rose for the spare key. She handed it to me quickly and I took off, grabbing my stuff in the process. I couldn't hurt anymore. But I didn't want it to end like this. I grabbed my proper key when I got inside, dropped my bags off and stormed back to Rose's place, which was still open, where I heard shouting.

"You've kept her away for how long?" Edward yelled, and I froze in my step. "She's the girl that I had to leave! And you both meddling has cost me her again!"

"Again? Last time I saw it it was Aro that made us move, and Rose wasn't even there the first time."

"Please stop fighting!" Rose screamed. "We did it for the best! We knew that you would have seen her and fallen for her, since she is like... your perfect girl, but she is moving. You'd lose her again either way, and we didn't want you hurting further."

It was silent for a moment. "She's...leaving?"

Rose sighed. "Yes. She's going on tour very soon, and this was my last day with her before she got too busy to work around her schedule to see me. I'm sorry, Edward. We tried to keep her from you as the longer you knew her, the more pain it would cause after. She told me the first day I met her that she was only here for the time being, until they arranged for her tour to take off."

More silence.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore. Ju-...Just leave me be." Steps were heard and a door slammed shut. I took this as my chance to get inside. I was met by Emmett.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were originally involved with Eddie." He pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok. I need to talk to him. Explain myself." Em nodded, and I passed by Rose as I headed for the only room I hadn't been into. I opened the door slowly.

"Fuck off Emmett. I don't want to deal with you now." He was lying on his bed, bronze hair as messy as usual. I smiled slightly as I shut the door.

"Emmett. Go away." He mumbled into his pillow, and I snickered.

"You know, you kind of remind me of myself right there when I was 13." He sat up immediately, stunned.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He stammered, and his eyes raked my appearance. I sighed and stepped forward a few steps, reaching his bed.

"I want to talk to you. To see you." I took a deep breath. "I'm guessing Em told you about the pickle we're in. He was just being protective of you. If you were in the same state as I was after the premiere, then I wouldn't want to go through that again..." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going on tour in a few weeks, and I'm going to be extremely busy starting tomorrow, and my manager wasn't sure whether I could have any free time at all. That's why I left earlier. And I'm afraid to say anything in case when I'm gone my words send you into the state I was in again. There's no hope for me now, but I can at least stop you from hurting any further." Edward cupped my cheek, and I leaned against it.

"It'll be worth it, just to be with you for as much as I can." He leaned his head to mine, and kissed my lips softly. I let out a soft cry, of the pity I had for us, that we had to part our ways soon. He pulled me down in front of him, and picked me up to straddle him, and soon we were making love in the way that should have been my first time. If only Edward had stayed, or I went with Edward, having never met Jake, having never got famous and have to leave for tour. I felt love.

I love you, Edward.

...

I woke in the arms of Edward, and his bare chest, and bronze hair. I could tell that he worked out- he even had that 'V' which I wanted to lovingly kiss. Hehe. I couldn't find it in me to care about my issues, just that I had finally found Edward again. He started to stir as my eyes raked his body and he smirked when he saw me.

"Hi." He whispered, throat heavy from sleep.

"Hey..." I replied. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"I can't believe it's you. I had no idea you were just a floor apart from me. I wish I could spend forever with you..."

I sighed. Let's get it over with. "Edward...we really need to talk." Edward blinked.

"About what? Don't you feel the same way?" His eyes went all weird and his jaw locked up.

"No, I do. It's just that I have my tour coming up, and I'm meant to be doing choreography today, which I may or may not be late for already, I don't know. And I still love you and want this to work-"

"-you love me?" He interupted. "I lov-"

"-Edward, let me speak." I covered his mouth. "But...how can it work? I'll be gone in a few weeks, and I'll be on tour for ages...and then they've probably got more work planned for me...is it possible to have a long distance relationship that would work? I don't believe in long distance, Edward. When we tried before, look where it got us. You have only just recovered!" I slapped his chest and pouted. "It won't work like this. I have no idea when I can take a breath, because my career has only just set off!"

Edward looked down for a moment. "I bought your CD. Was that me you were talking about?"

"Don't change the subject, but yes." I hung my head.

"You finally got what you wanted. A music career. And I am happy for you." He said, quietly. "And...I want to be with you. No matter what it takes. Be with me, and when you have to leave, we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. If your late coming home, I'll wait up for you. Knock on our door, give me a call. I'll be here. I've waited too long for you, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers again like I had last time." He grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his, sucking on my lower lip, then thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed on his shoulders and pulled him to me.

"Edward. What's the time?" I mumbled against his lips, and he groaned.

"No, Bella. Stay with me." He whispered against my jaw. I sighed heavily.

"I can't be late. We can continue this tonight, I promise. As long as I can get out at a decent time." Edward sighed, and kissed my collar bone.

"Bella..." He whined, kissing up my neck slowly.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon. Love you." Edward grabbed my face with his hands, and made me look directly at him.

"I love you too. Please hurry back." He pecked my lips once more and let go for me to leave. I scampered up and put on my clothes, heading out to go back to my room. I had one message, so I pressed 'play'.

_You have one message. Beep._

"Bella we'll pick you up at 10am, be in the hall ready for pickup at 5 to. See ya soon honey!"

_End of message. Beep._

I looked at the clock. I had half an hour, but I wanted to shower and change first. So when it came to 5 to 10, I was sitting in the hall, waiting for the familiar car to drive by, and for Phil to honk. He was slightly early, and he drove like a madman anyway, so I could have been an hour late and probably get there on time. They were expecting me, and led me to a dance studio, larger than my old one at school. I had one dance choreographer, Sue, and 6 dancers with me for the first song, which was taught to me from scratch. By the end of the day I had learnt the first song completely, and I still had loads of songs to learn, as well getting in my comfort zone with the audience. The tickets went on sale today, and I've heard from Kim that they are selling fast, which is good, but I don't want her to add more dates, as then there'll be less time to spend with Edward. Phil dropped me off at home at midnight, and I went against my judgement that Edward wanted to be asleep- I tapped on his door. A few seconds later the door flung open, and once Edward recognised me, picked me up so my legs were wrapped around him, and shoved me against the wall, trapping me in a fierce kiss.

"I missed you." He smirked as he carried my to his room, after shutting the door. I hugged him tightly, and inhaled his scent.

"Me too." I whispered and he dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

...

The next few days past by in a blur, and turned into weeks- I woke up in Edward's arms, I left to get ready for pickup, I learnt new routines, I came home late, and woke in Edward's arms, again. We had barely any chance to talk, besides after sex, which was limited as we usually fell asleep before any of us could strike up a conversation. I felt that we really needed to talk, get everything out into the open, since the date was set on when I had to go to Washington, and travel the country. Yet today was different. I was going to be shooting my video, and they also filmed behind the scenes. I couldn't stay with Edward that night, as I had to get there for 3 am and I knew I wouldn't be able to get up with him around, never mind wake up from the night before. I stood in the hallway awkwardly, waiting for Phil to bring around the car. I would have to keep up a happy face once I get to the studio- they would be having cameras around me all day, and I won't get back until early hours tomorrow, if I'm lucky.

I heard the honk and jumped up, running for the car. The music video was from my song, Born to Die.

"Have you wondered what it's like  
To be immortal, living forever.  
Have you thought what it'll be like?  
No fear of death, no fear of pain

I wonder how it'll feels like  
Knowing your loved ones  
won't ever desert you  
Feeling free as a bird  
But the wind running through my hair  
whispers softly to me

'But thats not the way it is  
We were meant to die someday  
You're not looking forward to it  
But welcome it with open arms  
Because we were born to die someday'

What would it mean, being immortal?  
Would we still have to age,  
Or would we be the same?  
Frozen in time, no moving forward  
No starting again, starting over?  
Before I could wonder, the wind comes back again  
And tells me the same.

'But thats not the way it is  
We were meant to die someday  
You're not looking forward to it  
But welcome it with open arms  
Because we were born to die someday'

But I wish that I had that chance  
To have my loved one be immortal  
For just that one day  
Because I can't stand  
The pain that comes  
When you disappear  
It...hurts...

But that's not the way it is  
You were meant to die someday  
I wasn't looking forward to it  
But I'll welcome it with open arms  
I'll deal which the pain  
And I'll try to move on  
Because we were born to die someday, baby'

"That's a wrap! Everyone! Well done!" We all cheered and I got up from my seat on the floor. I waved to the presenter who came forward, with a camera behind him.

"Congratulations! And how long did that take you?" He questioned.

"Well you were here. About...a day? Have you caught any sleep?" I joked, and took off the headband that I was wearing. It weighed on my head a ton.

"No, not really. We wanted the experience of the life of Bella Swan. So..." We started walking to my changing room. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Free time? What free time?" I joked. "Actually, I love to spend time with my friends, but right now I'm going to be so busy with the tour and all, it's havoc in my head, I swear."

"Well we may see each other another time. Bye Bella!" I disappeared behind the door. God that guy annoyed me. He's been hanging around constantly all day, it has driven me insane! And the only thing keeping me from ripping his head of was the camera watching me, but I think even the viewers could see my frustration with him. I got changed and headed back out, waving to some of the crew and cast, and Kim stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella. Slight changed of plans." She began quickly. "We need to get you in Washington earlier, your choreographer's recommendations, to get you out of the dance studio and onto the real stage. And plus, it would be more convenient as then you can meet the band before hand and get to know them, you know? OK, great. You can have the day off tomorrow, and get packing! We'll have a car for you tomorrow at 8pm, and we'll fly you there, since it's quicker, but you won't have your own plane, if that's alright. You know, saving the planet and all." Kim went off and I stood, frozen. One day? I was meant to have at least one more week! I thought it through as I was driven home. What should I tell Edward, and my best friends? How would they react? How would_ he _react? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!

I would say that I couldn't sleep that night, thinking everything through, but I hadn't slept for hours and hours- I zonked out before I hit the bed. The next morning when I woke up I began to start packing, as quickly as I could, so I chucked everything that I owned in a trunk. which because of all the shopping that me and Rose had done, I had a lot of clothes to fit. An hour later, I was knocking on Edward's door. Rose opened it, and smiled.

"Hey Bella! Haven't seen much of you recently, besides in the early hours sometimes..." She winked at me, and I tried to smile. "Come on in!" She shut the door behind me and I made my way to the kitchen. "You know...Edward's in his bedroom if you needed him...he's on his guitar..." I shook my head.

"Rose. I have one day." I blurted out loudly, unthinkingly.

"W-what?" Rose stammered, and I noticed Emmett was now behind her, wearing a pink apron.

"I leave in one day. More or less. I leave tonight. 8pm." I hung my head, and found myself wrapped in between two sets of arms. I heard the door creak, and I tried to look over, but I knew it was Edward. "Where's Edward?"

"I'm here, Bella." He whispered, or I think he did. Unless the arms covering my ears did some muffling. They let me go and I ran into Edward's arms.

"Edward..." I sobbed. "We shouldn't have done this. I knew it'll be too hard to let you go!" Edward's arms wrapped around me and soothed me. "The talk was overdue. We should have done it weeks ago, before..."

"Bella come here." He picked me up, and led me to his bedroom, kicking the door shut. I sobbed onto his shoulder as he held me. "I'm sorry. I was too selfish. I wanted you, and I couldn't think of anyone else. It has always been you, Bella. I love you." I shook my head. "Bella. We can call each other, video call, text, email, upload...even write letters for all I care! We will make this work, Bella. It has to." He was too optimistic. I shook my head, and pushed him backwards.

"No, Edward. I don't believe in long distance. The separation would be to difficult, and I don't want to lose you." I stated, tears falling quicker. "If we tried, and it ended up badly...at least this way, if we do find a way to stay in the same state, then it'll be possible and there won't be any of that awkwardness. I can't lose you. I won't. If you want to keep in contact, then fine. But we won't be in a relationship. I'm not even sure of what we are at the moment! What were we?" He flinched as I said 'were'.

"Bella..." He shook his head incredulously, painfully. "Please...don't leave me. We can work this thing out." He reached for me, but I shrugged him off.

"Edward, no. Just let me go. We will find a way, but in the mean time..." Edward scoffed, a tear falling, which hurt in my heart even more.

"In the mean time we do _what, _Bella? I won't give up, Bella. You it for me. You are my heart, and soul. I cannot. I _won't_ live without you." He grabbed my stiff hands with his shaky hands. I knew where this was going.

I turned my head away. "Edward, you're making this harder on yourself. Would you rather that we never have a future, or maybe in a few months, we have something nobody can beat?"

"I can't work on a relationship that's one sided, Bella. You're the one here that won't cooperate. There's no way for sure that we'll end up together, Bella. You'll find someone else. You will." I shook my head, tears still flowing unbelievably. I recognised those words...I said that once to Jake...

"I can't find anyone else...I've never felt this way with any-"

"-you can promise me that you won't find anyone else? You can promise me that in a few months time, you won't have fallen in love? You won't have lost any feelings for me since our separation? Because it's a tour one month, the next a acting job, the next a UK tour, the next...what, Bella? You're just at the beginning. It will get more hectic, and you will wish that you had said yes to me...when you had the chance." He muttered, and my ears adjusted to the silence. We had been shouting. Arguing. Our first argument? I turned around and stormed out, but when I got to their door did I realize...I was running away again...I didn't want to say 'no' to Edward...ever. I turned back around and swung open his bedroom door, found him, and pulled his face to mine in a heated kiss. He shut the door quickly and pulled my top off, and soon my bra, remembering the curves of my breasts, and then my bottoms, and we jumped on the bed in a tangled mess of limps, a tangled web of our situation...

When I knew he had drifted off the sleep, around 7pm...I got up and wrote him a note,

_I have to go. I'm sorry, but I meant what I said about long distance. I won't make myself available, but I can't be in a relationship with you like this. I miss you already, and I love you. Text me xxx_

I knew that I may never receive that text, or the more likely chance would be that I would never send a reply back.

...

I got the first text, when I had just gotten off the plane in Washington. I uploaded I video before I left, and Phil helped me carry the trunks down to the car, and I passed Em and Rose as I left, hugging them goodbye, and to not give Edward a hard time.

_We're only one state apart...can I visit you when you get to OR,CA, NV or AZ? Or should we meet halfway? E xxxx_

I sighed. Should I text him back, or would that stop him from moving on for the time being? My selfish self led my reply.

_Sounds great :) B xx_

Fuck...Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What am I _doing? _I should have a sign on my head saying 'I lead people on! Especially famous actors and singers!' Did I lead Jake anywhere? Jake is not important. He dumped me. Edward didn't dump me. He wanted me.

I met Kim in the familiar Port Angeles. Should I tell Heidi I was in town? I forgot to call her back! When I got the chance I dialled her number.

"Bella! You took your time didn't you?" She answered on the first ring, but a groggy voice.

"Hey Heidi. Missed you too. Sorry, had I woke you up?" I said sarcastically.

"No no I'm cool. It's only around midnight. Sorry. I missed you too. What's the weather like over in sunny California?"

"Well you say sunny already, but I don't know. Right now it's cloudy ol' Washington for me..." I trailed off.

"You're here? In Washington?" Her tone became more alert. "What? Why?"

"I'm on tour...should I not be here?"

"Where are you?"

"Port Angeles. I have a concert in Seattle in 5 days."

"Can we meet up? I need to talk to you. About Jake."

"Why? Can't you tell me now?" I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"..." Silence. Then..."Jake's a mess. He didn't want you to find out...but...oh God, Bella. He's smoking...drinking...taking drugs...getting a tattoo..."

I stopped in my tracks. "_WHAT!_"

"He made us promise not to tell you! I swear! I would if I could, but Jake would know first thing!"

"I'm on my way." I shut off the phone and told Kim I'll be back soon. I bought Phil with me, in case my defensive classes don't live up to their standards.

"Where are we off to?" Phil asked, starting the engine.

"Forks." I muttered. "And step on it." Bella. Is. Back. BOOM!

...

"Wait out here for a sec. Lemme check if he's in here." I updated him with everything, no questions asked from Phil, which was good. He knew when I had my head in the game, and I was on a roll. I even told him off for not turning the radio to a powerful prep song for me to get pumped to. I stormed up to Jake's house, and knocked on the door.

"Hold up." I heard 2 minutes later. And the door swung open, revealing Billy. He frowned.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I stepped forward.

"Where is Jake?" He sighed, and wheeled backwards slightly.

"He's in his room." I stormed upstairs quickly, and I heard the car door shut from outside. I got up to Jake's bedroom and flung open the door, and wish I hadn't. Smoke blew in my face, and it stunk of marijuana. I coughed, and glared at the _boy _on the bed, looking the closest to high that I had ever seen. He had a tattoo on the side of him arm, some sort of tribal ring, and he was paler than his usual tan self.

"Jake. What the _fuck _are you_ thinking?" _I screamed at him, ripping the tube from his mouth. He looked up to me, and I swear I saw no emotion in those eyes. He sat up slowly, and reached for the tube, but gave up.

"Bells. What are you doin' here?" He mumbled, and I slapped him across the face, and he got knocked out cold. I whimpered, and passed Phil in the doorway.

"Call me when he wakes up, Billy. You know you don't want him to end up like this." I dashed out of the house and back into the car, waiting for Phil. I shook my head. Jake looked...a mess. How could I not notice this? Wouldn't it be in the magazines, or what? He needed to get sorted, or rehab welcomes him with open arms. Phil took me back to Kim, and she made no questions as to why I freaked out earlier.

"Come on, you're hotel room awaits. Don't keep it waiting." She led me to my room, and we passed a loud, chatty room as we went. She smirked and banged on the door. "Your support act. We got them here early too." The door opened and a smiling face entered my life. She stuck out her hand, and her dark red locks shone, tied up into a pigtail, with the tail bouncy and curled.

"Hey! I'm Maria!" She gave me a tight hug and opened the door wider, turning around to face inside. "Boys! Get out here. And you Senna!" A young adult female with short black cropped hair, and smiled widely at me, reaching for a hug.

"Bella! You've _arrived!_" She giggled in a high voice, and I smiled immediately.

"Hey! It's so good to see you all!" I grinned, hopefully making the best impression I could.

"It's gonna rock! We'll be touring the U.S.A!" Two guys came up from behind her, and each one hugged me.

"Hello!" A guy with thick blond hair, covering his forehead, with light brown hair at the roots spoke. "I'm Felix."

The next guy had dark brown hair, with electric blue streaks running through his thick locks. "I'm Garrett. Nice to meet you." I hugged him back and then they rushed me inside, and Kim grinned and left us to chat.

"So...Hey! I'm Bella!" I smirked, suddenly thinking back to when I was in their position.

"And we..." Garrett pulled everyone into a line. "We are GMSF. You'd think it means our names...but it doesn't! Gimme Some...and the F is up to you." He winked, and I laughed, High fiving him.

"Nice one!" They chuckled. Senna raised a hand.

"That could mean F for 'fucking', 'food', 'friends', 'fun'...whatever you fancy." She laughed and put her hand down.

I pointed out. "I love the fact that 'fucking' came first."

"Fucking!" The boys cheered, and I laughed. Maria stepped forward.

"Don't expect much, Bella. They aren't _that _good." Felix went and covered her mouth.

"Well she is obviously didn't sound like she wasn't enjoying it last night..." She bit his hand and Garrett 'ooh'ed.

"Hey!" She giggled. "We're not supposed to tell anyone!" She mocked whispered. I bit my lip, and Felix winked at me.

"Ok, before you get the wrong message, none of us are dating...it's just...like friends with benefits. Casual sex until we find someone worth it." I nodded.

"Well you can cross me off, I think I've found my match." I mumbled, and Senna's eyes widened.

"Really who?"

"Darn." Felix and Garrett smirked jokingly. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Because I would...definitely." Garrett added, and Maria slapped his chest playfully.

"Is it that Jacob Black? I heard on a magazine that he lived nearby...but then again I doubt it. I also heard he's in rehab!" I scoffed at Maria's comment.

"Yeah he does- don't tell anyone. And he will be." I muttered. "No. It isn't him. Someone else. He's in California right now."

"Do you love him?" Senna wondered out loud, and I nodded.

"I miss him loads." Senna reached over for another hug.

"We'll be in California in no time. Don't worry." I nodded an stepped back.

"Hey, I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if we carry on in the morning? I'm gonna get an early night, plus, I may be going out early with Phil in the morn'." I waved them goodbye and looked at my key to find my room. I slept until 9am, when I got a call from Billy. Jake was stirring. It won't be long now. I got Phil and headed back to Forks for the welcoming. Jake was going to pay. I may also check out the school. I miss Heidi, and want to laugh in the bitches faces. Aka Kate and Zafrina, and James. Billy silently let me in, and I made my way upstairs. Jake was on the bed, his breathing even. I made Phil wait outside his door, as Jake might not want Phil in the house at all, so best if he didn't know at all. Jake stirred again, and soon his eyes floated open. He groaned and rolled over, and put his hands in his pants. I cleared my throat.

"Jake." His hand immediately shot up, and his eyes widened as he jumped out of his bed.

"What are you doing in my bedroom? Get out! I told you I never wanted to see your face again, bitch." I scoffed.

"And you can tell me that you aren't hurting that I've taken this break up much easier than you?" I laughed once, then gestured to my surroundings. "Look at yourself. Your _room._ It's appalling! You have a bong here and there, packed with drugs, no doubt, from what I smelt yesterday...And I know you're drinking, smoking? Come on, Jake. Don't lie to me."

Jake shook his head, and stepped forward. "Who told you? Heidi? I know it's her. Why the hell is she talking to you?" He shouted, and I swung my fist back, and my fist connected with his cheek. I heard the tension after the thump that was made. His eyes went from shock to fury, and he stepped forward, grabbing my arms.

"I can talk to who I want, dickhead." I swear he growled. "You know you don't want to hurt me."

He leaned closer to me and whispered to me. "I don't know _anything _anymore." He pushed me backwards and I stumbled to the table.

"Y-y-you should go to rehab." I nodded. "It'll get you better-" Jake grabbed what he could reach, and flung the remote controller to the wall, smashing the back from the front. The door knob twisted, put I shouted at it.

"Don't!" I looked, panicked at the door, and Jake slammed the door backwards, locking it. Fuck. Phil shouted through the door.

"Bella! Bella! I'm coming in!" He banged on the door, but to no avail. Jake looked at me, pointing at the door.

"Who's that, Bella? You're new boyfriend?" He grabbed his hair, eyes huge. "Who is he, Bella?" He stepped forward and took my face in his hands. "You can...tell me...Bella." I whimpered.

"Jake...you're scaring me. Let go of me." I grabbed his hands to pull me off. "You don't want me to fight back. Let go."

The banging increased, and I thought he was about to get through the door. Jake sighed, and let go of my face.

"What do you think of me?" He crouched down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Y-you need help. Professional help, Jake. Please. Do it for me." It took a minute, but then Jake nodded, having thought things through.

"Ok. Please...help me through this. Promise me?" I nodded quickly.

"I want you to be happy, Jake. You won't be happy like this. You were meant to spread your music around the globe. You are meant to make one girl...incredibly happy. Don't lose yourself. Please. Be happy...for me. I obviously wasn't the right girl for you...but...you will find someone." Jake looked up, hope in his eyes.

"Is it because I broke up with you? I'll take you back, Bella. Give us another shot." He stood up and unlocked the door, and Phil opened it quickly, putting a foot out to jam the door if it shut again. "Bella? Please?"

Why was everyone after me? I shook my head.

"I can't. I've moved on, Jake. So should you." He looked down.

"Well, couldn't help but try." He smirked, and looked longingly at his bong.

"Don't even think about it, Jake. You did this to yourself. Live with the consequences of that decision." Phil helped me pull him out. "Shall I call Embry to take you to your manager?" He nodded. I found Embry's number on my phone, and dialled. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Um...hello?" I heard snickers in the background.

"Shoot! You're at school, right?" He didn't answer my question.

"What are you doing, calling me? Heidi told me you knew, and she's all panicky. Nothing went wrong, right?" He tone rose, and I sighed.

"Can you pick Jake up? At his house. Now." Embry hung up and Jake gave me a look.

"You're not coming?" I shook my head.

"I have enough to deal with. I'm going on tour, and I'm late." I gave a white lie. I had no idea if I saw late or not, but I couldn't be near him for any longer. It was too much to deal with. I was silent until Embry came, and gave Jake an astonished expression.

"If we had known all it would take to stop you was Bella, then we would have ignored you and told her."

"Well Heidi didn't listen..." Jake replied.

"Hey, Heidi knew I was in town." I defended.

"And she didn't tell me?" Jake accused. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"I shall see you losers later. Give me a call before I leave for whatever state comes next." I waved them off and Jake waved, a little put out. I got into the car with Phil and he turned us back to the hotel. I took a shower and got changed. It felt odd...without someone. I know I didn't have anyone before Edward around a month ago, after Jake...but this felt...too odd. I wasn't sure what me and Edward were. I headed over to GMSF's rooms and knocked on the door loudly.

"Coming!" I heard Senna call, and she opened the door, black hair spiky at the black, and turning into a full fringe at the front. She smiled at me and gave me a one armed hug. "Hey Bella! What's up? We knocked like an hour ago, but you weren't there. So we had brekkie without you, sorry." She smirked, sheepish, and I shrugged.

"Sorry. I was out with a friend from here." I walked in behind her and Garrett had his arm around Maria, and pointing at her magazine.

"That is so not true! Well...not completely..." He smirked and waved as I entered.

"What's that all about?" The curtains were drawn back, and the room looked open and bright. He smiled and waved me forward, and I sat on the couch next to him, and leaned over to see.

"This mag is on about us. It's so pathetic! I mean- I don't date any of these! And they've got a bit about you-"

"-AH I don't wanna hear it! Garrett-don't!" I covered my ears and turned my head away, and a hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me back, and another removed a hand from my ear.

"Why? You don't read anything about you?" I shook my head at his question.

"Nope. I don't like knowing whether people like you or not. How much they rate you or whatever. Ever since one of my interviews... Ugh!" I stood up, but to no avail, I fell back on the couch, and Garrett chuckled.

"Oh, look at that. I'm stuck." I smirked.

"I put a little glue on my arm earlier. The only way you can get out is if you take your shirt off..." He laughed and I scoffed.

"Yeah, cause that's what you really want. In good time, my friend." And then I had a brilliant idea! "Um...because I kinda need to pee. Let go?" He did and I jumped away, laughing. Garrett made a quick, sharp movement as if he was going to chase me, but then shook his head, smiling.

"Felix is in the restroom right now. Hey won't be out in ages. We're going into the arena today, get practiced. You have it book tomorrow. Did you want to come with?"

I sighed. "Actually...I may go visit some friends while I'm here, plus, I want to stay as far away from the tour as I can, before I go on tour. My friends are in school right now, but they have break in an hour 15. I'll go then." I sat on the end of the bed and lay down flat on my back. "Who's room is this?"

"This one is Felix's, the room right there has mine, then next door is the girls bedrooms."

"Are you all American?" They nodded.

"Born and bred, sweet." Maria smirked.

"I love the accent." I mumbled, rolling onto my stomach.

"I love your English accent, Bella." I rolled over again, falling straight to the floor. "You okay?"

"Um...yep. Just...like broke my back." I uttered, getting up and twisting my body around. "Okay I'm gonna see my Forks, see ya." I headed out, but then backed up a little. "Hey...do you know if they get offended by the term 'forkies' or 'forkys'?" They shrugged. "Just checking. Better not use it..." I went out again and gave Phil a call as I headed for my room to get changed.

"Where we off to today?" Phil leaned on the side of my door when I was ready.

"Phil, do you get holidays? I mean, really. You've been at my side mostly everyday. When do you get a break?" He shrugged.

"I like being a bodyguard. It comes with the job. Plus, I get to travel, eat and sleep for free." Oh. "And...I do get a break." We headed for the car and he took me to the school. As I suspected, heads turned when they saw me, but Phil was at my side, so it was ok.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned, and Heidi ran in to my arms, giggling. "You came!"

"Hey Heidi! How's the crew?" I smirked, and she pulled me over to her table, where everyone I remember were there. A lot of them were all smiley smiley, but one in particular wasn't. I gave Heidi a worried glance, and she glared at Leah.

"Leah, you promised..." She warned, and Leah got up and stormed off. "Don't worry, Bella. She was exceptionally close to Jake, and when he started using, she blamed you." I sighed.

"It is my fault." I muttered, and people came left, right and center to object. I put my hand up to stop them. "If I hadn't...done what I had done...Jake wouldn't have been like this. Easy as that. But I can't change the past. What happened to that douche bag anyway?" Seth pursed his lips and looked behind me. I turned around, and look who it was. James was heading in my direction, and I noticed a table behind him was the two bitches, sunbathing. I turned back around. "Ugh, seriously." A hand tapped my shoulder.

"Bella, can I speak with you?" James whispered. I turned around, jaw tensed.

"What do you want? You can tell me now, here." James looked at the group cautious, then sighed, muttering something under his breath.

"I...I just wanted to say sorry...for before..." He turned around in a fast motion and deserted me. I felt my eyebrows raise and I gave a questioning look to Heidi.

"What was that?"

"James..." Heidi threatened quietly. "You dick."

"What have I missed? I though it was all done and dead? No?"

"James was Jake's wing man. They went into Seattle and Port Angeles, to score fuck buddies. James used Jake's status and vulnerably to get the second hottest, or second easiest sluts next to Jake." Paul muttered. "Rachel told me all about how James used to come over, and take Jake out to drink, smoke and fuck. It only stopped when both of them caught an STI. Billy wouldn't let it happen again." Did I mention? Paul and Rachel were now dating, and I was beyond pissed. I stormed up to James, and shoved him over.

"You dick! You can't screw around with people like that! You encouraged Jake to get to the way he was!" Phil held me back, and I thrashed around, wanting to hit James as hard as I could. "Just so your dick could be dealt with." I flung my leg out and kicked his shin, and he yelped in surprise. I saw Kate get up, and stroll over to us.

"Well well well, guess little Bella didn't get exactly what she wanted, did she? You want another round?"

I growled harshly. "Well at least I can get guys without having to put out on the first impression" I nodded to her shirt, that was unbuttons so you had full view of her cleavage.

She laughed. "They only liked you for your status, for crying out loud!"

"Well tell that to my ex's then. Because I got many boys before I was famous."

"Is that what you are, Bella? Famous? Because all I see here is an uncontrollable slut who used her body to get where she is." Phil pulled me backwards.

"Well I think you've just described yourself right there and then."

"Well at least I can keep_ my _man."

I scoffed. "And what _man _would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and find out..." She flicked her hair, and my eyes narrowed.

"Are you talking about Jake?"

"Did you want me to repeat myself?"

"You never had Jake, Kate!" Heidi came up behind me. "He was so broken hearted over Bella, and never mind completely drunk out of his mind, he could barely keep it up, slut. You just took advantage of his situation."

"Well he did tell me that he slept with a few sluts. I just assumed they were some prossies." Kate screeched and pushed past James, reaching out for me. Soon it wasn't me in front of her, but Phil. I was dazed. I needed to get out of here. I stumbled away and went back to the group, looking behind my back to make sure she didn't lunge at me or whatever. I put a hand to my forehead, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Apart of me wishes I never slept with James, and I'd still be with Jake...I still love him, of course...but I can't go back now. It's too complicated. I have to go, I'm sorry. Break's almost up now anyway." Heidi grabbed my wrist as I was about to bolt.

"What's complicated, Bella? You can sort this out- I know he still loves you. He just wants you to forgive him. He'll get out of the drugs, the smoking and drinking for you. I've seen it in his eyes, Bella."

"He already is giving up. I made him go to rehab, Heidi." I whispered sharply. Her eyes didn't show any other emotion.

"I knew he would, Bella."

"I can't go back to him. It's too late."

"Haven't you heard Bella? It isn't too late unless you make it too late. There is time."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"Isn't."

"Why are you pushing yourself away."

"Bec-...because I've found someone else." There was the emotion I had been looking for.

"In a_ month?_" She yelled. "How can you fall for someone in a month?" I shushed her, and pulled her aside.

"It's been two, actually, but it's an old boyfriend. He had to leave for his job, and I was left behind."

"What about Jake? You have to tell him!"

"There's no time. I have to go on tour."

"You call him."

"I can't. This isn't a conversation I'd like to really have over the phone. And I want to avoid doing it altogether." I stepped back. "I have to go."

"Don't be a coward, Bella." Heidi shouted as I walked off. "Don't you realize? Every time you walk away, someone is going to get hurt."

"I know that." I mumbled under my breath as I got into the car with Phil. I sent her a text.

_I'll find him. B_

_Good. H_

"Where are we going?"

To the rehab center. The rehab center.

"To the arena. Let's get the tour started."

I was too weak. Too weak to tell him I loved him, too weak to take him back, too weak to call.

_Jake, I'm on tour. We can't be together. Sorry I couldn't call, or see you. If that makes me a bad person then so be it, but I couldn't face you with my pain. Get better soon. If you go back to the crack I will find out! And_

I didn't want to give him the wrong message, if he went back to drugs I would be there again, because he can't hang onto me like that. I deleted half of my message.

_Jake, I'm on tour. We can't be together. Sorry I couldn't call, or see you. If that makes me a bad person then so be it, but I couldn't face you with my pain. Get better soon. B xx_

I took a deep breath and sent it, hoping Jake wouldn't hate me for life...

* * *

**Heyy! so what do you think? :) Please review :) xx**


	17. So you're 16?

**Howdy! Please R&R, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Why...do we bother getting girlfriends...at this...age? I mean...it's not like its lurrvve or whatever..." Felix mumbled drunkenly as I giggled next to him, drinking my drink. We were in New York, and we had finished our concert for the night, and went back to the hotel room. Edward nor Jake have contacted me, and I was feeling very empty... and at the moment...drunk. Well, not completely drunk, just tipsy...I think. It was more of a cocktail I had, so it had less alcohol in it. It was the five of us in Felix's and Garrett's room, and we were playing truth or dare, but it was up to the spinner to decide. I had just asked Felix if he was looking for a girlfriend anytime soon. "...and then they'll all come after me and Gare..., because...we're touring..." Senna cheered again, at the mention of our tour. Maria smirked and flicked through her magazine.

"OK...Felix's turn. Spin the bottle!" Felix reached over, slightly pulling me with him, as his arm was around me, and spun the bottle. It landed on Garrett.

"OK, Garrett...what is the most disgusting thing you have ever done?" He smirked.

"Well I dropped the soap..." We all busted out laughing.

"We all know you enjoyed it, Garrett." Maria winked, and Garrett pulled her into a kiss.

"Well that's a truth and a dare..." Garrett laughed, and spun the bottle. It landed on me. He pointed to me, and then Felix. "OK you two have to fuck each other...no I'm just kidding. Bella. How many times have you had sex?"

"...well I've lost count." I mumbled, and Maria laughed.

"And how old are you? 15? 16? You aren't even legal! Who with? How many guys?" Oh, so did this turn into question Bella time?

I sighed. "3 guys...I think. Two of them were serious." Jake and Edward...ugh I wanted to get out all this...lust...

"And by the end of this tour...you'll have added two more to that total." Senna stuck her thumb out to Garrett and then nodded her head at Felix.

"No pressure." I laughed. "And don't get their egos any bigger, please!" Felix laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Oh Bells you know you want to. You're the only one who hasn't out of us lot."

"And this is an example of peer pressure." I stated, not feeling any pressure at all.

"OK people leave her be." Maria smiled. "She obviously doesn't want to reject you or accept you." I scoffed and shook my head.

"Who's next?" I changed the conversation. Maria smirked and spun the bottle. It landed on Felix.

"Felix, I dare you to drink..." She got up and headed for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream and some lime juice. "I've been saving this. This is the...Cement mixer. You swig the Bailey's in your mouth, then add the lime juice." Felix looked at her dubiously, but did so. First went the Bailey's, then the lime juice. And he almost convulsed. I giggled as he swallowed, making a disgusted expression.

"Fuck! What the hell was that, Maria! Ugh ugh ugh! It was like-"

"-Oh you know what it would be like." I laughed, and he looked accusingly at me.

"You knew what it was?" I nodded and high fived Maria. Garrett gave us all a confused look, and Senna whispered in his ear, and he went bright red in the face, to stop from laughing, but it had the wrong effect. He was rolling around on the floor for 10 minutes straight. When we thought he had stopped, he started up again.

"Oh, ouch... Heheh...I got stomach aches!" He tried to stop himself laughing any further, and calmed down. "Geez, Felix, maybe it wasn't a girl you were looking for..." And there we go. The hilarity was soon over and Felix had recovered from his...beverage. I began to get uncomfortable sitting on the floor, fidgeting every few seconds, so Felix picked me up and place me in his lap. Much better.

"Do we really want to continue any further? Or do we want to change someones sexuality? Because Garrett obviously 'dropped' the soap. More like knocked it over of purpose." Felix teased, and I chuckled.

"It was funny, though." Everyone giggled.

"Bella!" Felix whined. "Don't make me do the unthinkable..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well that sounds interesting. What's the unthinkable?"

"Oh, that's his way of saying he's going to dangle you from the balcony to dry." My eyes widened, and everyone laughed.

"Really?"

"No."

"You're so gullible." Garrett laughed. "It's gonna be fun teasing you." I leaned back against Felix's chest, and smirked.

"You know 'gullible' has been removed from the dictionary?" I joked.

"Oh really?" Senna went on with me. "I think I have heard that somewhere...isn't that because the word was seen as an offense?" Garrett looked at Senna questioningly.

"Really? No way." Senna's eyes danced with silent laughter as my eyes connected with hers.

"Yeah."

"Okay..." I yawned. "I'm off to bed. Let's hope for no hangover in the morn'" I got up and headed for the door.

"I'll walk you back." Felix offered, and before I could object, he was out of the door. We walked down the hall slowly.

"So...how did it feel to be on the girls side?" Felix shuddered, and I laughed. "Well you can always use that on those who you hate." I offered. He looked back at me.

"You saying that Maria hates me?" I shrugged as his lips turned up at the corners.

"Maybe she wanted to get back at you for something." I made up, but I had no idea. Felix cursed and face palmed. "What?"

"I knew I shouldn't have done that!" We reached my door, and I looked up curiously at Felix.

"What did you do?" The air had started to feel a little...tense as I opened my door, and suddenly, I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him softly. He held onto my hips, pushing me backwards and kicking the door shut. "Friends with benefits?" I mumbled against his lips as we fell onto the bed.

"Sure, sure." He said, attacking my neck with kisses.

And my total for how many guys I had slept with...4, and probably soon to be 5.

...

We made it to California, and I couldn't feel more pumped to see Edward! I had arranged to meet him at noon today, and we got stuck in traffic, so I had to bump that to 3pm. I sat in the car seat, legs hanging in the air above Felix's chair, and he slapped them away again, smirking.

"Bella, keep doing that and I'll claim these legs." I laughed. Garrett raised his hand. He was sitting next to me.

"I'll take one, you take the other- maybe everyone can get a glimpse at whether she's commando or not." I giggled and put my legs down.

"I am _not _commando, Garrett." I put my hands in my lap. Senna was next to Garrett, and Maria was on my other side. "But I bet you are."

"Very mature, Bella." Maria joked, and I leaned back in my chair.

"I'm so uncomfortable! When are we stopping?"

"5 minutes short of the answer that was given 5 minutes ago." Felix muttered. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well..." I was excited to tell them. And in fact, this friends with benefits thing was perfect for me, for us, as I don't think I could have coped otherwise, as I was be to agitated to stand the paps, the fans. "I'm meeting my ex today" Senna turned around and grinned at me.

"Really? Edward?" I of course had told them all about it, and they all swore to promise that the friends with benefits would never leave the group. Especially not about me. I couldn't have Edward finding out. I saw Garrett, Felix, Senna and Maria as really close friends of mine, and I hoped that Edward could eventually meet them. But not today, Today he's all mine. I was so excited to meet him again, but this was my only day to see him, since I am technically still on tour. We reached the hotel at 2, and I spent that lucky hour getting showered and dressed.

"Wow Bella you're pretty hyped. Who's the guy?" Felix commented as I strolled past him.

"Oh nobody nobody, just my favorite guy in the world." I smirked happily, spinning around to face Felix. He dramatically put a hand to his heart.

"Wait...I'm not you favourite guy?" I let out a laugh.

"Sorry sweetums, mommas gotta go meet her favorite guy. Toodles!" I turned back around and went to find Phil.

"Phil! Phil!" I called throughout the hallway. He said he'd meet me in the lounge. I waited, and a few minutes later he came rushing in.

"Sorry Bella I was talking to Kim and forgot." I nodded and we headed for the car out front, and sped off to my old building. I told him I'll meet him here because I wasn't sure when I'd make it there. I literally skipped down the hall and knocked on the door, and waited. The door didn't open. Was he out? I couldn't bear it anymore. I had sent Phil on his break around the city, so I couldn't go back. Was this right floor? I knocked again. My heart was pounding as the lock turned and the door opened.

And there he was. Beauty.

"Bella." Came from his lips, and he reached out, taking a lock of hair and wrapping it behind my ear.

"Edward." I choked, and rushed forward to hug him. "I've missed you."

"Me too." he whispered, just loud for me to hear.

"How have you been?"

"Distance makes the heart go fonder." He stated, squeezing me.

"Uhuh."

"Come inside." It was slightly on the awkward side, but I was still with Edward, and I was happy.

"Where's Rose and Em?" I wondered as I walked inside.

He yawned, stretching. "They're on set. I've gotta go in later."

Disappointment flooded through me. "Oh." Edward pulled me to him, and kissed my lips softly. Just a peck.

"Aren't you staying in California for a few days?" I nodded.

"But I have a job too you know! Maybe this was a bad idea..." I sighed, and Edward immediately backtracked.

"No no no...we're here...we're okay...it's fine. A few hours is more than enough." He rested his cheek on my head.

"Can we just...talk? I feel like I still don't know you..." Edward pulled me to sit on his lap on the sofa, and scooped me up.

"What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked, cuddling me.

"Well...what have you been doing since I went on tour? You know where I've been." Edward chuckled.

"Well our production has gone a little overtime, but we'll survive. As long as it's a good film, right?" I nodded. My phone beeped, and I ignored it. "Bella, your phone went." I sighed, checking my phone.

_Bella EMERGENCY get to hotel NOW Felix x_

I sat up, surprised. What was wrong?

"Hold on Edward." I got up and pressed call.

"Bella?" I shooed Edward away, and waited for Felix to pick up.

"Bella! Oh god, we're so sorry for calling on you like this, but...do we have to talk on the phone?" I heard in the background someone scream at Felix. "Fuck. Bella, you're close to Senna, right? She needs her friends with her."

"What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant. And...we have no idea who's it is. We were all careful, we used condoms and all...shit. This wasn't part of the plan..." Fuck.

"See? This is why I was wary at first- this friends with benefits thing won't work in the long run, and now look? One of us..."I trailed off and grabbed my bag. "I'll be there in a few, I need to find Phil." I hung up, and Edward was in my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked politely, leaning close to me.

"Um...I have to go, I'm sorry." I backed away, and Edward grabbed my arm.

"I couldn't help but hear...Bella please be honest with me." I gulped. What had I done? I thought back, and I couldn't think of anything.

"S-s-sure." I stammered, panicking.

"Are...are you with anyone? You said about friends with benefits..." Oh shit. Oh shit.

"Um...nu-"

"-because you also said 'us', so you _must _be one of them, right? You can tell me." He stepped back and went to stand next to his sofa, and sat down.

"I...yes..." I confessed. "I don't see them in any other way...I just found it as...something that would calm me down...stop me...from getting so frustrated. You may think i can handle myself, but really...when I'm thinking of you...I get...all..." Edward stood up as I trailed off, and cupped my face in his hands. He breathed out, blowing his breath all over my face.

"I can understand...I have it easy...and I've been having a little trouble myself, if I'm honest" I smirked at the thought of him jerking off, waiting for me to get home. "But you love me, don't you? Please...I can't think of you being with anyone else. It's the exact same as letting your love go sleep with their friends for the meantime! I don't like it at all." He ran his nose down my jaw, and I shivered in lust.

"Edward...you're not helping...I have to go to my friend. She needs me." I groaned as he placed a kiss at my jaw, pulling me towards him. "Edward...the more you tease me the more I can't help myself with my friend with benefits..." He stopped.

"Why can't you stay here? What's so important that you have to leave? We only have a few hours together..."

"One is pregnant."

Edward froze. "You are definitely not having friends with benefits, Bella. End of."

I scoffed. "Edward, I'm on the pill. Chillax. But I _really _need to find her. I'm sorry. Maybe we can find another time..." Edward sighed and hugged me.

"I don't want to leave you. I've missed you for so long, so much. I...I've never slept with anyone before you...and I don't intend to sleep with anyone else." I sighed. "Maybe you should try that."

"Edward now isn't the time for declaring our love for each other. I have to go. Love you." I grinned, as pecked his lips softly before turning around. "If I have time off I'll let you know." I left Edward standing in his apartment, with a shocked look on his face. I gave Phil a call, and he would pick me up in a few. I apologised, but he stopped me.

"It's ok Bella. Emergencies happen." We headed back to the hotel and I ran up to our room and banged on the door. Garrett opened it and rushed back inside, where I heard wailing. I slowly crept inside and shut the door closed. I crept around to the bedroom, and peeked around the door, where I saw Senna, covered in tissues, weeping into Maria's shoulder.

"This can't happen...t-t-to me now!" She cried, and I rushed forward, moving a space of tissues so I could sit on. She grabbed a hold of me, and I saw the positive pregnancy test on the bed. "Our band's just got st-t-tarted! I can't have a _baby!" _My eyes connected with Maria's, and she looked sadly at me.

"It'll be okay Senna...you have a ton of options. It's early days. You can-" Felix shook his head fiercely at me, and I shut my mouth. "It'll be okay..."

"No." She shook her head. "I only have one option. I know I can't give up the baby when I can't even give up anything! I can't kill the baby...I'd have to either have a spontaneous miscarriage or keep it..." She sobbed, shaking.

"You have to pick yourself up, honey. Like it or not, but it will happen and you're in a band. Your career may have only just begun, but you can manage a baby too. You're on tour, that will end soon. You can even fit a UK tour while you're at it and still have the baby. It'll all be fine."

"You think?" Hope was in her voice.

"Of course." I assured her.

"I'm sorry Bella. You were meant to see Edward. Ugh I'm _so stupid!_" Uh oh. First level: crying your eyes out. And onto second level: Self loathing. Hopefully it'll go onto level three very soon: acceptance.

"It's okay."

"You all are such good friends." She sniffled, squeezing us. And we spent the day soothing her until we had to go rehearse and perform. The night was spectacular. California loved us, and I felt tears fall as I sung the last song. I couldn't believe how far I had come. Now millions wanted to see me, to know me. I couldn't believe it. I went to bed that night...alone...and feeling happy.

...

"Have they told you how long far you were?" I asked Senna. Third level got here quickly, thank god. We were in Tennessee, and we were driving to Kentucky for our next concert. Senna wasn't sure whose it was, but she had her scan in Tennessee, and she had told us all about the 'cold jelly' they put on her. Haha. And if you're wondering...I _did _try not to sleep with Felix or Garrett. I really did, and it helped that both were so freaked about Senna's pregnancy that they wouldn't anyway. But then things calmed down, and I believe it was affecting my performance. Okay that's a lie. It wasn't, but...Ugh I feel terrible. OK, this is it. I won't sleep with anyone else. Edward's the one for me. Thinking of that...I wonder how Jake is? I'll give Heidi a call.

"Hello? Heidi?"

"Yes?"

"Um...It's Bella."

"...Oh right. What do you need?" She sounded off, but I think she wanted me to be with Jake, not someone else.

"Just checking on Jake. Hows he doing?"

"He's fine. Better. Not on the drugs or alcohol, but it's hard for him to quit smoking. He doesn't want to."

"Er...well...give him some time. Tell him I said 'hi'."

"Sure. See ya." She hung up, and my mood dropped by ten tonnes. I needed someone to talk to. Edward.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Heyy..." Edward whispered awkwardly.

"Hey is this a good time?"

"Um...I'm so sorry Bella but I'm _just_ about to do my scene. Can I call you later?"

Disappointment. "Sure, sure. Bye."

"Bye honey." I pulled the phone from my face, and borrowed one of Maria's magazines that was in the little basket under the seat. I started flicking through, where nothing really caught my eye. Until I saw a small section about me. Wait...stop reading Bella! But I couldn't help myself. As a bored teenager, I had to look.

_Bella Swan. Friend or foe?_

_On our website, there is a video showing Bella Swan lashing out at another girl her age, having to be held back by her muscled bodyguard. So what we'd like to know, is if her bodyguard is to protect Bella, or protect others from Bella? The video was recorded in Washington, and most likely when she was there on tour. So, what made Bella Swan snap? That's what we want to find out._

_Keeping you posted._

WHAT? Why did I have to look like the bad guy here? I scoffed, chucking the magazine on the seat.

"I need to get out of this car!" I shouted, and everyone turned to look at me curiously.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Senna asked.

"_No_ I'm not. I'm tired, fed up, and I want to have a break from this whole freaking tour! I want to see Edward!" I whined. Senna put a hand on my shoulder in a soothing matter.

"Hormones." Felix muttered and turned around.

"Shut up" I argued, grabbing the magazine and chucking it at his head.

"Why don't we organise a holiday for us when the tours over? It'll only be for a short amount of time. 1 or 2 weeks. Something to look forward to." Garrett offered.

"Sounds great." Maria smiled. "Where to?"

"Hawaii?" Felix smirked. "We have the dosh...its a state?"

"Ok..." I said. "I need to clear my head for a while, yeah?"

"It'll do you good Bella." Senna told me honestly. During the drive we planned it out. We'll go as soon as the tour is up, and we'll get a flight to Hawaii, and spend a few days there. Not too long. Catch some sun.

"Can it be done?" I asked Senna, and she nodded.

...

"Okay folks this is our _last _performance on our _last _date. You ready for it? GMSF! Come on out! The four walked, ran and skipped out, and joined me on stage. The beginning chords came on, and the fans screamed.

"...Woah  
Woah  
Just tell me once  
And I'll believe you  
Woah  
Woah  
Stay strong for us  
Always stay with me

And I was thinking  
About me and you  
You hadn't called in a while  
Did you think of me?  
Cause I've been thinking about you  
And I wanna make this work  
But girl if you don't call  
We're both gonna fall  
I wanna show you off  
Spoil you senseless  
Drive you in my car  
With you I'd give up my car  
I need something to hold onto  
I just need you to tell me

Its three words but  
The sentiment behind it  
Like a giant hiding behind  
Someone as small as me  
Because Senna loves you  
Do you like her?  
If you do, then go and tell her..."

It was done. We'd made it. The tour was over and I could soon see Edward. I was buzzing.

We were on a flight the next morning, and it was a rough morning, since we-besides Senna, who stuck to squash- spent the night drinking, and I had passed out. I was asleep most of the flight, and Senna woke me up when we arrived. I groggily told her to 'go away'.

Hawaii was a beautiful place. We took a cab to our hotel, and the rooms were all separate across the beach, about 10m away from the sand. The sun shone, and people played in the sea and also in the hotel pool as we went to get some drinks.

"Look at this place. I want to absorb as much sun and fun as I can." I grinned, sipping on my cocktail that Senna bought me.

"I can't believe I can't drink. It's soft drinks for me then!" Senna laughed as we went to find a sun bed. Most of the people were around 13 to 40s, but I saw a few older people relaxing on a sun bed. I saw two boys chucking a ball at each other as we passed by.

"Ugh!" The one boy who was going to receive the ball groaned as he jumped for the ball to the side, and the ball scattered across the water and skipped out of the water. Feeling perky, I went the same distance for it and picked it up, turning around and threw it back to the boy, who had turned around. He had dark black hair, or wet brown hair, which went across his face.

"Thanks!" He called as we carried on walking.

"No problemo." I replied back over behind my shoulder. We took our seats and I applied some more sun creme to my legs.

"Hey Senna I think that one's checking you out!" I smirked and nodded to the dark haired boy's friend, who was blond and had a gorgeous grin and he caught the ball. "He's not bad, right?"

Senna thought it over. "Yeah, he is really hot." She smiled, and the blond boy glanced at her, and she waved at him. And he did this really cute thing- he looked down slightly, dimples showing, and then looked back up at Senna, and gave her a toothy smile. I looked at Senna, who was blushing profusely, and I cooed.

"N'awh! Seems someone's got a little crush!" I giggled and Senna gave me a little push. That's when Felix and Garrett arrived, and sat down on the ends of our sun beds.

"What's up, ladies?" Felix greeted us.

"Shoo boys. We're finding Senna's perfect man." I pushed them away with my foot, and they left, laughing. "We're going to the beach. See ya laters."

I looked at the blond, he wasn't looing at us anymore. "Senna, we will get you that guy. How old do you think he is?"

She pondered for a moment. "Maybe 18? Both look around that age, to be fair..." I nodded.

"We should talk to them." I said, and set out a plan. I saw the dark haired boy raise his hands at his sides above the water, an act of challenge, and the blond threw the ball harder at him, and it bounced in front of him, splashing him with water. I giggled, and the ball headed in our direction, I sat up to pick it up, but the dark haired boy was already climbing out of the water to fetch it. He smirked at me as he came and retrieved his ball.

"Sorry ladies." He turned back, his back shining from the sun, and then turned back around. "A-are you new? I don't think I've seen you around here before." He lent over and stuck out a hand, and I shook it, dry against wet. "I'm Austin."

"Bella." I replied, smiling. "And this is Senna." He shook her hand, and gestured to the boy in the water.

"My friend, Levi. I think he likes you." He grinned. "But those guys who just left- are they your boyfriends?" We shook our heads.

"Nope. Definitely not." Senna assured him. "They're our band mates. That's all." He nodded. Levi got out of the water and rushed after him.

"Sorry about him." He laughed nervously, pulling Austin to stand up, and they towered over us. "Hey, you're Bella Swan, right?" I nodded, pursing my lips.

"Yep, that's me." I muttered.

"You just finished tour?" I nodded.

"Yeah, with Senna and her band." Levi gave Senna a small wave.

"Hi Senna." Awkward silence fell over us, and Austin changed the subject.

"Did you want to go get some early lunch? There is an outdoor restaurant buffet that's on until 3." I nodded and sat up, putting on my flip flops.

"Sure, I'm starving." Senna did the same and we started walking.

"So...okay to break that weird ice because you're famous..." I laughed at Austin's no-nonsense attitude. "I'm from America, living in California, but I'm not the sort of guy you'd see on _90210_ or anything. No drama about me or Levio." I smirked. I usually put 'o's on my 'problem' and some other words too.

"How old are you both?"

"18. Best mates in Hawaii- yes!" He sapped Levi's shoulder and they both grinned.

"Ha, sounds like a holiday!" Senna smirked.

We sat down at the beach bar with our meals and began a regular chat with each other. Once we finished, Levi sparked up a conversation with Senna and they split together.

"Fancy a trip to the beach?"

"Sure." He made movement to get up, and we walked down the extra few steps to the golden beach.

"What water sports do they have?" I wondered out loud.

"Do you want to row?"

I shrugged in response as I headed over to a double seated canoe. "Let's do this thing." I smiled up at Austin, and he did the same.

The afternoon went brilliantly, besides the fact that we got stuck in the middle of the ocean and had fell in the water multiple times, and then had the lifeguard get us back. I ran forward in front of Austin as he caught up, laughing as we scampered away from the irritated lifeguard.

"Gosh, that was _hilarious_!" I giggled, trying to hold myself together. Austin let out a laugh, just as we bumped into Garrett and Felix, who had a plate of fries and tomato sauce each. I snagged a chip and dipped it in the sauce, smiling.

"Hey boys. How was your day?"

"The question is...how was yours? Got some candy there?" He looked over behind me, and I shrugged it off.

"Shut up. I still love Edward." I gave him a light shove. "When are you going back up?" Meaning to the hotel.

"Um...in about half an hour. We have to get ready for dinner. Senna's already gone up. She told me to tell you be there in...now it would probably be now a good time." I nodded, then went to Austin at the bar.

"Hey Austin I'm gonna get back to the room now. I'll see you tonight?" He nodded and gave me a small hug.

"See ya Bella." I waved as I collected my things from my sun bed, and headed back upstairs. I shut the door behind me, chucking the items onto the chair and sat on the bed.

"Don't get the bed wet." Senna mumbled as she laid out her clothes. I stood up.

"Where's Maria?"

"I figured she'll take the less time to get ready so you're second. She'll be up within half an hour." I stripped as I headed for the bathroom and took a cool shower, singing my favorite song.

It soon became dinnertime, and we were seated in the international restaurant, about to get our food. I spotted Austin and Levi grabbing food and pointed them out to Senna, who got up and headed straight for them. Maria raised her eyebrows.

"So this is where you were all day? I wondered where my girlies were."

"Well, yeah." I admitted, and went to get some food. When I got back, two seats had been added on the one end of the table, and Garrett and Felix were talking to them constantly throughout dinner. Once we finished eating, we decided to go to the beach for their performance, and I walked alongside Levi and Senna as we made our way to the beach. Garrett was too busy chatting to Austin. Senna and Levi seemed to be getting quite comfortable, so I edged my way out of conversation to leave them be, walking alone.

"Bella!" I heard Maria call out, and I waited for her to catch up. "Hey. How's it going?"

"It's good."

"You seeing Austin then-?" I quickly covered her mouth before anything more could come out.

"!" I silently screamed. "_No _I am _not!_" Maria's eyes went wide, and pulled my hand off her face. Lipstick covered my hand.

"Why so protective, _Bella_?" Maria snapped, stepping forward.

"I don't want him to get any ideas."

"Do you like him?"

"Not in that way."

"You shouldn't lead him on like that."

I sighed. "I should set him in his place. We're only here a week."

I sat next to Maria, as far as I could from Austin. However my plan didn't work when he came over to sit next to me.

"Hey." He said. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, just as the performance began. There were many dancers, who danced to the music, dresses flowing in the wind. When the song was over, there were some men who practiced with fire and juggled and such. It was distracting me from the real issue, so I was shocked when Austin nudged me.

"Hey...Bella. You seem tense." Did I?

"Um...no I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

I didn't answer him.

"Alright, alright. Don't tell me."

Screw him.

"hey...I need to get something in the air." I turned to look at him. What is he going to say?

"What?"

"We can't be friends." I turned to look at him incredulously.

"_What?_" I uttered.

"I'm sorry. If people know that I know you...I can never have a proper life. Seriously- I have _no_ idea who I want to be...and I know its really soon to be saying _anything_, but I didn't want to..._lead_ you on. If someone publicly sees me as your friend, then I will never have a normal life. I don't want that, okay? Not yet. I'm sorry."

I was gobsmacked. "But-"

"-No, Bella. Don't make this any harder." He turned back around to face the dancers.

"Austin. I don't like you in that way. We have _just _met." I quietly stated.

"O...yeah I really am quite embarrassed now..." He shook his head, smiling then turning back to face me. "I guess...I guess I felt something that obviously wasn't there, and it felt like we'd known each other longer, yeah? I'm just thinking in the long run. I'm like that."

I wasn't sure what to say. I'm sure I had hurt him, but he was planning on dumping me anyway, so I didn't see what I could have done to help the matter. I tried to go for a simple apology.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." He balled his hands into fists, and I fidgeted as I waited for him to let go of his breath. He did. "It's my fault. You obviously have someone..."

"I do." I looked down at my hands.

"Do you love him? May I ask who is it?"

So he has no trouble asking if I love him, but is weary of who in the world it could be. Brilliant.

"Yes I do love him. And he loves me back." He waited for my other answer. "You know the guy."

"Is it Jacob Black?"

"_No..._ not _him._" I shuddered. "We split ages ago."

It was silent between us, besides the loud music in front of us. I looked to Maria, and she seemed to not notice anything. Or she pretended to not be listening.

"I..." Austin stood up, and stepped over the bench, walking away. I didn't move, because I felt he needed...whatever time it was he needed. He's acting as if he liked me. And yet he still wanted to call it quits. So he expected that I would be the only one to hurt. Well he can forget that. Stupid moron, never asked me whether I was in a relationship or not. Stupid boy.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed throughout the performance, and soon enough, Maria noticed the waves of anger from me.

"Whats up, Bella? Where'd Austin get to?" Ugh.

"I don't know, don't care."

Maria let slip a chuckle. "Fighting already are we?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I tensed up.

"Don't be such a prude."

The show ended, and I wanted an early night, but I went with Senna to get a seat while the boys got us drinks. Levi sat next to Senna and made conversation.

"So...what did you order?" I smiled.

"A sex on the beach. You know what you should get Austin to try?" Senna grinned as we told him about the Irish cream and lime shot. Yum. Levi nodded along, humoured, and told us he'll record it for us if we weren't there to see it. Just imagining it made me laugh.

"Where is he anyway? Has he gone to get drinks too?" Senna glanced over to the bar, but there was no sight of him, from what I could see.

"Er, he found me just a minute ago- told me he's going to the lobby."

The alcohol arrived and I knocked back a few until I was very tipsy bordering onto drunk. I found myself a few hours later, staggering into my room, with Felix and Garrett, and both of their hands were roaming across my body, their kisses tasting of alcohol and even more alcohol.

"Oh.." One of them pushed me into the wall, and another pulled me to the bed...

...

I groaned, and rubbed my eyes as the bright light shone through the windows. What happened last night? I turned and immediately came in contact with some warm skin. I forced my eyes open. No, no no..._no_. I had been doing so _well_! Garrett was asleep next to me, and I edged my way backwards, so I could make my escape. And I hit another warm muscle, and the person went crashing out of the bed. I put a hand to my mouth in shock, turning so I saw Felix's messy hair and Felix muttering to himself.

"Ouch." he picked himself up and shook his head. "Ergh...what happened?" He turned to me and his eyes considerably widened. "Bella?" He then looked behind me. "Garrett?" I pulled up the covers to cover myself, embarrassed.

"Go away Felix." He snapped, and waved us away. "Shut up." I looked back to Felix.

"Did we?"

He nodded. "I think so. Is he naked too?" I face palmed. Why had I gotten so drunk? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Yeah he is." He was on his back, but his ass was there. "Fucking hell."

"I think I remember most of it. But I have to concentrate to..." He stood up, and went over to the mirror, rubbing his face. "I look a mess." He ran his hand through his hair, and looked at me through the mirror. "Get Garrett up?" I nodded, facing the sluggish man next to me, and I gave him a little shove.

"Garrett, wake up." Another shove. I then thought to myself, it got Felix up, so why not? I used my feet, and pushed him off the bed, and he went flying.

"_Bella! _What was that for?" He remained motionless on the floor for a few seconds. Three, two...one and a half...one..."Uh oh." He got up, and sat on the bed. "Did we both fuck you?" I slapped his shoulder.

"Hey I'm not just _some fuck _here."

"Well?"

"Yeah I'm guessing so. Can you piece the night together?"

Felix came to sit on the bed. "You were smashed- drinking almost the whole bar...no I'm kidding. You did have _a lot _to drink. Me and Garrett had quite a bit too. Senna disappeared off with Levi, and Maria with Austin...-"

"-_Austin?_ When was this?" Felix nodded.

"Yeah, and then it was just us three." He shrugged as if that was the only reason why this occurred.

"Ugh! I was so close! We have 6 days left." Garrett rubbed my bare back, and I shut my eyes.

"Sorry Bella-"

"-it's ok. I'll try sort Edward out. Hopefully it'l be okay as long as I don't end up pregnant." Just then the door banged, and we all jumped.

"Bella! Let me in!" Senna. I rushed to find my dress and pulled it on.

"Guys!" I urged them to get decent and I opened the door, opening it to a teary Senna.

"I'm so _stupid, _Bella!" She stepped in and I shut the door, and pulled her into a hug, where she blubbed out her story. " I told Levi I was pregnant, and he just freaked. I really like him, and then we had to sleep with each other. We were being all honest and all- I told him about my tour, he told me he went to it, he said he was a virgin, and I told him I was pregnant! Stupid stupid stupid!"

"Honey...you're not stupid. _I'm _stupid." She looked up, confused.

"What...what happened?" I looked to Garrett and Felix, and she followed my eyes. "Oh. Well that isn't too bad. It isn't like you haven't slept with each of them separately before. It's like two nights in one."

"But I promised Edward I wouldn't-"

"-and you said he was okay with it as long as-"

"-Senna, shush." I sat her down and the boys pulled on their boxers.

"I want to go back home." Senna mumbled. "I'm over it. There's always plenty more fish in the sea."

"Honey..." I sighed. I should talk to him. "Let me do this for you- what is his room number?" She tensed.

"Don't."

"Tell me."

Before she could, the door knocked again. This time Felix went to go and get it, and Maria came in, looking sheepish.

"Sorry Bella. You probably heard already. To be honest, it wasn't that good. He was...inexperienced." She paused. "Senna, what's wrong?"

Senna looked up at Maria, "Can we leave early? I know we wanted a break, but this is no break where we sleep with the guys on the first day, and end up regretting everything." She sighed, and leaned her head against me. I looked up to Garrett, and he put a hand to his face.

"Okay then. Fine. We can leave if you really want." It was silent for a few minutes, and Felix fidgeted with his hands throughout that time period. Maria broke the silence.

"Lets pack."

"I'll sort out the flights."

"I'll..." I looked down at Senna. "Be here." Senna shook her head. "Or not."

"No, I need to do something to get him off of my mind." She got up and sniffled before walking out of the room, Maria on her tail. I glanced at the boys. One was on his mobile, the other still fidgeting.

"Are you going to pack?"

"Er...yeah." Felix got up, and walked out, and Garrett started sorting as I pulled clothes out of the closet. Before we kind of shoved everything together, but now that I'm splitting, I have to separate my stuff from theirs now, and I wasn't sure which was which. Garrett was pacing as he hung up the mobile, then he sat on the bed, causing it to shake slightly.

"I got us a flight for 6pm. Our taxi picks us up at 4."

"So soon?" I pulled out more clothes from the wardrobe. We had barely finished unloading our stuff.

"Yeah." He mumbled, looking at my suitcase. "Look, Bella...I'm sorry for putting you in a situation that could hurt you and Edward."

"I can deal with Edward. But I can't deal with the fact that...I'm kind of..." I shook my head. I'm so stupid. "Lets be honest, I'm kind of scared of seeing him right now. I thought I was excited to see him again...but now its come so fast...I don't know." I wandered towards him and he pulled me to sit next to him. I hope I never lose him, or any one of the others as friends. Friends with benefits didn't exactly work out, but it could have been a lot worse if I fell for one of them, or vice versa.

"Maybe a break to your home town for the next few days will do you good? I could sort it out for you. You haven't been home since you got in the business, right? Maybe this is what you need. You can get back home for the same time you would have. For half a week?" What a brilliant idea.

"That's a really good idea, Garrett!" I'm starting to feel more and more homesick. I hadn't called my family for ages. "Could you? I'd hate to lose time with you all...but I haven't seen them in so long..." Garrett nodded, and looked at his phone again.

"I can do that. You know that we know what's best for you." I smirked at him, and he pecked me on my cheek. "We love you, Bella." I squeezed him into a hug.

"Love you too." I mumbled and shut my eyes. It was silent for a while, and Garrett sighed.

"I need to sort out your separate flight Bella..." I reluctantly let my arms go loose, and he dialed a few numbers and stood up as I went back to packing. An hour later it was set. I would leave at 5pm and my flight was for 7:30pm. Tomorrow. Ugh. A whole _day _to myself. This didn't help at all... I had packed and Senna and Maria came to help soon after, looking better. Garrett went to pack himself with Felix and since the room was still ours for a few more days, we left our bags in the room and went to spend a few hours in the welcoming sun. So out came the bikinis and swimming trunks, and we went to the beach to sunbathe. There really was no emotional attachment, seeing as we had only been here for one day, so it felt odd to be here. I sighed as I shut my eyes, feeling the sun rays warming my skin. If I was going to England, there is a small chance that I would see much sun for a while. It was late August, and they would begin school soon, so I could see those who I chose to before the crowd came in. That meant my best friends, my friends, family...I could ignore the likes of Vicky and Alec. Success!

The time came when my friends who seemed like family had to depart. I waited with them while they showered and got changed into their 'airport' clothes, and waited alongside them as they waited for the taxi. It was due in 5 minutes.

"Bella- I'm sorry I couldn't get you a time close to ours!" Garrett exclaimed, glancing at his watch.

"S'ok." I mumbled. I was pretty annoyed that I have to wait here doing nothing for a day and a bit.

"Uh oh." Senna whispered as the taxi drove up the long road to our hotel. We picked ourselves off the floor and hung around the entrance to the hotel. They all put me in the center of a group hug.

"We'll miss you!" Maria shouted. "We have your number, email and...er...that's it. Bye Bells!"

"Bye you guys! I'll see you soon." They climbed into the taxi and waved me goodbye as they drove off with their luggage. I turned around and headed back. Well this is a downer. All alone for the next good many hours until I get back to England. Yippee. Note the sarcasm. I decided to hang around the pool, maybe swim a bit, before going in and getting ready for a dinner by _myself._

The first idea was the worst idea, or so I thought. Levi was sitting on the edge of the pool, and waved me over. I looked behind me, before turning to face him and just going for it. I only had a day- I could live.

"Hey." I called and sat down after he gestured for me to do so.

"Hey, you ok?" I nodded. "How's Senna doing?" My mouth fell open.

"Where have you been all day?" I tried to ignore the question. Levi looked out to the water.

"We went on a boat trip for the day. We booked it in advance. Why?"

"Just wondering. I heard about last night and this morning."

"I guessed. Is she okay?"

"Do you want me to lie?"

"Of course not."

I paused. "She bailed, Levi. I think she really liked you and when you freaked out, she freaked out." He leaned closer to me, alert.

"Where is she, Bella?"

"She's gone back to America, with the band, and I'm leaving for England tomorrow afternoon."

Levi was quiet for a minute, but I could feel waves of rage, uncertain and worry from him. I felt the same way.

"I didn't want her to go. I didn't want that-"

"-So what _did _you want? Her to suffer in silence? She didn't intend to get pregnant, you know. But when she did, she didn't let that stop her. She doesn't have it in her to kill it, and then your reaction didn't help that."

"I gave her-"

"-oh I know what you gave her. That means nothing. I lost mine ages ago."

"I don't care. I was planning on giving it to my girlfriend."

"You're not single?"

"I am, but Senna...I'd known her one day."

"Tell that to Austin, he seemed to be pretty annoyed with me last night."

"He wouldn't talk about it."

"And then he goes ahead and fucks Maria-"

"-wait- _what? _He told me he didn't do anything with her."

"Well he did."

"Ugh. I'm so annoyed with everyone today it's unbelievable."

"You and me both."

I swayed my legs in the water, waiting for Levi to talk again. I gave up. "Sorry that you lost your v card to the wrong girl."

No answer, I looked up at him, and he had a face of concentration.

"I shouldn't have had that drink. It's my fault. I got drunk."

"Again...you and me both."

"What happened to you?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yeah. Spill." His lips turned up at the corners.

"Won't tell anyone?" I looked around to make sure nobody was in hearing distance.

"Promise." He gave me the pinky finger, and I smiled.

"I...I think I had a threesome."

His eyes widened. "You kidding? No _way!_" I laughed.

"Yes way. I can't remember any of it though, which sucks." I joked.

"Dude, that's sick."

"Well..." I shrugged.

"Do you know if it was good or not?"

"No idea, but I'm kind of guessing if someone went through the back door it would be uncomfortable today, which it isn't, if you know what I mean." It took a minute, but he nodded slowly.

"Wow, you're like a couple years younger than me and yet you have a bigger sex life than me. That's whack." I smirked.

"Better believe it, you inexperienced fool." I grinned, and bumped shoulders with him. "According to Maria, Austin's pretty inexperienced too. And hey- I'm about to turn 16- it's not as if it's illegal."

"But it is."

"I have less than a month for it to be legal. It's legal."

"But it isn't."

"So you're saying, if I were to come onto you, and you knew my real age, you won't want to get some?" He pretended to think it through, then smiled.

"So you're 16?"

I beamed. "That's the spirit. Too bad I'm in something complicated." My thoughts drifted back to Edward." Otherwise we'd be in my bedroom right now."

"Too bad. Is that complicated meaning the threesome you had just had?"

"It's part of it."

"And who's the lucky guy?" I gave him a look, then blurted it out.

"Edward Cullen."

Levi leaned back. "I'm impressed. He's like...famous, you know?" I shook my head.

"I've known him much longer, when I was a teenager."

"You still _are _a teenager."

"Well when I was younger, and he was getting his first lead role in a movie."

"Which movie is it?"

"Can't remember. Had that Maggie girl in it."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Nahh..." I drawled out the word. "It's pretty old now. Good few years."

"And he likes you too?"

I nodded. "I tried to promise that I wouldn't sleep around with anyone when I was away...but it became really hard. I'm full of hormones and...lust..." Levi covered my mouth.

"And you are not really helping the situation when you talk like that." He gestured to his swimming trunks as he let go of me, and I bit my lip.

"Sorry." I giggled. "Thought those hormones weren't raging since you hadn't yet had some until last night."

"The box is open and they're flying everywhere." He stated, and I laughed.

"No more threesomes for me."

"No more." He repeated, smiling.

"Well I couldn't keep that promise. Edward understands, though. We couldn't keep our hands off each other when we first started to do it. But I had work and everything..." I sighed, and sighed again. "It didn't mean much with everyone else, just...I need to find that place, you know? Being away from Edward is difficult, but I have to _learn _to be away from him without falling off the wagon. Without him I drink, and have sex, meaningless, but great-" My words became muffled as a hand covered my mouth again, and I glared at a smirking Levi.

"Nff mmf nh.." I tried to say, pulling at his hand.

"Will you promise to not talk about the topic if I let go?" He grinned, and I nodded.

"Thank you." He let go and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You do that too often." I accused.

"You need sex counselling." He shot back, and I smirked.

"So what, if I have good sex life? I'm protected." I thought back to the morning, when I took the little pill I always took. Check.

"Change the topic before you drive me crazy."

I laughed lightly and joked with him. "What? You don't like me talking about sex?"

"No, I-"

"-and you've had sex, so you have a story to tell as well. Care to share?"

Levi groaned. "Do I have to? I can barely remember it." I frowned.

"You don't remember?" He shook his head, and a slightly awkward silence settled around us. "So...where's Austin?"

"He went surfing about an hour before you got here."

"And you've been here, sitting here, by yourself?"

"Uhuh, why?"

"Nothing, just thought that maybe you'd like to do something?"

"Like what? I'm interested."

"Good. It involves a basketball and basket."

"You play?"

"Er...yeah I do. Wanna play?"

"Sure." We got up, and I put my flip flops back on. "How do we get there?"

"I read in the brochure that there was an outdoor tennis, basketball and mini golf grounds around here. We can always ask."

"Actually I think I know where abouts. Austin talked about it. We have to go to the reception and put our names down to say we have the ball, and they can point us in the right direction."

We headed for the entrance of the hotel and scored us a basketball and they told us to go out of the hotel grounds, to the far left, would be a path that would get us there. Five minutes later, and we found ourselves on an empty basketball court, with the sun shining gladly down on us, it was perfect. I had the ball, so I ran up to the basket and jumped, scoring.

"Wheyy!" I drawled out the 'y', until Levi caught me and picked me up. "Ahh! Leviii!" We both laughed as he tried to get the ball before I did. I let him win, and he paused to shoot himself.

"Wheyy!" He copied me and pulled a face, and I shoved my hand in his face, pushing him backwards.

"Show off." I mumbled, and he grinned, laughing.

"Whatever, Bella." He went to fetch the basketball, and I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Whatever indeed." I pecked his neck as he stretched to pick up the ball from the ground, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let the ball drop and used his hands to adjust me on his back, and bounced lightly. "My legs got tired."

"Sure they did." He bounced again before running quickly to the fence, and before he made contact, he turned around and my back crashed into the soft wires.

"Hey!" My voice weakened as he twisted around and pushed his lips onto mine. "W-w-" I pushed him backwards so our lips disconnected. "Levi."

"What?" He asked casually.

"Nothing." I replied and pulled him towards me again, attacking his lips with a vengeance. I was in deep shit.

* * *

**Wow...Bella can't seem to control herself, can she? :P**

**Please check out my now officially finished fan fic, 2 weeks changed everything.**


	18. Beautiful

**Do not fear- Bella's life will sort itself out soon! o.O**

**Read and Review please! :) xx**

* * *

I collapsed onto the bed next to Levi, who was panting heavily. Oh gosh, oh gosh. That was really... satisfying? Uh...

"Wow." Levi whispered through parted lips, and his lips turned up at the corners. "You really are experienced."

"Er...thanks." Stupid. Stupid. Slut.

Levi removed his condom and my eyes trailed to his member, and I smirked. He got up and headed for my bathroom and I thought to myself, he's a decent size. Yummy. I was in big conscience trouble. Levi sat down and pulled me to him, and I complied willingly enough, but I couldn't help but worry about everything that will happen. I have just slept with my best friend's crush. I was a bad, bad person.

"You're so beautiful." Levi mumbled against my lips, and bit on my lower lip hard, but not painful hard. I groaned, and shut my eyes, trying to go with the flow. It was painfully difficult, with the throbbing between my legs, and my head telling me to stop where I am going, but I have no control over myself. I had to face it. I needed sex to survive. And I needed counselling, or Edward. Edward could help me. But I'm going to see my family in England soon. Tomorrow was my flight. I couldn't go back now.

You have to. Unless you want your urge to get overboard, my head and heart told me, you love Edward. Don't ruin this. Don't be a stupid slut.

Too late.

...

We walked hand in hand along to the poolside, passing trees and hedges and flower pots. Once we began kissing during basketball, we returned the ball immediately and headed straight to my room, where we had sex more than once. I was thinking to myself...I need to settle down, with Edward. It was always Edward, and yet I am here, holding Levi's hand like Edward ceased to exist. I was a pathetic excuse for a soon-to-be 16 year old. And it was about to get a lot worse. I noticed Austin at the poolside, and he caught one glimpse of us together, and his once peaceful face went dead serious, fuming and furious. I felt my eyes widen,

"Levi. Let's get out of here." I pulled on his hand to turn us around, and Levi gave me a questioning look.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I had quickly pulled him to a deserted section, behind a wall of leaves and hedges.

"Austin." I mumbled urgently as the man himself stormed up to us and his fist connected with Levi's jaw, and he yanked on my hand as he fell, and I scrambled to pull him back up.

"What the _fuck?_ Levi- how can you do that to me? You _knew _how I fucking felt!" Austin spat at him, and Levi clutched his face on the side that got hit, falling back to a hedge for support.

"Austin, what are you _doing?_" I yelled, and gave him a shove. Austin grabbed onto my other hand, so I felt like a tug-of-war rope, and the strongest would win.

"Austin, you never told me that you had slept with Maria, did you? You're _crazy!_" Levi growled.

"What are you both _doing?_" I cried. "Both of you- you're _best friends_. Don't let a girl get between you both. Don't let _me _get between you both."

"Levi, you _knew._"

"Austin, you let her go."

"Austin- you said you didn't _want _me, and that we couldn't be friends. Why are you upset?"

"Because." He uttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Boys!" I shouted. "Austin, you threw it away so now you can't blame Levi for wanting it." Why did I refer myself as an 'it'? "This isn't the matter of the rule that you can't date or have sex with your friend's ex's, because I was never anything to you. You knew me a _day_."

"Did you have sex?" Well I kind of opened myself to that one.

"Yeah." I glanced at Levi, whose eyes were piercing at Austin. Austin made another lunge for Levi, and I quickly stepped in between them, and kneed Austin in the balls.

"Fuck!" He winced and bent over in pain.

"Well don't mess with me." I sighed. "Look...if I'm causing two best friends to split up...maybe I should just leave." The whole commotion began then. I had intended to make some peace, but then Levi pushed me aside and began throwing punches at Austin. We had to get some big blokes to pry them off each other. Levi was worse, bragging about how many times it was, and for how long. I had slapped both of them as hard as I could and made a run for it back upstairs, and began to send Edward a text.

_Help me baby, I'm slipping over and over again :'( Bella xxx_

I wasn't sure what time it was in America, but I received a call a few minutes later, so either way he must have a message tune to wake him up if he was asleep.

"Edward?"

"Bella." He breathed, and I sniffled.

"I'm sorry Edward." I cried. "I need help. Professional help. I can't bear it anymore."

"Shh." Edward shushed me, calming me slightly, but I still shook. "Bella, Love, tell me everything." And I did. I blurted every ounce of truth to him, and Edward was silent at the end.

"Bella..." He sighed, and I cried even more at his disappointment.

"I tried, I really did try. I was so good to start- it was only a few days before the end of the tour that I screwed up, and then the holiday...oh God, Edward. Please don't be upset with me. I'm torturing myself right now."

"Bella...I don't know what to say. You had a threesome? You soberly had sex with another guy? What _are we _Bella? Do you even love me or am I waiting around for nothing?"

I whimpered. "I _do _love you. So much."

"And you keep on coming back to me because you know that I will always wait around for you, like a...like a robot or something?" I wiped my eyes.

"No. I don't want that. I can't do this. I'm going to see my family and at the end of the week I'm flying back to California. Please meet me there?" a yes was all I could hope for.

"We'll see." He muttered, and hung up, and I sobbed at the end tone. I barely heard it when the door was knocked on. Was my crying disturbing anyone? Was I that loud?

"Hold on." I called weakly, and grabbed a tissue to wipe my eyes, and headed over to the door. I slammed it back in their sorry faces.

"Bella! Oh, c'mon, Bella! We're sorry!"

"Get the fuck out of my lives you useless excuses for best friends!" I hit the door sloppily with my fist and leaned my forehead against the hard material.

"We've made up. Best friends fight, you know." Levi called cheerily. I could see the grin plastered on his face without seeing it myself. I had the urge to have sex, as it has always been there for me.

No. My head said. Not this time.

I listened to my head for a change.

"Go away." I slid down the door, and put my head on my bent knees. I can't endure this pain anymore. I wish it could just...end. Edward doesn't love me anymore, my life is a mess, I can't seem to control my urges? I pulled myself off the ground and ran to my balcony, and just breathed in the cold air. Jumping would be too easy, but I admit that I have thought about it. I looked down. No, I wouldn't have the guts to jump from that height. It looks painful. But only for a second, and then it would be over. No pain. I turned back around, and looked at the distant door, where two best friends waited for me to make my entrance. This was some screwed up shape. Edward, myself, Garrett, Felix, Levi, Senna, Austin and Maria? This situation was fucked up, and I only had myself to blame. I had to stop it from getting any worse. I started by not answering the door.

"Bella- c'mon! We're on holiday and we're waiting here in this dark hallway. Please come out!" I ignored them.

"Bella! We're not leaving." Oh, right. After half an hour they disappeared. Probably thought I jumped off the balcony or something. That night I had an early night, I ordered room service, and the next morning I had a long lie in, until an hour before I had to go get picked up by the taxi, where I got showered and dressed, dried my hair and put makeup on, all in the space of an hour. I pulled on my suitcase and went down the elevator, and my eyes narrowed at the sight in front of me.

Austin and Levi had waited for me at the reception, and they both grinned in triumph, high fiving each other.

"Reception told us when you were leaving."

"That's an invasion of privacy." I muttered, storming past them and heading for the entrance, which was now my exit. Levi grabbed onto my arm and I pulled him along. I had one of those suitcase men take my luggage in a shiny trolley and he placed them outside next to me. I faced away from them, ignoring their arguments.

"Bella, please, talk to us." Levi stroked my shoulder, and I shivered. "Bella, why won't you talk to us?"

"Because..." My voice broke. And tears started to well up in my eyes again. "I hurt everyone I meet and I don't intend to it's just..." Levi wiped the tears away.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. Please know that." I could see the taxi at the bottom of the road. My savior.

"I can't accept that. I brought everything upon myself. All my..." I bit my lip and struggled with my bags as the taxi driver came up and helped me with them. "Bye." I made my escape into the taxi and watched as they sat down on the floor and watched as the taxi's engine started, and they were mumbling words to each other, muffled completely by the window. Levi stood up, and Austin followed as I left the hotel, and them, for good. I sighed, shutting my eyes, and preparing myself for a long, self loathing journey home.

...

The flight was...excruciating. Actually, it was just plane boring. Get it? Huh, well I've settled myself into the phase of lame jokes right now, one where you just shake you head, smiling because it's just too lame to be classed as funny, but it's stupid funny, right?

Anyway, right now I am literally one road away from my house, in another taxi. I am tired and exhausted, and only one person knows I am here. Mom. And she came off work today to meet me. Dad and Angela have absolutely no idea.

I paid the taxi man and he nodded, driving off, leaving me and my luggage on the porch steps. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and Dad opened the door.

"_Bella?_ What are you doing here?" He pulled me into a hug, and I smiled weakly.

"Hi Dad." I uttered, unable to breath from his bone crushing hug. I saw from behind Dad's back, Angela appearing from the top of the stairs. I had missed her so much. "Ang!"

"Bella!" She ran down the stairs, tripping on the last two steps but regaining her balance, and crashing into us both for a hug. "Where have you _been?_" Mum appeared, and it was all hugs. I couldn't breathe. At all.

"Air!" I used up the last of my oxygen and thank God, they loosened their hold on me.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked eagerly, and I smirked.

"What? I can see my own family once in a while?" Angela pulled me in for another hug, and I laughed.

"Tell me everything. Every. Thing." She pulled me upstairs, and I reached for my suitcases.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll get that." Dad called, and I followed Angela into my old bedroom. Nothing had changed since I had left, besides clean sheets and my room looked tidier. Dad placed my suitcases down, and I smiled at him.

"I can't stay long. I have a career, you know." Dad grinned at me.

"Don't grow up too quick, Bells." He ruffled my hair and I leaned back.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Sweetie- how was it, then?" Mum sat down on the floor and I proceeded to tell them the better half of it.

"Touring was amazing. You probably know how I've broken up with Jake, which sucked, but everything else was amazing. My support were GMSF- they were awesome, and I really think them of friends and all. It's been so surreal...and I've got you all some gifts!" I had got one item for each state that I went and could have time to get something...including Hawaii. Angela's eyes widened and she jumped to my suitcase, opening it up.

"The other one." I giggled, as that one was just clothes. The other one had two bags full of gifts, and some more stuff of mine.

"EEE!" My sister screeched and pulled out the bags, opening it. "Oh my God!"

"We'll leave you two to catch up. How long are you going to be here?" Mom wondered sadly. I looked down.

"Until the end of the week. I have a plane to take me back to California." I mumbled, and breathed heavily once.

"Okay Sweetie. We'll talk later." My parents left the room, shutting the door behind them, and Angela placed some of the items on the floorboards. Some were clothes, others souvenirs or stuff.

"Did you miss us?" She asked quietly, and I nodded.

"So much." I croaked, and she came to sit next to me, pulling me into a hug. "It was harder at the beginning, and at the very end, when everything seemed to crumble down." Tears pooled in my eyes, and when I blinked, they fell onto her clothed shoulder.

"Tell me the unedited version."

"Well...I met Edward again, you know? Cullen. And that was...crazy. I had known Em, Edward's brother, and Rosalie Hale for ages, and they kept me away from Edward. They wanted to protect him, but hadn't realized that we knew each other. We eventually collided, and because of my work, we had to break again when I went on tour. I met him again when my tour took me back to Cali, and then at the end of tour, we went for a short holiday to Hawaii, which that is from." I pointed to the souvenir I bought just yesterday. I sniffled, and wiped under my eyes. "So how have you been? You and your...boyfriend doing good?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, we had a small tizz a couple of weeks ago, but we're back together now. "

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Angela." I used my old tone to get information out of her, and she smirked.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded.

"It was nothing, really...I just...kind of slept with someone else." I opened my mouth to speak, but she put up her hand to stop me. "I was very, very drunk. And I had no idea who the guy was, just that I woke up in some bed in the household that the party was at, and my clothes were on the floor."

"Ang..." I paused. Do I want to be a hypocrite?

"I know, I know. It was stupid. But I told him immediately, and after a week, he forgave me. It's not like I lost my virginity to the stranger."

"I hope I have the same treatment..." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What?" Angela questioned loudly. "What did you say?"

"I still gave you my edited version." I paused.

"Uh oh. Who?" She sat forward.

I whined. "I need to sort everything out, Ang."

"Bella." Her tone was forceful. "Tell me the uncut version. Who did you screw? Start from scratch."

I sat back a little on the bed. "Okay, okay. I...lost it to Jake, then Edward, and..." Tears came back. "I had this..." I shook my head. "Friends with benefits thing with these two guys...the ones from GMSF. When I went back to Cali, Edward made me promise not to sleep with them anymore. It was until the last few days of the tour...that I slipped. Again. But I was drunk, like you were. We went to Hawaii, and I slipped, again and again.

"Edward won't forgive me. I don't expect that he would. After all, I've sinned over and over again. I've hurt him so much." Angela pulled me into a hug as I sobbed on her shoulder. I may be famous now, but my life still sucked. "I need proper counselling. I'm a sex addict. When I get to Cali, I'm going."

"Bella." Angela sighed. "Please, don't. Edward can help you alone."

"Everyone I know, I hurt them. Everyone."

"You don't hurt me. The only pain I have is seeing you in pain. Please take that away."

"I want Edward...but he doesn't want me."

"He does want you, Bella."

I laughed once, a harsh, forced laugh. "Yeah, right. Because he'll forgive me on the spot. He told me once, how he hated seeing me with anyone else. And I let that slip. I was with 3 other men and he had just been waiting for me."

"Has anyone ever told you for someone who hasn't even turned 16 yet, you have a great sex life already?"

"Not funny, sister."

"So you're not spending your 16th with us? It's soon."

"Sorry...you can come visit me in California though."

"Really? Awesome. I'm holding that offer against you."

"I'd love you to meet my crew. Plus, I'm not sure where Edward's career will take him, so if he forgives me...maybe I'll move with him."

"I hope it goes well. Give him some time." I nodded.

"So...how has England been? School?"

"I'm coming in my second year of _sixth form._" She grinned. "And it's killing me already. The first year is full of partying and studying at the end, but the second is probably constantly studying, I'm not sure."

"Wow. I'm so proud of you!"

Angela laughed. "I'm the one who should be proud of you! You're a famous star, you!" She poked me, and I giggled.

"Shush! Does anyone know I've arrived?"

She shook her head. "Doubt it- I didn't even know. But I bet it'll get round soon enough." I groaned, falling back on the bed.

"Ugh- I hope I don't see some of these idiots." I sighed, shutting my eyes.

"It's inevitable." Angela mumbled.

"May as well get it over and done with. Where do they hang around now?" Angela shrugged. "maybe we should just get out of the house. Not look for them, but just walk."

We headed out of the house and just started walking. I had reapplied my makeup before, and I didn't feel tired enough to sleep.

"I doubt their numbers still work, and I have a new number too, so..." We went to get some chips from the local chippy, and I smirked at who worked there.

"Bella?" Chelsea cried, and went over the counter to give me a hug. "Bella! I don't believe it! How have you _been?_ It's been too long!" She let me go and I smiled at her.

"Been there, done that." I laughed, and Chelsea went back behind the counter. "I'm in town for a few days."

Chelsea nodded. "You should come round to mine tonight. Everyone will be amazed for you to be back. I'm hosting a party for our year, but you can come too with your lot as long as they don't trash the place." She told Angela, and she shook her head.

"It's cool- I've got somewhere I'm meant to be anyway." Chelsea got our orders and she gave me her new address and number.

"Be there at 7, see ya!" I waved her goodbye.

"You going then?" We walked around some more, and then headed back home.

I nodded. "Yeah, no harm to see my old friends, right? I'm not going to get drunk and stupid. I promise."

The night soon arrived, and I was starting to feel a little knackered, but I got ready and just put on a black dress and matched it with black stilettos.

"I won't be long." I told everyone. I hadn't learnt how to drive just yet, so Dad took me there. For the few days I was in England, I made Phil stay in America. We didn't exactly have bodyguards in Hawaii either. We were rebels. Haha.

"I'll text you." I waved him goodbye.

"I'll overlook the alcohol at this place." He joked, and drove off.

"Bye!" I headed inside. The place was thumping with the bass of the music, and people were already staggering around, throwing up everywhere. I will not drink.

"BELLA!" Diego stumbled through the wide open front door, and I waved at him politely. Did he gate crash? I then realized most of the people weren't in our year. Lovely. "You're a celebrity. This is the best party _ever_!"

"Huh huh." I walked straight past him and he grabbed my arm, twisting me around.

"Let go Diego. You're drunk." I pushed against him and he toppled over to the grassy ground. I rolled my eyes and headed inside. I heard a few people call my name, but I ignored it, trying to find my friends.

"Bree? Have you seen Bree?" I asked Raoul Stroy, from the year above. His eyes widened when he saw me, then pointed over to the kitchen, where I saw the back of her head, the front sticking in the fridge. I grinned and Raoul spluttered meaningless words as I walked away. Speechless.

"BREE!" I yelled, opening my arms up. Bree literally screamed.

"AHH! BELLA? BELLA!" She squeezed me in a hug. She hadn't grown at all physically. She was a midget. "OMG!" I giggled.

The whole night, I danced, met my old friends, and didn't drink at _all._ I was so proud of myself. Even more proud when I got to slap Vicky the gatecrasher across the face and kick Alec in the nuts again. Good times. Just like the old days. I had my Dad pick me up at midnight, and left before the party had calmed down. He shook his head as I got in the car, and tutted.

"I hope you hadn't had things like this in America."

"No, Dad. Of course not." I mumbled, then smiled. "I had no alcohol tonight."

"Sure sure." He muttered and drove off.

I was pleased with today. I had caught up with family and friends. Check. Now I had 2 days to do whatever I wanted. School didn't begin yet, so maybe I could find something to buy to take with me back to England? I could pop over to the city to find something...

I woke up at noon, which is good for jet lag. I've once slept the whole day a couple of years ago. I spent half an hour staring at my phone. Should I call him? He hasn't called me yet. Nor text me. How long does a guy need to deal with this? An hour? A day? A week? Well, he's only getting 3 more days. I'm getting my old apartment back, above them in Cali. So he can't escape from me even if he wanted to. The prospect of him wanting to made me sad. I wanted to know. Did he miss me? Was he in California, staring at his phone, wondering whether to call me or not? To text me?

I sighed. Love and life was so confusing.

"Bella." Mom knocked on my bedroom door, and I looked up. "Hey sweetie. How're you holding up?"

"I'm good. Tired, is all." She came to sit on the end of my bed.

"We've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry, Mom. You know what I had to do." She nodded.

"It's your life. You had to follow your dream through and through. I would have done the exact same."

"You'd have probably done it much better though." I laughed weakly.

"Well...probably." She joked, and I smirked. "What are your plans for today?" I shrugged.

"No idea."

"Well why don't we go get you some birthday presents? You're soon to be sixteen, after all."

"You don't have to do that."

"Bella, you may be rich, but your account doesn't officially check in until you're 18. You're still spending your money, but it's basically the companies money, taking it out of your account. And we're still your family, and we want to get you something. Anything. What do you want?"

I sighed. "Fine. Um..." I paused. "How about a dress? I could wear it to the next awards ceremony. you know my measurements. Fix something nice for me and send it over."

Mom nodded enthusiastically. "Great! Perfect. At least this time I have some more time to prepare. Last time..."

I laughed and raised my hands up in the air, one still holding the phone. "I know, I know. But did it get you some publicity?"

"Honey, I was already in celebrities' books. But now that your status is even bigger, then maybe it might boost it a bit more." I beamed.

"Perfect."

"Okay Sweetie. Get up. We're going shopping today."

Success.

...

The next few days went by slowly. I seemed to be ever anxious to see Edward again, and I promised I'd make a longer visit soon to my family. And here I was, again, heading up the same elevator to my room. Phil came back to assistance, and helped me carry my bags to the room. It only registered to me when I got to the familiar room, that I could have easily text Em or Rose to see how he was doing. Bet Edward would find out anyway.

I let Phil off for the afternoon, and the first thing I did was drop to the floor, putting my ear to the ground, to see, or hear, if I could hear anything from the floor below. Nothing. I sighed and got up, heading for the door. It was now or never, so I may as well get it over and done with.

Knock knock. Nothing. Knock knock. I put my ear to the door. Were they in? I put my head to the door, sighing. I'll come back later, shall I? I started to drift off on the spot, swaying from the position on the door. I pushed myself off the door, and spun around to go back down the hallway to the elevator. And I stopped. The person in front of me chuckled, beaming so bright I swore light shone out.

"Bells!" Emmett ran forward and scooped me up into a bear hug. "I've missssssed you!" He drawled it out and spun me around. "Come in! Eddie and Rosie are on set, and they sent me back here to fetch something, but that can wait. Bellsy, how have you been? News on the block said you went to Hawaii. It's hot there, right?" He unlocked the door and swung it open, and nothing had changed. It was still the same. I breathed deeply as fragrances enticed me inside.

"Yep. It was good. I went back to England after that. Came home today."

"N'awhh, this is home to you? Cali appreciates it." I've rubbed off on him with the 'N'awhh'. Emmett thumped his chest proudly, and I laughed.

"Yeah, Cali brings me back to the good old days." His smile dropped, and he shuffled on his feet.

"Yeah I kind of heard from Edward what happened." He mumbled. "You okay?"

"I don't care about myself at the moment. Is he okay?" Emmett rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Do you expect him to be?"

I whined. "I didn't want it to turn out like this. This wasn't a part of the plan. The plan was to stick to the rules. No sex. That was it. Besides Edward, of course, when I met him back here in the middle of the tour."

"So you're a sex addict?"

I sighed heavily. "Yep."

"That's...cool."

I laughed. "No it isn't. Every night since I last had sex I've been anxious, irritable, fidgety, whiny and so horny. Ugh! When will it end?"

Em rubbed his face with his hand. "You know, it would have been easier if you stuck around, and maybe you could have controlled it, or had a willing enough partner. Bet Edward wouldn't mind. But your tour, and there were more than willing guys-"

"-I need help. I'm going to go to counselling-"

"-Bells counselling isn't the answer..."

"...then what is?"

It was quiet for a moment, and then Emmett pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to call Edward. Say there's an emergency and he has to get back right away-" I sat up, surprised.

"-Er, no you don't. He doesn't want to see me-"

"-oh yes he does."

"What?"

He looked up from his phone to boldly look at me. "Of course he does, Bella. He may not see it yet, but he is completely in love with you. And you're, what? Sixteen? Age means _nothing, _and I know you love him too. it's on your face. And Rose has the exact same face for when she sees or thinks of me. So you've had your fair share of arguments. Me and Rose do too. And I bet you hear sometimes Rose wants to get away, but she always comes back. Just like now. So please, let me do something right now. Please, be quiet and let me do the talking."

I shut up as he pressed call.

"Edward. W- I need you here. Now. Come quickly. No, just come. You'll see for yourself." He looked up at me. "It's definitely of importance." He hung up. "thank you, Bella. Can I camp out in your room while you sort everything out?" I nodded speechlessly. "Text me when it's over. If you don't mind, could I listen in to the convo via the oh so lovely floorboards?"

"Go ahead, but it doesn't work I don't think." But then again nobody was in the room at the time.

Em smirked. "You tried?" I nodded, grinning. He walked out and I went to their cupboard to grab a mint. Yum. I would have estimated the time to get from the set to here, but I had no idea where the set was. I had never been, and they could have easily moved.

I heard footsteps pace quickly to the door within ten minutes, and the key enter the keyhole, twisting both ways to check which way it went.

"Emmett?" Edward's voice was rushed. "What is it?" The door swung open, and his eyes traveled across the room, confusion on his features, before his eyes settled to me, trailing his eyes up my body, sitting comfortably on the couch until his eyes connected forcefully with mine. I didn't want to blink, as I assessed his emotions that flickered across his face.

"Bella." He uttered.

"Edward." I mouthed silently, standing up.

"...what are you doing here? Are you back in town?" My heart burst with emotion, but I was afraid to show it.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I have nothing planned for a while. My tour is up-"

"-what do you want from me, Bella? Do you want us to get back together? Is that what you want? Do you always expect me to be here, waiting for you to see what's right in front of you again?" His face registered hurt, and I shook my head, then looked down at my feet.

"Edward, you know how I feel." I sighed. What should I say to that? "I-I-I..." I spluttered, and a tear fell down, hitting the wooden floorboards. "I'm so, so sorry, Edward. I realize the pain I caused you-"

"-you don't know the half of it, Bella." I wondered if I was just imagining it, but I thought I heard his accusation crack slightly. I looked up, teary eyed.

"I know I don't. And I hate myself every single time." I whispered.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure it's just me, for you? Because-" His voice cracked, and he had tears pooling in his eyes. He was crying. My heart broke. "- I can't do this anymore. I've forgiven you again and again. If you fail one more time, I'm out. If you cheat, just once. I'll be gone, Bella." I started to shake with tears as he enveloped me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He pushed my head into his chest, and I cried on his shoulder. "I tried, I really tried. I want to go to counselling. Please."

"I want to be there. No lies. No more other guys." I nodded weakly.

"Promise."

"I don't want to lose you, Bella. Please don't break away from me. I love you too much to let you go." He cried, and pulled me tighter against his body. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I wept, and Edward brushed my hair with his hand, running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you. I always have."

"I'll love you forever, Bella." He sighed, "You always drive me crazy." He laughed weakly.

"I...I think I should go to the counselor before...we do anything." Edward leaned back, shaking his head.

"Nuh uh. I've waited so long for you, and you can always come to me if you feel the need to...get off. Why should you need a counsellor when I'm as sexually charged as you? We're a perfect match for each other."

"You think?"

"If ever you want to have sex, you can come to your loving boyfriend, who is in the same state as you." He grinned, pulling my lips to his, and went in for the kill, lifting me up and dashing for his bedroom. "I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered to only him.

...

I woke up to an empty bed, but the door to the living room had just swung closed lightly. That must be him. I heard footsteps quieten, and the kettle start.

"Morning." I heard a female voice, muffled by the door. "You alright?" Rose. I smiled.

"Yeah. I got back together with Bella." Edward yawned.

"That's awesome. Emmett text me it. Said he heard a lot of crying. Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Em tricked me here. Good lad."

"Has she changed much?"

"I don't think so. She looks older, probably slightly more skinnier too. I'll have to sort that out." He joked. "She's beautiful."

I grinned. He thought I was beautiful. I love him so much.

"And you'll forget...everything else?" What else?

"Yes. Bella's it for me. I know it. What pain I felt is insignificant now. Honestly." I found myself next to the door, ear to the door. "She won't do it to me anymore, ever again. I know it. I trust her."

"Okay then. Just...keep an eye on her. She's a tough cookie, but she breaks on the slightest cracks. I know her. Be there before she cracks. I'm sure they'll be a breakage point soon with her. Unless last night was it."

"I think last night would be it. Of course, I expect more arguments to come, but they'll sort themselves out. Look at you and Em- you both work everything out."

"Yeah well, just don't start following her like a little puppy. She nor you would want that. I love Bella as a best friend, so don't ruin this with her. Course, she needs to work hard too, but I will talk with her soon."

"Speaking of _her, _I have Bella in my bed, legs wide open, for me." I smirked, and Rose laughed.

"Go and have sex with your girlfriend. You are excused of now. Shoo." I quickly jumped on his bed and pretended as if I had just woken up. Edward opened the door and shut it behind him, and I looked up at him.

"Hey honey." I whispered, and he smiled, kneeing down on the bed and jumping onto the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing my cheek sloppily.

"Hello lovely, when did you wake up?" He pulled me to his chest, and I smiled.

"My legs are wide open." I opened my legs, and Edward smirked, rolling over and pressing himself to me. I kicked down his boxers and smirked at him.

"Mmm...I'm glad they're for me." He laughed.

...

"Now you're the one teaching me." Edward smirked after another round. "Do you remember when I taught you how to kiss with tongues a couple of years ago?"

I nodded. "Sure I do. It was brilliant." I grinned, and sighed contently. I love my life.

"Bella, isn't it your birthday soon?" Edward changed the topic. I nodded. "When?"

"13th" I whispered. "Why?"

"Why? Because I want to do something nice for my girlfriend on her birthday!" Edward laughed, and kissed my lips softly. "You'll be 16, and that's a big year. You're officially legal to have sex, not like that stopped you in the first place." I ran my fingers through his messy bronze locks, and smiled slightly.

"Fine. But no surprises, deal?"

"Deal." He mimicked. "I would tell Rose to go away and leave us alone, but she said she wanted to talk to you. Catch up, you know?" I nodded.

"I've missed her. And Em. Not so much you though." I joked, stroking his face delicately. He pouted, and I put my fingers on his lips, and he pulled them into his mouth. I bit my lip teasingly, and he grinned my crooked grin. "A few more minutes?" He let go of my fingers and shuffled closer to me, so his minty breath blew in my face.

"How can I deny that?" He slowly brought his lips to mine, relishing in the pre-kiss feel. I suddenly heard a crash from the kitchen, and Edward moaned to try cover it up.

"Edward. Let's get up"

Edward whined and pulled me tighter, and I giggled.

"seriously Edward. Up." He sighed and let me loose, and I got up, finding one of his shirts. Edward was beefing up, I swear. Not like Emmett, but his muscles were getting more defined- I could see why he had so many fans. I opened the door, and Edward protested.

"Bella! Put these on." He flung his boxers at me, and I grinned, catching them and putting them on, then headed out to see what the commotion was.

"See? This is why we don't let you cook. You ruin it _all_!" Rose huffed as she picked up bits of food from the floor, and Em grinned sheepishly at me.

"I set myself on fire and panicked, Rosie!" He exclaimed, and crossed his arms. "Let me help you, at least." He bent down but Rose waved him off.

"No, you've caused enough mess. That apron is ruined- you have to buy a new one." I looked to the counter, where their bright pink apron had a little sizzle to the design.

"Uh...I think it's still on fire..." Emmett leapt on it and started smacking it against the counter, and a giggle slipped my lips.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're back! It's been too long!" Rose picked herself up and chucked the items in her hand into the trashcan, washed her hands and came to give me a hug. "I've missed you my pally!"

"I've missed you all, but the tour couldn't wait. But now it's over and I'm home." I smiled, and Rose pulled me backwards to the balcony.

"A word?" She mouthed, and I nodded, following her. I noticed Edward come out of the bedroom, new pair of boxers on, stretching.

"Rose." He warned, and Rose waved him off.

"I know, I know." She shut the door behind me and stood straight. "Okay Bells I'm gonna be straight with you. We all love you and see you a part of this family, but Edward has given you many chances, which if I'm honest, is one too many. I hate to see him upset, and of course with you he isn't, but if you do anything stupid again, we won't forgive you."

I nodded "Yes, sir."

"And I want you to go back inside and blow his mind, OK? You've been away too long, and Edward gets frustrated without you."

"We've already had sex."

"So? Actually do your stuff later- me and Em want some Bella time too." She grinned, and opened the door. I went straight to edward, who looked suspicious as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey...you ok?"

I nodded. "Perfect. What's the plan for today?"

Rose leaned on the counter. "Well we can help you unload, since you're staying for good." I nodded again.

"Kim said there isn't much for now. I need to record some more songs, and a few performances sometimes and photoshoots, but most I can do here. So, yeah." Edward pulled me closer to his chest, and I knew he didn't want me to ever go. It was strange, how just one person can make all the difference, and I couldn't bear to leave him either. I didn't want to not see him walk out the door again, to be away from him for more than a day. I wasn't sure now how I survived on tour, without him. I felt that even though I was here with him, I was wasting time.

"Let's go then." I went with Edward to quickly get changed and then I took Edwards hand and led the way to my apartment. "It's quite a tip right now, as I haven't done anything yet. I came here straight away." Referring to their apartment.

We spent the morning and afternoon unloading my stuff, and it took ages because Rose kept on 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing and commenting on almost every single item that was in there.

"Oh- this is _gorgeous_!"

"Where did you get it?"

"how much?"

"Please let me borrow this sometime!"

"Oh! Look at this Emmy!"

"Oh Edward!" She waved about some lingerie, and I blushed, looking down. Edward grinned and snatched it off of her, putting it in with the rest of my lingerie.

"You better be wearing one of these tonight, even if they won't be on for long" He gave me a cheesy smirk before shutting the drawer.

"Yeah yeah." I muttered, sitting on my bed. Emmett laughed his booming laugh as he pulled the next item out.

"Look at this Edward!" I groaned and got up, heading for Emmett.

"You know- I think I should do this section on my own." I grabbed the piece of material from his hands and shut the suitcase. "Go unpack the other stuff." I pointed out my bedroom door and they giggled, walking out. Rose called out.

"Bet Edward won't mind helping you unpack those!" And I slammed the door behind them, sighing. Edward held his hand out and I grabbed it, and he pulled me up into a hug.

He sighed "You smell so good." he sucked on my neck lightly and bit gently, and I laughed.

"Edward..." I whined, and dug my fingers into his ribs, causing him to step back.

"Hey!" He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, and I couldn't stop giggling as he spun around.

"Edward I'm getting all dizzy!" He jumped on the bed and dropped me, so I bounced on the mattress. He lay down next to me and pulled my lips to his, kissing them swiftly.

"Better?" He breathed, and I rest my head on the pillow.

"Uh huh." I muttered, and his lips turned up at the corners as he put his hand on my hip.

"Love you." He mumbled, pouting slightly, and I shut my eyes, leaning closer to the mattress.

"Love you" I repeated.

"I have work tomorrow, do you want to come on set?"

I sighed. "I'm OK. I think I'll sleep for a bit, or figure something out." I opened my eyes, and he had a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"I _think _you had a missed call earlier when you were asleep. I forgot to tell you." My phone was downstairs, so I got up.

"I'll be back in a sec. People call. Literally." I grinned and waved at Em before heading out of the door. I found my phone on Edward's bed side table, and I had 3 missed calls and 3 text messages. I saw the missed calls were from Kim, and so were the texts. Huh.

_Call me back asap :) xxx_

_Where art thou? call me xx_

_Bella. Answer. the. phone. I have your schedule with me right now._

The last one was dated today about an hour ago, so I called her back.

"Bella- where have you _been_?" a lot of people have been saying that to me. Weird? "I have your work schedule- I'll text it you. Basically be in the hall for the allocated time and we'll get a car to take you there. Phil will accompany you each time. Be safe!" She hung up, and a minute later I got a list of dates, what I would do on what location, and the time I needed to be picked up. I had quite a few dates, but I wasn't working constantly like before.

"Hey..." I mumbled as I walked back into my apartment. Edward fast-walked forward to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I was still looking at my screen, planning days ahead.

"N-nothing. Just got my dates. Turns out I couldn't go tomorrow either way. So no sleep for me huh?" Edward peered over my shoulder to catch a glimpse, and I looked up to see what he thought of it. Once he was done he shrugged.

"Cool." He muttered and went over to the fridge. "I have a meeting this afternoon at 5 with the guys from the film. They want me and Rose. So I'll be off in a few."

"Okay."

"Rose? You ready?" Rose came out from my bedroom and smirked.

"Yeah. I borrowed some of your makeup, Bells, if you don't mind."

"sure, go ahead."

"great." Edward pecked me on the lips, and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'll see you soon, love you."

I repeated his line and they went off with Em, leaving me alone. Em told me before they walked out. "I only need to drop them off, and I'll keep you company." I nodded and said goodbye, then wandered off to look in the fridge.

Don't you hate it when there's nothing in the fridge? No wonder Edward came right back. I sighed, shutting the fridge door. Maybe when Em comes back we can go food shopping. I sat down to read a magazine for a few minutes, and soon later, roughly 15 minutes, Emmett helped himself inside and went straight to the fridge. He slammed it shut, annoyed.

"man! You got no food!"

"I was thinking we could go shopping. You're a bodyguard, so you can protect me too."

"Cool. Let's go- I'm starving. Can we get something to eat too?"

We took Emmett's car to a snack bar close by, and got burgers and fries, and then we went to Walmart for food. It wasn't until 8.30 did we get back, and Em carried a lot of the shopping bags.

"I think this was a good day well spent, don't you think?" He laughed, kicking the door open, and Edward was on the couch.

"Hey honey- we got supplies." I dropped the bags on the floor next to the door and looked at Edward questioningly. "What's up? How was the meeting thing?" Edward had a troubled look on his face.

"Rose." He din't turn to look in her direction, but Rose appeared from across the room quickly, with the same expression as Edward. She picked up a shopping bag and went to the kitchen, and I frowned.

"Was there anything wrong?" Em asked to anyone in general, and Edward sighed and cleared his throat.

"The film-makers think it is a good idea if me and Rose had a relationship. To help the film."

"And I am _completely _against it- but that douche bag is trying to win us over with more fringe benefits." Rose droned on. I couldn't believe it.

"And you're for it?" I accused Edward, and he sighed again.

"Bella, I don't like it any more than you do-"

"-you have _got _to be _kidding _me!"

"Bella! This is our _jobs_!"

"And this is _your _life- tell them 'no'!"

"Well it's a tad _late _for that!" Rose shouted from the kitchen, turning to face Edward.

"What?" It was silent. "You said _yes?_ Without acknowledging you _girlfriend _and _brother?_" I was furious. "How can you do that, Edward? You had just got me back. Don't ruin this."

"If we didn't accept, they could have easily done worse- it's in the contract!-"

"_screw _the contract, Edward. You didn't think about Rose here, or Emmett, or me. You wanted to suck up to whoever that person is and now nobody can know about us."

"So what if they don't? It's not as if it makes a difference in our lives! We can pretend it's nothing and still be with one another. It's not as if Rose and I are actually dating!"

I could not believe this was happening. "Oh God." I put a hand to my face.

"Don't 'Oh God' me, Bella! You would have done the exact same!"

I let my hand fall. "No, I wouldn't have."

"Oh, _please. _Of course you would have. You left me here didn't you, when you went off to do your stupid tour?"

"That was different."

"How is it? At least I can still be around you, and only you! I don't go and fuck other guys, making excuses saying I am a sex addict or whatever crap you came out with! You've screwed me up! I'm not sure _who _you are any more!"

Edward stopped, wide eyed, and Rose stepped forward between us.

"Edward...maybe it was you who did the snapping, not Bella."

Edward's eyes darted from her, back to me, and I pointed to the door.

"get out." I snapped.

"Bella I-"

"GET THE FUCK...out." Edward looked helpless, opening and closing his mouth, and my pointing hand shook as he walked past me out into the corridor. "Can I be alone, please?" I was breaking.

Rose shook her head "You need someone to talk to." She whispered something to Emmett, and he nodded and went out the door, shutting it softly behind him, and I collapsed into Rose's arms.

"H-how can he s-s-say that? He knows. He knows." He knew what I had been through.

Roses shushed me, and led me to the couch to sit down. "Sweetie...Edward didn't mean that."

"he said he'd forget everything in the past." I cried.

Rose smirked. "So you were listening." I nodded, and cried some more. "I made Emmett have a go at Edward, if it helps. He should learn to think before he speaks."

"But he means every word" I mumbled, blinking as more tears came out. "He just misplaced the filter that stops him saying those things. He knew it would hurt me. And he was right."

Rose sighed. "No Bella, it isn't true. You were confused, and you and Edward technically weren't in a relationship at the time. It was wrong for him to use that against you, and you should have kicked him where it really hurts."

A giggle slipped through my lips, and Rose smiled encouragingly, I then looked down, breathing heavily.

"I did try to change."

"You did."

"He shouldn't have said that."

"no."

"I should kick him"

"well..." I looked up, and Rose smirked. "Maybe you could make him even more sorry. Emotionally." I raised my eyebrows in interest, then shrugged.

"I'm not that sort of person, to get revenge."

"Please? I need to get back at him too!"

"Yeah but I don't want him to say I'm not in a relationship with him." I whined, and Rose shook her head.

"I don't know how to sort that one out, unless we get Edward to tell the people 'no', even though he's already said 'yes'." I wracked my brain for ideas. "Just, for now, ignore him and sigh and all that. Make him think you're too upset to deal with him."

"That's easy. I am."

"Bella."

"OK, what else?"

"I could help, and be all judging and annoyed with him, and make him remember he loves you and needs to apologise big time, otherwise you'll break up with him. And that I convinced you not to already, cool?"

I sighed. "OK then..."

"This will be perfect. He'll realize that he is an utter idiot and I can date Emmett freely." Rose stood up and pulled me with her, and I whined.

"Rose...I don't like this idea."

"We're actresses- it will work out."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, Bella. Relax, take it eaassyyy!" She started singing Mika, and I laughed. She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Emmett come here and act...um...act..." She gave me a funny look, and laughed. "er...just come quickly." She hung up, and shrugged. "I didn't know what the word was."

Em was here within half a minute. "What's up?"

"How's Edward?" I questioned emotionlessly.

"He's kicking himself right now."

"Rose!" I groaned.

"Shush, we're doing this." She looked at Emmett.

"Doing what?" Em asked.

"We're punishing Edward, and you're in on it." Em's eyes widened.

"Dude, that's harsh, but he is an idiot." He waved his hand. "But if I'm honest, I have some good ideas. OK, I'll go back to Edward and tell him to listen through the phone to our conversation, and Bella can act all depressed and all and stuff!" They high fived each other, and I shook my head.

"Er- no." I stopped them. "Too much. No. No. No."

They didn't even listen to me, as Em went through the door, and I groaned. If I complain, I'll get the same answer. He came back a minute later, and smirked, pointing to his phone.

Rose gave me a shove, and I went into my bedroom, ignoring them. Before I slammed my door, I heard Em start the conversation.

"How's she doing?"

"She's pretty upset. How could he-"

Slam.

I turned up the music to my old collection of rock, which developed into more modern Taylor Swift sort of music, but the sadder songs. I wasn't in the mood to listen to upbeat music.

...

Once Bella shut the door, I gave Em the thumbs up. Operation get Bella and Edward back together was a go.

"-could do this to her. I think she seriously wants to break up with him."

"We can't let that happen." Bella switched on the music so he had to raise his voice. Em opened the corridor door so we could talk easier. "Boy that music is _loud_." I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head. Don't overreact. It'll blow his cover.

"I had to convince her to think it through. But it's better than nothing. Before she was all set-" I stopped. "-well she was wavering. Give her some time. But Edward needs to apologize. Otherwise..." I trailed off.

"Is that it, then? If he doesn't tell those guys to get lost, Bella'll leave him?" I nodded.

"It's not _just _that. He used her past against her. And he told me he'd forget all of that. I know how it feels to be apart of someone you love. Do you remember?" This never happened. "I was really thinking about having a one night stand or two." Emmett frowned, and mouthed to me.

"Really?" I shook my head, and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't long though, was it? Not like Bella's situation."

"No, but I know I'd have broken if I were her." Well...I had a but more self control obviously.

"So what now?"

"Talk to Edward. Tell him something along the lines of...get back with Bella or I will kick his miserable ass. Kay?" He nodded, and leaned forward for a kiss.

"Kay. Bye, I love you Rosie." I pulled his lips to mine.

"Bye bye. Love you so much. Screw Edward with his relationship shit. It takes two to make a relationship work, and I'm not working with it." Em grinned and went back, and I went back inside, where another song was playing. I sighed and went to the fridge. Matchmaking was difficult work. I need energy as fuel.

...

I went down the elevator down to Edward, and came inside.

"Dude, did you hear it all?" He was sat on the couch, with his phone in his hands.

"Yeah." He mumbled, all depressed looking. He then lashed out, kicking the coffee table so it slid across the floor. "God! I'm so _stupid!_ Rose was right about everything. I'm a dick. I don't deserve her. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I hate arguing with her." He sighed. "I'm going to give them a call. Tell them I won't do it. Rose'll be happy. Sorry for doing it, Em."

"S'okay." I told my brother. "Just tough times, mate."

"Hold on." He pressed a few buttons and held the cell to his face. As he explained to the receiver why he changed his mind, he stopped.

"Yes. Bella Swan. Yes, the Bella Swan. Uhuh. Yes..." He trailed off, and then his face went bright. "Really? That's okay then? Great, thank you very much. I'll let her know." He hung up, and jumped from his seat. "They told me it is okay. As long as I tell the world me and Bella are in a relationship, it could get the film more publicity than if I dated Rose! If I had just said that in the first place..." He walked past me and out the door, and I followed him. He ran up the stairs, too excited to wait in the elevator. He stopped at her front door, then looked at me, panicked.

"What should I say? She hates me right now. I still said too much."

"Wait here. Give me one minute. Lemme talk to Rose."

I walked in and found Rose tucking into a tub of ice cream. "Rosie!" I mouthed to her, and waved my hands about. "Call off the plan! Call off!" She looked up, surprised, and headed for Bella's room, which was blasting some good old Taylor Swift.

"Edward." I called him in, and he poked his head around, scanning the room. Rose came out and pointed to the bedroom.

"She's in there." She muttered. The music was still loud as Edward made his way inside, and I took Rose to the balcony to explain everything to her.

...

I saw her, spread along the bed, with her eyes closed. It looked as if she were sleeping, but she was slightly tense, at my fault.

I went over to her stereo and turned down the volume, and she opened her eyes, glaring at me.

"What do you want?" She sat up in her bed, and I sat on the end, weary.

"Bella. I told them I wouldn't do it. I told them I was already in a relationship with you, and they allowed it. As long as we told the press we were dating. A compromise, you see?" She was still frowning, not good. On the plus side, her eyes looked softer. The Bella I knew couldn't hold a grudge for long. That's one of the reasons why I love her. I sat forward a little, and she shifted uncomfortably. "Please, Bella. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm truly sorry. I'll do anything for your forgiveness. Please, Bella."

To my surprise, she smirked devilish at me. "Anything?"

I gulped, but nodded. "Yes. I am truly hating myself for what I said. I mean it. I will forget it all and never use it against you again." I reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. "I love you so much, and I meant nothing of it. I'm sorry for hurting your feeling like that."

"I forgive you." She took a deep breath. "You've forgiven me so many times, I should do the same. But I am going to tell Rose about the 'I'd do anything'. She'll find something good, unless I could save it for later."

"Don't be too harsh?" I grinned.

"I'll try." She smiled weakly, and I frowned.

"Do you actually forgive me?" She shrugged.

"I will forgive you. Come here." I shuffled closer to her, and I leaned on the headboard and pulled her into me, hugging her to me.

"I'm sorry love. I just overreacted. I snapped. I meant nothing of it." I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "I think Rose and Em are up to something."

"Oh they are." She muttered, and I smirked. They love us so much to lose us.

"So when should we speak to the paps?"

She thought for a moment. "Take me out on a date. In someone public. And that'll show them." She grinned.

That night, we didn't have sex. We slept in each others arms. And it felt good. I woke up before she had, and I watched her sleep for an hour, before I went to the bathroom. When I got back, she was awake, and I smirked at her.

"Morning, Love."

"Morning Edwardo." She grinned, reaching out for me.

"Today is a big day. I am taking you out, and in advance, am going to kiss you right in front of the cameras." I laughed, and jumped into the bed next to her. She clung onto me, and smiled.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, and I smiled, running my fingers through her hair.

"Kay." I whispered as she drifted off again.

At noon, she was dressed up and I met her at her apartment.

"Are you ready for a kiss of a lifetime?" I laughed, sliding my arm around her waist. She grinned and nodded.

"I can't wait." She pulled on my shirt and attacked my lips fiercely. When we caught our breaths, she giggled. "Seriously. Couldn't wait."

I took her to a popular day restaurant, and as we ate our food, I noticed workers having to block the paparazzi's way inside the restaurant, but that didn't stop them taking pictures. I grabbed Bella's hand reflexively. I didn't trust the paps. I've heard some celebrities fight back, and swear at them. We had Phil sit close by, just in case. Paps will do anything to get their story, even attack fellow pap people.

Bella laughed weakly, and tried to not move her lips as she spoke. "They kinda freaking you out slightly?"

I grinned and nodded. "Uhuh." I pulled a face, and she giggled, putting her hand on my cheek, stroking.

"Love you. You're my second protector, if ever Phil can't make it. But then again Em is some chunk of beef."

I laughed. "I can't win against Emmett. Ever. I'm only 17, Bella! They're in their 30s and armed with big cameras! Emmett is 23, and probably takes steroids. He can handle it."

"I actually asked if he did take steroids, and he said he didn't. Fact." She smiled and took a sip of her drink. "I so want to give them the finger right now, don't you?" I did. I nodded once.

"Try not to." I joked. "Otherwise that'll get them more money."

"Really?"

"No idea. It's not big news that a celeb has ever hit back at the paps. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Big time." She agreed.

We finished our meal, and I took her hand and kissed her lips softly, before exiting the restaurant. With Phil's help, we made it out alive, but the paps may have blinded and deafened us.

Flash flash.

"Bella! EDWARD! Look over here!"

"Are you dating?"

"BELLA!"

"EDWARD!"

God, help us! Phil took us to the apartment again, and we watched a movie.

"Shoot! Edward weren't you meant to be at the set today?"

I shrugged. "They let me off cause I was taking you out. Rose still went in though."

"Oh."

We continued to watch the movie, and I was glad that had sorted things out with my baby.

* * *

**Badda boom 3 what do you think? please review ^^) xx**


	19. Carmen from the TV

**Thanks for reading! I have completed my first fan fiction...2 weeks changed everything. Please read and review! **

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" I shut the door to my casa, and smiled. Edward jumped out to greet me. He came home earlier than myself from the set. They were almost finished, and then he had the do interviews and such, before the premiere, where I have been personally asked by him to be his date.

It has been a few weeks since our fight, and slowly, Edward seemed to be moving in to my place. It started with leaving a few items here and there and staying over most nights, but now he has a quarter of my wardrobe and a drawer, and stays here constantly. Em and Rose are glad- they want to be a couple too.

"Hey honey, how are things? I have big news for you!" He jumped up and down. "But I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Em told me brother to brother- I can't."

"What is it about?"

"Him and Rose."

I thought for a minute. "Are they taking it another step?"

"_How _did you guess?" I grinned. "Em wants to propose, and he had me help choose a ring today."

"Why couldn't I know about this? I'm a woman, I have taste, and I know Rose! Believe me. Let me talk to him." Edward pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket, and unfolded it.

"Here. He's bought it already." He showed me the picture and I observed it greedily.

"Oh, you didn't need me then. It's beautiful. Definitely screams Rose from a mile. Not too expensive, more from the heart. Rose isn't a girl who would want the most carats on her ring."

"I know. I've lived with her. She prefers her hot chocolate mix to be a certain flavor- and it isn't the most expensive or least expensive."

"You went by_ that _to choose the ring from?" He nodded enthusiastically, and I shrugged. "Okay. It worked."

"And...I have more news." He grinned.

"What is it?" I sighed. He always had news. Not all of them were brilliant.

"You and me...and probably Phil..." I smirked to where he was going. "Once my film is out..._England_ for a week?" My mouth fell open and I jumped in his arms.

"Really? Wait...what part of England?"

He laughed "Your part, silly."

"Oh. That's great then! Yay!" I caught his lips with mine. "I loveee you."

He smirked. "you know I do too."

In a matter of a few weeks, I was dressed to impress at the premiere of Edward's and Rose's movie. I wore my hair up, and wore a dark sleek black dress which showed off my curves. The news on me and Edward traveled fast. By the afternoon had it been on the TV gossip channels, and the next morning, printed out in the magazines. Most were shocked, as they had never caught us together, and now they are making statements that we are getting engaged, that we have been dating for months, which is partially true. Rose also made an appearance with Em on one occasion, which brought news headlines. Edward told Em how he told me, and he was cool about it, and even grinned a little! He was so whipped! I hadn't realized how famous Rose was, as I knew her like a sister, so I never got out much in the celebs gossip sense. Of course, I knew the truth, so...you know. I didn't need to rely on the press. Someone knocked on the door, and I turned around to see Edward beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"Car's here." His eyes went up and down my body, and he came forward to wrap me in his arms. "You look so...stunning. Beautiful." He kissed my forehead, and I leaned back.

"If makeup find you did that, they may kill you." It took hours and hours, which wasn't really necessary.

"Shall we?" Edward gestured to the door, and I smiled as he led me down to the lobby, hand directing me from the small of my back. We climbed into a sleek black car and the driver started the engine. "Remember, chillax." I grinned and adjusted his collar as we got comfortable in our seats. About half an hour later, our time was up and the door opened to flashing lights and shouting.

"Wow. How welcoming." I mumbled sarcastically, and we made our way down the carpet, posing and taking interviews.

"Bella! Over here!"

"Edward!"

Most of the interviews were pretty basic, about mine and Edward's relationship, the film and Edward. I was happy to stand next to him and support him in his acting role.

"Why did you want to film here? You accepted this role instead of the other film based in England?" I turned my head to Edward, trying to keep my face calm. He never told me that.

Edward kept his cool. "Actually, they told me I would be filming half in London, half in Scotland. I think I preferred the location here in California, as well as the role, I could relate to more, and I felt that this role called out to me further than the other offer." The interviewer nodded eagerly, and carried on.

"So how long had you worked on this project? Are there any more projects to come?"

Edward shrugged casually, pulling me closer to him. "Right now, I have no idea, and am just here to support my most recent film."

"Okay, next subject. Rumours had it that you and Rosalie were actually in a relationship. Shocker when it came out that you and Bella here were the couple. Anything to say about the relationship between you and Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is just a very good friend. She is dating my older brother, Emmett Cullen."

"And how about you and Bella? How long have you been dating? Anything new?"

Edward smirked at me. "We're just happy as we are now. If that changes you'll be the last to know." He joked, and kissed the side of my head.

"Well I won't be too certain about that." The girl laughed, and I smiled forcefully at her.

"and may I say, both of you are looking pretty great tonight! Thank you so much!" We smiled and walked off further down the carpet. Did it have to be so long?

The time slowly passed until we got into our seats. I was still holding Edward's hand, and he squeezed it.

"I can't wait for you to see it." He whispered at me, and I grinned, pecking his cheek.

"I can't wait either, love." He smiled and attached his lips to mine. I hadn't even noticed when the film began. He pulled away when he realised, and laughed quietly, looking around us. More than one person was looking at us rather than the film. I leaned my head against Edwards, giggling silently.

"I think people are looking." I whispered, and stating the obvious. Edward gave me the look to show 'I had no idea!'

The film was actually really good. Edward didn't do all of his stunts, nor did Rose, but I couldn't tell otherwise.

"That was amazing. I was on the edge of my seat almost constantly." I shook my head as we got back into the car. Edward smirked proudly as we went home, and he kissed me goodnight on my doorstep.

I laughed quietly. "aren't you coming in?"

"Not tonight. I gotta go pack for England, remember?" He smirked, eyes shining.

"Most of your stuff is here anyway" I pulled him closer. "Stay?"

He breathed in. "Incredibly tempting. But I know I won't be able to leave you in the morning. Our flight is in two days."

"And? You'll have all tomorrow to pack."

"Well I have a few things to sort out. Trust me." He stroked my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you." He kissed me softly, and silently walked away. I sighed, and opened my apartment door, going straight to the fridge. I was starving. I had no popcorn during the film. It was unnatural for me. I wondered for a crazy moment, if I could hear anything from the floorboards. Em said he heard us before, so maybe I could test it out. the next moment, I was on the floor, ear against the floor.

All I could hear was muffled voices, a booming laugh, and a screech. I sighed. Where was Edward? I got up and headed for my bedroom, and went to take a shower before bed. I tied my wet hair up into a bun and climbed into my bed, alone. Sleep came all too soon, as I was expecting.

..

The next morning, I woke up freezing cold and with a runny nose. My throat was dry and my forehead was boiling hot. Oh God. I was sick! Thank God I had no performances for a week. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and Rose poked her head through.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay?" She came forward with a glass of water. "Here, take this." She opened her hand out for me, revealing two pills. "it'll help you get better." I nodded, and drank the water first, then the pills went down.

"Ugh. I feel terrible. I knew I shouldn't have left my hair to dry."

Rose sighed. "Edward's still persistent on going to England. Think he wants to meet your folks. You'll get better soon anyway, but he made me pack some things for you. I may have left some nice things out." She grinned cheekily at me. "hope you don't mind."

I waved my hand "Go ahead. Where's Edward anyway?"

"He's gone to get some more medication, and a hot water bottle. We don't really get colds much."

"Well we did in England. I think it's a chest infection or something." I coughed, covering my mouth. "I'm ill, you don't have to be here with me."

"did you like the film?" She changed topic, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yep. Loved it. It was really good. Well done." Rose laughed and flicked her hair.

"Were you too attached to Edward's face to see it?"

"No, I swear I watched most of it. I really enjoyed it. I liked the bit where you did that back flip of the helicopter and landed on the building."

"That wasn't me."

"Accept the compliment."

Rose grinned. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

I looked up as Em stuck his head through the door. Not literally _through _the door, but you understand, right?

"Bella's awake!" He cheered quietly. "How're you doing, soldier?"

I did a salute and smirked. "Feeling better already." Lie. My croaky voice and messy hair probably said something else. Something like 'I'm half dead here.'

"that's the spirit! Edward's on his way. He's like Mom, looking after you like this. Some wouldn't think he was 17."

"If Edward meets my parents, can I meet his? Where are they?"

Emmett shuffled around on his feet. "Um...I don't think you should ask him that. We haven't seen them in so long, and we can't just turn up, saying, here- meet my girlfriend and take off again. Last time we saw them it was pretty hectic."

"When was that?"

"Um...5 years ago. Edward was searching for roles and I was at the gym a lot...we didn't realise that our parent's marriage was falling apart."

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Have they split?"

"Last time we heard...Mom went to France and Dad moved to New York. The last time we saw them they were arguing about something...pointless."

I nodded. "So I'll never get to meet them?"

He shrugged. "Never say _never_...But probably. Rosie hasn't seen them either, if it helps."

"Okay...can I rest for a while? I'm feeling pretty drained, and cold."

"Edward'll be back with the water bottle soon. Take the tablets every couple of hours, OK?" Rose got up and followed Em out of the door, shutting it tightly.

I let my eyes flutter closed as bright images filled my mind. I secretly couldn't wait to meet my family again, bringing back Edward. I couldn't wait to show him off in front of my friends and family. Would he stay in my room? I hope so.

When I reopened my eyes, the light had changed from my window, and there was new people in here as well.

"Hey beautiful." Edward was in the bed next to me, and I cuddled closer to him.

"Morning."

"Afternoon."

"Really?"

"Uhuh. You've been asleep for ages."

"I can't wait until we go on holiday. Why are you here?"

"Well I can go if you'd prefer..."

"No, not that. I'm sick. You'll catch whatever I have."

"I don't care. As long as I get to stick next to you."

"Aww...that's so sweet."

"I know. It took me hours to come up with that one." He winked, and I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You know...one time I had the flu..."

"Lovely."

"hold on, I'm not finished." I grinned.

"Okay then."

"Shush!" I covered his mouth. "Anyway...I had the flu for a whole week, and it was the day before the last day of school, and I missed my friends, so I went in my living room and did a lot of vigorous exercise. The next day I could go to school, healthy as a horse." I let go of his mouth, and he frowned. **(A/N: true story ;) )**

"What are you suggesting."

I shrugged. "that I do vigorous exercise."

He shook his head, leaning back. "No...I know you. You're a hormonal sex-charged child.'

"Why are you arguing with me?"

"I won't sleep with you when you're ill."

"Why not? I'd do the exact same. Don't you want me to get better?"

"No, to get better I'd get you a hot chocolate. Not fuck you."

"When had this been fucking? I'm talking about making lovveee."

"No, Bella. Absolutely not."

"I could make you."

"I'm not talking to you when you're talking like that." I let my hand trail down to his bottoms, and I pushed. Edward scrambled out of the bed and fell onto the floor. "Oof!"

"Edward you're making this harder for yourself." I muttered, puffing up my pillow. He pointed at me.

"You stay here. I refuse to do that."

"Edward! What's the difference if I'm ill! You'd do it any other night!"

"Because it's not right."

"And another night it is?"

"How is it wrong any other night?"

"How is it wrong tonight?"

"It just is!"

"What is wrong with you? You're a _guy_!"

"I'm not _like _other guys, Bella. I care for you."

"Care for me then!"

Edward stormed out, and I pouted. Was I really that sex fuelled? Edward suddenly opened the door again, and shut the door behind him.

"Oh Bella." He jumped onto the bed and dropped to kiss me on the lips. I won't go into detail to what happened next...

...

"you have the passports?" I questioned as we were driving to the airport.

"Even if I didn't, it would be too late." He smirked, gripping onto my hand. I got better by the next morning, as I had predicted, but I still took the medication just to get rid of the sore throat.

"Did you know that in England it is snowing right now?"

"really?"

"I have no idea. Could be."

Edward chuckled. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Can you check the weather on your phone?"

"Don't you like the surprised?"

"No." He laughed again. "Please?"

"My battery is low."

"Charge it then."

"Wow, you've persuaded me now."

"I used all of my tricks that I've learnt over the years."

"They don't work."

"Well I manage to persuadable you almost everyday for something."

"Give me one example."

"Yesterday when you wouldn't have sex with me."

"...give me another example."

"This morning. Twice."

"Bella! I don't like to lose!"

"Well you've got a relationship with the wrong girl. I always win." I pronounced.

"Always?"

"Always" I confirmed.

Edward smiled. "Well I have to find a way to end that." He stole a kiss from me before leaning back. "Throat better?"

"Much." I replied.

The flight took almost forever, I swear. We had our own plane, and so we were free to do whatever we liked. I had plans on my mind, including joining the mile high club, which Edward was all for.

I fell asleep for the rest of the flight, and fell back asleep when we climbed into the taxi, resting my head on Edward's shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on mine, sleeping too.

The exact opposite of soon, we made it to my home. Edward was chipper, wanting to meet them for good. We had told them that I was coming, with Edward, so I hoped they were just as excited. The taxi honked as it disappeared, leaving us standing outside my home, surrounded by a suitcase each.

"This is it. Come on." I pulled on the handle of my suitcase and pulled it up my porch steps, and I rang the bell. I felt Edward from just behind me as the door opened.

"Hey Bells!" Dad pulled me into a hug, and then gave Edward a 'parenty' glance. "Edward" He stuck out his hand, and Edward shook it eagerly.

"Mr Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Come on in, Bells."

"Dad."

He gave me a sheepish grin. "yeah?"

"Be nice." I mouthed. He sighed, and patted Edward's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, Edward." He smiled tightly, and I looked up to Edward hopefully. He smiled brightly at him, and gave me a cheery grin.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Charlie."

"Charlie."

"Where's Mom and Angela?"

"Angela's at college now, and your mother is working. She says 'hi'. She'll be here tonight. Let me get that." he took my suitcase from me and headed up the stairs. "You can start unpacking today if you like. You're here a week? Er...Bella can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" I nodded as Edward put his suitcase on the ground in my old bedroom. Dad shut the door and followed me down the stairs. He pulled out a seat, which kind of gave me the impression he was going to be talking for a while. he sat in the opposite chair and sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Bella, I'm not going to assume that you and him haven't done anything. But as a father, I'm not comfortable with anything going on under my roof, is that clear?" He didn't give me time to answer him as he carried on. "And your mother was going to do the other talk but I want to make sure you get the message. You obviously know how it works, when two people-"

"-Dad. Stop." I exclaimed. "Really, Dad? I know how it works. And I won't do anything in this house, OK? Just, _please stop. _I got the message. I understand. And if I may add...I really like Edward. Please treat him like a guest, and not your youngest daughter's boyfriend." I stood up and quickly made my way back to my bedroom. Edward looked up at me worriedly when I entered, and I smiled.

"was it okay?" He wondered, and I nodded.

"Just the talk. And we can't have sexy time here." I smirked and plonked myself next to him on the bed, and Edward chuckled.

"darn. Guess we'll have to find somewhere else." He grinned and kissed me. "I can't wait to meet the famous Angela Swan and your mother, who made those gorgeous dresses of yours." I got up and rooted through my suitcase, pulling out different items.

"I didn't get them anything. I hope they won't mind."

"Nothing can beat meeting me." He yawned, stretching, then lying flat on my bed. "God I'm tired." I smiled and crossed my legs on the floor, looking at my suitcase. "You okay? Why are you over there?" I laughed and got up, jumping into my bed next to him, and he pulled me into him, spooning me. As his breaths evened out, I climbed out of his arms, not tired, and went downstairs to grab some food. Dad was in the kitchen,s stirring something in a pot on the hob.

"Wow, Dad, you're cooking now?" Dad smirked and continued to stir.

"I make the best custard. Ang taught me how to not burn it." I laughed and looked in the fridge, which was stocked up.

"Who knew? I cook sometimes over in California for friends" And Edward. He sometimes cooks for me too, unless we go to a restaurant.

"Friends, huh? Who are they?"

I shrugged. "Edward, myself, his brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rose."

"Rose...as in Rosalie Hale? Angela and your mother buy magazines often. Check up on you, you know."

"Dad, most of that isn't true, and yes. Rose is my best friend."

"That's nice. So she is with Edward's brother?"

"Yeah- Emmett Cullen."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah. If I'm honest he looks tough when you first see him, but straight away you see he is like a cuddly bear with an infectious personality." I grinned, and Dad turned off the heat on the custard, stirring still.

"Want some pudding? I was bored so though I'd make some."

I repeated his latter sentence, but as a question. How did my father, one who I recalled to have made that burn mark above the toaster from leaving it in too long, turn from that to Joe Chef? How?

"Umm...okay then." He served me some cake and custard and I tucked in whilst standing up. "Oh my God this is amazing! Did you make the cake too?"

That's when Dad laughed. "Pahaha...yes. Is that bad? If it helps, it was a cake mix."

I giggled. "That's okay Dad, not feminine or anything."

He laughed again. "So you want to stick to where the woman belongs...in a kitchen, cooking us men food?"

"Of course not...I just think it's unusual for you."

"Just carry on."

"I'm okay." I put my bowl down, once I had finished, and sat down.

"where's Edward?" Dad mumbled, and I looked at the clock. It was 2pm. Angela'll be back by around 4. I think.

"He's asleep. I fell asleep on the way here."

"Is he staying in your room for the remainder of your stay?"

I nodded. "He's not sleeping on the couch. I told you we won't do anything."

"Does he love you?"

I pursed my lips. "Yes. And I love him."

Dad mumbled something too quiet for me to hear, and I looked up. "What?"

He shuffled on his feet, and crossed his arms. "Well...ahem...he's welcome to stay then." I had a feeling that wasn't what he actually said, but I let it go.

"Good. He only wants to please you. Don't make it difficult for him."

Dad sighed. "You know as a father it is my duty to scare the boyfriend."

"Don't be that sort of Dad then. Be the nice one that he can talk to casually. Like..."

"Like what?"

"I don't _know _Dad!" I whined. "Just be normal! You must have brought Mum to your parent's once! What would you have wanted then?"

"I guess-"

"-there you go then."

I went back upstairs and went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I heard the door slam and muffled voices. The stairs creaked and I wrapped myself in a towel before opening the door.

"Angela!" I jumped up and down and hugged her. She looked older, and her fashion sense was improving by miles!

"Bells! Where's the man candy, eh?" I led her to the bedroom, and she followed. "How have you been?"

"I'm been good? Obviously better with Edwardo here..." She glanced at my boyfriend on my bed and I giggled at his peaceful face. "Let's not wake him just yet...he's had a long trip. I pulled out some underwear, shorts and a strappy top. "Can I borrow something warm on top? It must be freezing- Cali isn't cold at all." I quickly got changed and as I turned around, Edward was gazing up at me.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He rubbed his eyes as I crept closer to him.

"No. I've had enough sleep." He mumbled sleepily. "When does your sister and Mom arrive home?"

I turned to the door, where Angela was peeking through to catch a glimpse of Edward. "She's here." Edward noticed her and jumped out of bed, walking forward.

"Er...Hello. I'm Edward. You must be Angela." She shook his hand and smiled, letting go.

"That's me."

"Sorry...I fell asleep. Long journey." He smirked and Angela nodded, eyes wide.

"Yes...jet lag. Bella usually never gets it until the day after, so be prepared." She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So it happened like...okay yeah I get it." They laughed and I sent them a half smile. "Dad cooked."

Angela beamed at me. "I know! We all believed it wouldn't happen, and yet he isn't burning anything!" She clapped her hands in glee. "And he's actually _good_. I've done mission impossible here." The phone rang, and Angela went down the hall to answer it.

"Hello? Oh! Hey Mom... No it's cool... Yep... Okay." She turned around to face me, holding her fingers to the speaker. "Bella."

I walked over to her quickly and grabbed the phone, putting it to my ear. "Hey Mom."

"Bella! Look I'm terribly sorry but I am completely booked for the day and won't be able to make it home tonight. I promise to be there tomorrow."

I glanced over at my boyfriend, who was chatting to my sister. "That's okay. I was thinking of going to the school tomorrow anyway, and catch up with my old school friends with Edward if he wants to come."

"That's nice sweetie. Oh! Sorry honey I have another customer. I'll see you soon. Bye I love you." She hung up and I put the phone back on its hook.

"Mom's busy tonight. She'll be here tomorrow." Angela disappeared off into her room and I walked towards Edward. He kicked his feet on the doorway lightly and shut his eyes.

"What's the plan for today then?" He mumbled, tired.

I smirked. "today, we sleep. Off to bed." He nodded and floated back to my bed, falling under the covers again.

"Sorry Bella I'm so...tired." He yawned and fell asleep almost immediately. He looked so adorable as he slept! I wanted to poke his cheek or something. He was still zonked out by evening, so when I went to bed, I kind of pushed him further in so I could climb into bed with him. It was adorable, his face.

Turns out I hadn't included my own jet lag time in the next days plans. I had woken up late the next day, and school had almost finished anyway. I groaned as I rolled around on my empty bed, as my eyes fluttered open, nothing had really changed, besides the disappearance of my boyfriend. I lied in bed for quite some time, before Angela passed by my room and decided to check up on me, poking her head through the door and smirking when she saw me awake.

"I would tell you so..." She disappeared for a second, and then came back with something. "Mom's back at 5." I groaned and nodded, slamming my eyes shut again.

"Where's Edward?" I croaked.

"He's downstairs with Dad." My eyes opened and I shot up.

"Really?"

"Relax Bella. They're fine. Getting along well. They're watching the game."

I knew it. Edward would only need to show interest about the game on TV to get in Dad's good books. Now to get in Mom's, he either had to have charm, or knowledge in fashion...

Angela headed back downstairs while I went to brush my teeth and wash my face. I patted my face dry and went through my suitcase for something to wear. My father knocked on the door once I had finished changing.

"Morning sunshine." He chuckled, and I waved him off.

"You knew this would happen. I'll go to the school tomorrow then."

"You were going to the school?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see my friends."

"Ok then. I can drop you off if you like."

"No it's ok. I'll walk with Edward."

"Edward's going?"

I looked up. "Yeah...is that a problem?"

He shrugged. "He's a famous actor. Aged 17. He's going to be the centre of attention Bells."

"We'll take Phil with us." Phil is currently staying in a nearby B&B.

"Be careful. You haven't seen them in a while, and last time they were drinking..."

"OK, Dad." I walked past him and down the stairs, and jumped into Edward's lap on the couch. Dad always took the armchair.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." He wrapped an arm around me as we watched the game, and we cheered when we were meant to, and so on. We spent the day doing nothing much in general. Edward wanted to meet my mother and he said he wanted to go into the city and check the site out. So the first day was sleeping, the second...sleeping and meeting, the third was to go to the city and the final day was to see my friends.

"Knock knock!" My Mom yelled as she got home. I jumped from the couch into her arms, and she squeezed me into a hug. "Hey sweetie! Need anymore dresses?"

"Not yet." I laughed. "Mom, meet Edward." I led her forward and he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He grinned. I think Mom almost had a hyperventilation attack.

That night...for fun, I had a little teasing with Edward. We were cuddled up in my bed, and I let my eyes linger on his chest, and then lower. Edward watched me graze my eyes over him, and then I smiled up at him and turned around to go to sleep. I hope he felt that.

After a few minutes, he pulled me into his chest. "Did you think that was funny?"

After a moment of silence, I replied. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Well is this funny to you?" He ground himself into me, and my eyes widened.

"We can't do anything here." I muttered sleepily. "We can find somewhere else later." I coughed, throat still tender.

Edward sighed, but didn't comment on it, as my heavy eyes finally closed.

...

"Relax, Dad. Edward's been there before- he knows them. And I know them, obviously."

Dad pressed his lips together into a tight line. "Okay, but don't be long."

"They finish in 3 hours anyway." We refused to wake up early- we need our lie ins! I pulled on Edward's hand. "Come on, let's go." I rushed out of the door, and slowed down once we got outside. It was a sunny day, just like the day before, when we went into the city to sight see and shop. I had been many times before, but to see Edward's eyes light up every time we came across something different...it was like seeing them with new eyes too.

We walked hand in hand down the road to school until Phil's car slowed down beside us, driving slowly along until the tinted window rolled down.

"Want a lift superstars?" I grinned and shouted.

"Shot gun!"

Edward groaned as he went to sit in the back. I skipped happily to the front seat and sat next to Phil.

"Wassup? How's it hanging? Blud?" I joked with Phil as he drove along.

"It's hanging very well indeed." He nodded, laughing. He parked the car and followed us around.

"Where are we going?"

"No idea. To the reception!"

We found out that my friend Bree was in Media, so there we went. I decently knocked on the door as I also opened it, and stuck my head through.

"Heello?" I smiled, and scanned the room for her. I heard the screech before I saw it.

"Bella Bella Bella!" She ran femininely towards me and hugged me, and then she saw Edward, and deafened me. "Oh my God, _oh my God_!"

"Edward Cullen." He sent everyone a half wave.

Have you ever imagined whether a famous, gorgeous person of the other sex would walk into your class and stop the boredom coming from the droning teacher? Did you imagine that everyone in the class would jump on him/her, or if they would be too shocked to do anything, just stay put in their seats, mouths wide open?

Well, it was the latter. I looked at them oddly, before turning to the interactive whiteboard. Oh, lovely. They were playing one of my music videos. That's not awkward at all.

"Um...we came to say 'hi'...we're on holiday here. We're going back to Cali...tomorrow..."

Bree dragged me out of the classroom, leaving Edward standing there like a penguin or something, with a bunch of my class.

"Bella. You do realise everyone is going to go crazy over him." Edward ran out of the room, shutting the door as a unfamiliar girl banged on the glass of the door. He was struggling with the handle.

"Bella are you sure this was a good idea?" He yelled, and I waved him off.

"What is with you both?-" Another girl jumped on the girl, and banged on the door.

"Maybe you should get out of here. Sorry, Bella. I'm really happy to see you it's just-" A boy tried to pull the girls off the door. "-it's a little embarrassing, you know?"

I sighed. "sorry for wanting to see my best friend."

"I know Bella, I can't wait to see you again...but I think maybe another time, when things have calmed down."

"Things _won't _calm down, Bree." I groaned. "Me and Edward will only get more known, and this may be one of the last chances to see you!"

"Well come around my house. I can't tonight or tomorrow- I have a ton of revision. But maybe another time. Give me a call." I pouted. I only had today.

"Well I don't know how long it will be then-" I jumped as the boy managed to get a hold of a girl, and she kicked her legs, feet slamming onto the door again and again.

"Just _go, Bella! _You'll both get hurt! Trust me." Bree pushed me away, and I hugged her, before pulling Edward with me, Phil on my tail, back to the car. I sent her a goodbye text as we left, and sat in the back seat next to Edward.

"I can't believe I can't see my friends at school!"

He sighed. "we'll try again." A tear slipped down my cheek as we turned back to my road. "Don't worry love, it'll get easier. I promise."

...

"Ugh...God. Maybe its the effects of the tablets..." I groaned as Edward rubbed my back soothingly. I spat again into the toilet. "Sometimes if I take them too long it does that...my throat is worse now with the stinging."

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor..."

"No...just give me...like half an hour. I'll be okay. Plus, we're on a plane. And I don't think Phil is a doctor."

"Bella..."

"I'll be _fine_, Edward."

If I was honest, I hadn't been feeling too brilliant the night before, and secretly threw up then, when Edward was asleep. We were on the plane back to California, and I had been ill ever since the second half. After a few minutes, I felt better than before, so I picked myself up and brushed my teeth. I came back to my seat and ignored Edward's shifty looks.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With worry. I'm fine."

"You're puking."

"It's the medication I'm on." I muttered. "When is our meal?"

"You heaved that up already. But we can get another one for your now empty stomach" He sighed and went into the next room. When we arrived back home I wondered where the happy couple were. Edward said Em was planning on proposing when they were gone. I also wondered if they'll move to another location. Would Em buy a place and move out? Will one of us get sent elsewhere and have to move?

"Edella are back!" Em boomed. "Do you like my new nickname for you guys? Me and Rosie are Romett or Emsie. But the second one just sounds like a nickname for just me, so...but the first one sounds like something from Romeo and Juliet yeah?" He pulled along Rose, who was grinning at us. with him, and yanked out her hand. "Guess _what_!" The ring blinded me and I jumped up and down, squealing with Rose.

"I'm _engaged_!" Rose screamed, and I nodded happily.

"Congrats!"

"I know, right? The wedding won't be too soon...just being engaged is great." Rose looked at Emmett lovingly, and I 'n'awhh'ed in my head.

"that's awesome. Er...Rose quick question." I looked at Edward, blushing. "Do you have...any..um...never mind. I'll tell you later." Rose nodded, and she helped me unpack my stuff while Edward went to chat with Emmett for a moment. Rose was sitting on my bed, admiring her ring, actually not helping at all, when she resumed the previous conversation with me.

"So what did you need earlier?"

I looked at her. "Well I ran out of the pill earlier in the week in England, which was stupid of me...but since Dad wouldn't let me do anything with Edward...I figured, what was the point?"

She shrugged. "I don't use the pill. Messes up your timings. Just borrow...or have." She smirked. "Some of our condoms. Simple."

I frowned. "Yeah but condoms can split."

"There's like...less than a percent chance that it would split. Chill."

"OK, thanks."

"Only for my best friend...and maid of honor?" I looked up, shocked.

"ME? _Really_?"

"Yeah!"

"YES YES YES!" I jumped up and down, and Em stuck his head around the door.

"Sounds as if Bella's having some sexy time." Rose threw a pillow at him and giggled and he jumped on her.

"Not on my bed thank you very much." I smirked and went to find Edward. He was in the kitchen, just standing there. "Hey honey, is there-" He came forward to hold me, and I collapsed in his arms.

...

_"Soon, you'll have to realise that you have to lower your standards to find some girl for you. And I bet that girl already has a standard that is at the floor level, got it?" I yelled at Alec, who smirked at me._

_"Boy, you've gained an attitude while you've been gone. It's fucking sexy."_

_I slapped him across the face._

My eyes slowly opened, and I recognised the surroundings. I was in my bedroom. There was a unfamiliar woman in my bedroom, as well as Edward, and Rose, who were there also.

"Bella, can you hear me? Earth to Bella." I smiled slightly at the lady in front of me, and Rose huffed.

"It is necessary for the humour? What's wrong with her?"

"You'd think that it were her boyfriend to be the one asking that." The lady had something under my nose, and I wiggled around, moving my head back.

"what is that?" I mumbled, wincing. "what happened?"

"You had a fall. But it's okay- Edward caught you."

"_why _did she fall?" Rose questioned. "It isn't normal."

"Has she been getting the right nutrients?"

"Yes- we had a meal on the plane on the way here."

"Was it healthy?"

"Does that matter? Yes it was."

"Just checking."

"Very funny." He answered sarcastically. "You always do this, you know."

"Leave her alone, Edward." I mumbled, sleepy. Suddenly I had a rush of nausea, and jumped up from the bed, heading straight to the bathroom to puke. I sighed, then went to brush my teeth, I squeezed the toothpaste too hard, and as I tried to retrieve the toothpaste from around my hand, toothpaste tube and along the toothbrush, I did the opposite, losing most of what was actually on the bristles anyway. So if I ever run out of toothpaste, 2 days before shopping day, I only have myself to blame. When I came back into my room all three of them was weary, as I climbed back into bed.

"So...Doc. What's what with me?" The woman sent me a small smile, then looked up at Edward.

"And both of you are sexually active?"

Edward nodded. "What has that got to do with anything?"

She turned back to me. "Are you on any contraception?"

"Are you suggesting I'm pregnant?" There's no way. "First of all, me and Edward are careful. Secondly, I am on the pill. Well I was, until I ran out of them. But since my Dad wouldn't let us do anything anyway, it didn't matter. I was on the pill when we last slept together." I looked up at Edward, who had sat down.

"And are you on any other medication?"

I stopped. "Well..." Rose's jaw dropped.

"I gave her those tablets you gave me... a few weeks ago, right? When Bella had that chest infection."

Doc nodded, and looked at me. "You see, sometimes if you take medication, as well as the pill...it can...how you say...out rule the pill. Makes the pill ineffective."

I put a hand to my stomach. "I'm pregnant? There's no other alternative?"

"I'll need you to do a home pregnancy test. One moment." Doc disappeared behind the door, and it was silent for a moment, before I had to go to the bathroom again. When I came back Doc was back too, and handed me the test. Those few minutes were dead silent as Edward climbed into the bed next to me. We were really, just kids. He was 17, and I was 16. Oh God, I was going to be on _16 and Pregnant_! I don't want that! I gulped and squeezed Edward's hand as tightly as I could. Please please...

Doc looked up at us, and her lips were tight. "It's positive."

My breath slipped from me.

"...of course we need to see how far gone you are, but it is most likely that it was around the time of your sickness. You need to decide on whether you'll keep, the baby. Or terminate."

Rose and Doc disappeared out of the door and Edward was quiet.

I broke the silence. "What do you want to do?"

And he actually said "I don't think it's the best time to make plans to go out, this is serious."

I was quiet now, and thoroughly amazed. How can I rephrase it?

"What do we do about the _baby_?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either."

"Maybe we should wait."

"I think we should have said that a while ago. But waiting until we are married doesn't really go well with me."

"This isn't funny."

"Who said it was? I didn't specifically-"

"-Bella." He looked at me sternly, and I was lost for words.

"Yes?" I managed eventually.

"What do _you _want to do? This is your decision. Don't let me get in the way of this."

"Are you saying you don't want this baby?"

"I'm not saying anything, Bella. Make your decision. If you want to keep the baby, I will support you through and through. And if you don't want to, then I'll support you through and through again, whatever your decision."

"I think-"

"-think it through. Sleep on it."

"Edward. I think it should be both of our choices. I don't want to ruin your life or your career. What do you think?"

"I shouldn't be the reason to change your mind. This will change your whole life?"

"You're the _father, _Edward. It affects you too." I found myself sitting opposite him, not in his arms any more.

Edward looked down to his hands. "I'm 17, Bella. I'm not ready to be a father. But that doesn't mean I don't want one. Maybe it's the wrong timing, but..."

"So you don't want the baby."

"NO! I _do _want the baby. It's just...I'm really confused right now..." He climbed off the bed and went to the door. "I need some time...to think." And he was gone. And I was just left there. Pregnant and sitting alone.

Is he capable enough to be a father? This left me questioning on whether he could actually handle something like this. Under pressure, I never panicked...okay that's a complete lie. I can't count on my hands how many times I've ran and hid in the bushes. But this is serious...

OK, is it wrong to be angry at him, when I've done the exact same? Ugh. I climbed out of bed and wondered into the living room, where Rose was glaring at the door with Em.

"What is with him? Emmy, if I found out I was pregnant, you'd support me, right?" And he nodded overenthusiasticly.

"He didn't say he wouldn't support me, he did." I contradicted, sitting at the bar stool. "It's complicated."

"Oh we know how complicated it is. But why'd he walk out on you like that? Idiot. Doofus. B-"

"-Rosie, calm down." Em shushed her, and looked apologetically at me. "Sorry about my brother. He doesn't know any better."

"I know." I agreed, heading for the fridge. "Boy, throwing up really makes you hungry."

"No shit." Em smirked. "Guessing that's the morning sickness kicking in."

"No shit." I mimicked, and started to make myself a sandwich. "Where's Doc?"

"She's gone to book you for your first scan. She wondered if 2 weeks would give you enough time to think?" I nodded.

"I've already decided. I can't have this baby."

"Why not? It's life." Em frowned. I shrugged.

"I can't deal with it right now. Edward obviously doesn't want it and even though I do it can't be dealt with." I buttered my toast and sighed. "I can't do that to him. It will ruin his career. Everyone will find out, and say stuff like 'they're so reckless!' or 'she's only just turned 16! Edward's committed a crime!' or some shit."

"Don't care about the public- this is you. Be a proud mother."

"Oh my God! What will my _family _think? My Mom? Oh God, my _Dad_! He's not going to believe me at all! He'll disown me!"

Rose jumped up and hugged me. "No, he won't. Relax, Bells."

"How can I relax, when I'm 16 and _pregnant_!"

Em hugged us both, and I started to tear up.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to work! I'm meant to be married or something, before wanting a family!"

By 6pm I had calmed down enough, and skipped angry phase completely. It was my fault anyway. So now I was at self loathing. And not in denial, obviously.

Edward hadn't returned, which was pretty much him, as I knew him, and he would be gone probably until past midnight, or until the next day. That part of him kind of sucked. Big time in this situation.

Rose stuck closer to me the whole time Edward was gone. She only left when it turned into the early hours, and I became tired.

When I woke up, I headed downstairs to Em and Rose's place, and knocked on the door. I couldn't find the spare key.

"One sec!" Em called and opened the door. "Morning sleepyhead. Rose made you a little something. Apparently on the Internet you're meant to have a healthy diet, so eat up!" He sat me down, and Rose slid a plate across the counter, landing in front of me.

"Yummy" I muttered, taking my first bite. "Scrumptious." I found myself really hungry, and had second helping as as Rose watched happily.

"And here's some pure orange juice to finish it off." She placed it in front of me, and I leaned back.

"No." Nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, and I pushed my chair backwards, knocking it over as I ran for the toilet. I came out sheepish.

"Sorry Rose...morning sickness. How can I expect to survive if everything comes out the wrong way?" Rose narrowed her eyes at me, but then sighed and sat down.

"That was a waste of food. Do you want some water?"

I went to get it myself. "I'm good. Just need to sort the stuff out with Mr Disappearing Act, wherever he is." Rose looked at Emmett, a crease in between her eyebrows. "It'll be okay. He's done it before. You know, I wonder if they'll ever be a small amount of time where we can just be normal. It'll make a change." I muttered into my glass, and the door behind me shut lightly. I turned around to face Edward, and he looked tired.

"I er...went to ours, and you weren't there...so...um...yeah I came here...here I am." I put the glass on the counter, stormed up to his and slapped him across the face.

"Why the hell did you leave?" He winced, and put his hand to his cheek, where it was already starting to change colour.

"I needed some time."

"Time to do what? You said this was my decision, and I needed you here! You can't keep running out on me! You're supposed to be the one to be there for me!" I screamed and went back to my drink. My mouth was suddenly very dry. I swirled the water around my mouth, trying to calm down.

"Bella...look I am slightly drunk..." That's when I noticed the swaying and the beer in his hand.

"Where did you get that? You're not even close to 21 yet." Rose exclaimed, and Edward smiled slightly.

"I have...connections. We had a blast. I called you...to come over. But then I realised halfway through the voice mail...that you can't drink when your pregnant. So I hung up." I frowned. I hadn't got any calls yesterday.

"I didn't get anything yesterday." I muttered.

"Well I called someone."

"Give me your phone." Emmett put his hand out, and Edward threw it over. Emmett's eyes widened as he pressed a few buttons.

"Edward...fuck...you called Carmen."

"Who's Carmen?" I asked.

"Carmen from the TV."

* * *

**Ooo...what do we thinkies? Please review your thoughts x) all I'm asking :P xx**


	20. I love you both

**Read and review please :)) xx**

* * *

Emmett looked up at Edward, who seemed to care less.

"And?" He mumbled, eyes drooping. "How is that a big deal?"

That set Emmett off, who ran forward and grabbed fistfuls of Edward's shirt, lifting him upwards and dropping the phone to the ground. I went to pick it up.

"Because Carmen would tell the world, and Bella won't be able to get rid of _your _child quietly! You stupid kid." He dropped him and Edward fell to the floor, and the bottle spilled all over the wooden floors. Rose rushed to the TV, and turned it on quietly, switching to Carmen's show. Just in time, what a coincidence.

"You'd never guess what..." Carmen laughed casually from her chair and holding her phone out. "...I received a _call_ from Edward _Cullen_ last night, which held something I couldn't ignore and not tell. Here..." And through the speakers, and on the screen behind, with a picture of Edward on, the voice mail played.

"...Hey baby...Bella I'm at a bar...er...I can't see the name of it, but you should come and have some fun with us...I know you'd love it. Oh, wait...drinking is suckish for the baby, ain't it? Your loss then, wifey."

The crowd started chatting wildly, and Carmen spoke above the crowd. "Is this saying Bella Swan, his celebrity girlfriend of so much, is pregnant? And the 'wifey'...are they engaged, or married? 16 makes it legal to marry with consent, so we'll try bring them in soon for you to actually find out, yes?" The crowd clapped, and I put my hands to my face.

"Holy shit." I gasped, and Em knocked Edward out cold. "Oh my God! Edward! Emmett!"

Emmett's face was hard. "I can't believe him, the idiot. He has basically given you no way out- you have to tell them, or deny ever having a pregnancy." Rose came to clear up the mess on the floor.

"Can we just...do something? I can't stand to see him. He's probably fucked someone, looking at his state." I spat and walked out of the door. "I'll be in my place when you're ready." I walked back to mine, and locked the door so nobody can come in. I felt quite full, even though I had an empty stomach, so went to the couch, to watch the rest of Carmen. As much of a gossip Carmen was, I came up with a brilliant idea.

"How long have you been acting, then?" Carmen was interviewing some actress named Maggie, some bimbo girl, and her face expression changed to confused. "One moment." She pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Huh, looks like Edward Cullen is ringing us again." She pressed the button, and it came on speaker phone. "Hi, Edward?"

"Hi Carmen, it's Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella? Um...how are you? How're you doing?"

"I'm doing very well thank you. Just a little note. When can I come on your show? You've obviously heard something from Edward..."

"Er...you can come out tomorrow, we can squeeze you in, unless you want to come quickly now?"

"Tomorrow's perfect, bye Carmen."

I hung up, and Carmen had a surprised look on her face.

"You heard today, be watching tomorrow!" She continued the interview with the girl, and I smirked. Edward, I was getting a small bit of payback.

I didn't go out that day. I was busy being locked up inside my apartment because I had a stalker outside my door. I tried calling security but he laughed at me! Of course, the stalker was my boyfriend, but...anyway, he wouldn't leave my door, and he was having a lovely conservatonnwith it.

"Bella...let me in, please. I'm sober now."

"Bella."

"Please."

"Let."

"Me."

"In."

"Bells? Please, can you please communicate? If you haven't gone through the balcony?"

"Please open the door Bells..."

I groaned inwardly, then went to the door and stated simply. "No."

This didn't help, as he was over enthusiastic about getting some response from me." Bella? Please forgive me, I swear I had no girls with me the whole night- it was just drinking with some lads-"

"-fuck off."

He slammed at he door. "No, Bella. Tell me why you won't open this door."

"_Why? _Because my _boyfriend deserted _me when I found out I was _16 _and _pregnant- _returns the next morning _drunk _and made a call to _Carmen!, _telling the beans about how I was pregnant and _engaged! _That's why!"

"_Engaged_?" This was only what mattered to him.

"Go _away!_" I screamed, hitting my hand against the door. "Don't you see that I want to be left _alone?_"

"I'm not leaving until you open this door Bella."

"Good luck with that."

"Bella- please-"

"-go _away._ I don't want to see your face right now."

"I've thought it over, love. About the baby. If you would just let me in..." I disappeared back into my room. I had thought it over too, and I think i was lying to myself that I could actually terminate this pregnancy. I wouldn't hurt a fucking _fly_, never mind kill a unborn baby! Pfft. My interview with Carmen was tomorrow, and I was saying I was keeping this baby. My phone buzzed, and Emmett was calling.

"Hello?"

"Bella, just let him in. He's a idiot but locking him out won't do much good. He's not going anywhere."

"You think?"

"Bella" His voice was stern. "We'll use our key."

"You don't have a key." Fuck.

"We do. And I've been talking, for how long? And Edward hasn't spoken?" Shit.

"Wait, no, I've locked the doors."

"Which doors, Bella?" And Edward came barging into the bedroom. "Sorry, Bells. You need to sort it out, not hide."

"Fucking hell." I swore, as Edward shut the bedroom door. "You suck!"

Emmett chuckled. "What a great compliment! BYE!"

And he hung up, and Edward attacked me, pulling me to the ground so I couldn't run.

"Edward! STOP IT!"

"I will not let you show yourself on Carmen, Bella."

"W-? How did you find out?"

"The TV, duh."

"Edward, let go of me."

"No."

"Edward..." He had my hands pinned on either side of my face. "Please..."

"You need to face the facts, Bella. Firstly, you are pregnant with my child. Secondly, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to remember to lock the balcony doors next time, love. And thirdly, I want this baby."

I was shocked. "You do?" And he nodded furiously.

"Granted, it did take some time, but time was what I needed to think about it. It's a big deal, and I want this to work out. So if you're going on Carmen, I'm coming with you."

I wrapped my legs around his legs, squeezing him to me. "You want this baby?" And he smirked, nodding one more time.

"Yes, do you?"

I nodded, smiling and crying happy tears as he leaned forward to kiss me.

When he pulled away he kiss me even harder, with more and more emotion, and he slipped his tongue in my mouth and groaned. We continued to kiss for what seemed like ages, until the floor seemed too get too rock solid.

"Edward.." I mumbled, and he pushed into me with more force.

"I know..." He laughed, giddy, and I smirked.

"Edward, up."

"What?"

"I'm on the floor."

"..."

"It hurts." And he was up, pulling me with him.

"Sorry baby" He smirked, and knelt down to kiss my stomach. "hello."

I laughed. "What on Earth are you doing?" I ran my finger through his messy hair, and he lifted up my shirt, resting his cheek on my stomach.

"I'm talking to the baby. Studies show that the foetus can hear sounds from in the womb, and recognise who is who and all."

"No way."

"Uhuh." He gave my stomach a big kiss and climbed back up my body, smiling down at me. "Can I ask...why did you call Carmen?"

I shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." I mumbled, turning away and opening the door. "I'm hungry."

"Did you want me to make you something?" I nodded.

"Make sure I smell every ingredient, otherwise I may throw up. We need to make a list of all these things." I joked. "First thing, orange juice." Edward went to the front door, gave me a look, and unlocked the door.

"Noted."

"Good. Emmett booked my first scan. 2 weeks from now." Edward nodded in response, and started to sift through the fridge for food. Luckily none of the items he gave me made me barf, which was a positive.

"Do you think it's weird, how we are kind of living adult lives, and yet we're not even 18?"

Edward smirked. "We've gone further than many already- we're famous, rich, earning our own money, and you're going to have a baby...everything is speeding up. Next it'll be something else..."

"...What something else?" I questioned, and he shrugged, biting on a celery stick.

"Who knows." He crunched, filling his mouth.

The next day soon arrived, and Kim must have found out, as a car was waiting for us outside.

"So what are we going to say?" Edward asked on the way there. We didn't have much time to figure stuff out.

"Um...the truth?" He raised his eyebrows, and I shook my head. "Edward, just say stuff like...'we can't really confirm anything yet'...'you love me so much'..." He smirked, and I nodded. "...er...'we would keep the baby if I were pregnant'...and so forth." He nodded.

"OK." he took my hand as we walked through the corridors, and then went into separate rooms to get ready. And we were backstage, together, and I was extremely nervous.

"Welcome, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!" Carmen's voice rang, and I was almost shoved on stage by one of the backstage crew, even though I quite understood that that was my queue, as well as Edwards.

We walked onto the platform together, and the audience clapped and cheered, which is a good enough sign. Carmen smiled at us and shook our hands, as we sat down.

"Good morning, rise and shine." Carmen laughed, and I smiled at her. "So, getting down to business-you called me yesterday, telling me you wanted to tell us something, yes?" I nodded.

"You obviously couldn't hold it in when Edward called you on your personal phone, so I decided to tell everyone that we can't confirm anything right now, so before the rumors get out of hand, I'm taming them."

Edward nodded. "I was...slightly drunk, and called the wrong...person."

"And so there's a chance that there'll be a baby between you two out of...wedlock?" I could seriously harm Carmen right now, if it wasn't for the cameras and audience. She was mocking me. That evil grin that was so obviously fake and desperate for information... I opened my mouth to respond, but Edward beat me to it.

"Um..Well not entirely. We'll get back to you on that one."

"On the baby, or the engagement that you mentioned in the call-"

"-on the...on it all." he interrupted, and I could sense he was getting irritated. There was a lot of pressure for answers.

"I'll keep that in mind...well that's all we have time for...thanks to Edward, and Bella. Nice to show your faces every once in a while."

The audience clapped and I grabbed onto Edward's hand in between us so that I wouldn't slap her orange face off. Once the bright lights turned off, signaling the end of the show, I practically dragged Edward away, and ignored Carmen's call for us.

"She knows we hear her." He mumbled as he walked as quickly next to me as I was.

"I don't care. Let's get out of here."

The next few days passed by in a blur. We had Em and Rose on our backs, although I think they were thinking of getting a bigger place, since they were going to be married.

"Wouldn't it be cool, if we could all live close by, so Em can still be my bodyguard, and we can all hang out?"

I nodded, laughing. "That would be super cool."

He smirked. "I love your enthusiasm."

I knew for a fact, this was either a very odd flu, or pregnancy. I had some of the symptoms, which came as a downfall, since I couldn't eat _chocolate _anymore! I was devastated! This baby is going to be _skinny _when it comes out!

"This means I can't have hot chocolate, chocolate cake, biscuits, chocolate milk, and oh my God! Chocolate _itself!_" Edward found this pretty hilarious at my extreme dislike for this pregnancy. "Stop it, Edward- this is _not _funny!"

"Oh, but it is!" He chuckled dreamily.

I hadn't really started showing yet, which surprised me. I expected already to be heavily pregnant, at only a few weeks gone. I still had a bit of morning sickness, but I felt if as long as I stuck to what I could eat, and stay away from those that repulsed me, then I'd be okay. And in my opinion, Carmen was included in that latter section.

We were heading for our first scan at the local hospital, and we wore hoodies and sunglasses, but underneath that I had a sun dress and heels. We took off the 'decoys' once we got inside, and I had a little trip to the sick ward while we were waiting. There was a smiley old lady who I grew instantly fond of, and she beamed at me.

"Why, hello there. You're that girl off the telly, aren't you?" She took my hand and held it between both of hers. I nodded, smiling. "What's a girl like you doing here in hospital?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm having a pregnancy scan." I smiled. It wouldn't be too bad if she told people. Her smile slipped slightly.

"At your age? Well it could have been worse...in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, she was 13 when she was to be married." She smiled. Edward tugged on my other hand.

"Love, we have to go." He told me, and smiled at the woman.

"It was lovely to meet you. I hope you get better." I mumbled as Edward took me to our part of the hospital for pregnancy. Another Doc woman was smiling at me.

"Ah, so the rumors were true." I grinned at her, and sat down on the bed. She laughed, a cheerful sound.

"I wonder which section it'll be in."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I took this job, I expected it to be completely happy and excited, but there's the opposite group, if you know what I mean." I nodded.

"Well this is the in between for the moment. But I'm almost positive it'll go to the happier side. We're just..." I looked to Edward. "...confused."

"I completely understand. If you would just lift up your..." I lifted the material to show my stomach, and she squirted this cold jelly on it, and I shivered, smiling.

"It's cold." I stated the obvious, and Edward chuckled.

A black and white picture came across the small screen to my side, and I turned my head in wonder. A minute later, I still didn't understand.

"Where is it?" I frowned, and she smiled.

"I think you mean, where are _they_?" She pointed to a little blob type thing on the screen.

"_They?_" I uttered. "_Twins_?"

"Oh my God." Edward mumbled.

"You're 8 weeks gone, starting from your last period."

"I have to get _two babies _out of me? Oh fuck." I went all wide eyed, looking panicked at Edward.

"Excuse her French." He pardoned, and Doc nodded.

"Does it hurt?" I asked Doc, fearful. I never assumed about the pain until now.

"Well it depends on which route you take. You can have a c-section or a natural birth."

"C-section has drugs, doesn't it?"

"A C-section will numb your lower half, and a natural birth, they'll give you some drugs to relieve some pain-"

"-I don't like pain."

"Your babies, have heartbeats already at this stage." Really?

"Can we get a picture?" I asked curiously, and Edward shook his head.

"I want a video, not a picture. Or actually, both?"

Edward had a few more questions about pregnancy, and I really felt that he was trying to already be a good Dad. I knew he was scared shitless, but he was setting that aside for me. I knew he had one more thing to do, as we put on our hoodies and sunglasses again and got into the car.

"Edward? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure love, what is it?" He mocked my accent, and I grinned.

"You know you'd do _anything _for me, and you promised..."

He raised his eyebrow. "Yes? I remember."

"Good. You have to tell my family that I'm pregnant." And his face went shocked and his mouth dropped open.

"B-Bella! They'll _kill me! _Do you want me to _die?_"

"Relax sweetie. Just go to England with me and tell them. We can bring Phil for protection, and make a quick escape. But I want to see Bree again while we're there."

"Bella!" He whined. "I know your Dad- he's a _cop! _He'll shoot me!"

"No he won't." I argued, even though it was highly possible. "Just squeeze it into a topic. Ease it in. Let's put it this way- if he finds out via magazines, then he'll kill us both."

"But we're in another country!"

"Yes, but he'll fly over. We're not poor."

"We'll fly elsewhere."

"He'll track us down."

"We'll lock the doors."

"Age 9, he taught me how to break locks with a bobby pin."

"We're screwed."

"No- you're screwed with my Dad. He'll forgive me- I'm his daughter. But I'm going to have to get two kids out of me! That's messed up."

He whined in his seat.

"Man up, bitch. Stop being such a pussy. I'm not whining, am I? What are you, 9?" I tried to come up with every line to get him back on his feet. "For goodness sake, Edward. Stop it."

I hadn't noticed that he had already stopped while I was rambling on. "Bella."

I stopped. "Oh."

"You'll be there with me?"

I nodded. "He won't shoot his pregnant with twins daughter. That's 3 murders on his hands, not including you."

"You're not helping..."

"It's not? Sorry." I smirked sheepishly.

"And you promise we can come back here and be normal again?"

"When has it been _normal?_ Seriously, something very wrong with you if you think this is anything near normal. I mean-"

"-Bella?"

"I don't like the sound of normal. We can come back to CA though."

"Deal. And you'll stop him from hating my guts?"

"I'll do my best."

"And the trip to the school be an hour max? I don't like all the screaming."

"Fine."

"And you'll co-operate when I want to do something for you, and the babies?"

"When had this become a compromise? Telling Dad isn't a big deal."

"Will you?"

I sighed. "Fine. But no more."

"Ok."

The next week, we booked a flight to England on our own, including Phil, of course, and arrive in England late. I'm afraid to say, but many paparazzi were hanging around the airport, as if they knew we were coming, and jumped on us when we arrived. A tall man, wearing a low hat spoke darkly at me, or Edward, as we pushed past to get to our car with Phil holding our day luggage.

"You'll see soon that being famous and all will strike back at you."

It thoroughly creeped me out, and I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?" It came out quite rude, but then again he was freaking me out.

"Get back to your little hometown, Miss Swan." He laughed and Edward pulled me to him, leading me out of the crowd.

"Who was that? He didn't sound appealing." I wondered.

"Just ignore him. He's talking rubbish."

"I hope so."

We got to my house all too soon, as I slept on the ride there. When I woke up, Edward was pale and worried.

"You swear we-"

"-Edward, relax. He can smell fear."

That didn't really help. What was wrong with me?

We stayed outside my house so long, Phil actually had to knock on the door. We planned on leaving that afternoon, so our stuff we could carry with us.

Dad opened the door. "Bella? This is a surprise... nobody is in." Uh oh. That means he can't seek guidance from my Mom or sister. Bad timing...

"Uh...that's OK. We were just stopping by. We've got some news..." He raised his eyebrows, and I nodded.

"OK then...come on in. Who's your friend?" He walked inside the house and I gave Edward an encouraging look.

"Um...Phil, our bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, walking into the living room.

"So what's this news you have?" We all sat down, and Phil hovered over the both of us, and Dad gave him an odd look, but laughed it off.

"Ah..." I mumbled casually. "It's no biggie...Well it kind of is...Edward?" I smiled up at Edward, and he growled back at me, turning to face my father.

"Umm...well...you see...Bella...may, well is...er...pregnant...and er...hinhf..."

I didn't understand half of that. I truly didn't, but Dad did. He looked at me, and I bit my lip.

"What? Bella."

I nodded. "I'm pregnant, Dad, and I'm keeping the baby." Dad froze, and his eyes locked onto something in the distance, and I squeezed Edward's hand tightly.

"You're pregnant..." He stated. "...and what are...did..._were_ you careful?"

I nodded. "We most certainly were. I was on the pill, and I happened to fall ill in CA, and I took some other medication to get rid of that...and that stopped the pill from working, even though I had still taken it. But I'm still keeping them. I had a scan recently, showing they're twins. Did you want a photo?"

He sighed, and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Well, I can't exactly blame you and scream bloody murder, can I? You were careful, as expected, and I already knew what was going on...and you wouldn't give up a baby...two babies...Just, what is _your _participation in this?" He questioned Edward, and Edward gulped.

"Um...I will...of course be there for her. I'm kind of living with her, so I'll be there 24/7." Dad looked at me when he mentioned about how he was living with me, and I looked down. "And...I love her, Charlie, and I'll love her forever. And personally I felt a family _was_ in our future, whether it was starting now or another time."

"Well can I have the picture, then?" He ignored almost all of every romantic things Edward had just said to me, but I pulled the image out of the bag and stood up to give it to Dad. I went back to my seat and cuddled up next to Edward as dad observed the image.

"Where is it?"

And I started laughing, but stopped when I realised that Dad could think it was all a joke.

"Um...like two tiny tots. It's there somewhere." He frowned, squinting to look.

"Maybe I need some glasses."

"Tell you what, keep it. We have spares. But we've gotta get going. I want to take a trip to Bree, it's her lunch now, and I miss her." We stood up, and Dad came to give me a hug.

"Love you Bells. How far are you along?"

"9 weeks now."

"I'll let your mother know. And Angela, if you don't see her today. You're too young, Bella. You've just turned 16..."

"I know, Dad. But I feel that this is right. I know what I'm doing."

"I trust you." He smiled, opening the door. "See you soon Bells." We climbed back into the car and took of to the school. I smiled at Edward.

"see? It's done. So why am I still so scared?"

Edward pulled me into a hug. "Honey, I know how you feel. But it's okay. Nothing's _wrong_." He calmed me and softly kissed my lips. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." I whispered, and he smiled at me.

"Come on, love, we've got one hour, max."

I laughed and climbed out of the car, and noticed a dark car had just parked outside the school borderline. I hope it wasn't some paparazzi. A man climbed out, holding a camera, and I groaned. Nobody had come out of class yet, so I yelled at the pap.

"Oi! This is school grounds. Clear off!" I glared at him as Edward pulled me away.

"Leave it. He knows his line." The man started taking pictures, so I quickly paced to the reception.

"Hi." Bree had drama, so I waited outside Drama for her, and noticed a faint hum of music. This was the Performing Arts building, which held Music, Dance and Drama, so I put my ear to the Music room. Because they all make such noise, the doors were soundproof, but you could hear still, as it couldn't muffle everything.

"Hey, Edward, do you hear that?" I mumbled, and I leaned to each side to see where it was coming from.

Edward frowned. "Er...yeah. From over there, I think."

I went over in that direction, but Edward grabbed my arm. "Bella."

"Yep?" I popped the last letter.

"Don't leave...school...girls..."

I laughed, "Phil will protect you. I'll be back in a second." I wondered off in the direction of the dance studio, which was one of my favourite parts of the school. I used to love dancing there. You could get so lost in the music. I put my ear to the door, and the music was coming from there, so I opened the door, slightly, to try see what was going on.

I opened it further, only to find it was empty. Where was the dance teacher, and students? It wasn't the end of class yet.

I turned around. "Hey- Edward. Over her-" Suddenly a hand was over my mouth, and I couldn't breath. I was spun around, and thrown onto the wooden floor. The door to the dance studio slammed shut, and locked. The handle rattled as Edward tried to get in, and I heard a muffled voice from behind the door. My head spun as it had hit the floor, and I looked up to the tall man, who was holding a camera.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I slided further away from him, and I suddenly recalled him being the man from the airport. "Why are you doing this?"

"Bella Swan. Lovely to meet you again." He muttered sarcastically, and turned to face me.

"Answer me." I spat, climbing onto my feet.

"Call me Buzz."

"What are you doing?"

He laughed. "I want...revenge. You and your petty friends have ruined my life. My wife left me, and I lost my kids. I lost my job, and gained a criminal record, because of you. You selfish bitch."

"How is all of that my fault?" I exclaimed, and he stepped forward as the bell went, the beginning of lunch.

"I was one of the press, who you so severely hate. I was a kid, glad to be earning my own money, to which I could treat my high school sweetheart. I grew into it, and we married, and had 2 children. A boy, and girl. Twins.

"They're 18 now, so you can see I've been working as apart of the press for a long time now. And in all my years, I have never seen someone as...well known, as yourself. Magazines started paying less for my photos of other people, and you were so difficult to track down."

He laughed again. "But I tried. I found you in that little sandwich bar about a month ago...and traced you back to your home in America. But then I had to come back to England, where my family were waiting for me. My little girl is crazy over you- she wanted all your posters and music, and so was my son. My straight son, if you know what I mean." I caught a glimpse of a smile under his coat.

"Bella!" The thumbs continued, but louder and with more force, as if someone was hurling themselves at the door.

"You know, if they're not quieter, I'm going to lengthen this punishment..." Buzz mumbled, and I gulped, taking another step back.

"What?"

"When I came back, I found a note on the bedroom door. My wife had left me, and taken the kids. She's now happily divorced, flinging herself at toy-boys, and the kids...I have no idea where they are. But that's not today's lesson. My friends and I, thought this would be a good idea, to forgive myself. Because this wasn't my fault, it was yours. If you hadn't become so...then I could earn my wage, and keep my gold digger wife, and could afford a lawyer to try get my kids."

"Er...I'm sorry? Where does the criminal record come into this?"

"Now. Where I commit the crime." He pulled down his coat, and strapped to him was a bomb, ticking down from five minutes. "My life is over for me now, and I want to make sure you can't come out of this either." He smiled, and I stepped backwards, then running to the speakers to turn of the music.

"You don't want to do that." I shouted, the silence being too quiet. The man took of his hat, and he had heavy bags, short black hair, and piercing eyes. "Not yet."

"And why is that?"

"Because...I'm pregnant, with twins, Buzz. Don't be a murderer of 4..." I hoped that the twin thing will make him think of his kids, but he smiled deviously, and pulled out a phone, pressing a number and holding it to his ear.

"Mark? She's pregnant with twins. Yeah. Yeah. I know." As he was talking, he wandered further away from the door, and I ran towards it, reaching for the lock, but arms crept around my waist and pulled me backwards, and I sobbed. "Oh no you don't, Miss Swan. We're sticking together in this." Back on the floor I lay, and the timer kept ticking down. I had 3 minutes to survive.

I heard sirens, at two minutes.

Stronger thumbs at one minute thirty.

"HE'S GOT A BOMB!" I yelled. "GET OUT!"

Buzz didn't even seem to mind, as he chatted to his friend quietly. He even had the decency to laugh.

So I jumped up and kicked him in the balls.

"FUCK!" He yelled as I made a dash for the door, where the counter was at 20 seconds. He grabbed onto my leg, knocking me off my feet, just as the door swung open, filling the studio with sturdy men, armed with guns. They surrounded us, and Buzz smirked.

"He's got a bomb." I repeated, and Buzz laughed.

"We've got bigger plans for you." He whispered softly to me, and a police shot him in his leg, causing him to let go of me, and I climbed up into Edward's arms, and the men quickly shut the studio door, it being too late to disarm the bomb.

"Oh my God, Bella! I was so worried!" Edward cried into my hair, and I clung onto him. "When you said 'bomb', I didn't know what to do." He was holding me so tight, but I didn't stop him, as the door shuddered, and men cleared us out of the way.

"Come outside, we have a few questions." A officer patted my shoulder, and I nodded. Phil was beside us the whole time as he asked what had happened.

"He was unstable. He wanted to kill me." There was a woman reporting the case next to the officer also, and a guy with a camera, for the TV news. "He killed himself."

A man came up to us. "The bomb is inactive now. We can't identify the man, who called himself Buzz, but the school will be closed for the rest of the day, and the studio unusable. Students will have to be patient on whether their school is open for the next few days, and this matter is over now, so there is no need for worry."

The reporter nodded and ended the interview, and Edward sat me down on a wall.

"Bella. We-you-I can't stop worrying about you! You're a target for danger! You almost _died_."

"Edward, he said there was more planned for me. What did he mean?"

"I don't know, but you have to tell the police."

"They'll be on my backs for ages."

"Bella." He was stern. "I can't lose you. You're my everything."

I couldn't argue with that...

We took a tearful trip back home to Charlie, and assured him we were OK, then back on the plane to Cali, where we were bombarded with press as we made it into our waiting car. I was just so tired, and I couldn't take anymore pressure from anyone right now. When I got home I slammed the door on my bedroom and fell into my bed. I sobbed for what seemed like hours, and Edward cuddled me every single minute of it, whispering sweet nothings that really meant well, but did nothing to calm me.

"I was so scared, but I couldn't think of myself then, I had to think of the babies." I whimpered into Edward's chest, and he agreed. "They mean so much to me." I sniffled. "And they're coming back. And I can't do much to stop it. I don't know who they are, and the phone was blown up into bits. And the name Mark...there's a ton of Mark's. And we can't identify the body without someone coming forward..."

"Let's hope someone does then."

The next morning, I had a woman come in with her magazine, for an interview. Here, I told about my official pregnancy, and about the attack. Rose and Emmett came in later, as they were looking at homes in state.

"Oh my God, Bella! What happened? We heard the news!" Rose hugged me, and I sniffled.

"Yeah, it happened. It's water under the bridge. I want to forget about it."

"Are you sure? That's crazy stuff." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"OK then. Can I see how the two little ones are doing?" I nodded again, smirking, and lifting my shirt. "Ah! You're getting a bump!" Really? I couldn't really tell. Rose fried some food for me to try, and I gobbled it all up, smiling at my stomach.

"I was starving, but now I have three babies- one being the food baby." Emmett chuckled and handed me a drink, and that went down as well. "I wonder how big they are right now, can we look on info about pregnancy?"

"Sure." Edward started up the laptop and typed a few, and smiled. "Aww! Look at all the babies!" I giggled, and glanced at them.

"What else is there?"

"Um...I don't know. There's a ton of baby pictures. And stuff."

"'Stuff?'"

"Erm...yeah. Stuff." I laughed.

"What are you on about?" I leaned over the laptop, and frowned. "Edward, what was that?"

"I just don't want you to worry."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

I remembered I was a slight melodramatic about the pain. "Is there a lot of blood?"

His response came all too quick. "No."

"Edward. Give it here." I picked it up and scrolled down, and bit my lip. There were notes on mother's experiences. And I ran to the bathroom to heave my meal up.

"Fuck." I mumbled, banging my head on the toilet bowl. "And I thought it was over." My mind drifted back to the laptop, and I hurled again. "I can't do this!" I stayed in the bathroom, not really doing anything, until Edward came over.

"It's not all bad."

"Well there is bad."

"Maybe, but think of after birth. A lot of those comments freaked me out too, but they all end saying how they love their children. And that's good."

"I don't care about that yet. I still have to give birth. Speaking of birth, you don't have to do it. All you have to do is be the encouraging Dad and pretend that I'm not in agony."

"You won't be in agony- they have drugs."

"I want a lot of drugs."

"We'll see." Edward handed me my toothbrush. "Do you want to go swimming?"

The weeks passed by, and as I reached my second trimester, me and Edward learnt to juggle our jobs around spending time together, as I did a few more shows and interviews and photo shoots, which I would say was fun. My stomach was showing my pregnancy, but not loads yet, thank God, but I knew the time would come where I would be huge and uncomfortable, but I tried to not worry about that. We went for more baby scans, and discovered the baby genders!

_Flashback_

_"So, Doc, what are my babies genders? Boy and a girl, or both boys, or both girls?" I looked to Edward, who wanted one of each gender. To be honest, I didn't care. I knew if we had a boy, he'd be just as handsome as Edward, and a girl would be like me._

_"One moment..." Doc adjusted the machine, and smiled. "This one here...is a girl...and this one a boy."_

_I smiled at Edward. "Nice one."_

_End flashback._

It was one morning, where I was lying in bed after a night of passion, that I felt a tapping, on the side of my stomach. I didn't want to scare it, but I placed my hand where the movement was, and felt the tap on my hand.

"Edward." I whispered, nudging him awake.

"What?" He groaned. "Honey I had a late night..."

"The baby kicked."

"What? Huh- where?"

"Here, dummy." I grabbed his hand that was on my hip and brought it round to where the tapping was. I felt the tapping again, and Edward sat up.

"Oh my God." He mumbled, wide awake, and he froze as the tapping stopped. I turned onto my back and saw his face was one of amazement. "That's our baby."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered, and his smile wavered.

"Um...Bella. I have a question." He questioned, and I nodded in response.

"Go on." I smiled.

"Do you...do you think I'll be a good Dad?" He leaned closer to me, and looked down at my bump. "Do you wonder if we're not ready yet to be parents?"

I smiled. "I think you'll be a great Dad. And no, it isn't perfect timing, but we won't know if we're ready until they're here. Just hide the alcohol and secure the apartment."

"Is this apartment big enough for four of us?"

I frowned. "Well...there's plenty of time to think about that...we have a couple of months."

"I think we should get a bigger place. I'll be 18 soon, and I can get the money I've earned all of these years. I can afford it. We can get somewhere near Em and Rose, and we can baby check everything there...we can go shopping for furniture...don't you think of that stuff?"

"You want to?"

He nodded. "I promised to provide for you all, and I will."

"OK then."

He smiled, kissing my lips, then kissing my bump. "Hi babies." I giggled.

We told Em and Rose about the idea, and they gave us a few places to look at, and that week we checked out different areas, and I got us into childbirth classes for the long run. I had my heart set on this one house, which was a 20 minute drive from a large school, and the house was huge, to be exact. Fit for more than 4, and there was a gigantic garden and patio, and front garden and drive. There were gates at the very front, with security. It was beautiful, and well prepared for intrusive press. The cost was not an issue, as Edward's last few films covered it all. We decided on having a pool built outdoors as well as something indoor, and have a kitchen fitted.

The next few weeks were tiring as we purchased the house, signed everything, and started searching for furniture. Soon, we had everything inside the house, besides the twins' stuff and a few spare rooms.

"Do you think they should share a room?" Edward wondered.

"Yes, and when they get older, they can have their own later. It'll be easier and help them bond. What color paints do we need?"

"Um..."

The days became shorter for me, as I got tired heaving my stomach alone around. We hadn't really decided upon baby names, but we had to soon, because I wanted to personalize their outfits.

Edward came home from the set that day, holding a plastic bag with dinner.

"Evening, sweetheart." He kissed me on the lips and I smiled up at him from my seat.

"What about Charlie?"

"For which one?"

"Um...I don't know."

"No."

"Fine. Lia?"

"Leah L-e-a-h, or Lia L-i-a?"

"Whichever."

He thought for a moment. "I'm kind of liking the L-i-a spelling. Happy?"

"Very." I smirked. "Today is now an officially a productive day."

Edward laughed. "I get to choose the boy name?"

"Certainly, but I have to still take charge on some occasions. What ideas do you have?"

"Luke." He raised his hands in the air. "Nothing fancy or unique...just Luke."

I muddled it over in my head. "OK."

"OK? That's it?"

"Yes. I don't want anything too complicated...like Renesmee...OH MY GOD! We should have _Renesmee _for the girl! It's perfect! It's a combo of Our Mom's names!"

"No, or at least not _yet..._we can't have something extravagant and then something normal as twins. Another time."

"If I can cope with more than two." I muttered.

"You'll be fine, honey. Now, dinner is served!"

"What is it?"

"I have absolutely _no _idea right now!" He laughed, looking into the bag.

Rose and Em found a place. Two doors away from us. Granted, they have similar tastes, and knew we were getting the house, so most likely wanted to stay close to us. Edward was overjoyed, and kept on walking me to their house, to help them move in, since we had already done so. And let's put it this way- Rose beat Emmett in decorating. She took full credit, and Emmett stayed away from it happily. I caught up with Em and Rose for the day. With all the baby work and the moving house bit, I had hardly any time to do normal stuff. Besides eating and sleeping.

We hadn't had much time to get to know our neighbourly neighbours either, so the next day, even though my feet were almost half dead, we went to the person who lived in between us and Em and Rose.

Knock knock?

A bloke with blond hair has opened the door, and I tried to give the best first impression. Even though I'm 16 and pregnant.

"Morning! We're your new neighbours!" I thrust forward a pie we brought from the shop five minutes ago. The man laughed and accepted the food.

"Good morning, come inside?" I nodded and stepped in. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, but you can both call me Jazz. I live here with my wife, Alice. Alice!" He called her and a small pixie like girl came dashing down the stairs, beaming.

"Hi!" She ran up to us and gasped. "Oh my! How far are you?"

Referring to my babies, I think. Edward smiled as he told her, and looked at me with pride.

"that's amazing, Bella- I see you both on the TV all the time! Don't worry- we don't deal with paps well, so all your secrets are safe." Alice winked, and I smiled.

"Greaty."

"I promise you both of our neighbours didn't move because of us- they upgraded to move abroad. We've met Rose and Em already. It's like we've known them forever!"

I laughed. "I know how you feel. I was brought into their dysfunctional family from day 1 I moved in there."

Alice laughed along with me, a bell like sound. "We're gonna be the best of buddies!"

"How old are you?" I had to ask.

"21, and Jazz is 22."

I had a friend who was that age. On holiday. We'd got on really well. "Cool."

"How'd you fancy having coming to our barbecue tomorrow? Every neighbor invited!"

I looked at Edward. "Why not? Get a chance to get to know y'all."

Edward nodded. "That's very kind of you. We'd love to come."

Jazz smirked. "No problem. Be sure to invite your brother and his fiance when you see them."

"We were just heading over there, in fact. Do you want to join us?"

"Maybe next time, OK? I have to buy some more ingredients, and our BBQ has gone bust last minute- so we have to have it fixed."

"Alrighty then. We'll see you soon." I waved as we went off to Em's.

When we had arrived home at about 6pm, I relaxed with Edward on the sofa, and began to watch a movie we had borrowed from the happy couple. It was five minutes in that I started feeling hungry again.

"Edward. Do we have any ice cream?"

He let out a breath and got up, easing me down on the sofa, and headed for the fridge. "Er...yeah. Vanilla or Chocolate?"

"No. I want some Caramel. Not just caramel...Haagen Dazs Dulce de Leche ."

"We don't have any Haagen Dazs blurp blah ble blur."

"Can you get me some?"

"Bells!"

"Please? I really want some!"

He groaned, shutting the fridge door and grabbing his keys. "I'll be five minutes. You stay put. I could get Phil-"

"-hurry! No need for Phil!" I waved him off, but he shook his head.

"Bella last time-"

"-last time smlash time. I'll be _fine._ Hurry and get my ice cream, you fool."

Edward left in a hurry, and left my phone with me in case. "I'll be back."

I continued to watch the film, knowing I'd have to rewind it for Edward. A thumb of the door scared me straight, and I jumped on the sofa, only to find Edward had returned, and was knocking on the window. He waved me over, and I scampered up and unlocked the door for him. He smiled sheepishly, kissing my cheek.

"Sorry. Forgot the house keys." Earlier on his 18th, he purchased a silver Volvo, and I feel that I now rank second in his love. Edward put the car keys on the side desk. "They only had the smaller tub, so I got you that. They were just about to close."

"Thank you." I went back to the sofa and rewound the DVD. "Come on." And Edward cuddled down next to me to finish off the film.

As Emmett and Rose got settled into their wedding plans and moving in, I settled rather uncomfortably into my third trimester. Alice and Jazz often came around and Alice gave me loads of tips.

"My friend was pregnant, and she needed me there almost 24/7, and it was for _one _baby!" I sent her a tight smile, and she then address Edward. "If she looks like she wants to hit you, take that as a good sign that it'll be over soon. Do _everything _she asks for, otherwise there will be hell to pay." I sent Alice, the fashion-a-holic, and a local, to go find someplace where they personalize clothes, and she said she'll get some 'cute' outfits, and stitch it on herself. It was her career, fashion. She even said my babies could be her latest project.

She came back the next day, with a selection of matching clothes, but different colors and she had stitched on _Luke _and _Lia _on which clothes were for who. I couldn't thank her enough, seeing as Edward was busy keeping me company. And God! I was _so _tired! I slept most of my days, and I felt worse when i was up, waddling to places and appointments. My singing career was at a standstill at the moment, until my babies are settled into the world.

"Are you going to breastfeed them both?" Alice questioned encouragingly, and Jazz sighed.

"Baby, that's personal."

"No it's alright." I smiled. "I think I will. It's better for the babies, right? I'm gonna get one of those pump things so I don't have to be awake when Edward feeds them." I smirked at the proud and cringing Dad to be. "And besides, I can't pull out my breast in public! I may be famous, but I still think it's weird when other people do it! Eurgh!" Jazz laughed, nodding.

"I had that once. I sat next to a woman on the tube, and she just did that! I was thinking whether I should strike up one of those awkward conversations...'so...nice...um...blouse?' but I was too freaked and shut my mouth, before I blurt something dangerous out." I giggled. Jazz was incredibly funny. He was a comedian, so it kind of worked its way around.

It was getting closer and closer to my due date, and it has been said that twins are born earlier, so Edward helped me with the bag that will see me through the birth at the hospital. The hospital bag, to Alice's distraught, was just a plain bag.

"Come on! You have more than one designer bag up there- I've _seen _them! Please please please!"

"Alice..."

"Edward..."

I grew more and more impatient, and barely had it in me to stick around for my baby shower, to which our new friends and family arrived and literally showered me with motherly gifts. And of course, afterwards Phil had to check each one in case it were faulty, or had anything that could find information of us, which as I expected, hadn't.

More weeks past as things got too normal to bear, and I wanted these babies out of me. I had to have a 'meeting' with my manager and some other people of the company, which meant they had to come here as I became housebound, unable to move too much. Basically Kim and the company wanted to know when I wanted to start performing again, and that my baby story will be on what magazine, and which one would have official information etc etc... photos and bits and bobs.

Edward had stuck by my side for that, as he knew that one minute could be perfectly uncomfortable for me, and the next I would be in labor. Possibly.

It didn't happen. I was wondering whether the babies wanted to stay in there, or something.

That night I was on the sofa, with my two babies, and Edward comes back from next door. I turned around, giving him my 'look'.

"What do you want?"

"How do you know I want something?"

"You give me a certain look. Do you want anything?"

"Can I have some kiwis?"

"We've ran out."

"Well go find some."

Edward didn't move, and I sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for something."

"For what?"

"For a 'thank you'."

"Why?"

"Bella! I've done things for you time after time again- all I'm asking for is a thank you for the effort."

"Well have you ever _thanked _me for carrying these babies every hour of every day? I can hardly walk to the shop, never mind drive!"

"I _do _thank you, Bella! Every single day." he raised his voice, but I wasn't backing down.

"Well I obviously don't hear it enough then."

"No, you obviously don't _hear _it! I always tell you the little things- when was the last time you told me you loved me? You tell the babies that you love them, and I feel that my duty is over, and that you _don't _love me any more."

"Of course I love you Edward, but I'm kind of fed up of you hanging around all the time, expecting me to pop any minute!"

"You could pop any minute." He sighed, putting his hand on the door handle. "I'll go see if Em or Jazz have any."

"thank you." I muttered, turning around and stroking my stomach as the door slammed shut. "Sorry babies for hearing that, I love you both."

And suddenly everything changed inside. I felt different, and my eyes widened, and I jumped up as quick as I could, and felt the trickle down my legs.

"oh my God. They're here." Where was my phone? No time. I hobbled to the house phone and dialled Phil's number.

"Bella?"

"Phil. Oh God. My babies are coming. Please come quickly."

"Be there in a jiffy."

Oh God, oh God. Where was Edward again? I clutched my bulging stomach as I slid to the ground, shutting my eyes.

* * *

**What are your opinions? Please review. What did you think? :)) xx**


	21. Little Did I Know

**G'mornin'! Is wondering whether anyone else in the world will be watching the ROYAL WEDDING tomorrow? Or is it just me? xD **

**Seriously though, is it that big a deal that anyone not in England will know about it, or even see it on their screens? :) Let me know ;)**

**Sorry for not updating in about a week- I have revision as a teenager :P And other fan fics to do :L**

**Please please please review your thoughts- I will want to know, and take ideas into consideration, even though I have a good idea how this story will plan out. But that's for me to know, and you all to find out ;) xxx**

* * *

A few minutes later, the door swung open and Edward stepped inside, munching on an apple, and had a kiwi in his other hand.

"Bella? Alice had a kiwi...Bella?" He looked around the room, and I whined, and his eyes went over me next to the phone, and his eyes widened like saucepans. "Bella! Oh my God- are you OK? What happened?" He ran for me and scooped me up in his arms. "Bella. Talk to me!"

"Phil's on his way. And so are the babies."

Just in time, Phil came charging through the door, and gasped, waving us over. Edward struggled to pick me up, and ended up just helping me walk to the car, and got me into the back seat, and we took off. I took short intakes of breath as Edward tried to encourage me to breath through it and not panic.

"Edward! Call Rose! We haven't got our hospital bag! Do they have a spare key?" He nodded and started dialing, as a shooting pain caused me to gasp out. "Call the hospital too! Say we're on our way!"

"Em, she's ready. Can you bring the hospital bag to the hospital? Yeah okay I will. Thanks." He dialed again and notified the hospital.

"Edward, do you still have that kiwi?" The pain got easier to deal with, and I read that if I kept calm, it would make it easier for me. Edward looked at me as if I were crazy, and looked down. In his hand, was the kiwi. What do you know.

"Er...I think its a little squished, and I don't have a spoon..." He let it go, and I saw there were finger marks imprinted on the poor fruit. I pouted.

"Aww. I'm really hungry..."

Edward smirked. "I'll get you something when we get there, OK?"

I nodded. "OK then..."

Edward tucked me under my chin. "I love you. I'm sorry about our fight. I just-"

"-I know. I'm sorry I haven't been as...appreciative as usual. It's just I've got a lot on my mind. The fact that two babies are draining me kind of makes me forget things."

"You're forgiven." Edward smiled, and pushed his lips to mine in a tender kiss. "I can't believe it's going to be over. We'll be parents."

"And we're going to be _so _tired!" I groaned, but giggled, twisting my fingers through his hair and pulling him towards me, and he put one hand around my waist, pulling me to him, and another placed on my belly, stroking it.

"It'll be worth it. Big time."

"I take that you want to get up in the middle of the night to hush them to sleep."

"I'll do it."

"I get my sleep."

"Yes."

"Don't wake me."

"Sure." He bit my lip, sucking on it lightly, and Phil shouted over us.

"We're here."

The next few hours got me ending up inside a private room, and I was lying on a bed, surrounded by Edward, Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose. Angela, Mom and Dad were still in England, and couldn't make it to America, so I would take them to England when I could.

"How long am I expected to wait here?" I wondered out loud, and sighed. "This could be hours. You don't all have to be here if you have other things to do." I gave them all an apologetic look.

"Relax. It'll be over in no time. And...I don't think anyone would want to miss it for the world." Edward smirked, and squeezed my hand, and the rest nodded along. "The Doc said you're only dilated 3 centimeters. This could take a while."

"You've just contradicted yourself right there." I laughed, and sighed heavily. "Ugh. Those paparazzi outside must have been camping out there or something! Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"They're very...intrusive, aren't they?" Edward was pissed by the fact I almost fell over when a pap pushed it's way in. Suddenly we heard footsteps, and a face I thought I'd never see in the skin again popped their head around the corner.

"Embry?" Embry smiled and shouted over from behind him, and came inside. Paul and Jared followed him and waved at everyone who were sitting around the room. They all weren't circling me, Alice and Jazz were sat off at the back. Edward was next to me, and Rose and Emmett were to my left.

"Hey Bells. Wow, it's finally happening." Embry grinned and I beamed at him, nodding.

"How have you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Well..." It got a slight depressing, and Jared smiled encouragingly.

"We were in California, in a nearby hotel, and we heard on the news that you had been checked into this hospital. So Paul had a great idea..." He looked to Paul, who waved.

"Um...me and Rachel are getting married in a few days time. I was going to invite you earlier, but you know how Jake is...and so I thought, why not? It's going to be July 20, and we'll text you the place. Can you come, if you can? You can bring Edward."

I looked to Edward, and he smiled. "Okay then, thanks for the invite. Um..are you sticking around?"

Paul shook his head. "Er...no. Jake will probably be wondering where we've got to. Jared and Embry wanted to tag along."

"How is Jake doing?"

Paul pressed his lips together. "Better. He's got a girlfriend, and seems to be happier. But obviously you're still a soft topic." He glanced at Edward. "I'm glad you've found someone though. You deserve someone like Edward."

"Thank you." Me and Edward said simultaneously, and looked at each other, grinning. Suddenly Jared's phone vibrated, and he picked up, putting a finger to his lips, and tapping the side of Paul's arm to make sure he didn't speak.

"Hello? Oh hey Jake. What's up?" He cringed. "Yes, I've seen it. I know, it was bound to happen, right? they don't just stay inside forever. No, we're just driving around. Yeah, okay. See ya." He hung up. "Phew."

"Was that him?" I already knew the answer, as he nodded.

"He's just seen the news. A bit angry, which for him is acceptable." Edward tensed.

"Because he's annoyed that she isn't _happy?_"

Jared immediately backtracked his words. "Uh- no. Just Jake and Bella were a thing, and now he's not in the same place as her, he's just frustrated. Sorry dude."

Another contraction went through me, and I shut my mouth tightly to stop me making a sound. "Are you okay, Bells? You look like you're in pain." I nodded sharply, and Edward sat up.

"Bella it's no good doing that. It's natural." The pain passed, and I released the breath that I was holding.

"Sorry." I muttered quietly.

"So...we'll be off..." Paul backed away and I smiled.

"It was great to see you both again. Send my regards to Jake, and wishes to Rachel." He nodded and turned away to face the door. "Oh, Paul?" He turned back around. "Congratulations." And he smiled widely.

"You too, on the baby."

The next hour passed, and another passed, and it got tiring. Jazz and Alice went back home to get a few things, as I wasn't close to 10 cm dilation, and Rose and Em waited out in the hall, giving me and Edward some time alone. He climbed into the bed next to me and cuddled me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired yet?"

"Not yet."

"You won't be awake much longer."

"I hope I am."

I sighed. "What is going to happen next? With us."

Edward looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Are we going to carry on, as we are? With two kids, and living together?"

"Is that not right?" He frowned.

I shook my head. "Don't mind me. I'm just tired."

"What do you want, Bella? Do you want us to get married? Because I don't think I'm...ready for that, Bella."

I let my eyes shut, and sighed. "N..." And I drifted off for some much needed sleep.

I woke up too early, as a contraction went through me, and I groaned.

"Ow!" I whined, and Edward fell of the bed.

"Ow!" He muttered as he lay on the hard floor, and a doctor came in.

"You're not fully dilated yet. Give it a couple more hours, and we'll check again."

"Argh! Why won't they get out already? I've had enough!" Edward stroked my face and forehead as I complained to the ceiling, and chuckled.

"You'll love parenthood."

"Ugh. More like I can't wait to see what shoes I'm wearing again. I miss seeing my lower half."

Edward whispered in my ear. "I bet you miss me down on your lower half too." I bit my lip, and nodded.

"That too." He kissed along my jaw and I sighed in contentment. Edward cupped my breast and I let out a soft moan, but was interrupted by Rose at the door. She came waltzing inside and I narrowed my eyes at her as she cleared her throat. Edward grinned and kissed up to my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"We'll carry on this later." And he turned to face Rose. "yes?"

Rose smirked knowingly at us. "Sorry to...interrupt, but did you want anything from the canteen? We going to get something to eat."

"Actually I think my stomach has made a small song, so um..." He glanced at me. "Bring me something back when you get back, OK? You know what I like."

"Same here." I mumbled, and Rose nodded, leaving the room. "Where were we?"

Edward looked confused, and then he smiled. "Of course." And his lips attacked mine again.

A couple more hours later, things got nasty, as I became 10 centimeters dilated, and I was...well the babies, were ready. Edward was the only one allowed inside, and as I pushed my first child out, I concentrated everything on getting it over and done with, so I could finally meet them in person. These babies of mine were special. Luke and Lia would inherit Edward's gorgeousness, and I knew I had to teach them to not become spoilt brats, which could come from their money and famous parents.

"It's a boy." Edward mumbled from my side as my head fell back onto the pillow. "Luke." I whined and he squeezed my hand, which was clutching onto his hand with a force to kill. "Go on, you're doing so well. Just one more. You can do it."

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I screamed as the final push went, and a crying erupted.

"Lia." I whispered, sighing as I rested my head on the pillow again. "We're parents." Edward cut the cord again and smiled proudly as a nurse placed Luke, wrapped in a towel, in his arms, and someone handed me little Lia.

"Hi Lia." I cried happy tears, and I saw a flash go, and I looked up. Rose came in holding a camera and took another picture.

"They're beautiful, love." Edward whispered, and his lips connected with mine as we both held them, and too soon, they had to be taken away.

I must have drifted off somewhere around then, as the next thing I remember, I woke in a different room, and Edward was sitting next to me, and next to him were my two babies.

"Edward." I whispered, and he looked up, smiling, and then back at the babies.

"Hey, do you want to meet your Mommy?" He scooped up one of them and carefully passed her to me. Lia. I sat up and stared at the beautiful girl in my arms. "Love, don't cry." He wiped those stray tears that couldn't get out earlier.

"I don't believe it. I'm only 16, and I have these treasures." To be fair, being 16 and pregnant wasn't common, but then again it did happen. Just like everything else. To those who don't think so, watch _Joys of Teen Sex _on TV. One guy said he lost it (virginity) at 12 or something. Granted, the show sounds like some illegal porn show, but its like _The Sex Education Show. _If you do not have these shows in England, then find your country's version of it. Simple. And don't tell me you've never seen the American show _16 and pregnant. _My story was made for that show. Haha.

"Better believe it. We're parents." Edward stroked my face, and then went to hold Luke. Lia was wearing a baby pink thing, and her name was stitched above her heart. This was perfect.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours." He whispered quietly, as to not wake the babies. "Everyone is waiting outside."

"Let them in."

"Are you sure? They have cameras."

"I don't care."

Edward went to the door and mumbled something, and everyone seemed to crowd around the two of us, admiring what we've created.

"Ooh, they're so cute." Alice gushed, and looked up to her man. "Dude, we should get one of these." Jazz laughed, and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe we should." His eyes made contact with mine. "Can we take one of these? You already have one..."

I laughed, shaking my head. "not a chance."

"Guess well have to cook one of these up for ourselves then, you little midget." He kissed Alice on the cheek, and she giggled.

"Can I hold her?" Rose asked. I nodded, and slowly let her arms slide under mine, picking little Lia up and cooing softly to her. "She is actually beautiful. An Angel."

Edward smirked proudly. "It's hard to feel...o-er...one second." He handed Luke over to Emmett and made a dash for the door. I gave Emmett a questioning look, and encouraged him to go after him.

"Get out there!"

Em gave me Luke and went after Edward.

EMPOV

I wanted to hold onto my nephew a little while longer, but Edward looked really...weird, so I went after him, volunteering with no help whatsoever.

"Edward." I called down the hallway, and Edward stopped speeding ahead, and went slack against the wall, sliding down to sit. I ran up to him and sat down next to him. "What up, buddy?"

He was quiet. "Do you think this is...happening too fast? I mean, Bella...and me...we've known each other for years, but...those babies...I'm only 18...we've got a house...kids? This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm used to the unusual, but this is _crazy_!"

Stop being such a pussy! "Eddie, you wanted kids, you've got them. Live with it."

"Is it that simple, though?"

"_YES_!" I exclaimed manically. "You and Bella. You're a couple, and it's been that way for what seems like forever!"

"Maybe I'm not ready to be in a couple." He muttered.

"W-what? No, you're both meant to be together, whether you like it or not."

"How can you be so certain?" Edward accused, frowning. "how do you know if there's another girl, out there, who is even more perfect?"

"You won't know. But you may never find someone as great as Bella. Don't let her go like this." Bella better be thanking me so much after this, but i don't really want her to know how Edward freaks out a lot, unless she already knows.

"I don't want to, it's just...I'm really confused. I feel that the possibility of there being another Bella, only better, is possible, but...I don't know where I am going with Bella...We've had a past, and do we have a future? Do I want to marry her? Or leave her?"

"Why the fuck are you getting at this now? When you're new born babies are with their mother in the next room? Don't screw this up for yourself." Edward got up and went back into the next room, and Rose stuck her head through the door as he walked past her. She went in for a moment, then back out to sit next to me, crossing her legs.

"what now?"

"He's just...I don't know, to be honest. He's insecure about his and Bella's connection. We have to butt in."

Rose high fived me and stood up. "Alrighty."

BPOV

I gave Edward a funny look as he entered the room again, and Rose handed him Lia and made her way out of the room. Edward shook his head at me, telling me to forget it, so I did.

"What was that, Edward?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing."

"Just...leave it, Bella. It was nothing." He sat down in a chair with Lia, rocking her.

If he was going to be like that, so would I.

"Alice, do you want to hold Luke? Or Jazz?" I handed Luke over and stayed in my position on the bed as Jazz and Alice cooed and stuff to Luke.

"Bella. Something's wrong." Edward muttered.

"What is?" My tone was short, and Edward looked up.

"Bella."

"_What?_" I was annoyed with his attitude, and wasn't backing down.

"You know what!" His head immediately went down to Lia, who started to squirm and cough. Emmett and Rose came back in, and Rose sat next to me, while Em hovered over Edward. The tension was there- you could feel it. I crossed my arms and noticed how flat my stomach was now. The babies weren't there anymore.

Nobody brought the topic up again, and I was soon out of hospital and the babies were back in their first home. It wasn't how I imagined, as Edward was still in a strop and I had Rose and Phil with me.

"Here we are." I mumbled to the twins, and parked their pushchair by the sofa. "Your new home."

"Do you want them upstairs? They look tired." Edward asked, emotionless.

"Yeah."

I went to bed alone that night, baby monitor on my bedside table, in case they woke up. It was 5 am when one started crying, and I sat up, sleepy, and saw Edward on his front, still asleep, on the other side of the bed. I went to the next room and spent a good amount of time next to their cradle, hushing them. At 6, they were just about settled, and Edward stepped into the room, leaning on the door frame.

"How long have you been up?" He yawned, running his hand through his hair.

"Since 5." I replied quietly, still rocking the cradle.

"I'll do it next time." He went back to the bedroom, and I followed him.

"What's up with you lately? You've been...different."

He paused as he climbed on the bed. "Have I? I hadn't noticed."

I laughed once. "Anyone could notice. Is something wrong? Have I done anything to upset you? Is it the twins?"

He pulled the sheets up to his hips. "No...I don't know."

"Edward...it's not like you haven't been like this before. Usually you just need time...?"

"Yes...time."

"And, I try to feel for you, but I no idea what it is. Can you tell me about it?"

"It's hard to explain." I sat in the bed next to him. "I...I'm just feeling a little confused. Nothing to worry about."

"...if you're sure. It's just...you've been...I feel that I'm the cause of it, if that doesn't sound too self absorbed."

Edward's lips turned up at the corners. "Don't worry, love. I just need to get my head around being a Dad, I think." He stroked my cheek, running his thumb along my bottom lip. "It's okay. Smile for me." I let myself believe that things were okay, as my lips formed into a smile, and Edward smiled in return. "Question- how long until you're ready...do do stuff again? I mean, it's got to have been painful." I winced.

"Give it a few days. It's sensitive." He nodded.

Parenting came to us at full blast over the next few weeks. When we weren't together in interviews or photo shoots about/with the children, or I wasn't trying to get back into shape, me and Edward had to care for two babies, but we still loved them so much, even though we were drained with little sleep.

We took them to our local park or push them in their prams places, and Alice made their clothes, showing who was who. They were so adorable, and people stooped to tell us that on many occasions. I had my family fly in, so they could see the children, and they stayed in the guest rooms for the week, before returning home.

"Look! Luke, look!" I waved at Luke, who was in his cradle, with a video recorder in my hand. "Smile for me, Luke!" I was impressed when Luke giggled and clapped his hands, staring at me with his cute face, smiling. "Where's your sister, Luke? Where's Lia?" And I moved the camera to his right, where Lia had her fingers in her mouth, and she flapped her arm in my direction. "Hi Lia! How are you today?"

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and I turned around, videoing Edward and his perfect smile as he kissed me. "Hey Love, stop tormenting our children."

"I'm not tormenting them...they like attention. Just like yourself."

Edward pouted, and pulled me into a hug. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep." I giggled. "Smile for the camera." I stepped back and he grinned cheekily at the lens.

"Hello...people who are viewing this in so many years time. Do you have flying cars yet? I didn't think so. Now Bella, come here and stare." He took the camera off me and zoomed in on Luke. "Look at their little feet."

I picked Lia up, who was reaching up for me, and the camera followed my movements. "I wonder if they'll even watch this...ever. You never know what'll happen in the future."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward frowned. I shrugged.

"We could have some new technology that kills video recorders?"

"You never know what'll happen. I could just say something like...I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, and then everything will change."

"W-what?" I clutch Lia to my chest. "What are you on about?"

"Okay, that came out wrong-"

"-you want us to break up? Just after I've given birth to your-"

"-Bella. Wait, one second." He ran with the camera out of the room, and I was too stunned to move, besides bobbing Lia. Was this why he was so weird? To find a way to break up with me? Edward came back, and pulled Lia out of my arms, putting her back in her cot. "Bella, I have a question."

"What is it?" I couldn't think of much else to say.

"I don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. I want more. Will you marry me? It isn't because of our situation..." He went on and on for a good amount of time, but I got nothing of that, until he pulled a box from his jacket, and popped it open, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. "...Bella? Will you?"

"Yes." I managed, as he slipped the ring on my ring finger. "Of course I will!" I jumped on him and gave him a gigantic hug, and he spun me in a circle. "Was this why you were so weird before?"

"It was part of it." He mumbled. "I wasn't sure whether we were too young to be engaged...you're 17...and I'm 18. But then again, we've got kids already, and how great did that turn out to be?" He smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The babies were 2 months old, when I had taken them to meet Alice, Jazz and Edward at the coffee shop. Rose and Em were going to babysit, but they had to cancel for reasons I didn't know, so I decided to take them with me.

"Hey Phil, can you pick me up?"

"OK, be there in 5."

I got the kids ready in their pram, and waited at the door for Phil to knock. I opened the door.

Phil smiled and waved at the babies. "Hi. Where to?" He help me with the babies putting the pram in the back.

"Coffee shop." I didn't like coffee, but I felt unsocial. Edward had gone with Jazz and Alice to the park, when I had extra sleep. We had arranged to meet at 10am. One black car I noticed were following us, and I frowned. "I wish they would stop doing that."

Phil tried to lose them, but I told him to slow down when Luke got restless. We parked down in front of Edward, who was sitting outside with Jazz and Alice, and Phil climbed out of the car, heading for the back to get the pram, and Edward went out to help him. The black car parked in front of us, and a guy with a camera opened the door swiftly. I ignored him and unbuckled Lia from her seat.

"Hey." I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, and saw the man had just climbed into the car, and started the engine.

"What on Earth?" I gasped, turning around, and my eyes connected with Edward's panicked eyes as the car sped forward, and I screamed. The men all seemed to run for the car, and I tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't open.

"Don't bother trying to escape. You know yelling will only make your little ones cry." He muttered, smiling. Was he delusional?

"Let me and my family go. Now." My phone started to buzz loudly.

"Don't answer that." I looked behind me, clutching onto Lia, and she started to whimper. They were still running, and I saw Alice at the far back, with her phone out. I looked at my screen- Rose was calling. I hope Alice was calling the police.

"What do you want?"

"Do you remember my friend? B-b-b...Buzz. Well, his name wasn't Buzz...it was...well you don't really care, do you?"

"He's dead."

The stranger laughed. "And you don't think I know that? You obviously didn't get the message on the first attempt. This second time...is going to be a lot worse." We turned a sharp corner and I crashed into the door, my protective shield of flesh covering Lia, who began to wail, so i strapped her in in a rush.

"Why don't you stop trying to do this?" I looked behind me once again, and couldn't see anyone, and a sharp blow to the head blackened everything.

...

My head killed as I came around. I was on a plane, and I wondered where I was heading. I looked around, and saw that man next to me. And it all came back.

"Who are you? Where are my children?" I felt a prodding on my arm, and looked over. Another man was there on my other side, and he pulled out my arm, japing a needle into the skin. "What are you doing...?" I had a wave of drowsiness, and my eyes shut again.

...

They must be incredibly low budget, I first thought when I found myself in a dark room, which remind me of a basement, as there was a small window higher up, which gave the only light. I was tied to the wall by a chain to my foot, like a dog. What sick idea was this? From the light, I saw there was a television also, and old one, and some stairs that led upstairs. So this was a basement. I could hear thumbing from upstairs, but only very quietly, but it was rhythmic, like a head board to a wall. I was sickened. I fumbled to the TV, and switched it on. Using the buttons on the TV, I turned the volume to hearing level, and found myself with many channels. Channel 1, I was on, and it was the news.

"Our Hollywood famous Edward Cullen was left distraught as a man publicly kidnaps his fiancée, Bella Swan and two children, Luke and Lia Cullen. From the nearby shop's CCTV, the man was recognized as Mark Fletcher, and it is believed that he was linked to the bomb/hostage case last year. Nobody yet has come forth with any information, but witnesses were questioned at the scene." The screen went onto Alice, whose eyes were all puffy and red from crying. "Alice Whitlock, a close friend of Bella's, was there at the time of kidnapping."

"-he just jumped into the front seat and drove off! Edward was getting something from the boot, and...I really hope they find her and the twins. It happened so fast. I couldn't really imagine it happening to such a lovely girl, and they are all completely innocent. I called the police immediately.-"

"Edward Cullen couldn't comment on the events." A image shows Edward from a CCTV footage, running after the car, and on a different road, falling to his knees as Jazz helped him up.

I hadn't realized that someone was in the same room before they cleared their throat. I jumped, turning around, and looked up at the woman.

"Do you want a tissue?" She offered, and I shook my head, wiping my eyes with my hand, and she scampered back upstairs. The door was left open and I heard voices.

"What were you doing?" A dark, low voice accused.

"She was crying! I'm not the one who kidnapped her and her kids!"

"You _don't _do that, alright? I didn't kidnap her."

"Fine, fine. But you go down there. It's all over the news."

The man stormed down the stairs, and went in front of me, turning the TV off. "Stupid television." He muttered. "Get back over there."

"Where are my children?" I begged, and he got down, picking me up by the throat, and I croaked out for air, wheezing. "Stop."

"Don't ask stupid questions, then." He dropped me to the floor, and I whimpered. "Get over there."

I slid back to the wall, and he smirked.

"I'm in charge of you until I receive orders. No talking, singing, noise of any kind. We don't want to alert the neighbors."

I looked down, and he sighed.

"I don't know where they are. I just had orders to keep you down here. I was paid to. A lot. I won't hurt you, as long as you just stay put."

I sniffled. "Thank you."

"Why? You shouldn't _thank _me." he went back upstairs, and turned on the light. "I recommend you don't turn on the TV- they only make things worse. Food in an hour."

I quickly turned the TV back on, and went onto another channel. There was a weather forecast, and I found, we were in England. It was sunny. And I had been out for a day.

I flicked through channels and channels, finding no news on about Edward, so I went to a kids show, watching that until a little girl came down the stairs with a plate in her hands.

"Hello." She handed me the plate, which was spaghetti. "You're Bella...Swan, aren't you?" I nodded, and she handed me a fork and knife. "Dad says to not try kill yourself, because that would be a bad idea." She pulled over a stool and sat down. I just looked at her. "I'm Sasha."

"Hi Sasha. How old are you?"

"10."

"What part of England are you from?" I couldn't detect an accent.

"You won't know it, you're American."

"I'm from England, actually."

"Really? That's cool. What's on the TV?"

"_Teletubbies._"

"Isn't that a bit too young for you?" I shrugged.

"I used to love it as a kid."

"I watch _Ben 10,_ but the boys in my class says it isn't girly enough for me. A girl. I still watch it though."

"That's cool."

"Why are you staying in our basement? Shouldn't you be in Hollywood, singing? I love your music. I listen to it on the radio all the time, but I can't afford your CD."

"Well if I can, I'll get you one, but I don't know where my money is."

"Where did you last see it?"

"In America."

Sasha paused. "You've lost a lot of weight."

"Well, I was pregnant."

"What did you name it?"

"I had twins. They're two months old. Luke and Lia."

"I know one girl called Lia, in my class. She's got blond hair and blue eyes. My teacher yesterday said something in History about her being like a German A...I forgot the word."

"Aryan?" I did history in school before.

"It might be. I don't know any Luke's, though. So it's a boy and girl?"

"Yes."

Her mother called from upstairs. "Sasha! What are you doing down there? I hope you're not eating her food." I looked down, and saw I hadn't eaten anything yet.

Sasha shouted back. "No, Mom. I'll be right up." She smiled and got up. "See you." She ran back upstairs and slammed the door shut. I gobbled up the meal, and sat the plate down, flicking through the channels again. Did I have a bed? I hadn't checked.

I checked now. I have a mattress. At least it's not the floor.

There wasn't anymore news on Edward and my kidnapping that I didn't already know, but I couldn't help but think, why were they doing this? To hurt me? Well done, because I have no idea where my children are, and if I had attacked him in the car, he could have killed us all. Where were they? I couldn't imagine anything but the worse.

Over time, I had a blossoming friendship with little Sasha, as well as a few more extras to the news. I couldn't count how many days I had been here, but the news did it for me.

"Today, it has been 2 weeks since the kidnapping of Bella Swan and her children. We interviewed Edward Cullen for the first time, back at his home in an all exclusive interview."

Edward looked...a mess. His eyes were drained, and he looked anxious. I touched the screen, hoping his frown would disappear. It didn't.

"Edward, explain your feelings about the events now that you've had time to think it over."

He shut his eyes, and looking into the camera. "I can't...I can't see any light into this...every day, it just gets worse. I can't bear to be without her and my two children. I wonder where they are right now. Please, anyone who has information. Please. I need to marry her. I need to see her and Luke and Lia again. I'd do anything."

"You heard him. If you have any information, call..." Edward's pleading eyes made tears spring to my eyes.

It was on the fourth week, that something had changed within me. I lost hope, and spent countless days, lying on my mattress, in the darkness. I had lost weight, and the mother insisted on watching me eat her fatty meals, and I think it was to make sure I didn't kill myself, either.

The end of the second month, some man came down to the basement, and smiled as he entered.

"Mark, don't harm her. She's in a bad state." The mother whispered. So this was the Mark that set up my kidnap, my twin's kidnapping. Buzz's friend. He shook her off.

"I can do what I like. Keep aside and do what I paid you to do." He walked up to me and pulled me by the hair.

"Let go of me!" I screeched, and scratched his face.

He growled, dropping me to the ground. "Know your place." He kicked my side, and put a hand to his face, wiping the blood away. I winced, clutching my side.

"At least I have a fucking place!" He spat on the floor, and picked me up, only to throw me to the ground again, then he picked me up again, pushing me to the wall.

"Leave us, Mary." I glared at him until the door shut, and he smiled devilishly at me. "We're gonna know the rules, okay? You're place, is on the floor, here until you understand." He let my feet touch the ground, and he clutched my hips, and I slapped them.

"I can handle you." I snapped, pushing him backwards.

"I can easily do things to you, that Edward had the decency to not do."

"I wouldn't if I were you. When I'm out of here, I can have you down for kidnap, rape, and physical abuse."

"Aren't they both the same?"

"Physical abuse as in kicking me just."

"I'm so scared."

"You should be." I looked outside, then at the chain on my foot. "Do you have the key?"

"The key to...?" I wiggled my leg. "Yes."

"Let me go. You've done enough damage to me. Let my children go."

"I forgot you had kids for a second then. You were always too young..."

"18 is the new 30." I narrowed my eyes. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Luke and Lia."

"They're somewhere. You'll never see them again. I can count on that."

Tears pooled in my eyes. Was he bluffing?

"Sorry, but I'm fulfilling what me and Buzz were doing. To make you suffer. And how else could we do that? A mother losing her children, with no idea if they're alive or not. Maybe in the future I'll tell you if they're alive or not..." I brought my knee up, hitting him where it hurts. He groaned, and whacked my head, where it hit the wall painfully.

...

I woke up, and it was dark. There was some bread and butter on the floor next to me, a glass of water, and a note.

_You've earned yourself another two months. M_

I spent the day weeping my eyes out, knowing that I could possibly never see them again.

Those four months were the worst months of my life.

The news seemed to die, with the belief that me, Luke and Lia were gone forever. Even Edward hosted a little event, to carry on support, but I felt that it was like my own funeral.

"Bella. Nice to see you again." I didn't even glance at him. "I see you've found your _place._"

"What do you want?" He's taken so much from me already.

"You're out. I think these guys have had enough of you."

He picked me up, and I struggled to get him off. And he hit me across my face, and I fell to the floor again.

"Don't disobey me. The only reason why you're going is we've been paid our share." He bent down to my level, and I felt a prick on my skin.

"Ow." I mumbled, and that was the last thing I could remember.

...

I woke up in a car, and noticed I was clean, with my clothes washed. The car was empty, and I looked through the glass into the dark night. I then checked my inventory. A few hundreds, and a credit card, and a note.

_Card has enough to get you by, plus some notes._

There was a four digit number at the bottom, and I climbed into the front seat, and turned the key, to find where I was. I had no idea how to drive, but how tough could it be? I pressed one pedal hesitantly, and it got me forward. Granted, I was slow, and got a few horns, but I found my way. I knew where I was. I was in over my head. California. I recognised this place. I used to walk down here when I was pregnant. I parked the car badly, and put on the hoody that was on the passenger seat, and lifted the hood over my head, covering my face. Where would Edward be?

The house was nearby, so I decided to hurry my way over there. I couldn't stop, but my legs felt so weak as I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. It was a quiet night, and I hurried out across the road, and then down my familiar road. I passed Em and Rose's house first and noticed the lights were all out. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it was quite late. Alice and Jazz's next, nobody in either. But I wasn't going to any of those. I was heading for my own freaking house.

How would I manage to pass security without them knowing yet? I wanted to make sure they didn't just slam the figurative door in my face. Being figurative since the security gates are already locked. They won't come as close as I wanted to. And I needed to get Edward out, as any one else would do something unimaginable. But I felt that those 4 months could have changed things. I stumbled to the front gates anyway, knowing I could get either person if they're all inside. Maybe the obvious would work better.

I pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" I heard Edward speak.

"Is Edward there?" I asked anyway.

"Who is it?"

"Come outside."

"Excuse me?"

"If you know what's good for you, come outside."

"Who are you?"

"Come find out for yourself, Edward."

I waited, and noticed from the front door, a bulky man come through the front door and head down the steps, heading straight for me. It was Phil.

"Shiiite" I muttered, hobbling around and hiding in the bushes. A minute later, I heard a sigh.

"Nobody is here, Phil. You can go back now." Edward. He laughed. "For a moment..."

"Are you coming back inside?"

"Yeah. One second. You can go ahead."

"Edward..."

"...fine. I've had my second." He mumbled. Now was my chance. Now or never. I jumped from my hiding place and clung to the gates.

"EDWARD! Please!" He jumped a mile, and he frowned.

"Who are you? How did you know where I live?" he leaned closer, and a glimpse of panic flashed in his eyes. "do I know you?"

"Edward..." I sighed. "It's me." I pulled the hoody off, and I suddenly got a wave of the cold air, and hugged the material to my chest. Edward blinked, his eyes glossed with tears.

"B-oh my God." He ran forward and through the gaps of the gates, clung to me and looked at the tall gates. "How do I open this thing."

"To the side, Edward." He nodded and pushed a button, and the gates slowly opened. As soon as there was a bigger enough gap for one of us to fit in, which was me, I ran forward and he pulled me into a hug. "Oh my God, Edward. I was so scared." I cried, all my emotion falling out now.

"Bella! I should have listen to you before when you talked about him coming after you again. Oh God, I was terrified that you wouldn't come back! Everyone prepared me for the worst case scenario...oh Bella!" He pulled back and attacked my lips with his, every time we pulled away for breath, he mumbled small things on how crazy it was.

"Why did they take you away from me..."

"Oi, Edward! I can't believe you're over Bella already! When-" We split and looked at Rose, who was standing angry at the front steps. "-OH MY GOD! EMMETT!"

Edward pulled me to him before anyone got to us. "Bella. Where are our children? Bella, please."

I burst into tears, shaking my head against his chest. "I don't know. He said I'd never see them again!"

"W-what?" Edward put my face in between his hands. "Where are my children?"

I pleaded with my eyes to not say anything, and he took a step back as everyone arrived.

"Bella? Oh my God! Is that a _bruise _forming?" Someone touched my cheek, and I winced. "Where were you? Come on, you must be freezing." They hurried me inside to the warmth.

"Where were you? What did they do to you?"

"Er...well this guy..."

"Did he rape you?"

"I don't know..."

"You _don't KNOW?_" Rose yelled. "How could this happen? We need to tell the police. Edward?"

Edward's hands were over his face, and he pulled them away. "I'll call them." He stood up and started dialing.

"Shouldn't he be happy his fiancee is home and well?"

"You're missing two extra people."

"...where are they? I didn't want to ask."

"Mark told me I'd never see them again."

"WHAT?"

I cried on Em's chest as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"You're pregnant, Rose?"

She nodded and rubbed her faint bump. "That's why we had to cancel before."

"I..." I couldn't finish my sentence, as Edward reentered.

"What did they say?"

"They'll be over in a minute. They need to get you tested for the...rape or anything." He sat next to Jazz, not next to me. Jazz gave him a look.

"Bella, you still have your ring." I looked down to my hand, and sure enough, it was there. I relied on that ring to tell me that Edward still loved me, as he wouldn't have given it me if he didn't.

"What have I missed, besides Rose and Em?"

"Nothing much. We had a lot of police around for a while, and they tried to track Mark down, but they have become unsuccessful."

"I was on a plane. A private plane. They took me to England." I mumbled, and everyone listened carefully.

"Bella...how could anyone miss that? The airport should be able to have to monitor who goes in and out." Rose whispered.

I snapped. "How the hell am I supposed to know? They kidnapped me! Knocked me out with a hit to the face, so I don't know! I woke up in the middle of the flight and then again in England in a cold, dark basement which I spent the next 4 months!"

"Well Bella we were worried _sick!_ Edward was a mess- we _all _were a mess! Do you know what Edward did the next few days after you went missing? He cried his _eyes_ out! So don't start trying to blame us for this!"

"Well I need to blame someone for the reason why I spent 4 months in a hell hole and my 2 month old children went missing permanently?" Tears fell once again and I stood up, heading for the door. "I want answers." Someone grabbed my arm but I shook it off.

"Bella." Jazz spoke and pulled my arm again, pulling me to his chest.

"No." I cried. "I want my children back. I need them now. I can't survive without them. I want to watch them grow up with me."

"Shh..." Jazz stroked the back of my head. "Its okay. Perhaps the police will be able to find them."

"It's been 4 months. They probably had given up on me ages ago, never mind my kids."

"They wouldn't dare." He sounded off.

"You're lying. I know when you lie."

He sighed. "They didn't exactly close it. But there were no leads. No-one had actually given anything good enough to track him down. The police believe it's only him in on it, so find Mark, and that would be the end of it."

I shook my head. "No. It's not just them. He was paid. There's more than one."

We were silent until the police arrived, and I was taken to the hospital to have tests run on me, and they sampled the bits under my nails.

"There are some tearing, signalling that Bella was indeed raped, recently." The doctor told us, and I couldn't process the results. Edward just stormed off, and Rose put a hand to her face. "There were traces of fluid, so we will find the DNA results by the end of the week. You can take medication to terminate any fertilized egg..." Rose had better be listening, as I wasn't.

Police fired questions at me in the hospital, and I had to give that credit card I had to them, to see if they could work from there. To make matters worse, there was a possibility that the press were outside. I had to make a public appearance. Rose tapped my shoulder, handing me her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie, pass me to Bella, if what I hear is true."

"It's me, Kim."

"Bella? ... okay I'll deal with the emotional stuff later on. I will get you on tonight's show of the American version of The Voice. Like old times? I'll get you a slot on the Carmen show too, and don't tell her anything too detailed. We'll go through it today, when I come to your house. Be cool, Bella. We'll tell you the huge things you've missed today." I hung up and looked at the clock. 5am. I wasn't even tired yet.

I was soon allowed home and I collapsed into bed, falling asleep immediately. Little had I known, that Edward didn't join me.

* * *

**One could only ask for a review :) or two xD**

**thank you so much for reading! xxxx**


	22. Thrilled

**Okayy...who watched the Royal Wedding? I had to choose between BBC1 and ITV1...they had two different views, and I was thinking 'what is the point?' I did eenie meenie miney mo :) Kate was actually beautiful, and the wedding went so fast :') Such a fairytale ending :)**

**Next chapter is up!**

* * *

I woke. There is a odd feeling, that you could receive, that everything feels as though it is not reality, and although it is reality, you must still live it, and get out of this bed. I ached all over, and examined my side, where a blotchy dark bruise had formed overnight. Great. I sat up and looked in my wardrobe for something that would cover it completely and hide the other bruise on my hip. I put on a stretchy white top and short shorts, and tied my hair up, and headed downstairs, where Edward was in the kitchen, cooking something up.

"Morning." I mumbled and sat down at the bar. Edward stiffened and turned around, and his eyes raked my body.

"Are you okay?" He stepped forward and put a hand to my cheek. "He hit you." I couldn't hide that one on my cheek. "Where else. Tell me."

Eventually I pulled up the side of my shirt, and his jaw locked into place.

"I can't believe this has happened. All of the people in the world..."

"Edward. I'm fine."

"This doesn't look fine to me."

"Well I am, so what is there to eat?" He dropped his hand.

"We are talking about this, Bella. We can't act as if nothing happened. You went missing for 4 fucking months!"

"I know- I was _there!_ And I went through it all." I slipped out of my chair and went to the fridge. "Can't you accept that all I want to do is wait for my children to arrive home, safe and sound? It's too much." I bit my lip as tears pooled in my eyes. "I don't want to concentrate on myself."

"But I want to, Bella. You're beautiful, and I've missed you for so much. I've been so terrified of you not coming back...please. I want them back as much as you do. They're _our _children, and I love and miss them so much." He pulled me towards him, careful not to touch my bruise. "I hope these past few months...haven't damaged anything between us...because I want to still marry you. I do."

"I still love you. It's a miracle." I joked and he pouted, and I touched his lips with my finger, and he pulled it into his mouth, sucking slightly. "Ew, Edward." He grinned, my finger in between his teeth. "I want to see what leads the police are on. I can try to help." He let go, and his lips went tight.

"I have their number. I don't want you out of this house just yet. You have a performance tonight." I frowned. I didn't care about that.

That hour, I found that the police were searching through CCTV of the day and were checking airports and so on. I hoped, that they could prove Mark wrong. I would see them again.

...

News that I was here and well was kept quiet, as I waited for my performance to be over and done with.

"We haven't actually told you, who will be performing tonight, because in fact, we want to keep it a secret for a little while longer. But the time has come, and our special guest is ready. Give a warm welcome...Bella Swan!"

I stepped onto the stage, and half of the audience screamed and chatted, and the rest were just motionless. The Bella Swan they thought was dead and gone. Back from the dead. Tears filled my eyes as they raked over the judge's panel. One had a hand over their mouth, and the others had their mouths' open, eyes wide and trained on me.

"...I can't stop the tears from falling  
Why did you both have to go  
Trying so hard to find you  
But I can't seem to get any closer to you

I'm going to prove you all wrong  
I've started sorting out all my problems  
I've tried and tried but I can try a little harder  
I just want to hold you tight  
You finally with me again  
It's all I ever wanted  
We only had such a short time  
Was that all I ever will get?..."

The song ended and everyone screamed, and the judges stood up. I needed a hug. The presenter, who had a Texan accent, walked over to me and patted me on the back. "Everybody! Bella Swan!" More yells. "Bella, when did you get back?"

I spoke quietly into my microphone. "Um... yeah about 1 or 2 days ago. Er...I'd rather not go into it."

He nodded. "That's acceptable. Er-"

"Patrick, one moment." One of the judges spoke up. "Bella. I am so glad you're back, and blessing us all with your beautiful music. I _really _hope everything is well with you, and Edward." He gave me a nod, signalling that he'd probably have his agent, call my agent, to get in touch with me, and all that mess. I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Well, Bella is back, everybody." My time was up, and I went backstage, where I had Phil and two other bodyguards surrounding me, where they'll be from now on. Edward was so protective, and I felt like I was in a prison of all sorts- no air to breathe. I got home that night, and Edward was already in bed, reading a book. He looked up as I wandered in, and smiled tightly.

"You were great tonight."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Come here." I stripped and he enveloped me in his arms.

"I hope they find Luke and Lia." Edward stopped me talking from a kiss, and he leaned over me, towering over me.

"Bella..." He whispered. "If you think so much about it you won't be able to sleep."

"I won't sleep anyway." I mumbled, and winced when his hand met my hip. "Ouch." He retracted his hand immediately, and it went to my cheek.

"Sorry, Bella."

...

Time passed, and our children were never found. Mine and Edward's relationship fluctuated- one moment I wanted to be as close to him as I could, and the next I wanted a normal life away from him. So I went out into bars, and made friends on the way there, and end up stumbling home, having had a lift off Phil or taxi, and Edward would just stare at me, emotionless. I just collapsed on the couch. I'd wake up in the morning with a hangover, spend the night reading away from Edward, and then the next day have an interview, remembering my pain.

I'd end up on those nights crawling back to Edward, who'd welcome the sober me with open arms. But then the cycle would go around again. And sometimes I'd stay on one of these steps longer than usual. The worst night happened, and I wasn't sure what was actually happening at the time.

I had been to a local club, by myself. I had danced, and met a keen guy who started to dance close to me. Edward had been hesitant for quite a long time, and I had begun to feel the struggle of being away from closeness. So I kissed the guy. I didn't even know his name, but that he was good looking and had a great smile and soft, drug hazed eyes.

"Do you want one?" He held out a pill, and placed it on my tongue. "It'll make it all better."

We had been kissing for a few hours, and I stepped backwards. He kept a hand on my waist as he directed me outside, and hailed a taxi.

"Do you want to come in?" I must have asked, as I found myself walking up the stairs, passing my bedroom and heading for the guest room.

"Bella? Are you home?" I heard Edward's voice, and I turned around, to see him sticking his head out of the bedroom door. And then he notcied the guy behind me. "Bella. Who is this?"

"Why do you care?" I ranted. "What is it to you? It's hardly like we're anything anymore. Come on." I tugged on the drugged up guys hand, and started for the guest bedroom once again. Until his hand was ripped from mine, as Edward pinned him to the wall.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House." He spat, sending him on his way, and gave me a painful look. I couldn't feel any guilt.

"Why the hell did you do that? You know what- don't even bother. I'm leaving." I pulled the engagement ring off my finger and dropped it on the floor, and went down the stairs. "Hey!" I called the guy who was at the door, and he looked up and smiled, giving me a kiss.

"You wanna go to my place instead?" He opened the door, and I nodded, looking behind me to see Edward at the top of the stairs, looking down at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't." He mouthed, but I rolled my eyes and went through the door. He expected me to live in a house that all I could think of was my missing children, and he wouldn't touch me. I felt confined to a small space. I wanted freedom.

"Come on. Where's your place?" He took my hand and we wandered out into the main road, where we got another cab and he took me to the edge of California, to a apartment.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He whispered against my lips as we fell onto his bed.

...

I opened my eyes, and realized that I were in tanned arms, and a different face was asleep. I got out as soon as I could, and got a cab home.

"Edward?" I called and shut the door loudly. No answer. Fuck. "Edward?" I found Alice and Jazz in the kitchen, and they both looked down. "Hey. Where's Edward?"

"Oh Bella. What have you done!" Alice jumped in my arms, crying. "He's gone, Bella. He's left!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you _cheated _on him!"

"I did _not _ch-"

"-Yes you did, Bella. We saw the porch lights come on from our place. You left with some guy, Bella. Don't lie to us." Jazz interrupted, and Alice wiped her eyes, going to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Edward came to us straight away after you left with him. He's really upset with you, Bella."

I sat on a bar stool. "I...I can't do this. We never talk anymore. I don't think me and Edward should be together anymore. We've been forced apart."

Alice sighed. "We could see something coming. But I think last night did it when you gave him the ring back." My eyes widened and my eyes seemed to zoom in on my left ring finger. Without the ring.

"Oh my God. I hadn't taken it off..."

"Yes, you did. Just last night."

"Oh God. Oh no." I put a hand to my face. "I didn't."

"Bella-"

"-I need to find him. Apologize. Where is he? Did he say where he was going? I need to find him."

"Bella, he's gone to stay with family."

"Family? What...Emmett and Rose? _Emmett and Rose?_ He went _next door?_ No offense or anything, but that's a tad pathetic. But I'm going anyway."

"What are you even going to say, Bella?"

"I don't know. Anything. But I can't live here anymore. My children lived here before. Before they were kidnapped. And I haven't seen them, the police haven't done much either. My kids should be-"

"-Bella. Maybe you should...for the best, until they're found...maybe you should see someone."

"What do you mean, see someone? As in a new guy? Because I don't-"

"-No, Bella. I mean one of those people, to wipe your memory. Be hypnotized. Forget it all. Ever since you've come back, you've been acting...kind of depressed, and you've thrown Edward around like a yo yo. One moment, you love him, the next you don't."

"...I don't know what I feel anymore. I'm just tired. Of everything."

"You need to sort your life out. Magazines everywhere are catching you flashing down below, partying night and day, taking drugs...you aren't Bella anymore. You aren't you. Please, try it out. We can have someone here today. A professional. See how it goes." Alice was nodding along with him, and I frowned.

"Will I just forget my whole other life?"

"I don't know. You can stop people from smoking, and so you can probably make some forget things. Stop being scared."

My eyes were getting wet. "Why not just therapy? I could just learn to control it."

"Yes, you could, but you won't fall in love with Edward again. It's too late for therapy. Just go with it."

Jazz called someone, and a woman came in that day, and sat me down.

"What are you afraid of? Why do you need hypnotherapy?"

I bit my lip. "I'm afraid my children won't come back. It's ruined mine and Edward's relationship. I always remember the kidnap, and my pregnancy."

She nodded. "OK...when I count to ten..."

When I re opened my eyes, I had a sense of optimism. "Alice. Let's go to Edward." I laughed and jumped up. Alice gave Jazz an odd look as I ran to the door and headed over for Emmett and Rose's.

"It can't have been that easy?"

"I am, that good." The stranger smirked.

I opened the door to Rose's and looked around the house. "Hello?" I wandered into the living room, where I saw the three of them on the couch, and Edward stood up, red around his eyes. "Oh my God, Edward! What happened?"

He scoffed and stepped further away from me, behind the couch. "Oh, _please no,_ I'm not fucking _stupid!_ I can't believe this. Bella, out of _all _people-" Jazz and Alice ran in, spluttering.

"-Edward! We can explain!"

"Explain what? How she's been screwing me around from day 1?"

"What? I haven't, Edward. What are you on about?" I started to get worried.

"What is going on?"

"Edward- can we talk to you for a second? Outside?" Edward gave me a questioning look and followed Alice and Jazz outside. I stood there awkwardly.

"What did I do?"

Emmett stood up. "What is wrong with you, Bella? You fucking _cheated_ on him!"

"Why are you accusing me of cheating on him! I did _not!_"

"Bella! I can't believe you! You throw Edward around like he doesn't matter or have feelings! God, Bella. What is it with you? You're a proper bitch, you know that?" Rose accused.

My eyes narrowed. "You can call _me_ a bitch? How _dare_ you! I'm getting Alice." I stormed to the front door, where I heard raised voices, muffled by the wood.

"What were you _thinking_? Please, tell me what on Earth made you try this!"

"It was the only way! Bella wasn't herself after those 4 months. She's been traumatized and it split the both of you up! Don't you want her to stop living in the past? We have no idea if they'll come back. But until then, you can live life like normal."

"...This is...unbelievable. I can't believe this...and she doesn't know anything?"

"No. We paid the woman. She was the most recommended."

"And what happens if someone asks her about it?"

"I don't know." I put my hand on the handle and opened the door, teary eyed.

"What going on?" Jazz gave me a guilty look. "Seriously." The tears were threatening to spill over, and Edward pulled me to him, and I sobbed. "What's going on? They say I cheated? How do I not remember? I didn't cheat!"

He shushed me. "We're sorry, sweetie. You didn't cheat. It's okay. We were mistaken. It's alright."

EPOV

When Bella had shut that door behind her, I blinked back a few tears. What had we succumb to? Was this what I wanted?

Years, had I spent loving her, missing her, knowing her, waiting for her. It felt as if my life meant nothing without her. I packed an overnight bag, and I waited for them to disappear around the corner, and then I headed for next door. It was late, so I hoped they didn't mind.

I knocked on their door, letting myself in. "Alice? Jazz?" Alice was in the living room, and she saw the expression on my face, and knew instantly what was wrong.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry." She came to give me a hug, and I shook in her arms. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Um...no, I'm not exactly." Jazz came down the stairs.

"We saw her leaving. How could it end up like this? Did she understand what she's just done?" I nodded.

"She threw the ring on the floor." I opened up my hand, and inside was the small silver banded ring. "How on Earth had it gone so wrong?"

"Oh honey, did you want to sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I need some brotherly support, you know? I'll only be next door. I just wanted to let you guys know." Jazz nodded.

"We understand. What shall we do if she comes over?"

"That's your decision." I muttered, heading out of the door again. Emmett opened the door, and noticed my facial expression. Did I really give so much away?

"What's up, brother?"

"It's Bella. Again."

"Come in. You staying the night?"

"Please."

Rose looked at me, and shook her head. "What has she done."

A tear slipped down my cheek as the door shut and I dropped my bag to the floor. "She brought some guy home."

They sat me down, and both of them were super in encouraging me not to stand for such treatment.

"She doesn't deserve you."

But then there was that voice, in the back of my mind, that told me this was her way of dealing with the situation.

"Maybe it's like before. She always runs away from everything. Maybe this is her running."

"How can we stop it, though. Maybe she needs...therapy?"

"But she'll never be the same Bella."

"No. How about a knock to her head to forget it all?"

I slept on their couch, too exhausted to go upstairs, and when I woke up, Rose was making herself some food. She had gotten big during the last few months, and was soon to be due.

"Morning. How are you doing?"

"Honestly? I'm heart broken." I mumbled, emotion not setting in yet, because I was so tired. Rose came over and sat down next to me, and I looked at her bump. You'd think that Rose and Em would want to know the gender. But nope. They want the surprise. I guess me and Bella don't like surprises.

"Edward, we'll sort this out. She can't argue with a severely hormonal pregnant lady. It never settles well."

"You know...I had been so overcome with grief..it hadn't actually settled that I'm a Dad without his children." I felt my eyes start to sting from not blinking, and as I blinked, the tears fell. "And you are going to be one too, and it'll be so difficult to look at them, when my children..." Emmett came downstairs, yawning and patted me on the back.

"It's alright, dude. We'll sort Bella out." Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Bella made her way into the house, and she gave us a bright smile. I couldn't believe her. She expected me to forgive her...just like that? Hell no. I was forced outside with Jazz and Alice. Jazz shut the door as I fumed on the spot.

"Explain."

"Okay. Bella...doesn't know about the pregnancy, the cheating, those 4 months, Luke or Lia. We had her hypnotized."

Okay...what? Where's the film crew? Pranking Edward Cullen, LIVE? I looked around. "Huh?"

"We hired this woman to make her forget her pain. And she was doing all this weird stuff, and Bella was knocked out. And she opened her eyes, and I'm guessing it worked. We weren't sure whether we'd need more than one session. But she's definitely...better, don't you think?"

I laughed. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. You had her memory wiped, without _my _notification? You didn't even ask! You can't jut change someone like that! It's morally wrong! And what does she think happened for the past few year or more? She got stretch marks randomly? The news? The press? There is evidence on the Internet of what happened! We can't act as if it's not there!"

Jazz put up his hands. "It's the only way to get you both back together. You love her, and she was running, but she she loves you."

"What were you _thinking_? Please, tell me what on Earth made you try this!" Emmett was thinking something similar, with knocking all the memories out.

"It was the only way! Bella wasn't herself after those 4 months. She's been traumatized and it split the both of you up! Don't you want her to stop living in the past? We have no idea if they'll come back. But until then, you can live life like normal."

"...This is...unbelievable. I can't believe this...and she doesn't know anything?"

"No. We paid the woman. She was the most recommended."

"And what happens if someone asks her about it?" The magazines, if she sees them...I don't know. We can't wrap her in cotton wool.

"I don't know." Jazz sighed, and the door opened, and Bella stepped out, crying.

"What going on? Seriously." She looked so innocent. Like a child. I gave her a hug as she cried into my now soaking shirt. "What's going on? They say I cheated? How do I not remember? I didn't cheat!"

Er...what do I say? "We're sorry, sweetie. You didn't cheat. It's okay. We were mistaken. It's alright." Jazz mouthed to me from behind Bella's back.

"It's for the best." I ignored him and stroked her head.

"We're sorry Bella. Em and Rose, Jazz and Alice, and myself didn't mean anything of it."

"And Edward...I lost my ring! I'm so stupid!"

"No honey, it's right here." I felt around in my pocket, and found the ring. "You gave it to me earlier." I slipped it back on her finger, and she wiped her eyes.

"Why?"

"Er..." This isn't going to work out if we had to keep lying. It'll be like a web of lies that she'll eventually figure out. "I don't know. But here it is." I gave Jazz a panicked expression, and he went inside. Douche bag. I huffed and led Bella back inside, and Jazz went to push Emmett off the sofa, causing Bella to giggle.

"Em, Rose? A word as well?" Jazz went alone this time, thankfully, since I wasn't sure what to do with just Bella. We hadn't done anything in a long time together, happy. Alice sat her backside on the coffee table and switched the TV on. The Carmen show was on, and she immediately switched channel.

"Oh, God. Carmen. I hate that girl. She's such a bitch." Bella mumbled. "I remember she was eying you the whole time we had that interview with her."

Alice turned to look at her, then at me. "Er...right." I knew why Alice was so confused. The one time that we were interviewed together, was to tell the world she was pregnant. What had she remembered?

Bella cuddled up to me and I wrapped her in my arms. To be truthful, I was uncomfortable, but tried not to let it on, as Em and Rose entered, followed by Jazz.

Em shuffled on his feet. "We're sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. I have no idea what you're on about anyway."

"OK then." He sat down and raised his eyebrows at me.

"One mo, Bella." I stood up and she flopped onto the couch, and I nodded for Em to follow me upstairs.

"What' up, Cowboy?"

"Cowboy?"

"Go with it."

"Er...ok. Is it wrong, that I want everything back to normal, after what has happened?"

"No, Edward. That's perfectly normal. It's just...weird, to see you acting so casually around Bella after what has happened. Do you still feel the same?"

I gave him a look. "Of _course_ I do...how else would I have been able to stand her when she was drinking almost every night?"

"I don't know how they did it, anyway. Bella must have really wanted this. She must have not been able to stand herself."

"In a way, she's still running. She just doesn't know it yet." I sighed, resting my head against the door. "It's so...frustrating. I need to teach her to not be so afraid of things. But obviously I can't now. How are we going to deal with the press and everything else? We can't act as if Luke and Lia didn't exist. It's a web of lies if we say they don't, and I don't want to forget them. They're my kids, Emmett." He put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Do you think we should talk to Bella about them?"

"If it turns out badly?"

"We can only try, Edward."

"Huh. You addressed me by my proper name."

"Shut up, Eddie." He smirked and opened the door, and we strolled back to the living room, where I saw Rose and Alice having the uncontrollable fit of giggles at something Bella must have said. Bella was smiling and carrying on her speech, and Jazz high fived her.

"I so get that!" He laughed, and I couldn't help the smile that was brought to my face. She was happy. Making other people happy. Rather than filled with guilt and pain. I whispered to Emmett.

"I can't do it." He nodded.

"I know how you feel, man. We haven't seen something like this in ages." Bella looked up at me, eyes shining, and waved us over, as the music channel switched songs.

"...This was totally more than just a fling  
Wanted it over and over again  
You really was too keen  
When you walked into my life  
Lip lock, fingers touching, the connection  
More than just physical  
So don't expect me to believe  
That this was just a fling..."

"I love this song." Bella grinned and started dancing randomly, whipping her hair back and forth. I ran up to her and picked her up, and he wrapped her legs around my waist, and I kissed her with more than just passion. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed her legs together. I grinned up at her. My oh my, how I missed the real her. She had lost all that regret and irritable pain that came after those terrible 4 months. I looked to my friends. Most of them had a questioning look on their faces, besides Em, who had a grin etched on his face. Soon the face expressions were replaced by happiness, and I headed out of the door, Bella still in my arms.

"What are you up to?" She smirked, cupping my cheek with her hand.

"You'll see." I grinned, squeezing her ass playfully.

BPOV

I wasn't sure what had happened in the past few weeks, but I couldn't be happier when I saw the positive pregnancy stick in my hands. I had to tell Edward. I hope he'd be happy. I was in my bathroom, and told everyone I had the flu. They were so busy with visiting the new baby to notice my constant throwing ups and such and such. Sarah is...a beauty. I couldn't wait to have a baby for myself.

"Edward!" I shouted through the house. If he was here, he'd come. Mostly everyone was at Rose's with the baby. It was so cute- Alice personalized Sarah's outfits! I could cry at that. Sarah was so cute with her little hands and little feet. And her gorgeous dimpled smile! Emmett was such a proud father. He wore dark circles, and still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah? Bella, I'm going round to Em's."

"One sec!" I ran down the stair and jumped on him, and he picked me up like normal.

"You okay Love?" I nodded and smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"I'm perfectly fine." He loosened his hold on my ass, and I slipped down him, and took his hand.

"You know we can't walk outside like that. You don't want to spoil your reputation." He grinned, cupping my jaw and kissing me again. "I love you."

"I love you too, but _my _reputation? Ever since you announced you were going to be in that movie, everyone has been wishing you were single."

"Well..." We began the walk to Emmett's. "I forgot to tell you- Paul and Rachel have set a date." Oh, that was a mess. They had a fight and called off the wedding, and then made up, but hadn't set a date...long story. "It's going to be next month. We have to get you a nice dress." I put my head on his shoulder.

"OK. I was wondering when they'll get back to normal. I know Paul loves her, even though he was completely in the wrong that time. His expression when he invited us to the wedding. Even though it had a bit of weirdness caused by Jake not wanting us to go, but there was love there."

"What do you remember of that day?" Edward sounded weird.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. What else happened that day?"

"Er...I can't remember much. It was ages ago." Was my reply.

"Hm." He reached out to open the door, and we both walked in.

"Bella- can you come here for a second?" Alice called her upstairs, and we split, me heading up the stairs, and I followed Alice into Rose's bedroom.

"What's up?" I asked and Alice pushed me inside, shutting the door. "Er...okay?" Rose didn't have Sarah with her, she must be with Emmett.

"We know, Bella. Don't think we're so stupid as the miss something important like this! I know the signs as much as Rose does.."

"How did you find out?"

"Come on! We're not stupid! You can see it from a mile off!"

"Is it that obvious?"

"YES!" Both yelled. "Why didn't you tell us you had set the date to your wedding? When is it?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah- the shining in your eyes, your closeness with Edward. Both of you leaving a little too early to go back home...you glancing at your ring every 2 seconds...before I over heard the exact word 'date' from the window...Edward smirking a lot. It's all there. When are you getting married?"

"Er...we haven't set a date yet. We were planning it...but nothing official yet."

Alice frowned. "So what are _you_ on about?"

I smirked, caught out. "Nothing."

"Tell me?" Alice gave me her cute puppy dog eyes and pout. "And Rose?"

"Fine. I think I'm pregnant." Their smiles faded, and they glanced at each other. "Um...hello?" Alice put on a smiled and jumped up and down.

"Really? Can I name the baby? Oh have you told Edward? Go and tell him!" She shoved me back out and I looked behind me, confused.

I shook my head as I wandered downstairs and sat on the couch next to Em and Jazz, who were cooing at a giggling Sarah. Edward had a camera out and was filming us. I stroked her cheek with my finger.

"Awh, how cute is she? Emmett, if you're the only Cullen to get cute babies out of, I'm having your babies instead." I looked up at Edward, smiling, but he wasn't. "Er..it was a joke, right? You'll make glorious babies, honey." I got up and headed for the kitchen, and found some short breads, to which I munched on with delight, until a pair of arms snaked around my waist. "Go away. I have a gun."

"I don't see one." Edward murmured and kissed the skin between my neck and shoulder softly.

"What was that all about before? I was only kidding."

"I know love."

"Wasn't funny, right?"

"Not incredibly."

"Sorry."

"S'OK."

"I have some news though, which will probably force you to forgive me."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" I turned around in his arms and smiled up at him, and he smirked at me.

"I'm pregnant." I stated, and his smirk seemed frozen. "I've done the home pregnancy test, and it's most definitely positive. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um...yay." He was freaking out. I rolled my eyes.

"You can run if you want to. I'll still be here, expecting a better response."

"Okay, his arms loosened and he took a step back, running his hand through his hair. "Um...I...I don't know how to feel. Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course."

"Then I am thrilled." He kissed my lips hard and forceful, and I found myself being pushed into the wall, legs wrapped around him again...ooer.

"Love, maybe we should carry on back home." I licked my lips, and he smirked.

"That's a great idea, sweetie."

"Can I get a piggy back there?"

He nodded, laughing, and let me drop, and picked me up from behind.

"Yay."

...

Boy, I couldn't get out of bed. But Edward obviously could, after half an hour, he went back round to Em's, and I fell asleep! But I didn't care because I was having Edward Cullen's babies! Oh yeah. Woop. Hola! I couldn't think of anything else that represented my mood.

Found one- Bliss. My life was utter bliss.

Eventually I had to get out of bed, and hung around the house for the day, not really wanting to talk to anyone in particular. I switched the TV on, and fancied to catch up in the world.

News.

Sport.

Gossip.

Kid's channels!

I sat down excitedly, and then my mood decreased, and I went back to gossip.

Some supermodel got surgery, some celebs had got an award...Paul and Rachel?

"Paul and his long term girlfriend have finally confirmed a date on their wedding. A source tells us that 'they are incredibly happy and cannot wait to be man and wife.'"

Nawh...that was so cute. I wonder if me and Edward are going to set a date? I gave him a call.

"Hello?"

"Edward, when can we set a date to our wedding? I don't want a bump in the pictures." He spluttered and choked on whatever he was drinking or eating.

"Um...honey can we talk about this later...and in person?"

"Well come on over then, I can't wait forever. We've been engaged for ages now."

"I know honey, but things have been happening..."

"Oh wait, hold on." I saw my face on the screen and turned up the volume.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"This show is talking about me. I wanna see what they're saying."

"What? Bella. Turn it off now." I heard a slam and I saw Edward sprinting over here from the window, and he barged in. "Bella." I could hear his voice in person and on the phone. "What have I told you?"

I groaned. "What is it, _Dad_? I only turned on the channel. What is up with you and everyone else? I can't watch TV alone, I can't talk to fans like I used to...I haven't been to an interview in a while now..." Edward had a guilty expression on his face. "What's up?" He sat down next to me.

"OK. Fine, I've had enough of these lies." I bit my lip. What was wrong here? "Well...everything I say...blame Jazz and Al, okay?" I nodded.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"We don't let you do some stuff...because you've forgotten a lot of things. Things that the public do know, and might tell you without us knowing."

"I've forgotten? What?"

"You...you were pregnant. At 16.-"

"-Are you kidding me?"

"Bella. Wait." He waited until my mouth was shut, and continued. "You had twins...and then 2 months after, you were all kidnapped. You were missing for 4 whole months, until you randomly found your way back here. The twins are still missing, and you...you were distraught. Nobody knew what was going on, and what to do in this situation. Then Jazz and Alice, without my permission, and with your consent, had you hypnotized into forgetting the pain, the day after you...cheated on me. Do you remember anyone accusing you of cheating on me? Well...yeah. And I think that's it. I wasn't happy about it, but you had wanted to live as if they didn't exist."

"All of that seemed long winded and completely...mad. Drama much?" I stopped. "I hadn't wanted to not know they existed, Edward. I just didn't want the feeling to go with it."

"You know?"

"Well...now I do. But I still can't feel anything, because there's no attachment anymore. And I'm happy this way. I don't want it to control my life. And...I'm sorry for cheating on you. But I don't really remember it..."

"I forgave you a while back."

"And I don't need to forgive or blame anyone. I make odd decisions sometimes...a lot. But they tend to turn out for the best. What would have happened if I forgave Alec and you came to school, and I was still with him? What would have happened if I went back to England, not California, to finally find that you were living downstairs? What would-" He covered my mouth, smirking.

"I think I got it." He laughed, and gave me a proper passionate kiss, what was missing from the kiss earlier, and the sex earlier. It felt as if he were just humoring me before. But now that everything was all out in the open, he could do as he please, without worrying about me switching on the TV...

The next minute we were laughing as we went up the stairs.

"So do you want to set a date?"

"Please." Edward grinned.

"We'll have to book a place. Where do you want it? A church? Beach? Meadow?"

"We can check it out later."

"Alrighty."

...

"You're pregnant? Again?" I question Rose incredulously. She had barely had baby number 1...she wants that pain all over again?

"I know." She breathed. "It wasn't planned like the first one, but it's still good. Not really trying to think of the pain..." She held Sarah in her arms, and hugged her to her body. "I'm looking forward to it. How about you?"

"On the baby? Not very much. Pain, pain, and more pain."

"Well at least you won't have a bump on your big day, which I am so excited for, by the way." Rose was to be my maid of honour, Alice and Ang my bridesmaids. Edward had Em for best man, which was awesome. "Have you got a dress for Paul's yet?" I nodded.

"I'm wearing a light blue dress and a sort of flower hair piece." Rose nodded.

"It's only a week away. Have you prepared yourself?"

"Prepared myself for what?"

"Um...Jacob Black? You haven't seen him since he dumped you and he is bound to be there."

I groaned. "And? He has probably moved on by now. It's not worth worrying about, you know? I've moved on. it's been years."

"What if you feel something for him again?"

"I won't."

"Are you positive?"

"_Yes!_"

"How do you know? He's very good looking."

"I don't care. I have Edward."

"Okay then."

"Good. I don't want any ideas in this crazy head of mine. We've had too much drama. I can't take any more, unless I want to be hypnotised into forgetting everything again." Okay, I was a tiny bit mad that they let me pretend they never existed.

"that's not funny, Bella."

"Who said it was?"

"You smiled."

"No I didn't." Okay shut up now...

The day was soon here, and I slipped into the blue dress, and did my own make up. Edward wore dark trousers and a white button up shirt. His hand snaked around my waist and I grinned, before grabbing some high heels.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Huh? I got the 'merci'."

"Thank you very much?"

"Oh. Your welcome. Come on, we'll be late otherwise." Edward drove us to the 'secret' location, where one fourth of the famous band The Blacks, were getting married. Plus, Rachel was Jake's sister, which may be a good or bad thing in someone else's perspective, as it may be awkward to know that your band mate is fucking your sister. But I knew that Jake knew that Paul and Rachel were perfect for each other. It was slightly depressing, to think of Jake. I guess it...I don't know for certain. I can't even think properly about him. Hmm...

I got out of the car and took Edward's hand as we made our way onto the private beach, which was lined with security. This one bloke nodded at me as we passed, and I smiled oddly, laughing lightly. The setting was beautiful. It was morning, and the sun shone brightly. Paul hadn't arrived just yet, but I saw Embry and Jared sitting down on two chairs, and I went over to them.

"hey boys!" They grinned and gave us hugs.

"What's up?"

"All is good, all is good. I brought Edward!"

Embry smirked. "Yeah. We just greeted him, Bella."

I gave him a small shove. "Whatever. When is the wedding beginning?"

"Um.." Jared looked at his watch. "In about half an hour. We saved you two seats over there." He pointed to the second row. "Jake's best man, so he's with Paul, who should be arriving any minute, so everyone should get seated." I nodded and pulled Edward with me to sit, and a car pulled up in the back.

And there he was. Oh my God. Edward wrapped an arm around me as I gazed at my ex.

"Wow. He's gotten muscular." Edward commented.

"You'll win any day." I smirked and kissed his lips.

"Mmm...I love weddings." He murmured. "And I love you."

I grinned against his lips. "I haven't gotten too boring for you yet?"

"Not quite." He laughed, and pulled back. "Give it a few more years." He joked. Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up, beaming.

"Hey Paul! Got any nerves yet?" I jumped up and hugged him, then sat back down.

He laughed. "Nope. I'm completely in love." I grinned.

"N'awh. That's too cute. Well...me and Edward have set a date. We're going to be sending our invites, so if you don't get yours, give me a call." I winked.

He put a hand to his heart. "Oh, I'm so touched. I'll make sure there's no tour dates on the day then. Can Rachel come?"

I nodded. "Of course! It's going to be a huge wedding, since my friend is overenthusiastic and is the organiser. Trust me, it'll be a big wedding. I may not even have time to dance with everyone!" I looked to Edward. "Control her for me?"

Edward nodded. "Anything for you, m'dear."

Paul laughed. "I'm guessing once you're married that'll go pretty fast."

"Hey- this guy is the real deal."

"Yes, I am the real deal." Edward mocked.

"Er...Paul? You need to get in place..." I looked to the side, and saw Jake standing there awkwardly. Edward stood up, sticking his hand out for Jake to shake.

"Hello, Jacob. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and Paul nodded, patting Jake on the back and waving bye to us, heading up the aisle to the top. Jake didn't even look at me. I glared at his retreating form, and he stood next to Paul.

His eyes met mine, and I blinked.

"Does he look angry to you?" I leaned towards Edward, and he let out a shaky breath.

"Well if he didn't, he does now." He smirked. "I don't see why. It's not as if he owns you or whatever." He pulled my face to his for a few minutes, until the chimes began, and I pulled away, turning behind me to see the bride.

She was beautiful. She noticed me and smirked, and I grinned.

"You look amazing" I mouthed. We hadn't been the closest of friends, but I had grown to like her during my stay at La Push. She smiled, nodding and made her way down the aisle after the bridesmaids. She joined Paul, and he whispered something in her ear, and she grinned widely. I couldn't stop myself from smiling either, and I looked at Edward longingly. I couldn't wait until it was us.

The ceremony was quick, and they soon kissed. Edward squeezed my hand as tears sprung to my eyes. Did it have to be so romantic?

The ceremony soon developed into the reception, and we watched the first dance between husband and wife.

"I can't wait for that to be us. Can you dance?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course I can. Have you seen me do the Soulja Boy Crank That dance? Uhuh!" I giggled, bowing my head.

"Of course, but we're not making our first dance to be that."

"Why not?" He pretended to look offended.

"Because...did you want to?"

"Not really."

"There you go. I couldn't think of an excuse. Soulja Boy is amazing."

Edward laughed as more people began to join them on the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?" I nodded and he led me to the edge of the dance floor, putting his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

The song was soon over and I moved on to dance with Jared. "Hey J, hows the handling the women going?"

He shrugged, smiling. "You know how I love the fans..." I laughed. "How are you and Edward?"

"Well I've set a date to the wedding. Wanna come? You can bring someone, as long as you know they won't be...crazy."

"Really? Cool." The next dance was with Embry. I was really catching up from these dances.

"How are you and your Missus?"

"We're very well thank you very much. Are you going to dance with Jake?" He was blunt again, and I looked down.

"I don't think it's the best idea."

"No? I think he wants to. You know...catch up?"

"It's probably not a good idea. You know what happened, right?"

"Who said you were getting back together? It's just a dance. You're with Edward anyway, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Well...yeah..." I shook my head. "It's never _just _a dance with Jake. I haven't spoke to him in almost forever."

"Bella. It hasn't been that long. Plus, Jake's with...Leah now. He's over you."

"Really? Leah?" I hadn't expected that. She didn't seem to like me that much. Maybe that was the reason why.

"Yep." His lips tightened.

"What?"

"Just thinking, that maybe you shouldn't tell Jake much about you and Edward. He still-"

"-isn't over me? If he's with Leah, then yeah he should be. I can't do that." Embry groaned.

"Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"I hate that Jake has kind of ruined things between us. We were friends."

Embry pouted and pulled me into a hug. "You know I love you...as a friend, of course." I laughed weakly. "I'm sorry. Jake drives me nuts sometimes."

"I remember that." He pulled back and frowned.

"You know him too much. Think of what he would be like now, and that would be what it is." I smirked, then the smile slipped.

"If it were him...he wouldn't really want to be around me. Or he would, but doesn't want to really." I contradicted myself. "It doesn't matter what I think- he's changed. I've changed. I've moved on." When would this dance end? I wish it hadn't, as the rough voice behind me made me cringe.

"Bella, can I have a turn?"

Jake.

* * *

**Ra da da ra da da da...**

**You give a little love and it all comes back to you (8)**

**How do you do? What does the audience think? Would the audience review? Yes? :)**


	23. not Chapter 23I predicted the future!

Okay this may be a little weird...but I was on YouTube today...watching a bit of Ellen...and I came across one recent video from 3rd May 2011...about a new singing show called The Voice...

If anyone at all have been reading Where Life Can Take You...?

The show I made on there is called "do you Have The Voice?', but in the story I actually say that they call it just "The Voice."...

CRAZY? :P I'm from England so i can't see American TV even if I tried*...and I have...

*besides YouTube viewing ;) that is as close as I can get

.

.

.

.

I have the power

.

.

.

I'm going to be hyper tomorrow now that I feel like Alice :P

.

.

.

.

And this will screw up the chapter thing! :')


	24. Chapter 23 now :

**How're y'all doing? xD **

**Review please.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I sent him a tight smile as I turned around to face him. Awkward? Very. I stepped forward to give him a hug. "Hey Jake. How're you doing?" He patted my back stiffly and I let go of him.

"I'm doin' good. Yourself?" His lips turned up as we began to dance.

I nodded. "I'm very well. We haven't spoke in ages."

He shrugged. "Been there, done that. You know how it is." I nodded once, and looked down at our feet. "How are you and Edward?" This surprised me, and I looked back up, gazing into his eyes. I hadn't been prepared for the fact that Jake could have actually moved on.

"What?"

"You don't think I still care about your life?"

"Well...you had told me to get out of your life..."

"I didn't."

"You did. And by the way, how're you and Leah? Heard from a friend that you're both dating." He did a double take.

"What? No we're _not_! Who told you that?" I bit my lip and looked away.

"I don't want to finish this song if we're just going to bicker." He forced my chin to face him, and I growled at him. "Let me go, Jacob."

"It's Jacob, now, is it? Well, Bells?" I leaned back. "How are you and _Edward_ doing? You never answered my question."

"Fuck off Jacob. Maybe it was good that you sent me away. You've become more controlling." He pulled me towards him. "Me and Edward are getting married, as you already know. And you're definitely not invited."

"It's not as if I'd come, anyway." He snapped, and squeezed me a little too hard. I yelped.

"You don't want to hurt a pregnant woman, Jake." Immediately his hands loosened as Paul pulled him off me, and I fell into Edward's arms.

"You're pregnant." He mumbled incoherently. Edward stepped in front of me, protecting his love.

"She is, Jacob. Now stay back." He didn't intend for any harm, but suddenly Jake needed all of his band mates to hold him back.

"Why you-" Jared covered his mouth and kneed him down below.

"Let it go, Jake." Jared urged him as he fell down. Edward pulled me back and I found Rachel, who had surprise on her face.

"What happened?" I gave her a hug.

"Jake went at it again." I whispered. "It's nothing. You look beautiful. A beautiful bride. Paul is so lucky." Rachel grinned and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Thank you. To be honest, I'm the only one who will actually tell you the insides of Jake's life. Do you want to know? Everyone else want to protect Jake's reputation to you. It didn't work out really. He's like an uncontrollable thing..." She shook her head. "I'll give you a call tomorrow, yeah? When I'm on the plane to wherever I'm going." She grinned, and I wrote my new number on a slide of paper, handing it to her.

"Go and dance. Have you danced with Edward yet?" I patted my fiancées arm and Edward smirked.

"Shall I dance with the bride?" He grinned, holding his hand out to Rachel.

"Oh my God! I finally get to dance with the famous _Edward Cullen_!" She laughed, speaking in a friendly tone and took his hand. Edward gave me a smile and led me to the dance floor as well, where I could see Paul conversing with Embry speedily. He saw me, lifted his hand up, and I wandered over to them while Rachel and Edward danced.

"What's up?" I asked casually, and Paul put an arm around me. "Congrats for today, matey!"

"Bells, we're sorry for Jake..."

"It's okay. He hates me, that's fine." I shrugged it off, and Embry frowned.

"He doesn't...hate you...You know, hate is a very strong word..." Paul whacked his arm.

"Not helping, Embry." Paul scolded, and turned to me. "He's still coping."

"How has he coped? Drugs? Drinking? Sex?"

"All three."

I snapped. "Where is he? I want to so knock him out right now. I can't believe he did that at your wedding!"

"It's _fine_!"

"Um...no it's not." I argued, shaking his arm off. "This is your big day, and he's ruining it. You know what? Don't think about it. Just enjoy yourself here. Deal with him later. I know the gist of his situation, and that's all I need." I began to walk away, and someone pulled on my arm. "What?"

"He doesn't hate you, Bella. He still loves you." He blurted out, and everyone seemed to turn around, but me. I've had enough of this. I headed over to Edward, smiled at him, then turned to Rachel.

"Sorry to cut my stay short...but I'm not feeling too good. You know..." my hand hovered over my stomach. "It was a beautiful wedding, and I'll talk to you later, okay?" She nodded and gave me a quick hug, and then me and Edward headed back to the car. We sat there for a few moments, just silent.

Edward broke the silence. "Well...that was nice. He still loves you?" He nodded, gulping. "I...permission to freak out over it?"

"Permission granted." I needed to scream into a pillow really badly. Edward was quiet as I took his hand and he squeezed it tightly. "It'll be okay. I don't like him that way. I don't really like him at all right now."

"That's...reassuring." he commented, and suddenly there was a tap on my side window. I looked, panicked to the screen and saw Jake's hard face leaning over. I rolled the window down.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. Outside." I huffed and got out of the car, slamming the door shut and crossing my arms. The wind blew my hair about, and Jake looked at his feet.

"Look I don't need-"

"-I still love you, Bells. I can't seem to get over you. Leaving you was a mistake- one that I will forever regret. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but it's how I feel."

I couldn't speak, until now, of course. "I already heard it. You've been doing drugs? Drinking? Why?" I stepped forward, and he did too.

"Isn't it obvious? I couldn't get over you. I see you on the news...every day. You're there when I work, when I eat...when I sleep. I can't get you out of my head-"

"-what do you want me to say to that? I love Edward. Move on. I'm pregnant with his third child, and I'm marrying him in less than a month. Got it?" I paused. "What do you want me to say?"

He stepped forward. We were only inches apart. The wind blew my way and I could smell his rusty, grassy scent. "I want you, Bells. Period." He jumped forward and pulled my face to his. What? I pushed myself away from him, gasping, just as Edward climbed out of the car. I was thrown backwards as Edward and Jake circled each other. What the hell?

"You're dead meat, Jacob. She's _mine_."

"Dead meat? This isn't pre school."

"Stop it!" I yelled, but then Edward made the first move, crashing into Jake, knocking him into the car. I screamed at them to stop. I called for help. Edward was on top of Jake, throwing punches at his face, defending what was his.

"I took her virginity, I had her first!" Jake protested.

"I impregnated her, I claimed her as my fucking fiancée. Beat that!" Jake rolled him over and now was hitting him. I ran forward, yelling and screaming. I had to intervene. I had had training. I could try. I saw others running up to them and started tugging on Jake, to get off Edward. Tears were falling as I saw some flashes from a distance.

"Bella! Move away!" Paul shouted, but it was too late. Jake's elbow went backwards, slamming right into my stomach, and I buckled up in pain. My head hit the ground, and I curled up, protecting my stomach. Jake looked behind, surprise on his face, as Edward struggled under him, shoving him of and leaping for me.

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella?" He helped me up, and I started sobbing, as I felt the liquid drip down my legs.

"My baby." I chanted quietly over and over as he rocked me. "It's gone."

"What are you talking about?" He said hysterically, and I heard gasps come from the crowd.

I pulled away, looking at my legs, and Edward seemed to understand once he saw them.

"No." He gasped. "No." He looked around frantically, but Jake had already gone. I saw Heidi crying into Jared, and Paul was with Rachel. Embry had disappeared. Edward arms came over me again, and he rested his chin on my shoulder, hiding me from the crowd. "We need to take you to the hospital, Love. It could be nothing." I shook my head.

"No. It's definitely happened." Edward squeezed me closer.

The impact from Jake's hit had killed my unborn baby. I was only a month gone at least.

The hospital confirmed that, and cleaned me up.

Messages on the answer machine grieved for us, as I spent my night sobbing in Edward's arms. Rose, Em, Alice and Jazz also helped me grieve, and dealt with the paparazzi behind the gates. Those flashes I saw were them before- they couldn't extend the boundaries of the event far enough to hide a zoom of my blood stained legs, the fight. It was on the news by 6pm, and Edward kept me calmer than I could have been, but it still hurt.

"Oh no he didn't." Edward cussed as he turned up the volume. Jake was standing in front of a ton of microphones and flashing lights.

_"I don't have much to say about what happened today, but I would like to take the time to show my support for Bella and Edward, their friends and family, for what occurred today. That is all." _

"He made a public APOLOGY?" I yelled at the TV. "Well that makes me feel better. Not!" Rose huffed.

"I've always hated that guy." She muttered. "You could press charges, you know."

"I want a freaking restraining order." I spat. I stroked my stomach. "I barely had a bump." Feelings of loss went through me, and I pouted. Edward put a hand on my flat stomach.

"It's okay, Bella. We can try again." His words were soothing, but I...I couldn't explain it...I felt empty.

"I wanted that baby though."

"I know love, but we can make another. Come on." He picked me up and I pouted.

"Not tonight, Edward. I'm not in the mood."

"Bella you won't ever be in the mood if we don't do this now."

"I will."

"When, then? The longer you wait, the less time there is to get pregnant." I struggled out of his arms and went to the stairs.

"Not tonight, Edward." I repeated. "Leave me alone." I headed upstairs and sat on the bed, crossing my arms. Edward leaned on the doorway.

"I know how you feel, you know. As well as the fact that you can't feel the other pain that I have to deal with. Every. Single. Day." He sat down next to me and crossed his legs. "I want to be close to you, Bella. I want to have a family. We were fine before. Please." I turned around to face him, and his eyes were wet. "I really want this, Bella. Please." I went on my knees and leaned over him. "Please." my lips touched his, and he cried out my name softly. "I love you so much."

"Shut the door, Edward." I didn't want to do this now, but I wanted him to shut up. Jake killed my child. He will pay.

...

The days past, and Edward insisted on everything. Every breath I had, we were trying for our next baby. It made me sick, as if we were replacing my baby. I had gone to Rose and Alice for advice on how I could cope...with losing my child.

Rose had said "It may not be a good idea, but maybe you should confront Jake. You need to grieve, it's only natural. Don't suppress it."

I had thought that was a great idea, but Edward found out and freaked out over it. So I have made the plan to go around to Rose's, where she'll take me to Jake's, and I can have a proper go at him.

It was a Monday, and I still didn't have a positive pregnancy test, when I told Edward I was going to Rose's. He wanted to come with, so I dragged him along. Em will keep him busy with Sarah. She was such a cutie! I giggled as Sarah giggled back, waving her legs around at me. Edward smirked as he picked her up, bouncing her up and down.

"Bella? Can you come with me down to the baby store? I need to get some ... stuff." Em chuckled and looked at the both of us.

"What now? We have enough nappies and baby oil or whatever is up there." He pointed to the ceiling. "What is it now?"

Rose grinned. "Honey...I told you earlier, didn't I?" Her eyebrows raised. Had she told Em? She must have, since he backed down almost straight away.

"Oh... er... right. Of course. I forgot. Sorry Rosie." he gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled up at him.

"Look after Sarah for me? Edward- you too. Me and Bella are going to have a little fun shopping time before we both get too big to shuffle around." Edward gave me a kiss and me and Rose linked arms, heading for the door. I got into her car, since she was driving, and we set off for the location that Rachel gave us. She told us after the honeymoon, that she'll make sure everyone is nearby in case anything happens again. I still couldn't get over the fact that Jake caused those bruises on Edward's face. I hope he looked worse. It took us an hour to get there, seeing as they were staying in a hotel for their tour. Paul and Rachel had gotten our invites, and so had Jared and Embry. I had made it final that Jake wasn't allowed there at my wedding. He will not ruin it for me and Edward. It's our big day.

The wedding was in two weeks. _Two weeks_! I was nervous, but it was in a good way. Alice had been going psycho, getting my dress and the area and so and so. I had a fitting yesterday and the dress was beautiful, but none of the guys except Jazz were allowed to see it. I hoped that Edward's bruises faded soon.

We had reached the hotel and put on our hoodies as we headed inside. I gave Rachel a call, and she met me downstairs, and gave me a hug.

"How was your honeymoon?" I asked, and she smiled.

"It was _great_." I caught her drift and we both nodded, laughing. "How are you coping?" We headed into the elevator and she pressed number 5.

I shrugged. "I've been better. Edward's practically forcing me to start trying again..." I looked down. "I feel...depressed, lonely and ... sad."

"But that's completely normal, Bells." Rose soothed. "You've lost your baby. Again." I gave her a pointed look.

"Not helping."

"Sorry." she smirked, and the elevator doors opened. Rachel led us to a room, and she knocked on the door. Jared opened it, frowning.

"Hey you guys." He gave the both us a hug as Rachel passed him. "How're you doing?"

"Could be better." I muttered and he nodded once, letting us come in. I looked around. It was as big as my old apartment, and held about 10 people, from what I could see. "Where is he? I want a word." Behind Leah and Heidi, Jake was. They were irritated with him as he pushed past them, and he stood taller than me.

"Here I am."

I crossed my arms. "I can see. I want to make this _clear_. Not only do I not want to see you again, I don't want to speak to you, know you, or even pretend to like you. How dare you make such a public statement. You killed my child because you couldn't control yourself and your drugged ass. I don't understand what had happened, but now all I can see is a tough guy who acts like he's the next big thing. You should be ashamed of yourself, and what you have become. I don't feel the same way about you, so shove that up your ass. And get out of my fucking life, you dick." Once I had finished my rant, I gave Rose a look, and she gave me the thumbs up.

"Okay...it was nice seeing you...good bye! Don't forget the wedding!" She pulled me along and out of the door.

"Wait! Hold up" Jake called behind our backs until we went into the elevator. "Bella I-" But the doors had shut. He frantically reached for the button, but we were already heading down. I saw his face. He was panicked.

"He doesn't deserve your time." Rose had said, and I followed her, putting the hoody on the ride down. I heard him call my name as we made it halfway to the door, and I sped up. We climbed into the car and he banged on the tinted windows. He wasn't covered, so he'll attract attention.

"Go away." I yelled through the window, and he bit his lip, looking around. He then stared directly at me and whispered something.

"Bella. You...please. Let's talk about this."

"Talk?" I laughed. "You made me _miscarriage_. Rose. Drive." She started the engine and he banged on the window again, eyes worried, looking as if he were blind.

"Bella. No. Don't go. I'll kill myself if you hate me."

"STOP!" I yelled, and Rose put the hand brake on. I rolled down the window. "What is it? You had your chance, but then you told me to go."

"I was hurt, Bella. You should understand that you had cheated on me. Please."

"And can't you move on? It's been almost forever." I stuck my head out of the window, kneeling on my seat.

"I guess I was a guy...who fell in love, got hit too hard, and couldn't get over the girl who hurt him." He muttered, and his hand jerked upwards slightly, and I frowned. "Bella. Stay with me." He gulped and muttered to himself again.

"What did you just say?" I asked loudly, and he looked up at me, in a daze. He shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Just- the run. Made me kind of thirsty. It's fine. I'll get a drink, in a sec." He was slurring his words, and I got a little panicked.

"Jake? Are you okay?" I brushed his cheek with my hand, tapping him awake. "_Jake_?" I turned around, looking at Rose, who looked concerned.

"Get him in here. Let's take him to the hospital." When I turned back around, he was swaying.

"I can't knock him over! Help me!" If I opened my door, he'd be in the way. Rose climbed out of the drivers seat, ran around the car and guided Jake backwards so I could get out. We helped him into the back seat and set off to the hospital. Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" He mumbled incoherently, lying on the whole back row. I turned around in my seat and took his hand, and his hands twitched.

"Just stay still." I raised my voice, hysteria seeping through. "Rose? Have you seen anything like this?" Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, and she shook her head. "_Hurry_!"

"I'm hurrying!" She yelled, pushing on the gas pedal. We sped towards the hospital, and Jake's eyes fluttered.

"Bells. What's going on?"

I bit my lip, and his lips curled upwards.

"Your smile is beautiful." We jerked as Rose stomped on the brakes, stopping where only the ambulances were allowed. We jumped out of the car and a guy rushed to us.

"You're not _allowed_ to _park_ here!" He stated, and I ran to the door, swinging it open. "Hey!"

"This is an _emergency_!" Rose yelled, and I pulled on Jake's arms to get him out. I used his arm to bring it around my shoulder, and he was heavy.

"Rose! Help! Get a stretcher or _someone_!" The guy seemed to have come to help as he took Jake's other side and we made our way inside the hospital. Some people got Jake onto the stretcher and it all blurred together. I remember Jake reaching for me and I took his hand, before some doctor stopped us from going further than the waiting room. tears rolled down my face as Rose pulled me into a hug.

"Go outside, and call Rachel. Or someone. Their his family. It may help." She led me outside, and I took a deep breath. The air seemed to clear my lungs from the panic and fear, and I dialled Rachel's number. She picked up, panicked.

"What happened? We called Jake. He didn't answer." Rachel was breathing heavily.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel room with everyone else? Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital..."

...

Everyone in the waiting room seemed to be for Jake. They weren't really sure of what happened, but Rachel was soon called by the doctor working on Jake. She didn't come back. About half an hour later the same doctor came back and asked for family only. A lot of them looked at me, but I shook my head.

"No, you go on. I'll wait here. Wait, should we just leave?" I looked to Rose, who pouted.

"I want to make sure he's okay." She smirked, and Embry clapped his hands together.

"Go on ahead. We have plenty of time to waste." I frowned.

"No. You go. You're his best friends and band mates. And plus, Paul, your the brother in law. Go!"

"Promise you'll stay?"

"Yes."

Some of the people in the room stood up and followed the doctor, and Rose tagged along, but came back after a minute or two.

"How is he?"

"You can see for yourself." Her face was uplifted, so it has to mean good news.

"What was wrong with him?" She shrugged.

"Find out for yourself."

The boys and few girls came back, and Paul seemed relieved that I was still here. I raised my eyebrow.

"Didn't expect me to still be here?" Paul smirked, and nodded.

"You have a tendency to...run away from things."

"Shut up." I fired back. Rachel laughed quietly.

"Jake wants to see you, Bella. He's not finished just yet."

I groaned, but my lips curved upwards. The doctor showed me into his room and I gasped at the sight before me. Jake was lying in the bed, in one of those hospital outfits, and there was a wire in his arm, and a monitor beeping away. He looked up when I arrived.

"Hey Bells. How's it goin'?" I sat down in one of the many chairs around his bed, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Going? Jake you _collapsed_ on us! You said you'd kill yourself if I hated you! I hate you for doing that!" I whacked his chest and he laughed throatily. "What the hell was wrong?"

"Well...the Doc said I had low blood sugar, or something. I have type two diabetes." He looked at me carefully. My jaw fell open.

"What?"

He nodded. "Apparently I could have had it for years by now, just chipping away at my liver and myself. They've got me these things. I don't know. I wasn't listening." He grinned cheekily. "Sorry for...everything. I think the fact that I hadn't found out I had it, the symptoms had made me crappy and...not me." I nodded. "It's ruined my life. Who know what would have happened if I had it found earlier? Maybe we wouldn't have broken up...maybe I could have been better at my music...treated girls with respect. Treated _guys _with respect...boy, the amount of times I had been hit in the face and kicked in the balls." He chuckled. "But no, I don't understand any of this. All of the crap that went on before, could have just been me, you know? And I'm just making excuses, but...I'm not sure what part was me, and what wasn't. My mood shifts like a girl on their period." He smiled up at me. "So...?"

"I'm glad...you're okay. And if you don't remember earlier, we had our shot, and now I'm with Edward, so..." He nodded once.

"You win some, you lose some. That's life." He shrugged, and I bit my lip. "You're beautiful, Bells, so for that reason only, I hope we can keep in contact. Truth is, seeing Paul and Rachel together made me want to find that. Jared gave me a pep talk and I think now sugar is actually in my blood or whatever, I'm pretty psyched!" I giggled, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Jake. Call me soon?" I stood up, and he nodded.

"Sure, sure. I'll get it off Rachel." he waved his hand and I kissed his cheek, before departing.

"Wait, Bells!" I heard him call me weakly, and I went backwards. "Er...I'm sorry, about, the baby thing..."

I pursed my lips. "Well...you should be. You're still not invited to the wedding." I carried on walking, and found Rose, who jumped up from her seat. "Ready? I'll see you at the wedding, laters." We headed out and I checked my phone. "Shit. Edward." I had like 10 messages. 3 from Em, the rest from Edward.

"_Hey Love, you haven't been back in a while...where are you?"_

_"Bella, call me back, okay?"_

_"Bella, it's been five hours now. Where did you and Rose go? Sarah's almost run out of breast milk." _Okay...?

_"Bella. Call me back now."_

_"Hey Bells! You've freaked Eddie out a little...just, call back okay? I'll give Rose a ring."_

_"Bella, don't make me regret you not taking Phil with you today. Please."_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, if you do not answer this phone right now." _I heard some shuffling, and then the end beep.

_"Bells, Rose ain't picking up. You haven't gotten each other into trouble again? if you don't call by 6, Eddie will go bonkers."_

_"Bella...if you know what's good for you...just answer the god damn phone!"_

_"..." _the last one was from Edward, but there was no message. I looked at the clock as Rose was driving back. It was just past 6. I thought they may be a little angry if we answered back now, but I called Edward anyway.

"Bella! What the hell have you been up to!"

"Look, let me explain-"

"-Bella I was worried _sick_! You could have just left all over again! Em is freaked too." I heard someone protest. "Yes you are, Emmett! Bella, where were you?"

"I-I'll explain later. We're almost home. Let us in, okay?" We eventually got to the house, and we headed up Em's drive. The lights were on, and Edward came to meet us outside. As we got out, Edward ran for me and pulled me into a hug.

"Where have you been all my life?" He whispered, and I giggled.

"We have a story to tell, Mister." I put my hand on his neck and pulled his lips down to mine for a short kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he carried me inside.

"So, what's the exciting story that gave Eddie a heart attack waiting for?" Em smirked, and Rose slapped the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Well...we kind of went to find Jake Black." Rose stated, and all hell broke loose. Well, meaning Edward broke loose.

"_What?_ I _told _you not to go there, didn't I, Bella? We need to have trust in this, otherwise we will crumble up!"

I turned my head to him. "What? As Rose was saying, we went to Jake so I could give him a piece of my mind and finally let go of this miscarriage. And when we left, he followed us out and...he collapsed! Turns out, he had been suffering from a long term type 2 diabetes. Who knew?" There was silence.

"So...what does that mean?" Em asked.

"It means, that...I want to invite him to the wedding."

"No." Edward stated. "He knocked the shit out of me. He's bound to declare his love for you during the ceremony."

"Are you afraid that I suddenly realise I love him back and go skipping into the sunset? He's moving on. He wants to meet someone new."

"You are positive that he won't object?"

"Positive."

"Bella I don't want him at our wedding. He was your first..."

"That doesn't matter, Edward. I was 15." I argued.

"And obviously had _no _idea what you were doing."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want him at our wedding. That's final." I got off his lap and looked down at him, crossing my arms.

"This is not your decision. Without him, I'd still be in England, in college or university or whatever- nowhere _near_ you! He got me into the business, and he means a lot to me!"

"Can we talk about this back at our house?" Edward persisted, and I shook my head.

"There's nothing to talk about. Jake _is _coming to the wedding."

"He is _not_!"

"Er, _yes he is_."

"Stop being so stubborn. The guy beat me and you lost our child to him just recently!" he pointed to his still slightly swollen cheek bone.

"He has _diabetes_! His mood was uncontrollable!"

"It's probably just an excuse! From what I've heard, diabetes does nothing to the mood."

"It's to do with sugars, Edward. It controls the mood." I saw Emmett and Rose start to edge away, but I put my hand to them. "You don't need to go anywhere. I'm leaving." I ran out of the house and stormed through the darkness, down the drive, and headed around to the house. Edward called after me, but I just sped up. Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around, pulling me towards him.

"Let go of me, Edward."

"I want my say."

"No!" I groaned. "You never let me have my say!"

"I do. You just never appreciate it enough!" I struggled out of his arms and ran up to the gates, letting myself in and then charged up the drive. I was starting to run out of breath, and I knew he was following me. I let myself in and shut the door. I hoped he didn't have his key, as I walked to the sofa and sat on there, crying. I didn't want to argue with Edward. But I wanted everyone I loved to be at my wedding. Jake was one of them. Edward knocked on the door.

"Bella I'm not going to open the door, unless you want me to."

"Go open it yourself! I'm not your slave!"

The door opened and Edward slipped through, seeing me curled up on the sofa. "Oh Bella. I'm sorry." He walked forward and enveloped me in his arms. "Look...er...if you really want him there...he can be there. But...you have to be sure he won't ruin it for any of us. I want his acceptance that we are together. I don't want the day to be ruined like last time..." I sniffled and tucked my head into Edward's chest.

"I-I-I want e-everyone I love to be there."

"And do you love Jacob?"

"Y-yes. But not in the s-same way as y-you." I was shaking. "Why am I c-crying so much?"

"Bella. Pregnancy test." He jumped up and dashed up stairs. Can't I be crying without being pregnant? Or what? By the next minute, he had found me the test and I waited for a moment, before going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom to face Edward. "I'm not."

His face deflated. "Oh. Ok." He pulled me into a hug and sighed. "Right. We can still try?" He looked down at me and brushed through my hair with his fingers.

I sighed. "yeah." I shut my eyes and Edward squeezed me in reassurance.

* * *

**This one's a little shorter, as the next scene we have- the Wedding! **

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Here comes the bride...here comes the bride...duh nuh luhhh :L**

**Thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

It was time.

It was the day. Of my wedding. Alice had jumped on my bed to wake me at 8 am.

"Bella! Bella! You're getting _married_ today!" She cheered and carried on shaking me awake. We had decided to postpone the girls hen party until my next pregnancy test, to make sure I didn't drink when I was pregnant. The boys had their fun two nights ago, and they hadn't come back yet.

"Ugh. Get off me. 5 minutes grace." I groaned, and Alice laughed loudly.

"Nope. You have a ton of stuff to do today. Up." She yanked on my shoulders and heaved me up. When I didn't respond, other than throw my pillow at her, she muttered to herself, or more as in loud enough for me to hear. "Edward will be back soon..." I was up. Alice rushed me to my shower, and I shaved, exfoliated...the lot. Rose came once I was in my underwear, covered by a dressing gown.

"Rose- hair. I'll do the makeup." Alice ordered, and I smiled at her enthusiasm. All I had to do was shut my eyes as everything planned out.

"How far away is Edward?"

"Not too far. But you aren't going to see him until you're down that aisle, missy."

I smirked. "I just want to make sure he's safe."

"I'll give them a call." Rose whispered and pulled her phone out. I waited patiently for her to speak again. "Hm...they didn't pick up. I'll try again later."

"What?" Panic rose into my veins. "Call Edward. Or Jazz. Now."

"Bella, relax. They won't have gotten into trouble. They have a bodyguard. Emmett." Rose assured me.

"What if they got drunk! Oh my GOD! If it's like The Hangover! I don't want Edward to lose a tooth or get _married_ without me! W-"

"-Bella! Calm down." Her phone buzzed, and she sighed. "Hello? Yeah. Can you pass the phone to Edward?" She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I breathed a sigh of relief to hear his voice.

"Edward. Are you okay? Nothing happened?"

Edward chuckled. "We're good. We'll be about...an hour max. I'll see you soon, Love."

"I was imagining The Hangover."

"Oh Lord."

"I know."

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Rose took the phone off me and I bit my lip.

"Get Emmett please!...Hey honey. I hope you din't go sucking other girls or guys faces? Haha. Yes. No. No! Okay...maybe a little. Go fuck yourself, Emmett Cullen." She hung up and groaned. "Men."

"You married him."

"Well you're marrying his brother. Oh my God! We're going to be sisters in laws! Ah!" She giggled and clapped, jumping on the spot. She was turning into Alice there and then. Great.

"Yay..." I smiled weakly, as Rose began messing with my hair again.

Soon, my nails were painted, my dress on and my hair and makeup done up. My ring sparkled proudly on my ring finger, and I grinned.

"You're beautiful."

"And I'm not everyday?" I raised my eyebrows at the women in the room. Mom, Ang, Rose and Alice. I grinned again. "I'm kidding."

"Knock knock." My Dad called. "Everyone decent?"

"Yep!" He stuck his head through, and smiled at me.

"Ah, Bells you look stunning. Edward's a lucky guy. I've always liked him."

"haha." I laughed. "I know you didn't like him at the start. Mr popular who knocked up my child."

Dad smiled. "Well...they turned out beautiful, didn't they?"

I frowned. "I don't remember." Dad's expression went blank.

"What? What are you on about?" Uh oh. I don't think anyone else knows about it...

"Nothing. I agree. Are we done? Yes?"

"Wait! Wait!" Alice lifted her hands in the air. "We need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!"

"Well...is the dress new?"

"Not exactly. We got it fro-."

"Well that's one down. What's new?"

"Um...the shoes?" I lifted my feet up and she nodded. "Okay. Borrowed..." She looked around, patting her self, even though she was wearing a dress. "Okay...here." She took a bobby pin from the counter. "These are mine. Give them back to me." I grinned as she popped it into my hair. "Something blue? Well, of course...how I could forget..." She tapped her ears. "Your earrings."

The sapphire was definitely mesmerizing, and I gazed at them through the mirror.

"Bella? Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes..."

They all seemed to go so quickly, and soon it was my turn. Dad held out an arm, and I took it, clutching onto him.

"You look wonderful. Don't fall over now." He winked, and I smirked.

"Touch wood." I patted the door frame quickly. the music began, and I headed into the room, where my husband to be was waiting for me, so he could marry me for eternity. Success!

I practically ran down the aisle, once I had seen Edward. He was healthy, and covered with no bruises! And when he smiled, I smiled, because none of us had missing teeth! I think that was the reason why he smiled, so he could assure me, since he smirked right after. He kept his eyes only on me as I trooped down the aisle, and I kept mine on him, unable to wait until we were officially husband and wife.

"You look...so beautiful." He whispered at me. I blushed, looking around, and my eyes widened. There were...so many people. Holy shizzle. I turned around quickly, and Edward laughed, smiling brightly.

It was only too soon, that we had to recite my vows. Rose had told me to speak from the heart, and the heart will be my lines. However, Alice thought the better idea, and have everyone chip in, so there's no chance that I'd be too pressured and forget what my heart tells me. Edward was first.

"Bella." He shook his head in awe. "You look absolutely stunning today. Every day. When I saw you in that sports hall, aged 13 at the time, I knew you were something special. And your outward looks don't end there- inside, you are smart, funny, amazing and sensitive, and every day, I fall more in love with you. You've made me so happy over the years, and we've discovered that we can beat any obstacle that comes between us. I will always love you, Isabella, Marie, Swan. And I can't seem to wait the next few minutes, until you are a Cullen. Welcome to the family." He winked at me, and I smirked.

"Edward." I said, traditionally. "Words cannot describe how I feel today. I feel...so brilliant, it's beyond words. I know we've had a heck of a ride to get here, but it was so worth it, now that I can officially call myself a Cullen by the end of the day. Edward, I love every little bit about you. The way you run your hands through your hair when you're nervous or showing off..." A few giggles made their way from the audience. "...the way you hum when you brush your teeth, when you hug me, if feels as if you never want to let me go. And I don't want to let go. You made me who I am. I'm here, because of you." I laughed. "I actually dedicated my first album to you, green eyed beauty. I love you, and will continue to love you forever, until my heart stops beating, if even that."

Edward beamed at me. Granted, green eyed beauty wasn't my idea, but he was beautiful.

I didn't have to think for a second when we said our 'I do's.

"I do."

"I do."

Edward pulled me towards him and his lips crashed to mine in a passionate kiss to declare our marriage. Cheers erupted, and I beamed at my husband, Edward.

"I love you, so much, Edward." He kissed me again.

"Bella! Edward! How great is this? We're family!" People jumped on me, and I giggled, grabbing onto Edward for support.

"Guys, no attacking my wife." Edward chuckled, and my heart soared at my new status. I was Edward's _wife._ I love him. "Hey- Em. I won that bet."

Em chuckled and looked at me with interest. "Really?" I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Edward laughed and pulled me to him. "I found a beautiful girl, who finds me beautiful too."

I grinned, kissing his lips. "Well...I wouldn't say beautiful...I'm kidding."

"That wasn't the bet, Eddie!" Em boomed, and Edward frowned, looking at him.

"It wasn't?"

"No! The bet was...something that shouldn't be said when there are young ears around." Emmett murmured and Rose bounced Sarah on her hip.

I smiled brightly at him. "Well whatever it was, Edward probably won that bet a long time ago."

Emmett couldn't stop laughing, and Edward put his cheek on my head, embarrassed.

"Bella, we have to meet everyone."

I sighed, and continued the day with greeting everyone, some faces I didn't even recognize. I eventually found Paul, like half way through, and I gave him a huge hug.

"Paul! I'm so lad you came! Where's the wifey?"

"She's around somewhere. I think she's talking to Rose or something." I pouted and he smirked. "Everything's A- OK, Bells. Jake is fine. Healthy as a horse."

"...And?"

"And..." He paused, smirking. "He went on his first proper date since you, last night. And according to Jared, the only thing he did was give her a kiss."

I smiled. "Is it wrong to feel jealousy slash protectiveness?"

He patted my shoulder. "Of course not. He was a big part in your life."

"Hm." I mumbled and looked around. "where is everyone?"

Just then, someone yelled my name, and Heidi jumped out from the crowd of people hanging around, waiting for me to talk to them. She was followed by Jared and Embry, and I gave them all a hug.

"Hey! You're _married_! I can't believe it! You're so in love!" Heidi gushed, and I smirked, looking around to see if I could spot my husband.

"I know! Did you enjoy it?"

She nodded excitedly, hand on her chest. "Oh, it was _beautiful._ Thank you so much for inviting us, and especially Jake." Alice will be pleased...

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Edward was quite...worried if Jake would do anything, but I had faith in him. It's great he's finally moved on." Jared nodded and grinned.

"He had a date last night." I nodded, smiling.

"I know. Was she pretty?"

Jared shrugged. "Not my type. I prefer the blllooondes." he drawled out the word and his eyes went all lazy, and I giggled.

"Lovely. Who's the new girl?" Jared smirked and put his arm around my shoulder.

"She's great...in BED!" He laughed, and Embry smacked his back, chuckling.

"Jared has only realized what it's like not to be a virgin. Sorry." Jared narrowed his eyes at Embry and shook his head.

"No, Embry. Just no. She really likes me." he used his thumb to point to himself. "And even though we did it on the first date...well it wasn't even a date...She really _likes_ me!"

They continued to bicker, and I told Heidi I'll talk to her later, before moving on to chat with the waiting guests. I soon came across Edward again, and we both grinned at each other.

"How long have we been married so far? An hour? Maybe more? And this is the second time we've crossed paths." He laughed, kissing my lips softly. He groaned. "I can't wait until tonight..."

I smirked at him. "So we're not traveling far?" He smile faded.

"I'm not telling you _anything_." He whispered and tucked my under my chin. "Babe, you'll have to be patient."

I whined. "Do I? I mean, I could always ban something now that I'm your wife." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Me." I turned around and headed in the opposite direction quickly, then turning a corner so he couldn't find me. I hid to the side, behind a pillar, and looked back to see if he was looking for me. He was, with a smile on his face, as if it were a challenge. Challenge over, when Mom and Dad went to talk to the preoccupied husband of mine. I sighed, turning back around and walking straight into Jake.

"Er...Jake! Hi how're you doing?" I rushed, looking up to the tall man in front of me. He turned around and smiled widely.

"Hey Bells- look at you! You're only 18?"

"Um...19 now." I mumbled, looking down. He lifted my chin up with his fingers and smirked at me.

"I'm kidding. September. I can never forget." Jake smiled and gave me a huge hug. "Mm...I can't believe how much has happened over the years."

"I know, right? Too much, too much." I shook my head and he chuckled, causing me to smile.

"It's for the best, Bells. I'm glad you're happy."

"Are you happy?"

He nodded. "I am. We should talk more often. It'll make me happier?"

"Sure, Jake." I patted his cheek. "Give me a call, after the honeymoon." I leaned forward. "Any idea where it is?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Edward promised me not to tell you." My mouth fell open.

"What? You two are friends? You know where the honeymoon is?" I put my hands on his chest and I felt my hands vibrate from the rumble of his chest.

"Yeah- we just met. We sorted things out verbally." I raised one eyebrow. "I apologized, don't worry, and he did too- I'm not so sure why- I mean, I was a dick to you all."

It was probably about trying to stop me from inviting him...I shook my head and smiled. "Who knows? But I'm glad."

"Bells...don't cry." he wiped the tears that strayed away from my eyes. "I'll get to see you often enough, when I'm not on tour, and we can be friends." I gave him a hug again, and he hummed. "Go talk to everyone else. We have time."

"Okay." I whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon." I then began wandering off to find someone else. Mom, Dad, Ang, and many more friends and family later, I found Alice, who was waiting for the first dance to begin shortly.

"Bella there won't be enough time for everyone else if you don't hurry up! You both have to leave for the fl-...soon."

"Alice? What was that?" I smirked. She said _flight_. We're going on a plane!

"Nothing." She turned around and headed straight for Edward, who was chatting to Embry and Paul. I followed sneakily behind her. "Edward, I need to talk to you. I blabbed a little!" I nodded along, and Edward smirked at the both of us.

"Alice, she's right behind you."

Alice jumped- not literally- a mile. I giggled. This was so fun! Alice gave me a little smack on my arm.

"Stop with the following!" I bounced on the spot, and Edward stepped around to control me, wrapping his arms around me. "are you ready?" The crowd flowed into the main hall, where they crowded around the stage and dance floor, where Edward took my hand, pulling me to the center. I rested my head on his chest, as we swayed to the soft music, and he hummed along to the music.

"Claire De Lune." I mumbled.

Soon, couples started to join us on the dance floor, and I shut my eyes. I was glad for my love with Edward, for everything right now in my life. Things may be tough, but we certainly could fix it together.

I had a few dances, cried a little, but I knew I had found the One, and this day didn't really matter to be. Is was just nice, to show everyone we care indeed, married. My final dance was with my father, and we shared a small conversation, before Alice dragged me back inside the house to get changed. We hugged, we giggled and cried, as you do again, and then Edward held my hand as we walked to his car. Once we were inside, the engine roared and I turned around to wave goodbye. I was a married woman now. I turned around in my seat, flabbergasted.

"Wow. Well...it's over." I whispered.

"Yes...and we have plenty of time to ourselves now..." Edward grinned, and I put my seat belt on.

"Indeed." He took my hand and squeezed, then laughed out loud randomly. I gave him a look.

"What?" He chuckled. "I'm happy. I can't be happy?"

"Of course you can." I smiled. "Where are we going, then?"

"Um...patience?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." I smiled and looked forward. We were heading for our airport, that I knew for certain, as Alice split it. I will have to be sneaky, to catch Edward looking a certain somewhere, and such...Ninja time!

* * *

**Yes, no? Maybe so? :L Please review. I've made the chapters a little shorter, seeing as I want to finish the sotry, and yet I have GCSE exams. So...I should be revising, and yet I'm here. Show a little love? :')**


	26. Chapter 27

Hey everyone I would like to announce the sequel to Where Life Can Take You, called Lost and Found! :D Would love it if you read, even if you haven't read the first one ;) please please plleeeeaassee read :D

I hope you all enjoyed this fan fic, and please read the sequellll :'D


End file.
